Final Fantasy Revolution
by AnteNomad
Summary: Original Fiction. The Red Mages' ambition has upset a balance that has stood for generations. Now a band of unlikely adventurers must struggle to prevent a new darkness from consuming the Land.
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy and many related items are the legal property of Square, with which this author has and claims no affiliation. This is a fictional, unofficial story created soley for entertainment purposes; no profit is made through use of aforementioned items — at least, not by the authour or with the authour's knowledge. Duplication of this work or any other work by this authour without the authour's permission or without giving said authour due credit will seriously annoy him. This text applies whether you read it or not. All your base are belong to us..   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
  
The morning sun was rising in the East, casting long shadows across the courtyard from the tall hedges and taller sentry posts. Even the guards who marched about the flagstones which bordered the castle were starkly indicated by the dark lines they created as they made their rounds.  
  
From her window, she could not see the sun itself; only the shadows it made. If she were to direct her gaze up towards the sky, she could see the reflecting glow of the clouds, few as they were. However, this view included a trail of smoke rising from someplace in the city, obstinately positioning itself before the vista of the clouds and drawing her attention earthward.  
  
She could see little of the city itself; beyond the expansive courtyards lay a high iron fence, and beyond that was difficult to see, especially in the long shadows of morning. She could see the buildings, all seemingly identical from this distance, clustered together so tightly it seemed they might advance to drown her, were they not held back by the fence.  
  
She turned away from the window, resigning her irrational hope that today, unlike any other day of her residence here, she might catch some ray of light streaming through, rather than simply look out on the shadows. However, the high-ceilinged greatroom about her seemed even gloomier. The harsh light of the hanging lamp seemed to be absorbed by the stone walls, and when she took out a mirror to examine herself, accentuated her features so harshly that she wondered for a moment if this was truly her face. Crossing over to a perfectly smooth stone mantle resting above an intricately carved fireplace, she took a handheld lantern from its resting place, carefully positioned to the side of a large painting which was perfectly centered above the mantle and took up most of the height of the wall. The painting was a larger-than-life portrait of a tall, bearded man clad in glistening mail under a deep red cloak, with a longbow clutched in his hand. One almost had to bend backward to see his face.  
  
She crossed back to her bed with the lantern, unconsciously wiping at a small smudge in the glass with a small embroidered handcloth. She sat on the bed, ruffling the dark red sheets which she had just finished straightening, and placed the lantern on the ornate wooden nightstand, leaning her mirror against it so she could see herself. Holding her hand above the lantern, she created a burst of flame within that soon subsided to a warm, steady glow. With this new perspective on herself, she proceeded to braid the raven-black hair that reached down past her shoulders. She left most of it to hang free; the braid secured only as much hair as would hold the silken red ribbon which she wove into it. She could have done this without the aid of any mirror, as it gave her little aid with the back of her head regardless; but she preferred to have something for her eyes to fix on that was not a bedpost or a trail of smoke.  
  
Once she completed the braid, she extinguished the lantern and carried it back to its place on the mantle, leaving it exactly where it had rested before she had picked it up. Returning to the bed, she placed the mirror back within the nightstand's drawer, and absently ran her hands down her tunic to be certain it had not been wrinkled in any way. With a look at the newly ruffled sheets of her bed, she decided after a moment not to straighten them, even as the thought entered her mind that a servant would be in within the hour and would do so anyway. With another glance out the window at the shadows cast by the rising sun, she turned and walked towards the heavy wooden door. Pushing it open, she stepped out into the wide, high-ceilinged hall and pulled the door soundly shut. Her footsteps echoed hollowly as she made her way toward the Wind Shrine for prayer._  
  


**NOMAD** presents  
a **RUG CENTRAL** production  
  
**FINAL FANTASY REVOLUTION**  
  
an original Final Fantasy fan fiction


	2. Cardinal

**CARDINAL**  


  
Two forms rested upon the thatched roof of an apartment in the city's Western district, shielding their eyes against the rising sun as they examined the activity around another building, about halfway to the gates leading into the courtyard of the castle that sprawled off in the distance. This building was moderately large, though not so much as to compete with the expansive homes of the aristocrats, was of a solid brick construction, and looked well so far as upkeep, though it had no permanent residents of which the two were aware. It lay just on the edge of the Inner Districts of the city, where the aristocrats' mansions were, clustered around the circular wall which separated Castle Cardinal and its sprawling courtyards from the city proper. This particular building was most notable for the trail of smoke which issued from its chimney.  
  
From a distance, the two observers would look much the same as any others among the tens of thousands of cityfolk who made up the lower-class majority in the city Cardinal. Their clothes were dirty, stained and ill-mended, showing clear signs of age and wear. As they rested against the chimney of the apartment, looking out, they could almost be taken as part of the scenery, indistinguishable from the roof of the house. However, much of this apparent unexceptionally was little more than illusion, of the sort that is commonplace when appearance alone is taken into account as evidence of character.  
  
While it could be poorly seen while they both sat, one would half a head taller than the other standing, and two years his senior, though neither could be older than twenty. His dark grey-black hair reached down almost to his chin, and made no pretense at being combed. His dress was a baggy-sleeved cotton shirt which may once have been of some value, but was now too well worn and ill-maintained to suit anyone offered with much choice in clothing. Over this he wore a vest which he could not close both for an absence of any buttons and because it was some sizes too small. His companion's hair was sandy brown and of a shorter cut, and he wore a high-necked white shirt with both sleeves missing under a high-collared jacket which only reached a short distance below his chest and whose sleeves ended before his elbows. A sash about his waist served as a belt, and a single glove was tucked into it.  
  
Has that fire been burning all night? asked the second form.  
  
I think so, replied the first. I remember all the smoke it was pouring out last night; those people need to learn how to clean their chimney.  
  
Who's living in there, anyway? The second one gave up his gaze to glance at his companion. I _know_ we raided the place just a few weeks back, and there was nobody.  
  
The first shrugged. It has to be that company came in from Eastmarch yestermorning. Only an aristocrat would waste wood all night on a fire in _this_ weather.  
  
His companion _humph_ed. I can't wait to see what they do come winter.  
  
After a moment watching the scene in the sunrise, the taller of the two stood, stretching. Come on, Aster, he said, clapping the other on the shoulder. Let's see about breakfast.  
  
The two slipped through the trapdoor and down to the short set of stairs which led to the apartment's attic level, and their home. There were four blankets laid about the floor, in various states of decay, one of which was occupied by a dark-skinned man in his late twenties, who was just beginning to stir. Aster lifted his own blanket and took from under it an old, worn scabbard which contained an unremarkable short sword, and proceeded to fasten it to his belt.  
  
Hey, leave the sword, the other boy directed. You're asking for trouble every time you go out with it.  
  
Not a chance, Aster replied. The day I leave it behind is the day I come back and it's not here. Even up on the roof I was afraid Harin would run off and try to sell it. He indicated their waking roommate.  
  
The other boy raised his eyebrows, shaking his head slightly. Fine. But you're on your own for food. It's hard enough being a thief when you're tall; I don't need to deal with some warrior apprentice hanging around. He ducked off down the stairs as Aster was still affixing his sword.  
  
Aster exclaimed, running after him. That is not fair! Wait a minute — _Gavin!_  
  
Aster hurried down the flight of stairs to the street three levels below, but his friend was nowhere to be found. Sighing, he took a moment to straighten his sword, and headed off toward Market. The red brick streets were still in shadow, as the sun was from this elevation just beginning to poke over the mansions of the Inner Districts, but already people were stirring in this part of town, and a fair number of people had already taken to the streets. As he passed one of the Inns made for those who could not afford to rent a house and burn the fire all night, he could hear uproarious laughter coming from inside as the residents availed themselves of the downstairs pub. Cardinal was a city that rose early, and rarely slept.  
  
Past this line of buildings, the street was swallowed up by a great open square, which was absolutely bustling with activity, even at this early hour. Set up throughout the square were dozens of stands with vendors aggressively advertising their wares; some were fashioned in part from brick or stone and seemed very permanent, and many were no more than carts which had been rolled in and braced against rolling away, some with Chocobos still tethered nearby. Off to his right, three sets of heavy wooden gates lay flung open, permitting passage within and outside of the city walls.  
  
Aster could not remember a time when Market had not been swarming with people; even in winter the vendors would simply place a fire somewhere near their stand so their customers would not freeze. This worked well to his advantage. Finding a stand which offered a wide display of fresh-looking fruit, he made for it, opening the pouch which hung from his belt on the right side. As he passed the stand, he located a suitable individual nearby, and collided with him. As he recoiled, with a swift motion of his right hand he snatched a green fruit from the edge of the stand and slipped it into his pouch.  
  
the other fellow exclaimed. Watch where you're going!  
  
Well, excuse me! Aster replied, less than sincerely, and he stormed off. Once he was beyond eyesight, he removed the fruit from his pouch and took an experimental bite. It was juicy and quite soft, likely brought in from the Southeast, though it didn't seem bruised. It was quite a good fruit, he thought, and probably would have been worth eight or nine gil. He took another bite as he passed out of Market, wandering deeper into the city.  
  
Though he made no direct effort to, he found himself passing into the Inner Districts of the city, and walking among the grand mansions of the Aristocrats. Several times larger even then the apartments of the Common Districts, the very walls of the mansions seemed to gleam, as if somehow imbued with the energy of wealth. For a moment, Aster felt compelled to hurl the core of the fruit at one of the windows, or better yet go searching for a stone. However, he knew that as a commoner in the Inner City, he was already under watch, so instead he simply dropped it on a doorstep as he passed by.  
  
Ahead of him now loomed the wall which kept him from passing into the outer courtyards of Castle Cardinal. The stone wall itself was only about chest-high, but from it shot a wrought-iron fence which went up some meters over Aster's head. Beyond this wall was a lush green field, planted with trees of most kinds imaginable. In the distance the Inner Courtyards lay, these decorated with flower beds, attractive hedges and gazebos for the Nobles to enjoy the view. Beyond this lay the castle itself, seeming low and sprawling from this distance but in actuality the tallest building in the city. The castle's foundation was stone, but the building itself was built of solid red brick, though Aster could make out at least three different shades even from this distance. From where he stood, he could make out banners fluttering from each of the three squat hexagonal towers which were placed at the corners of the triangular building, though he could not identify the emblems on any. He did not particularly care to try, in any case.  
  
_What can it be like to live in there?_ he wondered. _Never having to worry about where your next meal is going to come from — or whether getting it will land you in jail — or being able to leave your things in your room without worrying that they won't be there when you get back. Or not caring that last night's dinner could have fed every single person who starved to death last year._  
  
Hey! You! Aster turned towards the voice, and saw a red-uniformed Guardsman bearing towards him. There's no loitering here! Move along!  
  
I'm going, I'm going! Aster turned away from the castle, and retreated back into the streets. On his way back to the Common Districts, he did not even look at the grand mansions around him.  
  
Back near the edge of the Inner City, he saw a young girl running towards him. Hey, mister! she called. Can you gimme some gil? It's for my mom and me.  
  
Aster smiled. Sorry, but you're asking the wrong guy. He turned, looking back toward the Inner City. Here, let me tell you a secret. See that man over there? He pointed to an aristocrat who was strolling about about a block down the street.  
  
The girl nodded.   
  
See the difference between his clothes and mine?  
  
His don't look like they're gonna fall off.  
  
Right. It's people like him who have the money. Those are the ones you ask. Oh, and it helps to say please' to them. Try it.  
  
said the girl, and immediately ran off towards the man. Aster watched her for a bit, remembering his own lessons in the art of begging. She was young enough that she still had maybe six or seven years before the aristocrats would stop taking pity on her cuteness and start telling her to get a job. And by helping her along, he realized, he was doing his own small part to maintain a system which he despised with all his heart.  
  
Shaking his head, he headed back the way he had been going. He'd never much appreciated irony.


	3. The Travelers' Inn

Just at the edge of Market stood a building made of a striking red brick, a feature which quite effectively set it apart from the apartments around it. It was also large even for a double apartment, and accompanied by a smaller stable from which came the sounds of hungry chocobos demanding feed. Above the building's door was placed the emblem of Cardinal with the words **TRAVELERS' INN** below it in metal-wrought characters. Quite a commotion was erupting inside, judging by the noise which penetrated the closed doors and dark windows.  
  
Aster stepped inside, and instantly the daytime noise of Cardinal was multiplied a thousand-fold. The air was filled by raucous conversation and loud laughter, and the noise of metal drinking cups landing wherever their inebriated users unthinkingly cast them formed an undercurrent not unlike the sound of gil at Market. The view, however, was even more claustrophobic with the ceiling looming above and the close, sparsely decorated walls clearly establishing the bounds of the environment, even more clearly than the great walls of the city. Still, it was all in one's perception; many, including Aster himself from time to time, saw the place as an easy refuge from the city outside.  
  
The door was on one side of the floor, which was nowhere separated by any wall. Just opposite the door stood a reception desk, beside a stairwell leading up and down, the latter path hidden by a locked door. Off to the right lay the vast expanse of the room, a bar by any definition. A lone girl about Aster's age was shuffling back and forth behind the counter, serving at least a dozen people who were waiting for their drinks, and at least another twenty folk, all clad in merchants' garb, lounged at the tables. A thin fog of smoke pervaded the atmosphere.  
  
Hey, Aster! called the man behind the counter. A bearded fellow in his early thirties, he looked just barely tough enough to handle the raucous crowd on the other side of the room. You come here to work?  
  
You going to let me sleep in one of your beds for the night? Aster called back, crossing the room to the counter.  
  
Only if you plan on cleaning the stables this time.  
  
Aster grimaced. Someday, I'll take you up on that. But you will pay me, right?  
  
Get behind the bar, the man said, mock-exasperatedly.  
  
Smiling, Aster hopped over the counter to join the very overworked-looking girl, who greeted him with an expression of heartfelt relief. Keeping you busy? he asked.  
  
She pushed him, nearly knocking him over. You know I haven't had a singly break during work all week? she demanded. Where have you been?  
  
Finding substitute income, replied Aster. And you know you just missed me.  
  
Raising her eyebrows, she batted at a rogue strand of golden hair. Only when you're not around. A man shouted something unintelligible. Now get me six Mimmett Ales, quick!  
  
You're just jealous because I was smart and didn't sign one of Wedge's contracts! Aster called after her as she rushed away with someone's drink. You'd be gone half the week if _you_ could too, and you know it! Getting no response, he turned to the kegs of alcohol. Mimmett ale, he said as he poured the brownish liquid out. I don't get these people. Pour out some ale, throw in some plant we use for chocobo-feed, and this is fine drinking? He removed six mimmett stems and crushed them, leaves and all, letting the fluid pour into the ales before dropping in the stems themselves. Then he set the tray on the counter, and they were snapped up before the girl, halfway across the bar, could flinch. He only hoped these were the men who had ordered the drinks.  
  
Hey, barkeep! shouted a man from one of the tables. Get us some more ale out here!  
  
Come up here and get it yourself! Aster called back. I get paid to _pour_ drinks; delivery's your problem! He set another drink on the counter as the man, grumbling, rose to retrieve it. Fifteen gil. Pay up.  
  
You know, I don't think Wedge would hire you full-time whether you wanted to or not, said the girl, coming back over to dump a set of empty mugs in the wash.  
  
Oh, that hurts, Audrey, Aster said. You just crushed my lifelong dream of serving crushed weeds to drunk merchants. Whatever will I do now?  
  
Hey, watch your mouth! Audrey hit him again. Some of us _do_ serve crushed weeds for a living!  
  
That's why you should have gone into thievery, replied Aster. Or better yet; I still think you would have made a great con artist.  
  
She rolled her eyes and walked away.  
  
No, seriously! He followed her. You and me! We'll take the country by storm! What do you say?  
  
You've got the west end, she said, pointing to the other side of the counter. Get to work.  
  
The rest of the morning passed more or less uneventfully; the crowd of merchants who occupied the bar in the morning were already out of wares, and soon departed to head back to wherever they got their supplies. They were replaced by a more somber crowd who went to the bar to do business, rather than celebrate a successful sale the day before. Even from working there only part-time, Aster recognized quite a few of the patrons, especially the cityfolk to whom the merchants were attempting to sell some idea or other. One man he was particularly interested to see; a man in his forties with a hard-lined, bearded face which seemed to glare at everyone. He was somewhat of a regular at the bar, but it surprised Aster to see him speaking to one of the merchants, a man in a rather ridiculous green hat. He began straining his ears to see if he could make out the words exchanged between the two.  
  
The merchant seemed to be expressing some sort of apology. Sir, I'm sorry, but I don't deal in _buildings._ I'm a traveling merchant, and putting all that money in something that I can't take with me —  
  
I'll cover you the money, said the cityman. And I just want you to buy the one apartment, then pass the deed to me. It'll be over in a day, and I promise you'll make a good profit.  
  
Well, sir, I'm a little wary of getting involved in property matters such as this. If you already have the money yourself, why don't you simply go over and—  
  
Look at me, fool. Do you think they'll sell to _me?_ They won't care how much money I have; I'm a commoner, and that'll be that. You, though, you're a a merchant. Merchants they like. Merchants have GP. Buy the apartment. His last three words were spoken in a very commanding manner.  
  
I just don't think this is a good idea — the merchant began, but he was cut off by the townsman's hand grabbing his collar across the table.  
  
Listen, you little weasel, he said. The Mages and their lap-dog Aristocrats have walked all over me for forty-three years without even looking down to see what they stepped on. Now when my son gets born, he's going to live in a _house,_ understand? They won't even look at me, but you, you'll take anyone's money. So I'm telling you, _take mine._  
  
croaked the merchant, as the townsman released his grip. I—I think you should find somebody else to deal with. Rising quickly, he hurried out of the bar.  
  
Frustrated, the townsman slammed his fist on the table, before rising and heading to the bar. Gimme something hard, he said to Audrey, the anger in his voice replaced by resignation. Looks like my money isn't going anywhere else worth anything.  
  
Audrey placed a drink in front of him. So what was that all about? she asked.  
  
he replied. I've made enough gil guarding caravans to buy that bastard's whole building, but he tells me that all the rooms that can keep out rain I can only buy with gold pieces. They say they're reserved for higher-class' customers. I offer him twice the going price, but I wager he'd rather see the place leveled than give it to no damn _commoner._ He spat out the last word with sarcastic contempt.  
  
You on about that again, Biggs? asked another man from the bar. Look, why don't you just buy yourself some of that red blanket getup those ristocrats have going on? Hell, you's already got the talk halfway how you need it.  
  
There was a small chuckle from around the bar. Gentleman Biggs, prancin' around in his fancy red cloak with his fancy apartment. He'd be flashin' around his fancy GP coins if he could get his hands on them.  
  
You're damn right, Biggs said gruffly. My wife's living in an attic right now, and I'll be damned if my son grows up in one.  
  
Yeah, so don't forget all us little folk when you's and the king all talking it up over afternoon tea, yeah?  
  
More laughter.  
  
Hey, what's your problem, anyway? demanded Aster of the joking man.  
  
asked the man. I just thinks it's funny this guy figures he's some kinda big shot!  
  
Why? Because he wants a decent place to live?  
  
_I_ ain't got no decent place to live. I sleeps on t' street. This guy here — He slapped the back of the man next to him. He works in t' stables outside and sleeps in t' empty ones. What makes him deserve a nice house?  
  
Why don't you just shove it, Cutter? Biggs snapped, without taking his eyes from the bar. You'd try the same thing if you had half the chance, and the brains to get out and make something out of your worthless life.  
  
See, there he goes! the other man crowed. He's got a few gil, so he thinks he's all better than us, am I right? There was a chorus of agreement.  
  
Aster shook his head, passing an ale to an increasingly demanding customer and beginning to fill another. So do you _like_ living in the street, or what? I mean, you can...sit there and make jokes about people who don't want their kids to grow up in a dump? What is wrong with you?  
  
Well, fer one thing, I'm near out of ale. More laughter.  
  
Aster slammed the glass on the counter, spilling most of the ale. Forget this. I'm out of here.  
  
Audrey, however, blocked his escape. Oh, no, she said. You are _not_ running off and leaving me in the middle of the noon rush.  
  
Am too, he said. I don't even know why I keep coming back here. I mean, look at them! He gestured out at the crowd. People in here come and blow all their money trying to make all their problems go away, so it's okay if they just go out and pass out on the street for the night.  
  
Yeah, well, when you find a way to overthrow the Mages and make a new ideal society, you let me know. She pushed him back towards the kegs. Until then, _pour._  
  
Sighing, Aster obeyed, and she ran off to handle customers at the other end of the bar. I'm only doing this because you've enchanted me with your beauty.  
  
I'm _not_ going out with you.  
  
I'll take over your morning shifts for the rest of the week.  
  
I'll think about it.


	4. Aster

A scuffle had broken out in Market. There was at least one aristocrat involved, and a wagon was stopped nearby. By the time Aster got close enough to see what was happening, four Police were on the scene, savagely clubbing a middle-aged commoner as the aristocrat, with what looked to be the beginnings of a black eye, backed away toward the wagon.  
  
What happened here? Aster asked of a man standing nearby.  
  
The ristocrat near ran that man there over, then he got out to yell at him for being in the way. The man didn't take well to that, and hit that suit right in the face. Had im on the ground and was beating the tar out of him by the time the pols showed up. I never seen a thing like it.  
  
More police were converging on the scene, and the crowd began to disperse, fearing they might be detained for questioning. Aster lingered for a moment, looking at the bloody form of the man as he cringed beneath the clubs of the police, before retreating himself.  
  
That evening, when he related the story to Gavin in their apartment, he could not even stand still. They guy was barely even conscious, but they just kept hitting him! I bet they didn't even see what happened; they just saw some commoner fighting an aristocrat, and jumped in on the side of the guy who could probably tip them best!  
  
I'm surprised you didn't take out that sword and teach them a lesson, Gavin said dully.  
  
Hey, I should have! Aster snapped. It's disgusting, how we just roll over and take whatever they do to us! Someone _needs_ to do something!  
  
Gavin absently took a rock and began sharpening the dirk which he kept about him. I've heard this speech before, Aster.  
  
Yeah, and every time you talk me out of it! Well, not this time. I've seen enough people suffer and die. From beside his blanket, he picked up a tattered piece of parchment and, folding it, placed it in his pocket, looking out at the distant form of Castle Cardinal, now mostly blocked by the rooftops of the apartments and mansions which lay in the way. They play us against each other, while they sit in their great castles and sneer at us. Well, I'm not going to let them get away with it.  
  
You're gonna go after the Mages? Gavin asked incredulously. There's a reason why no one ever revolts against them, Aster; because if we do, they can kill us without blinking. They could kill us _by_ blinking. You try to take on the Mages, and _you'll_ get buried next.  
  
Well, someone has to do something! I mean, I don't get how you can go out every day with those people and not care! I mean, this morning I was giving a little girl tips on how to beg for money! This is the way they make us live! We live in attics, four or five to a room, with nothing to call our own, and they'll give out just enough to keep us alive and miserable!  
  
Gavin rolled his eyes.   
  
No! You and everyone else who is just content to sit and take things how they come are just helping them along! Nothing is ever going to change until people wake up and see what's happening to them! And excuse me for caring!  
  
He stormed up the stairs and through the trapdoor onto the roof. The sun was just passing behind a line of clouds as it descended toward the horizon, and a cool wind blew through him. He sat down leaning against the apartment's chimney, and looked to the East, where Castle Cardinal stood, defiant of all his loathings. Even from this distance the building looked immense; its walls solid and impregnable. The very nature of the building seemed to taunt the designs of any who would oppose it. What could any foolish layfolk manage to to do against the power of the Red Mages? It was useless even to try.  
  
Aster removed the paper from his pocket, and opened it up, staring at the words written on its surface. The author had been about as skilled at writing as Aster was at reading, and the point of the lines came across well enough. Much of the text was scratched out and altered seemingly endlessly, but four lines at the beginning stood out as cleanly as when quill had first touched paper.  
  
_Endless waves and timeless sands,  
Defying bounds of sea or land.  
As free to roam as birds who soar  
Or just lie still, forevermore._  
  
He wasn't sure how long he sat up on that rooftop, but the shadows grew longer and the sun drew close to the western horizon. His thoughts passed to his childhood in the city, and his adventures in learning the dos and don'ts of life on the street. Then, his memory drifted back to another attic, much like the one in which he now resided. There were a man and a woman there with him, and there was a warmth that passed through his body when he remembered their image. It passed, however, when he realized that he could not recall what either of them looked like. Sighing heavily, he folded the paper once again and placed it back in his pocket, leaning his head back against the chimney and staring up into the sky. It seemed so close by, he mused, almost as if he could just take a running leap and soar off into the clouds, leaving all his worries behind.  
  
Eventually, he heard another set of footsteps coming up the stairs. Glancing over, he saw Gavin emerge from the trapdoor, a piece of fruit in each hand. He tossed one to Aster. Here. Guy in Market caught me getting these, so I had to pay for them. Sixteen gil, so you'd better like it.  
  
Aster took a bite of the red fruit Gavin had given him. It was indeed quite good, but he said nothing.  
  
Gavin said, sitting down facing him. I know about your parents, remember? And of course you blame the Mages for that; I get it. But taking out that sword and charging the castle won't help anyone. I mean, you were just telling me about what happened to that guy who tried to take on the aristocrat; he'll probably be lucky if he can even walk anymore. And people...they're not just going to jump to help; you saw that, too. They're all too busy looking out for themselves, and if you don't do the same, you'll end up with a knife in your back. That's just the way things are, and there's nothing you or I can do to change it.  
  
Aster looked off to the East. Smoke was rising out of the brick building again, fading up into the sky. I can't live like this, he said simply. It's killing me.  
  
Gavin nodded solemnly. Well, that you can do something about. He inclined his head in the opposite direction, towards the setting sun. The gates right over there. We can hit the road tomorrow morning, head off for one of the villages where there aren't so many nobles. If you want, we can even see if we can make it up North and West to Losgard. You know I have to take care of you, so wherever you go, I'll follow.  
  
Aster looked at his friend's face and saw that he was completely serious. Neither of them had even ventured outside the city walls, and now Gavin was talking about leaving the Kingdom entirely. He realized now that simply because he seemed more accustomed to the commoner's life than Aster, Gavin had no great love for it either. And Aster had never known him to be the more adventurous one; usually, it was Gavin who talked him out of some crazy idea.  
  
As he was thinking this, a sound caught his ear. It came from off to the southwest, and resembled the fluttering of a sheet caught in the wind. Turning, he saw, passing not to far off and above, a floating ship, gliding silently over the city towards the castle. Its hull was an elaborate design, and it sported as its figurehead a great bird or dragon with golden eyes, its outstretched wings merging into the hull. The sound came from the flag which stood on a line at the ship's stern, a blood-red rectangle embossed with the silver emblem of Cardinal. He could even make out figures standing on the ship's deck as it glided past.  
  
Aster watched as the airship receded away towards the castle, and the sight had rekindled his hatred of the Mages. He could only look up at the sky, while _they_ could soar among the clouds.  
  
I want to get them, he said. Just once, before we go.  
  
Gavin sighed. Aster —  
  
You remember that magic headband they're supposed to have in the Castle? The Phantom Crown or something?  
  
Wraith Circlet, Gavin said. And you're _not_ going to —  
  
Yes, I am, Aster interrupted. They probably keep it in some kind of shrine I bet they wouldn't even notice it was gone.  
  
Gavin buried his head in his hands. Why do I even try?  
  
Hey, if I leave this place tomorrow, I am never coming back, Aster declared. And before I go, I am going to get them back, the only way I can.  
  
They will kill you. Gavin stressed each word.  
  
Aster stood, straightening his belt. I know they'll try. But I'm not leaving this place after seventeen years with nothing to show for it.  
  
Before Gavin could offer another retort, he was off down the stairs. Gavin lingered a moment, looking out towards the setting sun. How did I get myself stuck with this kid? he asked, before he rose to follow his friend.


	5. Half a Plan

The sun had long passed beneath the western horizon when two dark forms padded quietly up to the wall that separated the Outer Courtyards from the Inner City. The grand mansions about them were all dark, their occupants having turned in for the night some hours ago. Better was that no guards were in sight.  
  
I just want to be totally clear that I am only along to _try_ to keep you from getting yourself killed, Gavin hissed. If anything goes wrong, it is all your fault.  
  
Works for me, Aster said, busy examining the fence.  
  
I don't suppose you have any idea how we're going to get _in_ there, would you? asked Gavin.  
  
Of course I do!  
  
I was afraid of that.  
  
With a little hop, Aster was standing atop the low wall from which rose the fence. Then, grabbing tight hold of the bars with his hands, he began to raise himself up.  
  
Gavin looked on incredulously. Are you _completely_ insane?  
  
Do you have a better idea? Aster shot back as he raised himself steadily upward.  
  
Yes! It goes like this: We _don't_ try to break into Castle Cardinal!  
  
That would make it kind of hard to get the Wraith Crown, wouldn't it? Aster said. He now had both hands and a foot up on top of the fence. Grunting slightly, he heaved his body over the spikes at the top of the fence, and then fell about four heights onto the grass of the courtyard. The force of the impact knocked the breath out of him, and he fought the urge to cry out.  
  
Wraith _Circlet,_ muttered Gavin. Are you all right?  
  
Aster nodded as he rolled about on the ground, attempting to get up. You bet.  
  
Shaking his head, Gavin hopped up onto the wall and began to climb. I am gonna die.... he intoned.  
  
Gavin's landing was somewhat better than his companion's, and once he helped Aster to his feet the two hurried to hide behind a tall darkwood tree which hid them from the sight of any guards from the direction of the castle.  
  
Aster said, once he had caught his breath. We made it past the fence, and we're not dead yet.  
  
You know, when _that's_ the only good thing you can say.... Gavin began.  
  
Come on! Unless you want to try climbing that fence again with pavement on the other side, it'll be way easier to get out with the Circlet anyway. So let's go! Aster set off for another tree nearer the castle.  
  
It's just the getting into the castle and stealing the Circlet that he leaves out, Gavin said, following. Do you even have a _plan_ for doing this?  
  
Aster shrugged. I figured we'd just deal with things as they came up. He set off for another tree.  
  
We are _so_ dead, Gavin intoned, following.  
  
By now they were near the inner side of this courtyard, and a rather wide brick path ran between it and the Inner Courtyard, on which guards could be made out patrolling. Furthermore, there were lamps placed at intervals along the inner side of the path, providing a fair amount of illumination compared to the relative darkness that had shielded them in the Outer Courtyard.  
  
If we try to cross, they'll see us, Gavin hissed. They might even be able to spot us here!  
  
You are so paranoid, Aster replied, watching the nearest guard. he said, rising and sprinting to the path. He was in the open for a good fifteen seconds before he dove behind a bush well on the other side of the path.  
  
Gavin was closely behind him. Are you _insane_?! he demanded.  
  
Gavin, look at these guys. Aster nodded back at the guard. They're practically walking with his eyes closed. When's the last time anyone ever broke into the courtyards like this, you think? My money says never. He's been out here for hours now, and he's seen exactly the same thing as he has every other time in his life: Nothing. And if you know you're not going to see anything, then what's the point in looking?  
  
One of these days, Aster, you are going to make one of these gambles, and you're going to lose, and there will be nothing I'll be able to do for you.  
  
Aster shrugged. We're not dead yet.  
  
At the other side of the Inner Courtyard, there was a wide pavement of stone and brick, leading all the way up to the castle walls. This was brightly lit, and the two could make out dozens of guards standing or walking about along the wall. The castle now loomed immense before them, its red walls taking up a good half of the horizon.  
  
Now here's the thing, Aster said as they took refuge behind a gazebo not far from this edge of the courtyard. If they'd made the castle walls out of some decent white stone, it would be next to impossible to scale it without being seen. _Brick_, though...  
  
Aster, no! Gavin hissed. There is no way we are going up that wall and not getting shot dead! I mean, the Main Gate is right there! He indicated the large gateway which stood inserted into the hexagonal tower some way off to their left.  
  
Aster seemed to think for a moment. All right, he said at length. We'll go around back. He set off for a tree away to the right.  
  
Gavin sighed.   
  
Though it took them several minutes and across three more paths to circle around the castle's southern tower and to the back, but they managed it without event. There were indeed fewer guards posted along the castle's Eastern wall, though most of them were standing station and not patrolling about.  
  
Aster, it's got to be a good twenty seconds just running across those flagstones, and then that wall's three floors high! With no cover, we'll never make it!  
  
After a moment of scanning the scene, Aster replied. See that thing in the middle of the wall? He indicated a large defensive station which pushed out to form the only break in the flat surface of the wall. It rose about halfway up the three floors of the castle wall and was turreted in much the same way as the top of the castle wall. A wide awning cast a shadow over the entire projection. There's no one up on that turret ledge, he said. We get up there, all we have to do is open the door and walk in.  
  
And how are we supposed to get up _there_ without all the guards down _here_ and up _there_ — he indicated the top of the castle wall,   
  
Aster shrugged. We'll be careful.  
  
We'll be dead, Gavin muttered.  
  
Aster was intently watching the guards, looking for an opening. From here to the wall, eighteen seconds. Light's lowest on the left side where it meets the castle wall. He looked down at his hands, realizing they were shaking, and tightly clenched. Remember, they don't expect to see anyone, he said, mostly to himself.   
  
In the next twenty seconds, the castle could have exploded and Aster would barely have noticed. It was only until he and Gavin stood with their backs pressed against the castle wall that he fully realized that no alarm had been sounded.  
  
_How_ did we do that? he wondered aloud.  
  
Gavin hissed. If we're doing this, one of us has to be crazy enough to think we actually have a chance. So shut up and leave the complaining to me!  
  
Aster looked at his friend's face. There actually was a fair amount of shadow obscuring his vision, but he thought Gavin might have just given his scheme some degree of support. Well, it seems silly to come all this way and not finish the job, he said, and he turned back to the wall and began to climb.  
  
It was not the first time he had scaled a wall, although this did not mean he was particularly good at it; only enough to avoid falling. The castle wall was exceptionally challenging, with its exceptionally smooth surface born from expert craftsmanship. Nonetheless, he made onto the ledge and under the cover of the awning without falling or hearing any shouts of alarm, so he assumed his had been a successful attempt. Gavin came up seconds behind him, seeming to have had even less trouble.  
  
The turret ledge was indeed deserted, and seemed to have been for some time. There were eight auto-crossbows mounted on swivel stands built against the outer wall, and on the inner wall were a half-dozen large, heavy chests covered with dark brown cloth, which presumably held ammunition. There were two doors leading into the castle, at the bottom of a short flight of stairs.  
  
Aster said. This is perfect! I told you we could do this! These Mages won't even know what hit them!  
  
Gavin was looking outward, past the turreting. Take a look at that.  
  
Aster turned around. Out to the East beyond the Inner Courtyard lay berthed a veritable fleet of airships. They were arranged like a gigantic right-angle tree about a sprawling dock likely much larger in area than the castle itself, with the ships resting in recessions dug into the ground along the branches. Nearest the castle lay an airship more than double the length of the others, and more grandly ornamented, though the details were lost in the darkness. Aster even thought he could recognize the ship he had seen coming into town that evening. Towards the far end of the dock, one berth was covered entirely with some form of cloth, and there was a glow of illumination from beneath.  
  
he breathed, looking over to Gavin. Think we could steal one on our way out?  
  
  
  
Just an idea. Aster removed his lockpicks from his waistpouch and headed for the door.


	6. Castle Cardinal

**CASTLE CARDINAL**  


  
Aster and Gavin were the only two forms present in the grand stone hall in which they found themselves; which was fortunate, as the doorways which lined the sides of the hall and the square pillars which were set half into the walls would have offered scant cover from any guard or passing Mage. The black marble walls of the hall seemed to stretch on endlessly in each direction, broken only by the massive doors which stood without any sign to indicate what lay beyond, and one intersection at the exact center of the hall, leading inward towards the center of the castle. It was marked by two grand suits of armor, each holding a long rider's lance.  
  
Was the place really this big on the outside? asked Aster, looking about and feeling completely lost.  
  
We should head down that hall there, Gavin said. They're going to be keeping their magic artifacts somewhere near the Wind Shrine, and that'll be in the center of the castle.  
  
Aster frowned. How do you know?  
  
Gavin looked at him exasperatedly. The Wind Crystal is kind of the focus of their entire religion, Aster. Where do _you_ think they'd put it?  
  
Okay, okay! Aster raised his hands in surrender. You're the mastermind, and I'm just the hired muscle. Let's go.  
  
Gavin held out a hand. There will probably be guards over there. It's not like we can just walk in.  
  
Aster shrugged, looking at the suits of armor. We could put those on and try to pass in disguise.  
  
Gavin rolled his eyes, but then paused. There was actually a good idea in there, Aster, he said, smiling. Now where do you suppose the guard barracks would be?  
  
Aster shrugged. Uh...down on the ground floor, probably near the gates.  
  
Yes! Keep it up, Aster, and we might make it through this alive. Now come on, let's get back to that staircase down by the doors to the ledge.  
  
They groped their way down the unlit circular stairwell, but Gavin, who was in the lead, stopped as he reached the doors at the bottom, indicating Aster to be silent. As he obeyed, he too heard voices coming from the other side. They were muffled by the door, so the two could not make out the words, but they seemed to be changing location, moving about the room beyond the door. The two waited a few minutes, and were beginning to consider going back up, when the voices changed, seeming to draw further away from the door. After a moment's hesitation, Aster stepped forward and slid the door open a crack, looking beyond. The first thing he saw was off to his right, a rack of the hardened leather armor worn by the guards. The voices were still present, but seemed to be drawing away, so Aster dared to open the door a little more and look out. They did indeed seem to have found a guard station, although it was far too small to account for an the entire guard contingent for the castle. The two voices came from off to the left, behind a wall that extended across most of the room and was adorned with a selection of weapons.  
  
Now the voices were joined with two others, and Aster caught the worlds shift change and decided he had a few seconds at least. He ran out across the room and, careful not to make noise, began to collect one of the suits of armor for his own use. Gavin, after a moment, hurried out to join him. Quickly snatching up the various articles of gear contained in the suit, he ran back to the safety of the stairs while the voices were still occupied someplace out of sight. He and Gavin both made their way back up without bothering to see how close a call they'd had.  
  
This armor is huge, complained Aster as he struggled to put it on properly.  
  
Then you should have got a smaller one, admonished Gavin. Now tuck in your shirt. If this is supposed to work, you have to look halfway convincing.  
  
I know! Aster struggled to straighten the uniform. Fortunately, Gavin had selected a much better fit, and Aster was able to arrange his in a manner which could at least stand up to casual inspection. Satisfied, they stepped out again into the still-deserted hall and made their way for the center of the castle.  
  
The connecting hall was slightly wider than the main hall, and lined with windows looking out onto the brightly lit gardens contained within the castle walls. At the far end of the hall there were indeed a pair of guards flanking a set of closed doors.  
  
So can I ask you something? Aster said, while they were still out of earshot of the guards.  
  
asked Gavin.  
  
Why did you go along with this? I mean, you keep telling me how stupid this is, but you could have knocked me out or something instead of helping me break in. What's the deal?  
  
I'm saying it's stupid because it _is_ stupid, Gavin said. I'm surprised we've made it this far. And when have I ever been able to force you out of anything once your mind is made up? Straighten up; walk like a guard. They were coming up on the doors. Besides, there _is_ a tiny chance we might pull it off.  
  
The two guards ahead of them stepped in front of the doors, blocking their path. State your business, one demanded.  
  
We're investigating reports of something suspicious near the Wind Shrine, Gavin said, intentionally deepening his voice.  
  
asked the guard. I haven't noticed anything.  
  
Those were our orders, said Gavin. We weren't given any explanation.  
  
The guard hesitated for a moment, then nodded. All right. He and the other guard each took a door handle, and pulled them open. Aster and Gavin stepped through, trying not to hurry.  
  
Beyond the doors lay another hall, which ran around the outside of the castle's center section. Windows faced outward toward the gardens, and directly across the hall from the door they had passed through was another of about equal size, this one with some sort of archaic runes written above it.  
  
Shall we try in there? Aster asked once the guards had closed the doors once again.  
  
Gavin shrugged. It's your show.  
  
Aster stepped up and tried the latch. The door groaned a little, but swung open. Not even locked, he observed. Now, if the Mages were half as smart as they want us to think, they would get rid of that door back there and put the guards by _this_ one.  
  
Keep your voice down! Gavin admonished.  
  
They stepped into near darkness, as there was no illumination from the room inside save six faint points of light in the walls. Feeling around, Gavin found a lamp and set light to it, and they found themselves in some sort of museum. There were throughout the room dozens of stands, each holding some artifact or other: a bowl, a dagger, stone carvings, jewels, scepters, each one with an accompanying scroll set on a stand beside. Along the walls of the room, aside from two more doors in addition to the one through which they had entered, rested entire suits of armor, long swords, lances, and a great shield. In a few seconds, Aster saw many times more wealth than he had come across in his entire life.  
  
he breathed. This is too easy.  
  
Remember, we can't walk out of this place with the whole castle hidden in our sleeves, Gavin warned. Let's just find the Wraith Circlet, get it, his gaze wandered a moment, and maybe that dagger, and get out of here.  
  
Right, right. Aster looked about, spotting several different crowns, headbands throughout the room. What does this Circlet thing look like, anyway?  
  
Gavin sighed. You put it on your head; it makes you invisible. Think about it.  
  
It took them some time to search through the room, large as it was, and Gavin was becoming increasingly concerned that someone might walk in and discover them, when Aster nearly exclaimed, I've got it!  
  
Gavin immediately headed over to join him. Are you sure?  
  
Aster was standing next to a pedestal which held a silver metal band just large enough to fit around a human head, and scanning through the scroll which had accompanied it. Forged by the Smiths of Adenhill, first worn by the Templar Khuradir,' he read, who discovered and thwarted the Blue Mages' assault on Westerplain, blah, blah, blah....Named _Coma-Renn_, the Wraith-Circlet, for its power to make its wearer invisible to human eyes.' Yeah, I'm pretty sure. He set down the scroll, and eyed the circlet as it rested on the pedestal. You know, once we get this thing, we won't have to worry about stealth. Just put this on, and we can carry whatever we want right past the guards, and they wouldn't notice a thing.  
  
You realize it'll only make _one_ of us invisible at a time, right?  
  
We'll flip for it. Aster reached forward, intending to snatch the Circlet from the pedestal, but instead, his hand met with a bright flash of light, and he was dealt a shock of energy which almost caused him to cry out as he jerked back his hand. Gah! What the...?  
  
Gavin frowned, but after a moment his attention was drawn to the wall. he said.  
  
Aster obliged, and saw, set into the wall, a faintly glowing crystal about the length of his forearm. Looking around, he noted that there were six of them, spread evenly about the room. He had taken virtually no notice of them before, but now he groaned as understanding dawned on him. Let me guess, he said. Barrier crystals.  
  
Gavin nodded. Unless you know how to dispel magical auras, we are not getting to that circlet.  
  
Aster scratched the back of his neck, shaking his head. No way. We are NOT going to have gone through all this to get stopped by some stupid crystal Force barrier! He fingered his sword. Suppose we smashed them?  
  
We'd bring every guard in the castle down on us before we could even break _one,_ Gavin said. Face it, Aster; they've got us.  
  
No! They've been getting us' my whole life! I — he stopped himself. Behind the door to the connecting hall, angry voices could be heard behind the door.   
  
Gavin hurried over to the door which they had entered the room through, and pushed it closed just as the doors across the hall began to split open. They're onto us, he said.  
  
Aster raised his eyebrows. You think?  
  
Shut up and run!


	7. Happenstance

Gavin led the retreat out one of the doors on the opposite side of the display room. Back in the hall, he pointed them towards a grand stairwell which followed a wide spiral around the entire central tower, leading both up and down. Gavin chose the latter, running down to a hall which resembled in many respects the one which they had just left. The major difference lay in the doors to whatever room lay at the center of the level; they were no longer directly opposite the doors to the connecting hall, but halfway between them and those to the stairs, as well as being inset a bit into the wall. There were now six of them, if they continued the symmetry which was evident so far in the castle, and both those which they could see were decorated with the old runic symbol for Air. There were no guards to be seen, but shouts seemed to be coming from every direction now.  
  
Gavin hesitated for a moment, attempting to get his bearings on which hall would where, and Aster, thinking them surrounded and beginning to panic, took the lead. He ran straight for one of the inner doors, threw it open, dived inside, and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
The room was like no other part of the castle he had seen so far. The walls were a shimmering sort of silver which almost seemed to radiate light, a phenomenon which seemed to extend even to the doors. The room was basically hexagonal, with six pillars rising to support the ceiling. The floor was tiered in a series of steps down to a wide pedestal in its center. But the focal point of the room was the object which rested in — or rather hovered above this pedestal. It was a large, perfectly faceted crystal, wider than a person and nearly twice as high. It pulsed softly with a silver-gray glow which seemed to provide the light for the entire room.  
  
It was this Crystal that so transfixed both Aster and Gavin that they completely failed to notice the red-clothed form who had been kneeling off to one side of the room, her eyes closed and hands held just barely apart, cupped as if she had been holding some invisible ball. The sound of their entry, however, had quite gotten her attention, and she sprang to her feet, startled. What are you doing in here? she demanded.  
  
Aster gulped, seeing the stranger for the first time. She was young, no more than a year older than he, had long raven-black hair and was clad entirely in red, right down to the dark red belt and cape. Even after this cursory examination, there was no doubt at all in Aster's mind that she was a Mage, and that his troubles had just been multiplied.  
  
he began, wincing. Uhh...we're investigating some suspicious activity —  
  
No one but a Red Mage would _dare_ to set foot in the Wind Shrine, she shot back, looking over his too-large uniform. And aren't you a little short for a Guardsman?  
  
Gavin stepped forward. I'm sorry, ma'am. The...Private here became somewhat overexcited. It's his first day on patrol. We'll just be on our way.  
  
They took a step backward, but the Mage raised her right arm to what looked to be some kind of ready position. Don't move, she commanded. Whoever you are, you certainly are not very convincing liars.  
  
Just then, the set of doors to Aster's left swung open, and in stepped five Guardsmen, followed by a tall, white-haired man in flowing red robes. The Mage's arm dropped to her side as she noticed his arrival, and he regarded the three of them with a cooly neutral gaze.  
  
My lady Eastridge, he said in a flat, toneless voice. I had not expected to find you here at this hour. He looked at Aster and Gavin, his head turning at a liesurely, almost sleepy rate. Nor with our two suspicious Guardsmen, to boot. Most interesting.  
  
The Mage bowed to the newcomer, her expression unreadable. Lord Mobius, she greeted. These two intruders burst in a moment before you did. I've never seen them before.  
  
So you say, the man replied. But bou do not seem very pleased to see me; and your eyes betray your fear. He raised his eyebrows, as if indicating a shrug without the bother of moving his shoulders. Well, it is no matter. I expected that my warning to you would fall on deaf ears; realize it or no, you are far too much like the King for your own good. Though I did not foresee that you would allow yourself to be found in such a compromising postion so quickly: meeting in he Wind Shire with two intruders, moreover simpletons who obviously could not have passed all the way here without assistance. The conclusion is obvious: Treason against the Order, a crime punishable by death. He smiled, or at least made a cruel imitation of one. You'll be much easier to deal with than your lord the King.  
  
You cannot mean to do this, she said, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
Young lady, a High Cleric always means what he says, the man said. We neither exaggerate nor bluff; which is why you were foolish not to pay heed to my warning.  
  
She shook her head again. But I don't understand — how you can hope to succeed.  
  
The smile becamse almost patronizing. You don't have to, my dear girl. He turned to one of the Guardsmen. Lieutenant, take them from this holy place, and execute them.  
  
Aster was hauled to his feet by one of his guards, and his sword was taken. He, Gavin, and the Mage were led out of the room at swordpoint with two guards in front of them and two behind led by the man identified as the Lieutenant, and made to walk through a doorway outside into the gardens as they headed for the tower at the front of the castle which contained the Main Gate.  
  
Okay, what the hell did we just get ourselves into back there? Aster asked.  
  
quoted Gavin. I don't think so. This was _all_ you, Aster. I was saying all along this plan would get us killed. He glanced at the Mage. Though I have to admit, _she_ was a surprise.  
  
The Mage was silent; she walked along with her head bowed as they approached the Western Tower.  
  
Look, whatever this about, I am not about do die because of some stupid Mages infighting, Aster said. Especially after not getting that Wraith Circlet.  
  
That's it! commanded one of the guards. No talking!  
  
They were coming up on the tower. Aster wasn't quite sure where they were being taken, but he doubted the guards would be so kind as to lead them out through the courtyards and to the gate. So you get the guys behind, and I go after my sword? he asked.  
  
Works for me, Gavin agreed.  
  
I said, no talking! The guard behind Aster raised his sword to strike him with the hilt. A second later, he was lying on the ground, knocked backwards by a sharp blow to his chin from Gavin. In the instant which followed, Aster tackled the guard in front of him who was carrying his sword and knocked him to the ground, taking the weapon, the Mage dove out to the side of the path, and Gavin drove his dirk, which had been hidden until that instant, into the second rear guard's stomach. Aster swung his blade in a wide arc, catching the other forward guard in the side, following up with a kick that knocked him off his feet as well. Even as he did so, however, the Lieutenant charged at him with a swing that nearly cut Aster in two. Attempting to shift his weapon back to a ready stance, Aster caught out of the corner of his vision a form coming at him from the side, but before he could turn to see more clearly, there was a brilliant flash of light, and the form was thrown out of Aster's periphery. There was the _thump_ of a body striking the path behind him. Both Aster and the Lieutenant looked for just an instant to the Mage, who was standing just off the path in a flower bed, hand outstretched towards the fallen guard. She was surrounded with a silver-blue glow that dissipated almost before it could be confirmed to be present.  
  
The Mage's magic attack threw everyone off guard, but it was the Lieutenant who recovered first. His renewed assault knocked the blade from Aster's hand, and he jumped backward in an attempt to disengage from the deadly thrust of the Lieutenant's sword.  
  
Gavin stabbed a third guard in the chest with his dirk, and gave him a blow to his head that sent him back to the ground. The guard whom Aster had caught in the side had recovered, and was now charging after the Mage with his sword raised. She ducked his swing, rolling onto a flower bed beside the road. Aster attempted to dive past the Lieutenant, but the man's sword caught him in the side through the armor, and pain flared through his midsection. Another bolt of lightning shot from the Mage's hand, lifting the guard attacking her off his feet and throwing him backward several feet. Aster recovered his sword and, ignoring the pain in his side, blocked the Lieutenant's attack. Gavin charged the Lieutenant from behind, but the man lashed out with his elbow and threw him off-balance. He was making another swing at Aster, when a third bolt of lightning caught him in his side. He winced and, though he kept his footing, he stumbled and his attack was halted. With a powerful swing, Aster knocked the sword from his hand, and Gavin stabbed him in the back before Aster, shifting his grip on his weapon, ran the man through. He fell.  
  
Shouts of alarm were by now reverberating through the castle, and the Main Gate was full of running guards. We're not getting out this way! Gavin said, taking a step back and preparing to run back towards the center tower.  
  
shouted the Mage. Turning towards a low stable building off to one side of the West tower, she closed her eyes and placed her hands together, the right hand in a fist clasped by the left. she shouted, and thrust her hand toward the stable. A gale-force wind seemed to grip the building, and the door was blown inward, accompanied by sounds of cracking wood that indicated further destruction inside. This was accompanied by a series of startled, inhuman yelps and a flurry of motion. In the next few seconds, a dozen-plus golden-feathered birds, standing twice as tall as a grown man, charged outward and for the Gate. The Guardsmen scattered to avoid being trampled by the stampede of Chocobos, and the Mage made a break for the opening.  
  
Aster and Gavin exchanged a brief look. Sheathing his sword, Aster hesitated a moment then picked up the Lieutenant's before running after the Mage.  
  
They ran straight through the tower and out onto the pavement, and made for the path which led straight away from the castle, towards the Outer Gate. They could hear shouts behind them from above now, and the _whiff_ing of arrows fired from the top of the castle wall. Aster hoped absently that no one would think to use the auto-crossbows.  
  
Can you open the gates? Gavin asked the Mage as they ran.  
  
Not without a key!  
  
Aster, it's your show. Hey — there's a guardhouse by the gate, isn't there?  
  
Of course there is! exclaimed the Mage.  
  
They were just passing the Inner Courtyard, and from the sounds put up behind them, it seemed that every guard in Cardinal had joined the chase. Aster's wound was stinging badly, but he willed himself to keep running. They must have been longer crossing the larger Outer Courtyard, yet it seemed to Aster they had reached the gate even before he had quite realized it. Two guards charged at them; Gavin and the Mage each readied for defense. Aster, quick, get the gate! called Gavin.  
  
Aster obliged, hurrying over to the tall iron gate and setting to work with his lockpicks. His hands were shaking badly, but somehow he managed to open the lock and push apart the gates. Looking back, he saw Gavin dispatch the last of the guards at the gate, but beyond him at least two dozen more were coming. Go! shouted Gavin. Aster thought he saw him turning toward the guardhouse, but was too busy heeding his advice to turn back around and be sure. He ran out onto the roads of the Inner City, ducking onto a side road as quickly as he could.  
  
The three of them paused at an intersection, unsure which direction to take. Back home, Gavin directed, looking at Aster and the Mage. We'll wait them out. This way! He set off again with the others not far behind, and to the guards' perspective, they disappeared into the streets of the Common District.  



	8. The Red Mage

_The Wind Crystal's quiet glow filled the Shrine with light which reached every corner of the room and allowed no shadow. As she kneeled before the pedestal, she could feel the energy in the room, a cool, soft feeling which, instead of playing over her skin, seemed to permeate her entire body. As she closed her eyes and focused on the prayer, the rest of the world, from the sounds of the other Mages to the feel of the ground against her feet and knees, faded away until the entire universe was that glow. Then, the energy grew within her, becoming stronger, more omnipresent, and she felt as if she were going to be drown in it, to disappear into the immense field of the Crystal's Force, and lose her identity altogether.  
  
With her focus, she willed the energy to order, to resolve itself rather than run wild through her. She could now feel her body once more, but now with currents of energy coursing through it, contained and under her control. responding to her direction, the energy merged with the presence of her body, and became a part of her. The sensation departed leaving her feeling refreshed in a manner which no night's sleep could duplicate.  
  
When she opened her eyes, most of the Mages who had been present were gone. Rising, she quietly crossed to the door and stepped out into the hall, making her way outside into the West Garden. The air was cool against her face, but the stillness of being surrounded by the castle walls made it barely noticeable, and even rather pleasant in contrast with the sealed warmth of the inside. Half the garden was still in the shadow of the Central Tower, but she realized that she must have been in the Wind Shrine for several hours still. Her only accomplishment was making the Communion **feel** like it was coming faster.  
  
There were a number of Mages milling about the Garden, and a soft current of conversation filled the air. Nearly all of them were strangers, and she continued her slow gait along the path alone. Just before she passed out of the shadow of the Central Tower, she paused to look upward at the late-morning sky. It was a perfect day; barely a single cloud could be seen, although for all she could see there could be a whole army of them gathering along the horizon. After a moment of this, she turned around and headed back into the castle. Walking back to the entrance to the Crystal Room, she approached one of the officers standing guard.  
  
Have you seen the King this morning? she asked.  
  
The man nodded. Yes, ma'am. He arrived for prayer not long after you did. Asked about you, in fact. He said I should tell you he's in the Throne Room, if you asked, ma'am.  
  
She nodded. Thank you.  
  
Good morning to you, ma'am.  
  
Stepping into the Central Hall, she crossed to one of the stairs leading up around the tower, and began to climb, her footsteps echoing along the stairwell.  
_  


- - = = = = - -  


  
Guardsmen and police ran frantically through the city streets, and their shouts filled the night air. Relatively safe on the rooftop of their apartment, Gavin and Aster watched their progress. So far, they had not entered any of the buildings, but the gates had been opened and riders had been sent out into the countryside. Recently, Army soldiers were beginning to appear on the scene.  
  
It looks like we're safe, for now anyway, Gavin said. They probably don't even know what they're looking for. Here. He fished around into his pouch, and withdrew six phials of strange, iridescent liquid. Three were a light blue, one whitish, and two green. I got these from the guardhouse. I think one of them should be a tonic that can heal that gash.  
  
The blue ones. The Red Mage, who had been pacing along the rooftop, had stopped to examine Gavin's spoils. The white one is a Tincture; it restores mana energy. The green ones are Antidotes, and counteract poison.  
  
Gavin looked over at her. Would you sit down? Someone might see you walking around.  
  
Aster eyed the Tonic somewhat suspiciously. However, he was feeling more than a little lightheaded from his wound, and eventually resolved to gulp it down.  
  
The Mage looked over just as he was preparing to drink the tonic. The light from the aura; it would be like you sent up a beacon.  
  
Aster halted the phial barely an inch from his mouth. Thanks for the warning, he said, less than gratefully.  
  
Pour a little on the wound, and rest, she said, sitting. It'll be healed by morning.  
  
Oh, thank you. Aster said sardonically. Nonetheless, he heeded her advice. The liquid seemed to dissolve as soon as it touched the wound, creating an odd feeling of warmth which did seem to mute the pain.  
  
You don't have to be rude about it, said the Mage. Folding her arms, she sighed and tossed her head back, looking at the sky. I'm not even sure what I'm doing here with the likes of you. You're thieves, aren't you? You broke into the castle aiming to steal our priceless artifacts because you thought you could pawn them off for some shiny coins.  
  
Hey, we didn't ask for your company, Aster growled.  
  
Well, you might be grateful for it. You'd both be dead if it weren't for me.  
  
And I'm sure our well-being was at the front of your mind, Aster scoffed. Besides, _you'd_ be dead if it weren't for us.  
  
And I'm sure _my_ well-being was at the front of _your_ minds. Nonetheless, we are here, and if I may say, we're going to need each other's help if we're going to stay alive. Whatever brought us together, the fact is, our immediate fates at least are linked. So should I fall, so will you.  
  
Or we fall instead of you, Aster retorted, standing himself. The Way of the Magi: When you get in a tight spot, find some commoner to take the fall for you.  
  
The Mage shook her head exasperatedly. I shouldn't expect rational behavior from an attic-dwelling thief.  
  
Aster snapped. You want to know something about this thief, Princess?  
  
Aster, not so loud! Gavin warned. And sit down! Still fuming, Aster obeyed. Now she's got a point. We have to get out of the city, especially now. And considering the trouble we've made for ourselves, we'll probably need all the help we can get. And you— He turned to the Mage. Careful with the attic talk. From what I saw, you're not in a great situation either.  
  
Neither Aster nor the Mage said anything.  
  
Gavin turned to the Mage. So what's your name?  
  
She glanced at him. Linnis. Linnis Eastridge.  
  
Gavin nodded. Gavin Lockley. He's Aster Nolan.  
  
Pleasure to meet you, she said flatly.  
  
There being little more to be said, they soon turned in to rest for the few hours of night that were left, and slept until late the next morning. The scene below them seemed more subdued than a normal day in the city; fewer people were milling about on the streets, and the ever-present sound of bustle from Market was notably less audible. The three of them gathered together what belongings they had and prepared to depart. Gavin found a set of common clothes for Linnis to wear over her Red Mage's garb, so as to pass through the city gates without drawing suspicion, and he and Aster both left their armor behind for the same reason, and because both found that it restricted their movement and — especially in Aster's case — felt very uncomfortable. At about ten-thirty in the morning, by their reckoning, the two of them climbed down from the rooftop of their apartment, knowing they would never return.  



	9. The North Road

**THE NORTH ROAD**  


  
The three travelers passed through the city gates trailing a company of merchants, and attracted no trouble. The gate deposited them on a wide, stone-paved road which soon split to the north and south, leading off to both horizons. The land around them was completely flat, save for the tilled earth of farmland off some distance along a smaller western road. Once they reached the break in the road and the merchants turned south, Linnis stopped and began to remove the common clothes which she had worn through the gate.   
  
You might want to keep those on until we're a bit farther from the city, Gavin said.   
  
I will not walk around in these filthy rags, replied Linnis. They can bring the whole Army down on us.   
  
Aster rolled his eyes. Mages. You wouldn't survive a day in the real world.   
  
Linnis cast him a glance. I suppose we'll see about that, won't we? Casting the common clothes by the roadside, she turned to the road. I must go north, to Delivert. It's about twenty leagues on the road; slightly over a week's travel, I believe. But we should make it to the township of Mira even by tomorrow night, if our pace is good.   
  
Aster held up his hand. Who put you in charge of this trip?   
  
I'm well-studied in the lands of Cardinal, she replied. I wonder if you've ever seen a map?   
  
Aster folded his arms. For six months, I had a job _making_ them. The money was awful. We are heading northwest for Losgard, and we're not going near Delivert or any other Mage-city.   
  
If you want to get to Losgard, you have to cross the Northbridge across the Arden, two hundred fifty leagues northwest along _that_ road, Linnis said, pointing to the north. And the North Road runs straight through Delivert. Perhaps you should have _looked_ at the maps as you made them.   
  
Aster was glaring daggers at her. ...We aren't wasting time with that. We're cutting across country.   
  
No, we're not, Gavin interjected. We'll go with you as far as Delivert, but we're trying to get to Losgard, so we'll be going on no matter what you want to do.   
  
She nodded. Very well.   
  
So am I just to uneducated to understand why it's perfectly safe to sit out here where any Guardsman and their stepmother could be walking by?   
  
Let's get moving, agreed Gavin.   
  
They set off, Aster still somewhat reluctantly, along the northern road. They passed long hours in silence, and the sun passed into afternoon. Once or twice they encountered travelers heading the other way, towards the city Cardinal, but these meetings passed smoothly and without any exchange of words. Once they passed out of sight of the city, the land seemed to become exceptionally uniform; a series of low rolling hills with waving grass and occasional trees; very little to distinguish the land from that which they had passed an hour ago. Off to the East sprawled the endless Low Country, and the Astril Mountains lay to the north, not seeming to have grown or moved at all since they had set out from Cardinal.   
  
Around midday, Aster spotted a dark object in the sky to the West of the road. It was moving North with a steady speed, but was too far away for any details to be seen. Hey, what is that? he asked.   
  
Linnis looked up, frowning for a moment. It must be an airship, she said.   
  
I don't suppose they're looking for us? Aster wondered.   
  
Not that far away from the road, they're not, said Gavin. Come on, let's keep going.   
  
Some hours later, it was Gavin who broke the silence. So how far did you say to that village?   
  
Eleven miles on the road, Linnis said. At a good pace, we should be there by tomorrow afternoon.   
  
And what are we going to do for food until tomorrow afternoon? Aster jumped in.   
  
Linnis looked at him. You didn't bring any?   
  
Did _you?_   
  
I did, Gavin said, producing from his shoulder-pack a piece of fruit and tossing it to Aster. Spent every gil I could find before we left. This should last us for a day or two.   
  
Though it might be a bit of a step down for the Red Mage here, Aster said.   
  
Linnis took a fruit offered to her by Gavin. I'll manage.   
  
So what are we going to do when night comes? asked Aster. I don't suppose you have a tent stuffed in there?   
  
Gavin shook his head. That one I couldn't do anything about.   
  
There should be something along the side of the road called a Waypoint, said Linnis. It's been magically imbued to ward off Beasts, so travelers can rest there safely.   
  
What do they look like? asked Gavin.   
  
Linnis paused. I've never actually seen one.   
  
Well, I just hope we run across one before nightfall. A lamp is another thing we didn't manage to bring.   
  
They continued on as the sun descended toward the Western horizon. About mid-evening they spotted ahead on the side of the road a stone obelisk, reaching about to the shoulder of a grown human. Its pyramidal apex was a emitting a strange white glow, which as they approached they saw emanated from a crystal about the size of a large person's fist which was set into the top of the structure and firmly fastened in place. Words were carved into the surface of the stone, both in ancient runes and common text.   
  
The runes read _dema fel_,' read Linnis. Beast Ward.' This must be a Waypoint.   
  
The common text says read Aster. You might be on to something.   
  
Then we might as well set up camp, Gavin said. Walking up to the Waypoint, he removed his pack from his shoulder and set it on the ground. There. So who's up for dinner?   
  
Dinner was a fiar-sized loaf of bread, which Gavin broke into three pieces to share with the others. Once they had finished, the evening sun had not yet begun to disappear below the ground, although the walls of Cardinal would by now have thrown the streets of the city into shadow. The three travelers, feeling it was yet too early to turn in but knowing they could not return to the road and find another Waypoint by nightfall, began to pace about somewhat restlessly. Gavin eventually approached Aster, who was standing a short distance away on the road, staring southward to where it disappeared over the horizon. The city of Cardinal was far out of sight.   
  
You know, this time yesterday we were talking about doing this, he said. Well, without the Mage. When I was thinking about it then, it...it didn't really seem real, you know? Like we'd wake up the next morning and forget all about it, and stay in that apartment for the rest of our lives. I think that's why I actually convinced myself to break into the castle; it all seemed like some crazy dream anyway; why not make it an interesting one?   
  
What do you think now? asked Gavin.   
  
Aster shook his head. I'm still half-expecting to wake up.   
  
Gavin smiled. Well, just try to remember: You already did, twelve hours ago. Clapping Aster on the shoulder, he turned back to the Waypoint. Come on; we've got an early day tomorrow; assuming we _don't_ wake up to find ourselves back in the attic.   
  
The sun was now passing beneath the Western horizon. I don't suppose either of you thought to bring any blankets along, Linnis said.   
  
Gavin shook his head. Sold them for food.   
  
Oh, I doubt they'd have met your standards anyhow, said Aster. I'd guess you'd rather wrap yourself in that cape than sleep under some filthy peasant's rags.   
  
I'll admit I don't have the affinity for squalor that you seem to possess, but —   
  
Oh, now just a damn minute! Aster snapped.   
  
He clearly meant to say more, but Gavin cut him off. Okay, you two cut it out! I'm going to settle this right now. He glared at each of them. Both of you, _shut up!_ Now sit down and get to sleep; we have another long walk tomorrow!   
  
Aster and Linnis glared at each other for another moment, but Aster eventually broke the Mage's gaze and sat down, stretching out on the ground with the Waypoint between him and the road. The three of them spent the rest of the evening in silence.


	10. A Clouded Path

A light fog had fallen over the countryside when they awoke early the next morning. Nonetheless, as they could see nearly all the way to the horizon, and the fog already seemed to be lifting before the morning sun. They had not been bothered during the night, though Linnis could at first barely move, and even Aster and Gavin felt rather sore after a night spent on the ground. Nonetheless, they set out almost immediately, eating their breakfast on the way.  
  
It was mid-morning before the fog had completely disappeared, though the sky remained overcast. The newly revealed view was in all important respects no different from that of the previous day: rolling hills far as the eye could see, the road stretching ever north and west, no sign of habitation on any horizon.  
  
We are going the right way, right? Aster asked, around eleven.  
  
The Waypoint was on the right side of the road when we came up on it, said Gavin, And that's where it was when we left. The sun rose over there, he pointed East, over the mountains in the East, same as always. We're going North.  
  
It doesn't look like we're going anywhere.  
  
Take it up with the Land.  
  
I can't even see the sun, Aster complained.  
  
Gavin rolled his eyes. Trust me; it's up there.  
  
As they walked, however, a subtle change did begin to come over the land. The hills became larger, and the grass taller. The road seemed to descend now more than rise, taking them into lower country, and the fog was beginning to return. Up ahead, they spotted a pale glow by the side of the road, which was revealed to be another Waypoint, this one to the left of the road and accompanied by a sign.  
  
That's strange, Linnis commented. We're not very far yet from the place where we spent the night.  
  
Aster ran forward to check the sign. he read. Never heard of it.  
  
They're lowlands, said Linnis. This means the river Noltis should be off somewhere to our left. We'd probably best wait here until the fog clears; I've heard nasty stories about crossing when the Mist reaches the ground. There are Beasts all over the Vale.  
  
You didn't mention this before, when you were talking about reaching this Mira town by nightfall, Aster said, somewhat accusingly.  
  
Linnis paused. I...didn't realize the North Road ran through here.  
  
Well, this fog is definitely getting worse, said Gavin. I wouldn't mind staying here until it clears, even if we don't reach Mira as soon as we thought. Problem is, I'm not sure if we have enough food to last another day.  
  
Aster shrugged dismissively. Then we won't eat. It won't be the first time.  
  
Linnis made a face, which went unseen by the others.  
  
They set down by the Waypoint. For a while, they simply sat there, staring at each other, gazing out at the countryside, or the obelisk of the Waypoint, all of which were reduced to outline and shadow by the fog, which seemed to become worse as they waited. The sun was completely hidden from view, and they quickly lost track of time.  
  
After a while, Gavin spoke. ...So what was the deal with that guy back in the castle? You looked like you knew what he was talking about.  
  
Linnis bowed her head for a moment. It's complicated. I'd rather not talk about it.  
  
You know, we _were_ about to get executed over whatever that was, Aster said. I'd kind of like to know why.  
  
You wouldn't understand, she said coldly.  
  
Oh _really?_  
  
Gavin raised his hand. At least tell us what the story was with that Mobius guy. He called himself a High Cleric, right?  
  
Yes. The kingdom of Cardinal is ruled by a council of three, of which the King is one and lord. The other two are the High Clerics, leaders of the Crimson Order, that of the Red Magi. Mobius is one of them.  
  
And why was the leader of your own order trying to have you killed? asked Gavin.  
  
There was a pause before Linnis replied. As I said, it's complicated.  
  
No it isn't, Aster interjected. This is all your classic power gamble. This Mobius guy wants the whole kingdom for himself, and the King, well, he kind of likes being in charge, so they're going after each other. You happen to like the King better, so he gets rid of you. Us, we're just a couple guys who happened to drop in just in time to become pawns in his master plan. Typical Mages; they can live better than every person in the country except one, and all they can think about is how to get rid of that one guy.  
  
Linnis shook your head. You don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Am I wrong?  
  
She was silent.  
  
A short while later, a new sound began to drift up from the South. It was a rhythmic noise, like the tapping of metal on stone, but resembling in its pattern a pair of running feet. They could not see any shape to associate it with, but it was certainly coming closer.  
  
A rider! exclaimed Gavin. Quick, get away from the road!  
  
The three of them scrambled off into the waist-high waving grass as the sounds approached. With this fog, they'd probably run right by and not see us anyway! Aster said.  
  
However, as they approached the Waypoint, the footsteps did slow to a halt. Aster wasn't sure, but he thought he could see the faint silhouette of a chocobo and rider standing near the glow of the crystal. As he looked to the slightly more resolved form of Gavin, something struck him as amiss. Hey, Gavin! he said. Where's your shoulder-pack?  
  
Gavin froze, looking back to the Waypoint. ...Uh-oh. We've gotta run! With that, he set off to the North, tracking about parallel to the road while hoping to get as far away from the rider as possible. Before long, even the glow of the Waypoint was lost in the fog.  
  
Hey, Gavin, what was in that pack? asked Aster.  
  
Not too much; just all our food. I kept those magic vials in my hip-pack, so I could get them out easy.  
  
Oh, good, Aster said. Because when we've got Tincture and Antidotes, who needs food?  
  
Quiet! The rider might still be out there!  
  
Are you sure this is wise? asked Linnis. If we get turned away from the road, we could be left completely lost in the middle of the Vale.  
  
You mean we aren't now? Aster asked.  
  
After a few minutes, fatigue compelled them to rest a minute and get their bearings. The latter effort was complicated by the fact that their vision was limited to about ten footsteps in any direction, and all within that scope was identical: tall grass, waving slightly despite the absence of any wind.  
  
said Aster, You don't get to nag me about being impulsive anymore.  
  
Gavin admitted. This wasn't the best plan I ever had. But we have to get back to the road. Now assuming we managed to keep going North, and the road didn't turn off to the East — he looked to Linnis.  
  
I don't think it should, she said.  
  
Right. Then all we have to do is turn right and we'll run back into it. If it turned West, we would have already crossed it.  
  
And what if we didn't manage to hold our course North? Linnis asked.  
  
Then we're in trouble, said Gavin. Come on.  
  
They struck out in the direction they hoped was West, wading through the fields of grass in search of the road. They walked for some minutes, not finding anything but more grass, but as they did not know how far they had gone from the Road to begin with, they were unsure when they should begin to despair. Though the sun remained invisible, they reckoned that they must have passed at least into mid-afternoon.  
  
Did you hear that? Linnis asked abruptly.  
  
Hear what? asked Gavin.  
  
I don't know how to describe it. It was like someone wailing, except too high-pitched — there!  
  
I heard that too, Aster said.  
  
Me too, agreed Gavin. It sounded kind of familiar.  
  
Aster frowned. I know I've heard that before. He thought for a moment; it was certainly not a natural-sounding cry, or at least, not human. But it still seemed to belong with human voices somehow.  
  
Suddenly, an image flashed into his mind. It was of a darkly lit room, underground, filled with people, mostly men, whose conversation and laughter filled the room. Somewhere in the center, behind a large barred cage, rose over all the commotion a high-pitched, hair-raising wail.  
  
The Arena, he said, his face paling. By Shiftley Avenue.  
  
A Beast, Gavin identified.  
  
Both of them drew their blades.  
  
Which way did it come from? asked Aster.  
  
I don't know, replied Gavin.  
  
Over there! exclaimed Linnis.  
  
They saw the creature for a split second, a shadow in the fog, before it lunged at them. It was about the size of a common wolf, though appearing completely black, and its tail was connected not to its rear, but the base of its neck, and was wagging furiously. All this was revealed in a split second as it lunged through the air, and then it was at Gavin's throat. Not even having enough time to bring his blade to bear, Gavin simply held the Beast off with his elbow, physically pushing it away. Aster readied his sword and ran to stab it in the back, but as he approached, it jumped away, adopting a crouched position in the grass a few paces away, its tail quivering as it was raised almost vertically above its head.  
  
Linnis called, and a bolt of lightning flashed from her hands. Instead of striking the body of the beast, however, the bolt was drawn to the very tip of its tail. A shudder ran through the Beast's body, and there seemed to be a flash of energy between its bared fangs, but it stood its ground.  
  
What the hell was that? asked Gavin.  
  
It must have the ability to absorb Magic! replied Linnis.  
  
They can do that? Aster asked.  
  
The Beast's tail fell down to its back, and it lunged again, knocking Gavin to the ground as its claws sunk into his left arm. He let out a cry, and with his free hand stabbed the creature in its side. The blade glanced off its tough hide, but created enough of a gash to cause it to break off its attack. Aster pounced it as it retreated, swinging his sword downward directly onto its neck. The blade passed straight through, and should have severed the Beast's head from its body, yet instead it simply fell to the ground, an angry red line where the blade had passed. As the creature struck the ground, the red glow spread out over its entire body, and the Beast seemed to evaporate into the misty air.  
  
Are you all right? Aster asked of Gavin, although from the profuse bleeding of his arm, he could guess the answer.  
  
It's just a flesh wound, observed Linnis. One of the Tonics should heal it completely.  
  
Way ahead of you, said Gavin. With his uninjured hand, he withdrew one of the phials of light blue liquid, and raised it to eye level. Well, let's see what this thing can do, he said, and emptied the phial. An instant later, a blue glow surrounded him, with beams of light emanating from his wounded arm. When the light faded, the arm was completely healed, and even the blood was gone.   
  
Aster said. That's nice.  
  
Gavin nodded. Yeah. It feels a little weird, though.  
  
It'll wear off, Linnis said. Magic potions do tend to overwhelm the more common senses, especially touch and smell. Only the strongest Mages can counter the effects.  
  
Aster was examining the ground where the Beast had vanished, when something caught his eye. Hey, there's something here, he said, brushing away the grass to find a rough, uncut formation of an odd bluish crystal, about twice the size of his thumb.  
  
Linnis stepped over, curious. Let me see it. When Aster simply glared at her, she rolled her eyes. I'm not going to steal it from you. I have more dignity than that.  
  
Instead of biting off a reply, Aster handed her the crystal, and returned to examining the ground.  
  
So what is it? asked Gavin.  
  
Linnis turned it over in her hand, frowning deeply. I don't know. It doesn't look like an ordinary rock.  
  
No kidding. Well, there's an orange one down here too. Aster picked up another crystal formation about the size of his palm. And...what the hell? He bent down closer to the ground, picking up several pieces of rather smooth, round grey-black metal, which seemed to be veined with silver when held close to the eye. These are _gil,_ he said. Don't tell me that Beast had _money!_  
  
asked Linnis.  
  
That's what common folk use for money, instead of gold pieces, Gavin said.  
  
She nodded.  
  
So what would a Beast be doing with money? asked Gavin.  
  
Linnis shook her head. I don't know. I've never even seen a Beast before.  
  
Well, this thing was carrying upwards of sixty gil, Aster said. There are even a few ten-pieces in here. He held up five pieces which were bar-shaped and seemed to sparkle gold. I could live off this for a month.  
  
So pack it away, and let's get out of here, said Gavin. The day's passing, and the fog isn't. I want to get back to the road.  
  
Okay, okay, Aster said, slipping the money and the strange crystals into his pouch. So...I don't suppose anyone remembers which way is West? he asked.  
  
He was met with complete silence from his companions. But off in the distance, another wail arose, and was quickly answered from the opposite direction.  
  
We're dead, Aster moaned.


	11. Misled

Come on, think! Gavin said. If we just sit here, the Beasts will definitely get us! _Where is the road?_  
  
That way! Aster exclaimed, pointing off into the fog.  
  
Over that way! said Linnis, pointing in what was nearly the opposite direction.  
  
Another wail arose in the distance; right where Aster seemed to be pointing.  
  
Aster, I've never been to impressed with your sense of direction, Gavin observed, and he started out in the direction Linnis had indicated.  
  
called Linnis. Did you see that?  
  
See what? asked Gavin.  
  
There was a light over that way, she said, pointing. As the others looked, it appeared again, a faint disembodied glow lost in the depths of the mist.  
  
That's got to lead us to the road, said Aster. Who else would be crazy enough to be running around the countryside in this weather?  
  
It looks like our best bet right now, Gavin agreed, and they started off for the light. Even as they did so, however, it vanished, winking out as abruptly as it appeared.  
  
...Maybe it went over a hill, Aster speculated.  
  
There was a faint wail in the distance.  
  
Let's keep going, said Gavin.  
  
They proceeded along their course, until a few minutes later the light appeared again. This time, however, it was far off to the right.  
  
Now I _know_ we didn't get turned around that badly, Aster said.  
  
It must be moving down the road, said Linnis.  
  
It must be going really fast, too, said Aster.  
  
It doesn't look like it's moving at all, said Gavin. Either way, let's go. He turned toward the new light and set out, going only a few steps before it winked out as well.  
  
They had been walking for perhaps a minute or two, when Aster caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eye, and turned around. The light had reappeared, and was now almost directly behind him. You are _not_ serious, he groaned.  
  
Does this strike anyone else as rather odd? asked Linnis.  
  
Aster gave her a look. Yes, it does strike me as rather odd,' thank you. How in hell did it get over _there?_  
  
There must be more than one person on the road, Gavin said.  
  
How many people can possibly be out running around in _this_ weather? Aster said. I can't even see ten paces in front of me!  
  
Let's head back towards where we saw the first one, Gavin said. Enough of this.  
  
Aster nodded. Right. And...where was that again?  
  
Gavin frowned. Uh...oh hell, let's just see what that one over there has to say! He set off towards the light once more.  
  
This time when it disappeared, the light emerged again quickly, though it was characteristically far away from where it had been before, off to their left. They chose to ignore it, and it vanished again, appearing briefly off to their right. Then it disappeared again.  
  
I'm pretty sure that was no wagon-light, said Aster, after it vanished once more.  
  
So what _have_ we been chasing for the last half-hour? asked Gavin.  
  
Suddenly, a dark shape loomed out of the mist. I'm not sure, Linnis said, but I think we just caught up.  
  
A cold, blinding light engulfed them, and all three suddenly felt incredibly disoriented, nearly collapsing to the ground. In the light they could see what must have been the Beast, but its form was incomplete, as if it were merely a collection of shards of broken tinted glass hovering about a spherical white orb. As the light faded, it began to advance towards them.  
  
What _is_ that thing? Aster demanded.  
  
I have _no_ idea! replied Linnis.  
  
Well, what are you waiting for? he demanded. Kill it!  
  
Right. Give me a moment!  
  
Turning back to the creature, Aster drew the standard sword he had procured form the Lieutenant at the castle. Okay, listen up! he said to the hovering orb. Nobody leads me on some stupid snipe hunt and gets away with it! Prepare to suffer!  
  
Way to go, Aster, Gavin observed. _Threaten_ the evil floating wraith Beast.  
  
Oh, shut up.  
  
Aster charged the creature, swinging his sword directly at the creature's glowing orb. The blade met resistance as it passed through the hovering form, and produced for an instant a sort of whitish-red streak where it passed, so he figured he had at done it some harm. However, as he recovered from the attack, there was a flurry of motion as part of the Beast's semi-present form lashed out, catching him in his chest. A burning pain erupted where it struck him, and he flew backwards, barely keeping his hold on the sword. The Beast advanced on him as he scrambled to regain its footing, its orb seeming to grow brighter as it came.  
  
shouted Gavin from outside Aster's field of vision. There was a flash of metal streaking through the air, and Gavin's dirk buried itself in the Beast. It physically recoiled as the blade, not finding enough substance to hold it in place, fell to the ground nearby Aster. Over here!  
  
As the beast turned to its new attacker, it was struck with an unnatural torrent of wind, and for a moment looked ready to fly apart. As the wind died down, Aster struggled to his feet, picking up Gavin's weapon. Calling his name, he tossed it to the taller of the shadowy forms who were now on the other side of the creature. Realizing that the creature's back — if it had one — was now turned to him, Aster strengthened his grip on his sword and, bracing himself against the lingering pain of his wound, swung at it with all his might.  
  
This time, the blow seemed to almost sever the creature; pieces of the dark shards which made up its form seemed to fall away, and the orb became dimmer. Nonetheless, its backlash, catching Aster in the arm, was no less violent. He reflexively released his grip on his sword, and was thrown some feet to the left, and, overcome with the burning in his chest and arm, he lay where he fell.  
  
He was unsure how long he lay there, rocking back and forth in a vain attempt to overcome the pain, and the battle passed into the background. He could identify the flash of one of Linnis' bolts of lightning, and thought he saw an image of Gavin swiping the creature with his dirk, but the haze of the fog and someone being thrown sideways away, compounded with his semiconscious state, made it difficult for him to be sure about anything. The next clear image he saw was of the caped silhouette of Linnis coming toward him. Kneeling down, she poured one of the Tonics directly onto Aster's shirt. For a moment, he simply looked at her oddly, unsure of what she was doing, but then he felt the soft tingling of the liquid seeping through his clothes, and his skin. Then, a strange warmth entered his body, and he was surrounded by an aura of blue light as the pain of his wounds seemed to dissolve; he pulled himself to his feet even before the glow had dissolved.  
  
he said, genuinely grateful.  
  
Linnis handed him his sword. You're welcome, she said.  
  
Aster looked around. Gavin was kneeling by the ground a short distance away, but he could find no sign of any menacing floating orb. Where's the Beast? he asked.  
  
We defeated it, said Linnis, indicating the sword. I may not be an expert fighter, but I know how to handle a weapon.  
  
Aster reattached the sword to his belt. So, when were you going to mention this to us, instead of hanging around in the back row while Gavin and I took the punishment?  
  
I felt I could be of the most help from a range, where I could cast my Magic, she said. I didn't expect that I would become drained of all my mana energy so quickly.  
  
Leave her alone, Aster, Gavin said, stepping over to them. She did a good job. Probably saved both our lives. Now check this out. He handed Aster another cluster of crystals, these seeming to be almost clear. I think this used to be its glowing orb, he said. Well, come on. I don't want to stay here. Let's just pick a direction and get moving.  
  
Aster and Linnis nodded, and they set off in the direction where the fog looked darkest, hopefully meaning they were heading away from the setting sun. As they set off, Aster noticed that Linnis walked with a slight limp, favoring her right side.  
  
An ear-piercing wail erupted in front of them, and three of the wolf-creatures bounded out of the darkness, coming to a halt barely ten paces away. Within seconds, nearly a dozen more had emerged all around them and, their cries transformed to a low growl, advanced slowly forward.


	12. A Timely Stranger

How many of those Tonic things do we have left? Aster asked, as the Beasts closed in around them.  
  
said Gavin.  
  
I don't suppose you know any spells that can teleport us out of here or something? Aster asked of Linnis.  
  
I don't suppose your skills as a thief allow you to sneak past them? she shot back.  
  
Hey, I was just asking. Excuse me if my trying to stay alive offended you in any way!  
  
If I knew a way to get out of this, I would have used it already!  
  
With or without taking us with you?  
  
First of all, that is _terrible_ grammar, and second —  
  
Would you two cut it _out?_ Gavin shouted. We have a little bit of a problem here!  
  
One of the dogs, slightly larger than the others and streaked with gray, stepped forward. For a moment, it seemed to simply stare at them, and then, teeth bared, it lunged at Aster, claws outstretched.  
  
Another form collided with it in midair, knocking it to the side and back to the ground. A surprised yelp emanated from the other Beasts as the two rolled about on the ground. Aster could make out little in the flurry of motion, but the Beast's attacker seemed to be human.  
  
The Beast was on its back, clawing wildly at the air as the attacker restrained it. Then, the human drew back a raised hand — on which Aster caught what looked to be claws, but bore the glint of metal — and swiped across its neck. The Beast let out a stifled gurgle, and the human struck again. As a red glow engulfed the creature's body the human stood, turning to Aster and the others. Aster noticed that the person was a woman perhaps a little taller than he was, with hair down to her shoulders and a knee-length cape. The Beasts backed a step away.  
  
Run, quickly! she directed them. This way!  
  
She took off to their left, and was nearly gone from their sight before any of them could give chase. The three of them, however, needed little encouragement to get away from the pack of Beasts, and sprinted off after the stranger.  
  
A few moments later, a great, concerted wailing howl arose behind them, and Aster fancied he could hear the sounds of a dozen angry Beasts tearing through the grass to avenge their leader. Keep going! called the voice from ahead of them. Don't slow down!  
  
They didn't need to be told twice. Aster lost track of how long or how far he had been running, only that the grade of the slope was ever increasing uphill. Now he was certain he could hear the Beasts closing behind him.  
  
Hey, up ahead! called Gavin.   
  
The fog seemed to be thinning, and a dark hilltop loomed ahead of them, with the silhouette of the stranger running up ahead of them. Not only that, but atop it they could see a now familiar and very welcome pale glow. Finding newfound energy, Aster redoubled his efforts.  
  
From behind him came indications that it would not be enough. Though he did not dare pause to look behind him, he could hear the panting of the Beasts as they closed up behind him, could hear their feet padding across the grass, could even feel the air displaced by the snapping of one's teeth, at best an inch away from his ankle. But then, as he approached the crest of the hill, the sounds disappeared, and the beasts seemed to be skidding to a halt. All three of them reached the Waypoint unharmed, and found themselves standing, exhausted, upon the North Road once again. The Beasts stood, snarling, thirty paces away.  
  
You three are _very_ lucky, the stranger said, folding her arms. Though the black sky showed that the sun had long set, it was possible in the thinner fog and the light of the Waypoint to get a fair look at her. Her clothes consisted mostly of white leather, with her arms bare save for a pair of long, deep-blue gloves which reached back past her elbows. Her cape, fastened with a high-collared shoulder piece, was a matching shade of blue and looked to be made of no fabric Aster could identify. A gold-and-silver band wrapped around her head beneath her reddish-brown hair, and her eyes were a strange shade of greenish blue. A set of metal claws were strapped to her right hand.  
  
I'll buy that, Aster agreed, panting. Who are you?  
  
My name's Kestra, she said. And you're welcome, by the way.  
  
Thank you, Gavin said, stepping forward. We'd...definitely be dead if it weren't for you.  
  
Don't mention it, she said. So what were you guys doing off the road in the first place? The Mistvale isn't a great place to go off sightseeing.  
  
Hey, it wasn't by choice, okay? Aster said defensively.  
  
Kestra smiled. Let me guess. You saw the will-o'-the-wisp and thought the road was taking you right past the town? She glanced at Linnis, who had been staring at her ever since they had reached the road. she demanded. Do I have a tail or something?  
  
Linnis jumped at the sudden attention. No! It's just.... She paused. You're a Blue Mage, aren't you?  
  
Why, yes, she said, raising her eyebrows innocently. What tipped you off? The cape? Or was it the claws? And I know my eyes are _kind_ of blue, but....  
  
Wait wait wait! Aster demanded, throwing up his hands. A _what_ Mage?  
  
The Blue Mages are nomads, who don't observe the boundaries of any country, Linnis said. They fight with the skills of the animals and Beasts. I'd always wondered what meeting one would be like.  
  
We run on all fours and eat raw meat and on every full moon, we turn into Beasts and go hunting for human blood, Kestra said. Didn't anyone tell you?  
  
Aster blinked.  
  
I'm sorry, Linnis said, bowing slightly. I didn't mean to cause you any offense. I've simply never seen one of your kind before.  
  
Kestra shrugged. Don't worry about it. Believe me, I get a _lot_ worse.  
  
Aster leaned over to Gavin, whispering, She was joking about that blood-hunting part, right?  
  
Yes, I was joking! Kestra rolled her eyes. Seriously, who _are_ you guys? It's been a long time since I ran across anyone dumb enough to wander into the Mistvale and still come out alive. Like, never.  
  
I'm Gavin, he's Aster, and she's Linnis, Gavin said. We're on the run from Cardinal. Sometime this morning, we heard a rider coming, and ran off so we couldn't be followed. We didn't know what this place was like. Right now, we have no food, no supplies, and we need to get to Mira.  
  
Kestra's eyebrows shot up again. Well, that's something new, she observed. Two peasants and a Red Mage, on the run from Cardinal. Okay, I _have_ to see where this one goes. Plus, taking out a will-o'-the-wisp with your level of fighting skill isn't bad. I think I'll go with you to Mira — that is, if you think you might use a little help.  
  
Please, yes, Gavin said.  
  
She clapped her hands together. I can't remember the last time I had any good company on the road. Right now, though, we should lie down and go to sleep. Traveling at night in these parts is just begging for trouble, even on the road, and especially right after you've killed a Leader Fang. They usually like to stay down in the mist, but when their boss gets killed, they get angry. And they hunt in packs. Smiling, she sat down beside the Waypoint, stretching. Anyway, it's not far to Mira. We should probably make it there safely enough, if we wait till morning.  
  
Aster, Gavin and Linnis exchanged a look. Gavin shrugged. I'm not gonna argue.  
  
The four of them arranged themselves about the Waypoint, in a manner in which only Kestra appeared to find comfortable. Though it was well past sundown, Aster did not pass into sleep easily.  
  
he asked, after some minutes of shifting restlessly on the hard stone.  
  
  
  
Do we really want another Mage hanging around?  
  
Oh, for crying out loud, Aster! She doesn't have anything to do with Cardinal!  
  
I know. But...this whole thing just keeps getting more out of control.  
  
When exactly was it _in_ control?  
  
...That's not the point.  
  
  
  
  
  
Go to sleep.  
  
Aster rolled over onto his back, and promptly rolled back onto his side as something sharp jabbed him. This whole thing is crazy.  
  
  
  
All right, all right!


	13. Mira

**MIRA**  


  
As the morning sun broke in the East, the mist that had constituted their entire world seemed to retreat harmlessly into the shallow valleys on either side of the road, leaving the path even clearer than the previous day. Kestra was the first to awake, and Aster wondered if she had ever in fact been asleep. Having left nothing on the ground to pick up, they set out immediately towards the north.  
  
Okay, one of you should be able to tell me, Aster said of the two Mages as he endeavored to walk off the soreness he had contracted from the previous night's sleep. What is the deal with the color thing? I mean, you've got your blue cape and gloves, he nodded to Kestra, and you...you look like you fell in a vat of red dye or something. What's the point?  
  
Red symbolizes the fusion of magic and machine, Linnis said. It's the color of the heat of the forge, or of human blood. We wear red to symbolize our dedication to the Crimson Order, and the way of Red Magic.  
  
Leaving out for a second that your Crimson Order is trying to _kill_ you, Aster said, It's also a pretty good way of saying, Look! I'm a Mage! Come here and kill me!  
  
Linnis glared at him. Don't belittle my religion.  
  
He turned to Kestra. So what about you?  
  
She shrugged. I like blue.  
  
They soon left the clouded slopes of the Mistvale far behind them, and returned to flatter land. Shortly before noon, they began to spot fences dividing up the land, which now showed clear signs of cultivation, even so far as people working in the fields from here to there.  
  
We should be all right from here on, Kestra said. Beasts don't like to venture too far from the mist in daylight.  
  
The sun was about to reach the height of its ascent, when ahead over a low hill they spotted a cluster of rooftops. As they approached, they saw lying before them a number of houses, perhaps two or three dozen in number, surrounded by a wooden wall of about twice the height of a grown man.  
  
And here we are, announced Kestra, as they passed a sign announcing, MIRA.  
  
A pair of men armed with bows stepped out to meet them as they approached the gates. Identify yourselves! called one.  
  
We're travelers from the Nearer South, replied Kestra, before any of the others could speak. We simply wish for rest and supplies as we pass through your town.  
  
The man who had spoken looked between her and Linnis. You're Mages? he asked.  
  
I am, and she is, Kestra nodded to Linnis. These two are our escorts.  
  
Aster made a face, but Gavin motioned him to be quiet.  
  
We were told by Riders who passed through here two nights ago to be on the watch for two young men and a Red Mage, he said. But they said the men would likely be in Guardsmen's clothing, and they didn't say anything about a Blue Mage.  
  
Well, we don't know anything about that, Kestra said dissuasively. I'm Kestra Longshank; if you doubt my character, Mr. Dorvan at the Silver Wing can attest for me.  
  
The man frowned. Kestra, eh? I know the name. And Mr. Dorvan is a good friend of mine. He nodded to the other man. You may pass, and be welcome within our walls. But I should warn you, I'd best not that you have used a good man's name in deceit. Both men stepped back, allowing them to pass through the gate and into the city.  
  
Don't worry, said Kestra as they stepped through the gate, and the North Road became the main street for the town of Mira. I've been here before. The people are nice enough, if they get a bit edgy when Mages come through town.  
  
The town of Mira in some respects resembled the Common Districts of Cardinal; the buildings were of a stone construction, with thatched roofs reminiscent of the City's apartments. However, the two could hardly be mistaken for one another; the buildings of Mira were never more than two floors in height, and the flagstones making up the road were irregular in shape and size, not uniform as were the streets of Cardinal. And there were no houses to match the extravagant grandeur of the Aristocrats' mansions.  
  
The Inn's just down the road, said Kestra. I know the owner; he'll help you out.  
  
He'd better have food, Aster said. My stomach's been eating itself since morning.  
  
You had to mention that, moaned Linnis, bringing her hand to her abdomen.  
  
He runs a diner at the inn, Kestra assured them. We should be just in time for lunch. She pointed to a slightly larger building just ahead of them, with an emblem of a silver bird's wing hanging from a sign which bore the word **INN** in clear, bold letters. Here we are.  
  
Inside the door to the Silver Wing lay a reception room with a desk on one side and a set of stairs on the other. There was a door on either side of the room, and another behind the desk. A middle-aged man was sitting behind the desk, reading a book, but he jumped up when he saw the visitors.  
  
he exclaimed. My, it must be seven seasons since I've seen you in these parts! He took note of her three companions. And the first time I've seen you with company. Who are your friends?  
  
Kestra frowned. Them? They're just some guys I ran into down in the Mistvale. They're going up north, and could use some supplies, so I said I'd point them to you.  
  
The man turned his attention to the other three. You kids were _in_ the Mistvale? I should say you'll need a bit more than supplies.  
  
A place to spend the night would be very nice, Gavin said.  
  
For friends of Kestra's, absolutely! the man agreed. That is, assuming it isn't too much that we be properly introduced. He looked back at Kestra.  
  
Oh, right, she said. He's Aster, that's Gavin, and she's Linnis. Guys, this is Mr. Dorvan; he runs this Inn here.  
  
Nice to meet you, said Aster. Uh, I don't mean to be rude, but we haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning, and —  
  
Oh, my! Dorvan exclaimed, looking accusingly at Kestra. Why didn't you say anything? Come on, our kitchen is just beginning lunch; I'll see that your meal is on the house!  
  
He led them up the stairs and showed them to a room, promising to have a meal sent up to them as quickly as possible. Having given Gavin the key to the room, he disappeared back out the door, leaving the four of them to take in their surroundings.  
  
It was a good-sized apartment, with four beds arranged in one room, two on each of the side walls. A table large enough to accommodate six comfortably stood by a set of windows overlooking the road below, and a door led out to a small balcony. In an adjoining room through a door to the right was a washroom, complete with bathtub.  
  
Aster exclaimed. I could _live_ in this place! This is great!  
  
I'll second that, said Gavin. We should have taken off from Cardinal a long time ago.  
  
Linnis frowned. We're all supposed to sleep in the same room?  
  
Aster groaned. Oh, for crying out loud.  
  
Aster — Gavin began.  
  
I mean, I'm sure it's a bit of an adjustment from your red silk Mage-sheets and whatever, but last night you were sleeping on dirt. That's got to give you at _some_ kind of perspective.  
  
If by that you mean _your_ perspective, Linnis retorted, Then I've seen quite enough. Are you saying then that the commoner's perspective doesn't allow for any basic standards of privacy?  
  
I'm saying that for some of us who don't have tax money paying for everything we eat, drink, and think looks pretty, it's usually the best we can hope for to have a roof over our heads!  
  
You have been persistently hostile to me ever since we set out, Linnis accused. What is it that I have done to become personally responsible for the destitution of all the common folk?  
  
You live in the big castle, Aster replied harshly.  
  
You and all your kind could live wherever you liked if you had the dedication to work for it instead of lying around and complaining about what you don't have! Linnis' composure was failing.  
  
You don't know a thing about us! snapped Aster. You've got yourselves in your big palaces with the only Layfolk you see are the rich aristocrats who don't dare talk bad about you because if they do, _they'll_ lose their mansions and their money and wake up in the stocks one morning! You know we can't rise against you because you've got the Magic, so you keep us down with your armies and use those yes-men who are almost as spoiled as you to convince yourselves that the only poor Layman is a lazy one!  
  
You _are_ lazy, Linnis insisted. Instead of working to improve your pathetic existence, you devote all your time to complaining about a people whom you have never met and cannot understand!  
  
Aster shook his head. it is _so_ easy for you to sit in your billion-GP castle homes with your fancy clothes and servants to wait on you hand and foot. You just tell me how hard _you_ had to work for what you have!  
  
I have nothing! Linnis shouted. I _lost_ my home because of you! I am on the run for my life from my own people, leagues away from my bed and having already stared down death more times than I can count, because you people cannot find the energy to solve your own problems yourselves!  
  
Aster asked. You're blaming this on _me?_ Suddenly, it's the commoners' fault that your High Cleric decides to make some power play? He snorted. _Now_ who's making excuses?  
  
Struggling to restore her composure, Linnis averted her eyes to the floor. I am a Red Mage, she said quietly. I possess the power of Magic. You are a small-minded layman. I do not have to explain myself to you.  
  
Oh, of course not, Aster said coldly. It's always easier to be superior when you keep everyone else in the dark.  
  
He sat down on the bed, glaring at the floor. The room remained in silence for some time.


	14. Afternoon

_The Castle Throne Room offered a splended view out over all the Gardens, and even over the castle wall and into the courtyards, and the city beyond. Light streamed in the eastern windows, and the great skylight in the center of the room's ceiling, which was noticeably higher than that of all rooms save the Wind Shrine. None of the three great throne seats equally saced around the room was occupied, but a young man in a blazing red regal clothes paced around the four runes displayed in the center of the floor. His blood-red cape swished within a finger's width of the stone tile as he walked back and forth across the Wind Rune, which was largest of the four and in the exact center of the other three.  
  
When he took notice of her approach, he stopped, smiling as he made a formal bow. Good my lady, he said. A pleasure to see you this fine morning.  
  
She smiled as well, returning the bow. And what does my lord and sovereign request of me?  
  
Your ear. He turned to one of the windows, looking west. You know I mean to go through with it.  
  
She sighed. You know I think you shouldn't.  
  
I know. He shook his head solemnly. And I know why you object. But I want you to know why I must do this. I wish there to be at least one person who will look at me with understanding. He looked to the guards who stood at attention by the stairs. Come. Let us go onto the roof.  
  
They stepped onto the narrow flight of stairs that led them to the top of the Central tower, the highest point in the castle. As they stepped out onto the roof, a gust of breeze caught her hair, and a few strands were raised as if pointing Westward, toward some unseen magnet. The roof had no rail or other guard to separate the brick surface from the open air around and below, and to stand there was invariably akin to being halfway into the sky.  
  
All this, he said, looking around at the castle and its courtyards, and the Airship dock to the East, was built by them. Not us; we are simply the beneficiaries of their labor. It was their hands who laid the stone and brick of this castle, their skill which crafted the hulls of our airships and fashioned the weapons of our soldiers. Yet all which they create comes to us, and they are left with only the scraps which we reject.  
  
So it has always been, said she. We are Mages, born to a higher calling. For us to perform such labor would be a waste.  
  
So they tell us, he agreed. But what calling is that? I have seen no greater purpose to our politics; simply an endless pursuit of power. I look back through history and find only the same: First in the West, then in the North, now in the Highlands to the South. We have no enlightened purpose; we simply wish to dominate and control.  
  
She gazed for a moment out over the rooftops of the distant city. The Common districts could barely be seen beyond the mansions of the Aristocrats. If you do this, she said, it will bring chaos. You must know that.  
  
He nodded. I do. But sometimes, I think, a little chaos is a healthy thing.  
  
He turned to look at her. The silver emblem emblazoned on his chestpeice, the Cardinal Crest, gave off a dull glint, but was all but hidden in his own shadow. The High Clerics will be returning this evening, he continued. I intend to announce my intentions to them tonight, and ask them to remain until we can convene the Council of the Magi. It shall be made into law by the end of the month. He smiled wryly. I know already what they will say. That I am young and impulsive, and this clouds my judgement. And they may be right. But I will no longer ignore the counsel of my heart.  
  
And if they will not allow it? she asked.  
  
There may be three thrones, he said, but I am King. My word is law. He let out a slow sigh. And I will make myself heard. But, will you at least stand with me?  
  
She looked away, over across the rooftops to the city beyond. She wondered what it would be like to walk among those streets, to see for herself the things of which he spoke. As she stood there, she could not even what form such a world would take.  
  
I may not understand, she said, turning back to him, but I do owe you my trust. I'll help in any way I can.  
  
He smiled, with genuine happiness. You've already done more than enough._  
  


- - = = = = - -  


  
Kestra had stepped out of the room, and was standing on the balcony looking out over the town. About midway through Aster and Linnis' argument, Gavin slipped out to join her, leaning against the rail and shaking his head as if he had held his breath for too long.  
  
Are they always like that? asked Kestra.  
  
Most of the time, he agreed. And the sad part is, they've only known each other for two and a half days.  
  
She raised her eyebrows. You must have had a blast on the road here.  
  
He nodded. It was an experience.  
  
How'd you three end up together, anyway? she asked. It sure doesn't look like either of your friends are too happy about it.  
  
Hey, me neither. Gavin sighed. I guess it's sort of my fault. After Aster's parents died, I kind of had to take care of him; you know, make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Well...I let him do something, _really_ stupid.  
  
He related to her the story of how Aster had resolved to steal the Wraith Circlet, and how they had run into Linnis and found themselves on the run for their lives. Halfway through, Kestra started laughing, and by the time Gavin was finished, she could barely stand up straight.  
  
Th...that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! she managed. I don't know which to be more impressed by: that you actually tried to break into Castle Cardinal, or that you're still alive to tell me this!  
  
Well, you're right; we probably shouldn't be, Gavin agreed. I don't know what happened that night; I mean, Aster gets worked up pretty easy, espescially when it comes to the Mages, but he normally gets over it pretty quick. And me, I'm usually smarter than to let him drag me off into Castle Cardinal. He shook his head. I guess I couldn't really make myself disagree with how he felt. I mean, I knew what the Mages — the _Red_ Mages, he added quickly, casting her a glance, ...what it was like living under them. And it was damn annoying, not being able to do anything about it. It seemed like, just once, we should at least try to get them back.  
  
Kestra had composed herself, still smiling. I know what you're saying, she said. My people — the Blue Mages — we didn't always live like we do now. Cardinal occupied our ancestral homelands and forced us to leave. Now, we're nomads, wandering from town to town with no place to really call home. This was a few hundred years before I was born, but when I think how I could have grown up in a real house, with a real family...where I knew my parents...well, I get mad. And I guess I just tell myself that what really matters is _now._ You know, what I do from here on out. I mean, some things you're never gonna have, and others you'll lose your chance for if you spend all your time worrying about things you can't change.  
  
Gavin nodded. Yeah, I think I tried to tell Aster something like that. It didn't take.  
  
Kestra laughed again. It's easier said than done sometimes.  
  
  
  
A chocobo was making its way through the street, carrying a cart which was laden with goods. For a moment, the two of them watched it as it halted in front of the inn, and the man leading the bird tied it to a pole outside and stepped through the door below them.  
  
So what's your story, Gavin? Kestra asked, breaking the silence. How'd you end up with Aster in the first place?  
  
Gavin smiled. There isn't much to tell, really. I don't know my parents; I grew up in an orphanage in the city. A lot of the kids were just there because their parents couldn't care for them, so for all I know they're still alive. I've never tried to find them, though. Aster's parents worked in the orphanage, and lived in the attic. I don't really know how they died, but it was like some kind of sickness. It's pretty common in the city, espescially for people who can't afford hospital care. They died at about the same time, and they made me promise to take care of Aster. I was one of the oldest kids there at the time, and I guess the most responsible. Once we were old enough to go out on our own, we found ourselves a nice attic near Market, and lived there until about two days ago.  
  
That's tough, Kestra said sympathetically. I'm sorry.  
  
Gavin shrugged. When it happens, it happens. And it wasn't your fault. So what about your story, then? What's it like out in the big wide world?  
  
Kestra smiled. Not as exciting as you might think. She paused, and glanced inside. Hey, the food's here.  
  
Gavin looked through the window to see an attendant carrying a pair of large trays with steam rising from under the cover. His stomach growled loudly. All right! he said, and nearly bounded through the door. An amused Kestra followed him.


	15. The Red Rider

  
After they ate — and the lunch was so filling that Aster and Gavin devoured it almost before they could identify what it was — Kestra led them downstairs and through a door which led them to an adjoining building, which she described as a sort of travelers' general store. There, she promised, they would find everything they would need to stay alive during their travels on the road.  
  
One wall of the room which they found themselves in consisted entirely of a single, long counter which was divided into three sections, each with its own attendant. Each stood before a large painted emblem: One was of a sword, one a shield, and one showed a phial much like the magical drinks they had already acquired.  
  
Linnis went directly to the counter represented with the sword, which displayed a wide variety of weapons. Gavin soon joined her.  
  
Can I help you? asked the attendant, looking at her Mage's clothes a bit oddly.  
  
she said, scanning the wall. That nunchaku. How much is it?  
  
The attendant looked at the weapon which she indicated. That one? A hundred-fifty gil.  
  
Linnis blinked. A hundred-fifty?  
  
I'll pay for it, said Kestra, stepping over. What about you? she asked of Gavin. You want anything?  
  
...Yeah, now that you mention it, Gavin said. What about that set of throwing knives?  
  
Kestra looked questioningly at the attendant.  
  
Those'll be ten gil apiece, he said.  
  
Ten? No way. Kestra folded her arms. I'll give you seven, or we buy nothing.  
  
The attendant paused for a moment. All right...since you're getting the nunchaku as well, I'll give you ten knives for eighty-five. Take it or leave it.  
  
Kestra said, depositing the money on the counter.  
  
On the other side of the room, Aster was examining a phial containing a liquid similar in color to his Tonic, but darker. The phial was also somewhat larger. What's that? he asked.  
  
A Potion, said the attendant.  
  
It's like a Tonic, except more potent, said Kestra, walking over. And you're not getting any; I don't have that kind of money. Now get over here and pick out some armor.  
  
Gavin was already inspecting a leather vest and fitting an iron bangle to his arm, and Linnis was examining a tunic of some thin material which Aster couldn't identify. With Kestra's coaching, he selected a hard leather chest-and-backplate with a matching pair of leather gauntlets.  
  
Hey, what about you? Gavin asked of Kestra. Exactly where is _your_ armor?  
  
I don't wear much beyond gloves and these arm-guards, she said. Anything more restricts my mobility.  
  
  
  
Linnis, who was looking out the window at the street beyond, suddenly paled. Pay him quickly, she whispered to Kestra. We can't remain here.  
  
Gavin and Aster turned around to see what it was that had so agitated her. Outside on the street, mounted upon an armored black chocobo, sat a tall, dark-skinned man in full battle armor. His blood-red plate mail gleamed in the sunlight, clearly displaying the silver emblem of Cardinal on his chest, and his dark hair fell in dreadlocks from under his great helm. His cape fluttered in a light wind, revealing a great sword with gleaming hilt and a pommel of blue-white crystal. He sat straight up in his saddle, and surveyed the street with an air of majesty, looking more like a king than a soldier.  
  
Is that who I think that is? asked Kestra, having paid the store attendant.  
  
His name is Shogan, Linnis said. Captain of the Templar, the elite Mage Knights of Cardinal. The sword he carries is the Ragnarok.  
  
We're hiding. Kestra set off back for the door to the Inn. I need to talk to Dorvan, she said. Go back to your room and wait there. If you hear someone in heavy armor coming up the stairs, jump out the window and run.  
  
I'm for that plan, Aster agreed.  
  
They made their way as quickly as they thought they could without looking suspicious, back up the stairs and into their room. Though they dared not step out onto the balcony, Aster did go over to the window to look out onto the road. He could spot one other armored chocobo some distance away.  
  
How did they find us? Aster demanded. You'd think they'd have expected us here yesterday, like if we hadn't got stuck in the Mistvale. Why would they suddenly show up right now?  
  
They were here before, said Gavin. Remember what the gatekeepers said? They're probably coming back to check again.  
  
Aster turned to Linnis. Tell us again who that guy is?  
  
He's captain of the Templar, Linnis said. The most powerful warrior in Cardinal.  
  
See, that sounds like a guy who doesn't waste his time riding around to see if we _might_ have passed through. He came here because they _knew_ something.  
  
Does that really matter right now? asked Gavin.  
  
He knows we're going this way! Aster said, pointing out the window for emphasis. I think it's important we find out how!  
  
They know I'll be making for Delivert, said Linnis. The North Road is the quickest way. It's not difficult to reach the conclusion that we would pass through Mira sooner or later.  
  
Aster turned to glare out of the window once more.  
  
The door opened, and Kestra slipped in, locking the door behind her. They arrived about ten minutes ago, she said. They were questioning the gatekeepers, and one was just coming to check the Inn. I don't know what other people might have told them, but we should be safe in here.  
  
What if they want to search the rooms? asked Aster.  
  
They won't, Kestra replied. Right now they're just trying to scare us into the open; they won't want to go running through every bed-and-breakfast in town when they can just watch the road and wait for us to run right into their hands. If we stay here and wait them out, we'll be fine.  
  
Aster was beginning to pace. Okay, how about this one: What the hell did we do to get the Templar after us? I'd think they'd have better things to do than to chase down a couple of street thieves. He cast a glance at Linnis.  
  
Oh, they're not looking for you, Kestra said, following his glance. They're looking for _her._ From what I heard, you're being called accomplices to whatever plot she made against the Triad.  
  
Oh. Well, _that's_ a relief, said Aster.  
  
Linnis was avoiding Kestra's gaze, her eyes averted half-closed. I must continue on to Delivert, she said, her voice nearly a whisper. They cannot be permitted to stop me.  
  
I don't think they're going to ask for your permission, said Aster.  
  
She ignored him, instead looking directly at Kestra. I must make haste to Delivert. We can't afford any delay.  
  
Right, we can't let staying alive get in the way of the Mage's secret mission, said Aster. Aren't you forgetting something? Nasty Mage Knights out there! We leave this room, we die!  
  
He's right, agreed Kestra. The worst thing we can do is try to escape; it's exactly what they're expecting. The longer we stay here and out of sight, the better the odds are they'll go away.  
  
But it may already be too late! Linnis insisted.  
  
Too late for _what?_ asked Aster.  
  
Unless you want to take on the Templar, said Kestra, You're stuck here. It's about that simple. Now, they'll probably leave town within the hour, but they'll be watching the road for at least the rest of the day. You'd best spend the night here, and set out again in the morning.  
  
Linnis didn't reply; rather, she sat down on the right-side bed closest to the window and closed her eyes.  
  
I guess we're doing that, then, said Gavin.  
  
I can't contain my excitement, said Aster, flopping down on the bed farthest from Linnis.  
  
Gavin stepped over to the window, looking down at the red-armored figure. The Templar was scanning across the buildings, and for a moment it seemed to Gavin that the man was looking directly at him. However, he continued on without any indication that he had seen through the glass and discovered his prey.


	16. Passing Night

The Templar remained for perhaps forty minutes before riding off to the South. Not quite trusting their apparent evasion of the hunters, the four nonetheless remained in the room for the rest of the day. That afternoon, they set about laying plans for the next part of their journey.  
  
So now what do we do? asked Gavin. Delivert is at least another week's travel, and I doubt we'll be able to duck the Mages for that long.  
  
On foot, you're dead, Kestra agreed. Matter of fact, you can expect some Riders back here sometime tomorrow, asking if anyone saw a Red Mage passing through and checking the road up and down just to be sure. But I know a guy at the Chocobo Stable here in town, though getting him to give up four of them will take some talking. Mounted, it wouldn't much matter if you spent the night here or not, considering how late it would be before you'd get the chocobos.  
  
Oh, we're staying, said Aster. No way am I passing up a night's sleep in a real bed for some rock on the roadside.  
  
I'll second that, affirmed Gavin.  
  
Kestra smiled. I'll go see if I can set it up. She got up and passed out the door.  
  
Aster said after a moment. If you were those Templar, wouldn't you leave one guy behind in case we actually _were_ hiding?  
  
Gavin shook his head. No. I'd leave town, and put guards on the road so they'd catch us out in the open where there was no place to hide.  
  
Close enough. Wouldn't that mean we'll be running straight into their trap if we left?  
  
It's that or stay here.  
  
And would staying here be such a bad thing?  
  
They'd find us. Maybe not as quick, but maybe quicker. Plus, I thought you wanted to get out of Cardinal?  
  
Through all of this, Linnis stood staring out the window, all but motionless. After a time, she knelt down, closing her eyes and raising her hands in the gesture in which they had found her in the Wind Shrine. She remained in this position, not responding to her surroundings, for the rest of the afternoon. Even when Kestra had returned, and Dorvan arrived with dinner, she remained still, and they eventually began to eat without her. She was beginning to sweat.  
  
Okay, _what_ is going on with her? Aster asked. Before now, he had been making it a point to ignore her, but the more time passed, the more uneasy he became.  
  
Kestra, who was helping herself to the meat, had barely looked at her. She's praying, she said. It's how Red Mages commune with the Wind Force.  
  
What's that? Gavin asked.  
  
The Four Forces are the source of all Magic, said Kestra. Mages can channel the Forces through their bodies, and focus the energies into one specific place at one specific time. That's what Spells are. It takes a lot of focus and mental power — mana energy — to do, and that kind of meditation is how the Red Mages increase their power. If you ask me, it's pointlessly tedious. Though it is a bit more painless than some of the alternatives.  
  
Gavin raised his eyebrows. Oh? How do the Blue Mages do it, then?  
  
Kestra smiled slyly. We learn by experience.  
  
Linnis was now shaking, as if she was struggling to keep herself perfectly still. Her breathing was becoming shallow and halting, and she looked to be restraining a sneeze. Is she all right? Aster asked.  
  
Some Mages are better at than others, Kestra replied.  
  
Suddenly, a massive convulsion ran through Linnis' entire body. Aster took a step forward, but Kestra warned, Don't interrupt her. She'll be hurt worse if she doesn't come out of it on her own.  
  
Another spasm shook her, and she choked, as if she could not breath the air. Her eyes fluttered open for an instant, and suddenly she was calm. Breathing a deep sigh, she slowly lowered her hands, and collapsed limp to the floor.  
  
Aster dove forward to catch her, helping her up and onto a bed. You all right?  
  
She opened her eyes, looking at him gratefully. Faced with her recognition of his presence, Aster drew back as she lay on her back, breathing heavily. It was so much easier, she panted, at the Wind Shrine.  
  
Next time, you should try it outside, suggested Kestra. I'd think it would help you commune with the Wind Force if you weren't surrounded by walls.  
  
I hadn't thought of that, Linnis admitted.  
  
Aster, looking as if he had been caught singing to a Chocobo, returned to his plate with forced focus. You're going to miss dinner, he said.  
  
After a few minutes' rest, Linnis seemed signifigantly recovered, and joined them for the remainder of dinner. After they finished, an awkward silence descended on the room.  
  
We should get started early tomorrow, Gavin said eventually. So we might as well turn in.  
  
Uttering agreements, the others quickly claimed beds for themselves, and lay down to rest. The sky was still lit by evening, but the comfort of a mattress was more than enough to put Aster and Gavin soundly to sleep almost immediately.  
  
Gavin awoke in the middle of the night, half-expecting to feel a hand at his throat. He knew he had been having a nightmare, but it had faded so quickly he had not a single idea what it had been about. As he looked around the darkened room, he spotted a form standing by the window, looking out. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he identified it as Linnis, and slipped out of bed himself.  
  
Trouble sleeping? he asked.  
  
This isn't my room, she replied. It was almost easier sleeping on the side of the road, because when I woke up there, I knew right away that I was a long way from home. Here, I opened my eyes, found myself safe in a bed, and thought for a second that all this might have been just a horrible dream.  
  
Gavin said. I felt that way when I woke up on the side of the Road.  
  
She looked at him, the lines of her face highlighted in the glow of the moon. Your friend hates me very much, doesn't he? she asked.  
  
Well, don't take it personally. Gavin glanced out the window at the town in moonlight. There must have been clouds passing overhead, for a shadow seemed to be rolling southward down the Road. A moment later, it was gone. He hates all the Red Mages for the way we've had to live. And he's always had trouble keeping his feelings to himself. But I'm from the same place, remember. He sighed. And I can't say I don't feel the same way.  
  
But what have _I_ ever done to you? she demanded softly. I've lost just as much as you have.  
  
Gavin said. Really, you lost more. We all lost everything but our lives, but the difference is, Aster and I didn't have much of anything to begin with.  
  
Linnis didn't reply. Deciding he was still quite tired, Gavin turned and went back to his bed, and soon passed back into an uneasy sleep.  
  
They rose shortly before the sun broke over the Eastern horozon, and reluctantly bid their beds goodbye. Kestra then led them towards the Chocobo stable to the Northern side of town, where she said all the arrangements should be made. Gavin frowned when he realized he could spot the hangin sign of the stable even from directly outside the door of the inn.  
  
It's really strange, he said, being in a town that doesn't go on forever.  
  
I'd feel wierd in a city that _did,_ said Kestra.  
  
Aster walked a little apart from the others, looking somewhat distracted. When they reached the Chocobo stable — a deep building with at least a dozen birds in coops on each side of the length of the building and large barn-style doors at either end — he remained outside while Kestra took them in to secure their birds. After a moment, Gavin approached him. What's going on?  
  
What isn't? asked Aster. He was then silent for a moment, almost as if expecting an answer. So how'd you sleep?  
  
  
  
I had the worst night's sleep in my life. I couldn't figure it out: I had a roof over my head, I'd had a real dinner and...hell, I was in a _bed._ But I couldn't shake this feeling that we were walking straight into something worse than we could possibly imagine, and I almost wanted to go back and face the Mages.  
  
I had trouble sleeping last night too, said Gavin. He thought about mentioning Linnis, but refrained. It's probably just sinking in that we are seriously out of our neighborhood, and we don't really know the rules out here. It'll probably pass once we spend a bit more time on the road.  
  
Aster nodded, seeming less than convinced. Yeah, maybe.  
  
Hey, come on! Gavin clapped him on the shoulder. You're the one who always wanted adventure. Now let's head in and see if someone will tell us how to ride a chocobo.


	17. NetherLodin

**NETHER-LODIN**  


  
They set off from Mira with their chocobos at a sprint, as soon as Aster and Gavin were satisfied that they would not fall off. It was early morning, and the sunrise had yet to warm the nighttime air. The first hours of the ride passed swiftly, and they reached their first Waypoint well before noon.  
  
These are placed every two leagues or so on clear roads, Kestra explained. We're making good pace; we should reach Lodin by nightfall.  
  
asked Gavin.  
  
Farm town. The land around Delivert isn't great for crops, so they have to bring it in from all around the city. Lodin's one of the biggest, and their farmers are some of the best. Makes up for how away they are from Delivert.  
  
And how far is that? asked Linnis.  
  
Another half-day's travel by Chocobo, Kestra replied. Come on; we can make it to the next Waypoint not long after noon; we can stop there and eat.  
  
As they rode on, the land began to undergo a subtle change. The grass became shorter,and the land seemed to be rising. Strong winds began to cut down from the West, showing a chill edge which all but Kestra found quite uncomfortable.  
  
By the time they reached the next Waypoint, the land was markedly transformed. The ground was hard and studded with rocks, and the grass seemed to be beating a hasty retreat. The grass itself was shorter, sparser and of a color approaching gray, and Aster began to wonder how far they could possibly have traveled, even mounted, to account for such a drastic change in terrain.  
  
Are you sure we didn't pass this place already? asked Gavin, apparently having similar thoughts. This stopped looking like farm country a while back.  
  
You'll see when we get there, Kestra said. Anyway, we're just coming up on the Waypoint. Up there!  
  
Aster couldn't see a thing.  
  
I don't see it, said Gavin.  
  
I think I can, said Linnis.  
  
As they approached, the now-familiar form of a Waypoint did indeed make itself clear from the endless stretch of road. I'm guessing the good eyesight is a Mage thing? Gavin asked.  
  
asked Kestra.  
  
They dismounted and tethered their chocobos by the Waypoint, as Kestra produced a good-sized slab of meat that was meant to be their lunch. Just as they were sitting down, they spotted something approaching along the road from the north.  
  
Don't tell me that's a rider, groaned Aster.  
  
Looks more like a caravan, said Kestra, frowning at the distant shape. I'm actually surprised this is the first one we've seen; they're usually a lot of traffic along the road, especially this time of year.  
  
They decided to remain and eat their lunch, and the forms drew ever closer as they did so. Aster and Gavin finished theirs quickly, and Kestra was nearly done by the time the caravan arrived at the Waypoint. It was fairly large; a dozen wagons loaded high with goods and accompanied by about twice as many people, merchants commonly seen in Cardinal's Market. They barely even acknowledged the four travelers as they set down on the side of the road, talking candidly among themselves.  
  
Hi, guys, Kestra said cheerfully. What's going on up North?  
  
One of the merchants, a stocky-built man with a large pack on his back and who seemed to be without any cart, raised her eyebrows at her. You're a Blue Mage, aren't yeh? Heh; didn't know there was one of you running around these parts.  
  
We don't usually like company, Kestra said flatly. But I meet people like you and can't imagine why.  
  
said another merchant, looking at Aster. I know you, kid. You work at the Inn at Cardinal, right?  
  
I help out, Aster said casually.  
  
Right, right. So what are you doing around with these characters? He looked at Aster's three companions. She's a Mage, she's a _Blue_ Mage, and...well, that guy looks okay. He indicated Gavin dissuasively. I hope you two boys aren't taking em to Delivert to show them a good time?  
  
Certainly not, put in Linnis harshly.  
  
So how much is it going to cost for you to tell us why you're the first convoy we've seen on the road? asked Kestra.  
  
I'm from Cardinal, Aster said. Why would I need to go twenty leagues across country to show.... He shook his head. Never mind.  
  
You want to _buy_ our story? asked the first merchant. Must really mean something to you. He looked at the four of them contemplatively. I wonder what your story would be worth to those riders that are all running around nowadays?  
  
Probably a lot. Kestra shifted her weight so her claws glinted in the afternoon sun. But I could make it a lot more expensive for you.  
  
The man laughed. See, this is why I never do business with Mages!  
  
What about me? asked Aster. When I see you guys around town, you sure act like talk's cheap enough.  
  
Depends on the talk, the man said. But I'll tell you this: There's some strange things goin' on up North. You kids better watch yourselves.  
  
asked Linnis. What's happening?  
  
So how did you two get caught up with these Mages anyway? asked the merchant. What was the story? Two impostors dressed as Guardsmen and a Red Mage conspire to overthrow the Triad? Now I know _you_ kids aren't that stupid.  
  
Who told you that? asked Gavin.  
  
Everybody knows that, said the merchant. Soldiers been running all around Delivert for weeks now, but here's the first time they expected any trouble t'be coming from the South. All the caravans are gettin' searched. We were supposed to set out three days ago; our food'll probably be gone bad by the time we get to Cardinal.  
  
That's too bad, said Kestra. Well — She rose. We're through with our meal; let's hit the road. Linnis, who was in fact still nibbling at her meat in as dignified a manner as she could manage, hesitated a second before finishing the rest in one large bite.  
  
The second merchant indicated Aster. Doesn't seem like I'd need to tell _you_ this, kid, but watch out. Mages are bad news.  
  
Aster replied. I noticed.  
  
They mounted again and continued along the road. As they were passing out of sight of the Waypoint, Aster spoke up. Am I the only one who's bothered by the idea that we're walking straight into the Mages' ambush?  
  
Hopefully, they'll be waiting for us at Delivert and not Lodin, said Kestra.  
  
Right. We'll be just that lucky.  
  
Kestra looked back at him. Hey, don't rule it out. What do you think's kept you alive this long?  
  
Hey, I have nothing against luck, said Aster. I just know when I should expect to run out. And we should have, a _long_ time ago.  
  
Maybe you did, Kestra replied. You've got Templar on the road to the South, soldiers waiting to the North, and unless you want to break off into the country and take your chances with the Beasts, you're about out of places to run.  
  
Aster said. That was reassuring.  
  
Whatever's waiting for us, we'll make plans when we get to Lodin, said Gavin. We can't do anything out here on the road.  
  
They continued along the road at a steady pace throughout the afternoon. Linnis barely even looked up, her gaze resting on her chocobo's neck, and she did not speak another word while they remained on the road.


	18. Lodin

**LODIN**  


  
As the sun was descending toward the Western horizon, they came to a low ridge beyond which the ground began to slant downward into a valley of sorts. At the bottom of the valley, the grass stood tall and green, as if defying the sparse lands around. They could see fences dividing wide squares of farmland and a narrow stream running along the valley's bottom. On the other side of the depression, where the land began to rise again and the grass began to disappear, a cluster of buildings spread out along the ridge, a town something like Mira in appearance, though laid out in a considerably different fashion and missing the city walls which had surrounded the other town.  
  
That's Lodin, said Kestra. If we spend the night there, we can be at Delivert by noon tomorrow.  
  
I can hardly wait, Aster said sardonically.  
  
As they descended into the valley, the sun became lost behind the nearer slope. Many lights were already on in the town, and the buildings looked slightly menacing, dark shapes looming in the evening light. Aster shook off a feeling of dread as they crossed the short bridge over the river.  
  
Why aren't there any guards at the gate? asked Gavin.  
  
Why isn't there a gate? asked Aster.  
  
Beasts don't come down into the Lodinvale, said Kestra. They say there was a spell put on the land during some time no one bothers to remember. That's probably why the land is so good for farming.  
  
Then why is there a man on that tower with a crossbow? Aster asked, looking at the dark shape standing atop a tall building near the edge of town. Even as he said it, he spotted three more standing on buildings on both sides of the road.  
  
Kestra looked up. Because we're walking into a trap, she said. Follow me!  
  
She spurred her chocobo into a run. shouted the first man he had seen, and a crossbow bolt glanced off the pavement in front of her. A dozen soldiers burst out from cracks between the buildings, blades drawn and ready to strike, but before they could block the road, the four chocobos had spread through. Kestra veered down a side road, running along a line of buildings with all the speed the bird could give her. Pulling the chocobo to a halt in front of one building with a sign containing a pair of hands held in the manner of Linnis' prayer, she jumped off the bird's back, landing on the pavement and motioning the others to do likewise. But as she was doing so, there was the snap of a crossbow from above, and a bolt shot past Aster's ear and buried itself in Kestra's left shoulder. She winced and let out a short cry in pain, but nonetheless ran to open the latch and push through the door into the building. The other three quickly followed.  
  
Are you all right? asked Gavin when they were inside, slamming the door behind them.  
  
They won't come after us in here, she said. It's a hospital, and even the soldiers know to respect a sanctuary.  
  
said Aster. They'll just sit outside and give us the perfect chance for escape, now that they know exactly where we are.  
  
_Since_ they know exactly where we are, Kestra said, All they have to do is keep all the exits under watch and shoot us once we step out the door. Aah! With her right hand, she had gripped the bolt firmly and yanked it out of her shoulder.  
  
You're very strong, Linnis said in wonderment. I think I shouldn't have been able to remain standing.  
  
Yeah, well it wasn't fun, she said. Grimacing, she turned into the room, addressing the row of beds for the sick and wounded, all unoccupied at the moment. she shouted. Come on! I know here; you have no life! Come on!  
  
Stop shouting! came another voice. A young man, perhaps a little older than Gavin, hurried down the stairs. He was about Aster's height, with pale golden hair and a serious face, clad in a white hooded robe that was laced with a crimson red at the edges, but otherwise simple and undecorated. A pendant of clear crystal hung about his neck. What do you — oh! He hurried over to where Kestra stood, looking expectantly at him. That business outside was about _you?_ he asked, examining the wound. There must have been a whole squad of soldiers out there; what did you _do_?  
  
Are you going to heal me or not? Kestra asked, biting off the words with the first real sign of pain in her voice.  
  
All right, hold still. Holding his hands over the wound, Darren closed his eyes and muttered something in a language other than Common. A blue aura appeared around Kestra, and the wound was covered in a blue-white light. When the light subsided, the skin was completely healed. he said, opening his eyes. Anything else you want to tell me about?  
  
Plenty. Are we safe in here?  
  
Of course. You know this is a sanctuary. He looked at Kestra's three companions. Who are your friends?  
  
Them? They're the reason I just got shot. I'll let them tell the story. She turned to the three of them. This is Darren. He's a White Mage, and the healer in this town. He's probably also the only friend you're going to find here.  
  
said Aster.  
  
Darren frowned. You're a Red Mage? he asked of Linnis.  
  
she nodded. But I'm only an Initiate; I haven't yet mastered the skills of White Magic.  
  
An Initiate, he repeated, raising his eyebrows. You're a long way from Cardinal. And traveling with Kestra and two Commonfolk; I think I'll be interested to hear your story.  
  
It's a good one, all right, said Kestra.  
  
Come on, he said. Let's go upstairs. My apartment isn't much, but at least I can get you something to eat.  
  
He led them up the stairs into a rather small apartment, which took up much less room than the building had when viewed from outside. It was only one room, with a bed on one side and a stove on the other. In the middle was a circular table with four chairs, and an icebox stood on the opposite wall from the stove.  
  
Have a seat, he said as he made for the stove. I wasn't expecting company, but I think I should be able to find some food for you.  
  
All except Kestra sat around the table; she stood, leaning against the wall as Darren took the fourth seat. He had taken from the icebox some sort of large root, and set it in the center of the table, passing forks and knives around to the others. As they ate, Aster and Gavin relating the story of their flight from Cardinal up to their unfriendly reception in Lodin. Darren listened intently, his expression neutral.  
  
I knew it would be quite a story, he said when they were finished. I've little to say, save perhaps to ask what foolishness possessed you to attempt the theft of one of the most prized artifacts in Cardinal.  
  
Don't start, groaned Aster.  
  
But there's still a piece missing, Darren said, looking at Linnis. They spoke of High Cleric Mobius, he said. And from their account, you seemed to know something of his plan. The soldiers of Cardinal wouldn't spend this much effort on a runaway Initiate and a pair of thieves; what is it that makes you so important to them?  
  
Aster, Gavin and Kestra all looked to her expectantly.  
  
I...don't feel I should say, she said, focusing on her root.  
  
I've heard many strange stories coming out of Delivert, said Darren. Though I don't know what events you wish to keep secret, I should warn you that they may already be coming to pass.  
  
Linnis still refused to look up for a moment, but she sighed. I can't tell you much, she said. I don't understand why Lord Mobius has taken this action. But I can say that.... She paused, as if the words caught in her throat. He wishes to unseat the king. Perhaps he already has; all I know is that my only hope to stop him is to find the King's allies in Delivert and warn them of Mobius' intent. But from the tidings I've heard this past day, I fear I am already too late.  
  
This would have happened four days ago, said Darren solemnly. An airship could cover the distance between Cardinal and Delivert in one.  
  
Still, I must go! insisted Linnis. I can't know what drove Mobius to this action, but I can't allow him to succeed.  
  
Yeah, well, that's her story, said Aster, taking a bite out of his root. What I'm getting out of this trip is, every day that passes takes us one step closer to death.  
  
Linnis glared at him. Perhaps you would like to go back?  
  
Don't start with me, princess.  
  
Darren raised his eyebrows. She has a point. However you came here, it doesn't seem you have any easy way out. He looked at Linnis. Although running straight into Delivert when they are almost certainly expecting your arrival, doesn't seem like the wisest plan.  
  
That's one way to put it, said Aster.  
  
Right now, we're about one step away from death if we try to go out your door, Gavin spoke up. I don't suppose you could give us any help as far as getting out of Lodin alive?  
  
Darren paused for a moment, munching thoughtfully on the last of his dinner. We'll see how things look in the morning. Until then, feel free to pick a cot downstairs. I'm sorry I can't offer you anything better.  
  
As long as it's not a floor, Gavin said.  
  
They stood, but as they headed back to the stairs Darren took Linnis aside. Come with me, he said. There's something I should show you.


	19. The Spirit Force

_The noontime sun shone down on her as she walked along the path through the Inner Courtyard. Ahead of her rose the towers framing the airship docks, the red towers framed against the blue sky. The sunlight glinted off the Cardinal crest on the side of the navigation tower of the titanic vessel directly ahead; the silver emblem shone so brightly that she could not bear to look directly at it.  
  
The docks seemed quiet from the castle, but as she stepped onto the walkway that led between the berths for the great ships, they revealed themselves to be ringing with activity. Engineers ran about in the shadows at the bottom of the berths, darting in and out of the airships with various tools of maintenance, and the sound of hammers drifted upwards. They looked, she thought, almost like insects next to the massive hulls of the airships, tiny creatures devouring the craft's insides like rotten fruit.  
  
At the end of the path was the Hangar, a massive building with an arched roof and a door big enough to permit an airship to fly through. The gargantuan doors were only partially open, but there was easily enough room for three wagons to ride through side-by-side, and within lay in shadow the keel of yet another ship. The entirety of the docks had a magnitude that seemed almost unreal.  
  
Hey there.  
  
She spun around to see a man standing behind her, just by one of the ladders leading to the large airship. He was clad in a worn set of trousers and a shirt which might once have been white, and over his shoulder was slung some large kind of wrench. He was looking directly at her, squinting in the light of the noontime sun.  
  
You startled me, she said, somewhat accusingly.  
  
Well, how d'you think I felt, seeing a Red Cape down here? the man asked, walking towards her. I thought it was some supervisor come to tell me what I couldn't do with the _Majestic,_ before I saw it was you.  
  
My apologies, she said, then nodded to the large airship from which he had just come. What is the matter with the _Majestic_? she asked.  
  
Cracked a bulkhead, he answered. Pattern stress trouble. We had to bring another one in from Farley because we didn't have any in stock that were big enough, and we've been tryin' to fit it in since yesterevening. He shook his head. That ship's a beast. Why you even need something that big is beyond me; it's an upkeeping nightmare just to keep sitting in the docks.  
  
And yet I imagine that you would be mortally bored if nothing ever broke down here.  
  
He nodded. well, when this monster here decides t'keep half my boys down here fixin' her so the wall won't fall out stead of gettin' their work time in on what needs finishing, it kind of wears on you.  
  
I was rather wondering how long it would take you to mention your new airship, she said dryly.  
  
He shook his head. Well, you can make jokes, but I tell you, when that bird takes off, it'll be something you've **never** seen before. That's where that bloody _Majestic_ has to step off; I tell you, keep me away from the _Indomitable_ when she's this close to ready, and there oughtta be hell to pay!  
  
She smiled. How much work is there left to do on her, then?  
  
He looked at her. Work? She's finished! All I need is a few more man-hours to go over all the mechanisms, and a pilot to fly her! I tell you, I could have been finished months ago, if the Order'd let me have my way.  
  
You're lucky the King permitted you to build her at all, she said. I still can't understand why you must spend so much effort on a design which offers next to nothing over the models we have built for centuries.  
  
Next to nothing! the man exclaimed. Girl, she don't need crystals to fly! That means no Mages, either! He waved an arm in the direction of the hangar. Those rotors are the biggest thing in machine technology since the wheel; you are looking at a technological **revolution**, I tell you what!  
  
But what purpose does it serve? she pressed. Why bother using a bunch of levers and wheels to fly an airship, when a Mage with a flight crystal can do so just fine? Unless.... She frowned. Is it truly so important that you cut the Mages out of the equation?  
  
He frowned at her, his gaze seeming almost sorrowful. It's nothing personal, Lady, he said. I haven't got a thing against you or your king. But I've been here twenty years buildin' and fixin' airships for him and his father, and I've not once been able to take one off the ground. It kind of wears on you, you know; watching all those ships takin' up to the sky while you're stuck down here. Pausing, he took a deep breath, shaking his head as if to purge his thoughts. Well, however you look at it; that bird's been sittin' in there too damn long and she's too close to finished now; leavin' her be would just be a waste.  
  
She nodded, unsure what to make of the man's change in mood. Well, I don't suppose you'll let me see your masterful creation today, anyhow?  
  
No! No one but the engineers sees her until the grand unveiling, and that's that!  
  
All right, then! She jokingly raised her hands in surrender. I suppose I shall leave you alone with her then. Good afternoon.  
  
Good afternoon, Lady.  
  
The two parted ways as she returned along the walk toward the castle, and he made for the hanger. A gust of wind blew in from the East, creating a dull howl as it passed through the forest of ships which lay at rest in the docks.  
_  


- - = = = = - -  


  
Darren took Linnis into a room opposite the stairs from his apartment. It was a small, ill-lit room without any furniture. On the floor was painted a tetragram with the symbols of the Four Forces arrayed at each point. In the center were three waving lines, a symbol which was incorporated in each of the Forces' emblems.  
  
You spoke of not knowing the skills of White Magic? he asked.  
  
She nodded. I'm...quite new at this; my magical skills are very limited, so far as channeling Spells is concerned.  
  
I see. Since I can't leave the hospital here, and you must journey on, I can think of one lesson I can give which might help you on the road. He motioned her to sit. As an Initiate, you pray before the Wind Crystal, don't you?  
  
  
  
He nodded. That would of course be easiest for a beginner. But if you wish to master White Magic as well, you'll have to learn something else.  
  
The Elements of Earth, Air — or Wind if you prefer — Fire, and Water all combine in the natural world. The Spirit Force, White Magic, is gained from a merging of all four; Black and White Magic aren't opposed; they are parts and a whole of the same encompassing energy. Do you know this?  
  
She frowned. And I'm not certain I understand. If Black and White Magic are indeed the same, then why can only the Red Mages use both?  
  
He smiled. What did they teach you at Cardinal; that yours were simply the better minds?  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
Black and White Magics aren't the same; they're related. The difference is a matter of focus. Black Mages focus on the individual Forces, which exist in the land and Nature. White Mages focus on the encompassing Spirit Force, which exists in life itself. Those who focus on both, as the Red Mages do, can't fully immerse themselves in either; that's why you Red Mages are never as powerful in either Magic as the Black or White Mages are.  
  
Linnis looked down at the tetragram for a moment, deep in thought. That isn't what I was taught at all.  
  
What were you taught?  
  
she realized. I was never taught anything about the nature of the Forces of Magic; simply how to attune my power through prayer.  
  
He raised his eyebrows. I suppose that's all you would need. Although it is always better to use a power once you understand its nature. I suppose what I should ask is, do you wish to gain the power of White Magic? I am no Red Mage, but in this area I think I can offer a little help at least.  
  
You can teach me? she asked, astonished.  
  
Try not to think of it as teaching.' But...yes, I can. You'd have learned it for yourself eventually, but it's all about your focus. Don't pray _to_ the Wind Crystal, or anything else. Just feel.  
  
Taking a slow, deep breath, she closed her eyes and took up her meditative position, but a question formed itself in her mind. Why are you helping me like this?  
  
You're a Mage. And you have a hard journey ahead of you. It's the least I can do.  
  
...Thank you. Taking another breath, she began to descend into the prayer.


	20. A Low Road

When dawn broke the next morning, they all met downstairs to plan their next move. I'm afraid there's not much I can do to help, said Darren. I haven't assisted in many escapes from this place, and the soldiers are sure to be keeping a close watch on this place, knowing you are inside.  
  
That Wraith Circlet would be a really nice thing to have right now, mused Aster.  
  
There is one way I can think of, said Darren, Though I doubt you'll like it. We could take the sewers to the River, they may not be looking there.  
  
You have sewers in this town? asked Linnis.  
  
As a farming town, we value cleanliness, said Darren. Of course the outlets are downstream from where we draw water for irrigation.  
  
And you want us to go wading _through_ these sewers? Aster asked.  
  
You don't have many alternatives, he pointed out.  
  
Aster shuddered. I'd almost rather take my chances with the bowmen.  
  
You aren't saying that you're above a little discomfort to save your own life, are you? asked Linnis.  
  
Believe it or don't, Aster growled, We common folk actually _don't_ much like wading around in other people's filth. Plus, think how it would ruin that fancy dress of yours.  
  
We'll take the sewers, Gavin said forcefully.  
  
Aster nodded. Yeah, yeah. And how are we supposed to get down there? I don't suppose this place has got some convenient little trapdoor that leads down into the sewers from your basement, do you?  
  
Darren frowned. Of course. All the large buildings in town do.  
  
  
  
The White Mage led them down the stairs to the hospital's basement, where he showed them a circular iron door with a large wheel set atop it. Here it is, he said. It's sealed to keep the fumes out. Could you help me?  
  
Aster and Gavin stepped forward, but Kestra was quicker, and the two of them managed to rotate the wheel enough to release the unseen latch that held the door in place; there was an audible _thunk_ as the wheel jumped the rest of the way around. Then, the two of them flipped the door open, and immediately a foul stench wafted up from below.  
  
There's no ladder, Darren said, But it's only about half a fathom's fall. Be careful, though; there may be creatures in the sewers which won't take any kinder to you than the bowmen. And here. From someplace within his robe, he removed a small rolled piece of parchment. It's a map of Cardinal, he said. Try not to get it wet.  
  
Thank you, said Gavin. As he put the map away in his pouch, his hand brushed against a sharp-edged piece of stone. Wondering for a moment what it was, he took it out. He had completely forgotten of the strange crystal formations which they had found after killing the Beast in the Mistvale. he said, turning back to Darren. Would you happen to know what these things are?  
  
Darren frowned, taking a step forward. May I?  
  
Gavin handed him the blue crystal, and he examined it for a moment. It's a Tonic, he said. Couldn't you tell?  
  
Hey now? asked Aster.  
  
We thought..._these_ were Tonics, said Gavin, producing one of the phials from his pack.  
  
They are. This one is in solid form, of course. He looked at them. You don't know how to transmute magical items, do you?  
  
Aster frowned at the odd word. Should we?  
  
Well, I thought.... Darren began, looking at Linnis. No, I suppose it wouldn't be something they would bother to teach you. Do you have any empty vials?  
  
here.  
  
Gavin handed him the spent container, and the White Mage held the crystalline stone, cupped in his hand, above as if attempting to fit it through the hole at the top and into the phial. Then, as they watched, a change came over the stone. Its form became duller, more fluid, and Darren finally _poured_ into the phial, then fastening the cap and handing it back to Gavin.  
  
How did you do that? asked Gavin.  
  
It's not difficult, Darren replied. You could easily learn, he added to Linnis, If you'd try.  
  
This is great, said Aster. Really. But this sewer is really stinking up the place, so if we're going to be doing this, I'd just as soon get it over with.  
  
A good idea, Darren agreed. You'd best get going.  
  
You sure you don't want to come with us? Kestra asked. You could be missing the adventure of a lifetime.  
  
I'll never understand the appeal of adventure, he replied. Besides, I'm a healer; my place is here.  
  
Kestra shrugged. Your loss. Oh, and sorry for all the trouble I probably got you in.  
  
It won't be the first time.  
  
I said I was sorry! Shaking her head, Kestra jumped down into the sewers. Gavin went next, followed by Aster. Linnis, attempting to let herself fall as gently as possible, came last.  
  
The sewers were little more than a series of tunnels dug in the ground, just wide enough for two people to walk side-by-side and barely high enough to stand upright in. They stood in slimy water that reached up past their ankles, and the bottom was muddy and threatened to suck in their boots if they were not careful.  
  
One of those potions had better be some kind of magic cleaning solution, said Aster as he took a few squelching steps forward.  
  
The river's this way, said Kestra. You'll probably want to hurry.  
  
I'll agree with that, said Gavin.  
  
They set off, trying hard not to pay much attention to what they were wading through. In addition to the cramped quarters of the sewer, the only light came from glowing stones set in the beams which held up the ceiling, if such it could be called; the stones, certainly of some magical origin, did not glow brightly, raising the illumination only to the point where indistinct shapes constantly teased the edge of their vision. Kestra led the way with Gavin, and Aster and Linnis trailed behind.  
  
You know, said Aster as they sloshed along, If we'd just stayed up in our apartment for a few days back in Cardinal, the guards would probably have got tired looking for a couple guys in Guardsmens' uniforms and gone back to their regular business. But no; we had to go out into the big wide world, so we could wade through a sewer to escape a bunch of bowmen who know a lot more about us now than any guard did in Cardinal.  
  
And I suppose you'd ask me to live up in your attic for the rest of my life, then? Linnis asked. Or perhaps to put on some filthy rags and go about pretending to be one of you?  
  
Well, they do say that clothes should be a reflection of your personality.  
  
Turn left here, called Kestra.  
  
And how did it become our problem to look after _your_ well-being, anyway? Aster continued. What do we care if you get to Delivert or not? We weren't even important enough to let in on this evil plot.  
  
I thought you didn't care about Mobius' plot, she replied.  
  
I don't. I care that we're walking straight into death when we don't even rate knowing why! What did you ever do for us that we should care that much?  
  
That is exactly what you peasants' problem is, said Linnis. You're always thinking about what others can do for you. We reward those who contribute to the Nation: Farmers own their own land, smiths their own shops. In addition, the Red Mages make up the Army and defend _all_ your homes; even leeches such as you who take from others without any thought of giving anything back.  
  
This time it was Kestra who interrupted. Wait a minute. How many farmers have you even talked to? I mean, _I've_ never seen initiate Red Mages out touring the farmlands or the industrial districts.  
  
Linnis didn't reply for a moment. Are you questioning my authority to speak to the policies of the Red Mages? she finally asked.  
  
I was just wondering how you know all this. Turn left here.  
  
As they rounded the corner, they saw that the tunnel opened into the light of day not a hundred strides ahead, and a grassy riverbed did lay in the sun beyond.  
  
Oh, thank goodness, Gavin sighed, then coughed at the foul odor which still surrounded them. Let's hurry.  
  
Even as he said it, there was a strange noise from the water behind them, resembling some cross between a gurgle and a splash.  
  
What did that White Mage guy say about nasty things waiting in the water? Aster asked.  
  
We should run, said Kestra.  
  
I'm for tha — Aster was poised to charge forward, when suddenly a slimy tentacle shot out of the darkness and snapped him back, cutting him off in mid-syllable. Behind him, a dark, squidlike form rose out of the water, its gaping mouth ready to swallow him whole.


	21. Lifelessness

Gavin drew his blade, but paused as he feared striking Aster if he attacked. Kestra, showing no such concern, dived into the darkness, her claws flashing as she cut in half the tentacle that held Aster. The creature roared, and a half-dozen more tentacles appeared out of the water, striking every which way as it lunged forward. One dug into Aster's side, and he lost his footing again, dropping to one knee as he hacked at it with his sword.  
  
Kestra swiped at two more tentacles, and Aster cut the one which held him nearly through. He scrambled away as best he could, but the Beast was reluctant to let its catch slip away. Three more tentacles shot out, attempting to ensnare him once again. Gavin drove one of his throwing knives into its body, and it recoiled for an instant, granting Aster a chance to escape from its range before it lunged forward once again.  
  
shouted Linnis, and the Beast was engulfed for a moment by an explosion of flame. As it recoiled, Gavin helped Aster to his feet and the four took the opportunity to make a mad dash for the exit. They escaped the sewers pursued only by its wounded roars.  
  
Aster, however, was in poor shape. The wound where the Beast had jabbed him was tainted with a greenish substance, and the flesh about it seemed to be rotting even as one watched. he said, seeing the injury. What the...?  
  
said Kestra. do you have an Antidote? He'll be dead in moments otherwise.  
  
Gavin flung his pack on the ground and rummaged through it wildly. Aster, his eyes losing their focus, collapsed to the ground. Gavin exclaimed, throwing items left and right in his search. I need to find some way to organize this thing!  
  
Linnis, after watching the activity for a moment, went to kneel down beside Aster, holding her hands over the wound. I can do this, she whispered, closing her eyes.   
  
At first, nothing happened. Linnis squeezed her eyes tighter, and breathed the word so softly that the others could not even hear her voice. A moment passed, but then a white glow began to form around Aster's body. Points of light danced around the wound, and the glow passed through it to all the infected skin, then fading to reveal his complexion restored and the green substance which contaminated the wound to be gone, though the wound itself remained. Groaning, Aster attempted to raise himself to a sitting posture, but collapsed to the ground, groaning and bringing a hand to the wound.  
  
Can you find a Tonic? Linnis asked of Gavin, who had just recovered one of the Antidotes from his pack. He dropped it now, instead hurrying over with one of the light-blue healing phials. Once Aster had drank it, the wound all but disappeared, and he managed to raise himself off the ground.  
  
he said, glancing at Linnis. For a moment, their eyes met, but Aster quickly broke the contact, struggling to his feet.  
  
It was the least I would do for anyone in need, Linnis replied.  
  
Yeah, whatever, said Aster. I'm going to see if I can wash off some of this filth. He made for the river, diving straight in and immersing himself in the water.  
  
That doesn't sound like such a bad idea, said Gavin; and all four of them spent several minutes attempting to wash themselves down. The river was small but swift and clear, and eventually they managed to rid themselves of almost all of the sewer's foul smell and restore their clothes to some semblance of their original color. Once they were about as clean as the river could make them, they turned their attention to the path ahead.  
  
Obviously, the soldiers aren't watching the river, Kestra said. If they were, they'd have shot us by now. That means they probably think we're still holed up in the hospital. Our best bet is to keep them thinking that as long as we can, so we should avoid any contact with other people.  
  
No argument there, said Gavin. But that means we can't take the Road anymore.  
  
Kestra nodded. We can cut through the farmland and make the rest of the way to Delivert through the plains. She checked the position of the sun; it was still early morning. If we travel all day, we should arrive not long after nightfall.  
  
But won't they close the gates at sunset? asked Linnis.  
  
Kestra looked at her. You weren't expecting to just walk in through the gates, were you?  
  
Let's deal with that hurdle when we come to it, said Gavin. Right now, I think we had better get going.  
  
Wait a second, said Aster. Aren't there Beasts off the Road?  
  
There's no guarantee you won't run into Beasts _on_ the Road, said Kestra. But most Beasts don't like to come out in daylight, so we shouldn't have much trouble until nightfall.  
  
Another good reason to get moving, said Gavin. To emphasize his point, he began to climb back up to the Northern shore.  
  
Nodding, Kestra leaped over the bank and onto dry land. This way, she said, setting off as if she expected everyone else to be capable of the same feat.  
  
They set out through the farming plots, using the tall shafts of the harvest- greens to hide them from the farmhands who would likely be out working the fields. It was a clear day, and the peaceful nature of the farm made it rather easy to become absorbed in the almost idyllic nature of the sweeping fields. The land began to rise, gradually at first, as they approached the ridge which isolated the Lodinvale from the near-desolation which surrounded it. Looking behind, they could see the town of Lodin set against the river, now about level with them again as they walked uphill. Directly behind them, the farmland spread out for miles downriver, and they could spot one or two clusters of houses in the distance, likely for those who worked the land.  
  
It was late-morning, and they had just passed out of the farmland and were coming up on the ridge of the Lodinvale, when Aster paused, looking back. There were sounds of activity from the fields behind and to their right, and one shouting voice rose in a commanding tone.  
  
he said, beckoning to Linnis. Follow me.  
  
Without further explanation, he led the rather confused Red Mage along the edge of the fields to a low ledge which offered a relatively clear view over the farmland. Below them, about a furlong distant, were around three dozen shabbily dressed folk, working with scythes and woven baskets to harvest the crops; and a man with a feathered cap, mounted on a chocobo rode about their midst.  
  
See those guys? he asked.  
  
Of course I do.  
  
The one on the chocobo is a supervisor. Or overseer, or whatever you want to call him. He maybe has a house in the city, and if the farm-owner's rich, he gets paid maybe five GP a month. He glanced back to her. The rest of them, they work for food. The landowners house them in a bunkhouse and let them have the crops which aren't good enough to sell. Now, a crop this size would have to fetch a few hundred GP at Market, all together. Just about all of that goes into buying seeds, plows, feed for the chocobos, maintenance on the house, all the things they need to for another good harvest next year.  
  
The bottom line is, if a farm-owner has one bad harvest, odds are _he'll_ be eating the crops that won't sell. He'll have to borrow money from some aristocrat banker, which'll take him five or ten _good_ harvests to pay off. Now, these guys come into town complaining about this every year. I hear them _begging_ the city leaders for even one extra GP per bushel, but you always say you won't pay more than the crop is worth, and go back to building your new faster airships or an expanded entertainment wing for one of your guest mansions.  
  
He stood there silently for a moment, looking out over the fields. So, tell me again how you reward hard work?  
  
Linnis didn't reply as Aster jumped down from the ledge. She kept looking at the farmers. Their movements, she thought, seemed almost mechanical; A sweep of the scythe, then they would stoop to pick up the crop, drop it into their basket, and then repeat. Even the rider had a pattern which he followed as he rode around, a sort of endless figure-eight which drifted slowly along with the progression of the farmhands' harvest. The whole scene managed to seem completely lifeless.  
  
The world's funny like that, said Aster. You can talk about everything you give; but in the end, it all adds up to nothing.  
  
He walked away to rejoin Gavin and Kestra, who were waiting atop the ridge. Linnis remained a moment more before following.


	22. Delivern Heights

**DELIVERN HEIGHTS**  


  
The land was grey and bare on the other side of the ridge; and they made good time over the overall level ground. As the sun passed noon and began to descend towards the Western horizon, they began to realize that they had not eaten since the previous night, such had been their hurry to escape. Since they seemed far away now from any searching eyes, their thoughts now began to turn to lunch.  
  
Sometime in the early afternoon, they spotted ahead of them a rather large, flat stone sitting not far ahead and to their left. Now we're talking! said Gavin. Come on; we'll eat on top of the rock.  
  
What's a giant rock doing out here in the middle of nowhere? asked Aster.  
  
Right now, it's being our picnic spot, Gavin replied. Come on.  
  
The four of them made for the rock, climbing atop it and setting out their lunch. Much of their food they discarded, not trusting it after their trip through the sewer, but a good deal of the wrapped food they had brought from Mira looked untouched, and they set about to eating their lunch.  
  
Aster and Linnis both sat on the Eastern side of the rock, though separated by some feet from each other. Gavin and Kestra set themselves down on the rock's Northwestern side.  
  
So what's this Delivert place like, anyway? Gavin asked eventually, as he was finishing his meal.  
  
It's a fortress, replied Kestra. The Mages use it as their first line of defense in the North, since back during their wars with the Dwarves. It's got battlements running all along the city walls, and they're always guarded. Considering what's been going on lately, they'll probably be even more on alert. She took a drink from her water flask. But for a couple of guys who made it all the way into the Wind Shrine, it should be nothing?  
  
Uh...I _did_ tell you how that trip turned out, didn't I?  
  
Now finished with her lunch, Kestra leaned back, planting her hands on the rock. So what do you guys plan to do if you actually live through this? You said something about going to Losgard, right?  
  
Yeah. I remember hearing stories that up there, the Layfolk run the kingdom.  
  
Well, everybody knows _that._ But you're looking at a good month's travel; and that's dangerous country. _I_ haven't even been north of the Arden.  
  
Gavin shrugged. Well, it's not like we have anywhere else to be.  
  
There is that. She sighed, leaning forward and resting her chin on her left fist. It would be nice to actually be _going_ somewhere, she mused. I mean, I love being outside in the country, but sometimes I really feel like things are going on all around me, and I'm just left on the outside, watching.  
  
Gavin smiled. You saved our lives. That was something in my book, anyway.  
  
Kestra smiled back. well, I couldn't just leave you out there in the mist surrounded by angry Fangs, could I?  
  
Well, I hope not.  
  
Kestra's laugh was cut off when the rock suddenly lurched beneath them. With a yelp, Gavin snatched his pack and jumped to the ground, only to find that the earth itself was breaking apart. As he and Kestra retreated to more stable ground, they saw that a set of great insectlike legs were emerging out of the earth, almost looking to be made of stone themselves. A deep rumbling noise was emerging from the ground.  
  
What the hell is _that?_ demanded Gavin.  
  
It's a Beast that lives under a rock! Kestra replied.  
  
Oh. Aster! shouted Gavin. Are you all right over there?  
  
Oh, yeah, a call came back from the other side of the rock. Just terrific!  
  
We're going to run away!  
  
No kidding!  
  
The four of them broke off to the north, closing to meet each other on the other side of the rock. Before they could get far away, however, there was a strange sort of explosion close ahead, and a strange creature burst from the earth, immediately joined by perhaps a dozen others. The Beasts would not even reach up to a grown man's knee, but were very sturdily built, with three stout legs and practically nothing else. They too seemed to be made of stone, and scurried about like spiders, save they made a _thud_ding noise whenever one of their massive feet struck the ground. Even by the time he had examined one to this degree, Gavin guessed there were about three dozen that he could see, and more were appearing every second.  
  
he said.  
  
Kestra said, throwing a glance at the giant set of legs under the boulder. Damn. They must be minions of the big one. If we kill the boss, they should leave. She hesitated. Or go berserk and tear us apart, but earth Beasts aren't usually that active.  
  
That's good to know! said Aster.  
  
Gavin drew two of his throwing knives, his gaze darting across the shadows under the rock. So what kind of damage will normal weapons do against this thing?  
  
Not much, Kestra replied. But this is an Earth Beast, so it should be vulnerable to Wind magic.  
  
I understand, said Linnis.  
  
The beasts are _getting closer!_ said Aster, watching as the rocks closed in around them.  
  
Kestra nodded. So let's do it.  
  
They charged towards the rock, but their advance was met when one of the large Beast's legs rose and pounded the ground, sending a visible shock wave racing through the ground towards them. It caught Gavin in midstride, and he was shaken by a terrible jolt, and it felt as if all his bones were going to shatter.  
  
W-what was _that?_ he chattered, struggling to maintain his balance.  
  
That was Beast magic, Kestra replied. Looked nasty.  
  
You could say that!  
  
At Linnis' command, a torrent of wind swirled about the Beast, and the creature's legs recoiled in pain. Aster took the opportunity to take a hard slash at one of the legs, but the sword, dented, bounced off with a sharp clang. Gavin, still aching from the Beast's attack, hurled a knife at one of the legs; it made a fair-sized scratch as it glanced away and fell to the ground.  
  
How tough _is_ this thing? he demanded.  
  
It's probably been around since before Cardinal. Kestra breathed a sigh. Let's try something. Widening her stance, she crouched down and fixed her eyes on the Beast's legs. Come on! she commanded. I'm right here!  
  
If the others had any doubts that Kestra's tactic would accomplish anything against the giant creature, they were quickly surprised at the effect. As one of the great legs chose to treat her to the same assault which had rattled him, he thought he detected a smile on the Blue Mage's face. When the shock struck her, she barely moved at all, and a strange bronze-colored glow ran up her legs and through her body. When the attack was complete, she drew herself upright again and laughed.  
  
What was _that?_ demanded Aster.  
  
How Blue Mages get magic, she replied. This one I got from a wind Beast a couple years ago. Flexing the hand which held her claws, she charged forward at the creature. Just as she came to striking range, she spun once in a complete circle, slashing the claws through the Beast's leg as she came back around. Gavin could hear a torrent of wind and saw a flash of lightning where the blade struck, and the leg itself recoiled, literally falling apart before his eyes. Linnis, directed a flash of lightning against the Beast and, with a roar that sounded like an earthquake, all the remaining legs retreated back under the rock. Even as it happened, the other Beasts, who had been keeping their distance, dove back into the earth, with the ground seeming to swallow them up without a trace.  
  
What happened? demanded Aster.  
  
It's healing itself so it can come back up and kill us for good, said Kestra. This would be a good time to run.  
  
_Way_ ahead of you. Aster had already set off.


	23. Delivert

**DELIVERT**  


  
They passed the remainder of the day without encountering any other Beasts or giant rocks, though at times they heard a rumbling in the ground and Kestra would quicken their pace. The land became ever more barren and craggy, as if life had completely forsaken this part of the world.  
  
Around evening, when they were considering a brief pause for dinner, it began to rain. The sky, which had at noon been clear and blue, was now all but covered by a thick blanket of clouds rolling in from the West. The prospect of getting soaked convinced them to make quickly for Delivert, and whatever they might find there.  
  
It was past sundown when they came within sight of the city walls, and the rain was pouring down in sheets. Before them, the brick walls of the city of Delivert rose, cutting off most of the lights of the city and seeming to defy them to seek shelter there. The city was tremendous, perhaps half the size of Cardinal, though it was difficult to think on such a scale; especially as the construction that lay before them seemed more comparable to the castle Cardinal than the city. Unlike the smooth, circular walls around Cardinal, the walls of Delivert were turreted and angular, showing a style which had grown and reshaped itself with the city over the years; and thin slits of light escaped from the battlements which stood at every corner, every bend in the wall. Though it was impossible to spot individual forms along the wall, none had any doubt that they were there, watching through the rain for any who would dare challenge the mighty fortress city.  
  
I've never seen Delivert before, breathed Linnis. It's incredible.  
  
So are we going in or not? Aster removed one of his shoes, pouring out a good half-pint of water. I am drowning out here.  
  
It'd be impossible to scale the walls with this rain coming down, said Kestra. And the gates are closed, so unless we can beat them down, our choices are to wait until morning —  
  
said Gavin.  
  
Or get them to open the gate for us.  
  
I've got it! said Aster sardonically. We just run back to Cardinal, get those two Guardsmen's uniforms, come back here, and make them think we've captured the Mage and need to bring her in for questioning! He paused. Damn. That might have worked, too.  
  
Let's get a bit closer, said Kestra.  
  
They closed in on the city's southern gate, coming again to the edge of the North Road. Hiding behind a good-sized boulder a little off the roadside, they scanned the top of the wall, using the dim light of the lanterns placed on either side of the main gate. A glow of illumination came from the walkway above the wall, but little else could be seen. Kestra frowned at the heavy gates which lay before them. There's something strange about this, she said.  
  
What do you mean? asked Gavin.  
  
The gates. I expected them to have some sort of barrier against Magic, but there isn't any. That doesn't make sense.  
  
How can you tell? Aster inquired.  
  
All Mages can sense those things, she replied.  
  
She's right, said Linnis. There's no magic at work upon the doors. But I know there should be, the barrier crystals in Delivert's wall turned away many a Dwarven assault on the city in the time of those Wars.  
  
Well, this is just fascinating, said Aster. But —  
  
What does it mean, if the barrier crystals have been shut off? asked Gavin.  
  
A lot, said Kestra. You can't just shut off' a Force crystal. It takes a Mage to control them; and a well-trained one, at that. If they've dampened the ones at the gate, someone put quite a bit of effort into doing so.  
  
It's a trap, said Aster. They know we've got a Mage hanging around, and they want us to run up and try to bust the door down. Then they're waiting on the other side with the swords and the bows and the _death._  
  
You are getting really pessimistic, said Gavin.  
  
What with how incredible the odds are against our being alive right now, Aster replied, I think I'm being pretty damn _realistic,_ thank you.  
  
Hey, realism is _my_ job, Gavin scolded. And the way I see it, our choice is to wait until morning when it's light out and the guards can all see us, or try to find some way through that gate now.  
  
I just might be able to do that, without the barriers, said Kestra.  
  
Why not? said Aster, throwing up his hands in resignation. Like anything else has made sense on this trip.  
  
All right, then, said Kestra. Hand me a Tincture. As Gavin complied, she continued, I think I can get the gates open, she said, downing the liquid. But when I do, you'd better move before the guards show up. Without explaining what she meant, she ran off toward the gate.  
  
...So I guess we're just supposed to wait here, Gavin said.  
  
Crouching low, Kestra crept even closer to the walls, before standing upright in plain view of the guards. Someone on the wall shouted at her, but she ignored him. The watchers saw her raise her right hand in a fist, and an aura which seemed at once blue and golden, surrounded her. Then, an eye's blink later, the fist had been driven into the ground, and the earth jumped as a shock wave raced towards the gate. The doors shuddered under the attack, then splintered, exploding in every direction as the guards shouted in alarm.  
  
Come on! Kestra shouted, motioning them into the door.  
  
I just want everyone clear that this one was not my idea! said Aster as they sprang into motion.  
  
Guards were rushing to the walls to stop the intruders as they charged through the broken door; and the four had barely enough time to notice the two unlit crystals set into the sides of the gateway as they rushed past. Beyond was a courtyard of sorts, save bereft of any trees, gardens, or any features save short grass. At the other end stood another wall, with another gate barred by a heavy portcullis that looked even sturdier than the gate-doors.  
  
It's a killing field! exclaimed Linnis.  
  
Hurry up! urged Kestra.  
  
The field was about half again the range of a standard bow, and the meaning of Linnis' definition soon became clear, as archers appeared upon both the near and far walls and arrows began to hail down on them. Were there any light in the sky or no rain clouding the guards' vision, they would have surely been cut down, but as it was, they made it unharmed to the portcullis, where Kestra skidded to a halt, pausing a moment.  
  
There's no barrier here either, she said, then hesitated. One of you had better be counting how much you owe me.  
  
Before anyone could ask her to explain this remark, the blue aura surrounded Kestra again, and she crouched down as if to spring forward towards the iron bars. Then, she shot straight toward them at an impossible speed, striking them with a blinding flash of light. When they could again see clearly, the bars had been snapped and bent inward, and Kestra lay bruised and unconscious on the street beyond.  
  
Let's go! shouted Aster.  
  
Linnis threw up her hand, and a ball of flame erupted near the top of the wall. The three of them took advantage of the guards' confusion to jump through the hole in the portcullis. Gavin and Aster picked up Kestra's limp form, and they hurried off the main road and into the mass of buildings which nearly ran straight up to the walls. The alarm was spreading, and shouts came from all around them.  
  
We must find a place to hide! said Linnis.  
  
Aster rolled his eyes. No! Really?  
  
How about that one? asked Gavin urgently, pointing to a building ahead and to their right.  
  
Aster agreed. Someone with a free foot kick that door open!  
  
Linnis hesitated. But what will the people inside —  
  
There IS no one inside! It's abandoned! Now _open that door!_  
  
The guards were on the streets. Linnis, being unburdened by the unconscious Blue Mage, ran ahead and began struggling with the door, which was bordered shut.  
  
Never mind that! called Gavin after a moment during which the door refused to budge. The window! Quick! He shifted his hold on Kestra. Aster, I can carry her. You go!  
  
Nodding, Aster sprang into action. Quickly removing the glass from one of the already broken windows, he climbed through into the house, turning to help Linnis follow him in. The two of them then took Kestra from Gavin and set her on the floor as he climbed in, then they set to replacing the boards and shards of glass in as natural a manner as possible, then pressed up against the wall under the window, waiting to let the guards pass them by.


	24. Eye of the Storm

It was several minutes before anyone dared to speak, or even move. There were constant sounds of running footsteps outside on the streets, and once or twice guards could be heard passing just outside the window. Finally, as the voices began to die down, and the guards began to pass into other parts of the city, Aster and Gavin began to check around as to the dimensions of the room in which they found themselves. It was an apartment much like any of those in Cardinal, save of a simpler and cheaper construction than even most buildings in that city's common districts. This could in part be attributed to the building's state of disrepair; judging by the cracked walls and broken boards lying on the floor, the building had stood unattended and been subjected to several lootings before their arrival. A door stood half-open on their left, and a staircase lay beyond, leading up to the building's higher levels.  
  
Aster pointed to the stairs. Gavin nodded. Linnis looked at them questioningly, then got the idea. Together, they worked to move Kestra out of the room and up the stairs to the third-floor ledge, where they figured themselves to be slightly safer, and found the Blue Mage's persistent weight to be wearing them down.  
  
When is she going to wake up? asked Gavin urgently.  
  
That magic she used drained all the conscious life out of her, said Linnis. If it isn't restored magically, she might never wake up.  
  
Gavin nodded. Okay, okay. How do we do that?  
  
There is a spell, Linnis said, but it's beyond my ability. Or if we could find a Phoenix Down, it should have the same effect.  
  
Phoenix down? asked Aster. I don't think we have too many bird feathers lying around either.  
  
Are you truly that foolish? snapped Linnis. Not the down of a Phoenix, _a_ Phoenix Down. A magical potion which can —  
  
said Gavin, a little too loudly.  
  
hissed Aster.  
  
Gavin nodded, rummaging through his pack. What color are these Phoenix Down things?  
  
I'm not certain, said Linnis. Red or orange, I believe.  
  
Gavin snatched out the second crystal they had found after the death of the Fang in the Mistvale. Like this?  
  
Linnis frowned.   
  
So Phoenix down is a _rock?_ asked Aster.  
  
Shut up! snapped Gavin.  
  
Linnis held out her hand, ignoring Aster's remark. May I?  
  
Taking the stone, Linnis cupped it in her hand as Darren had the Tonic, holding it over Kestra's mouth, which Gavin gently opened. The Red Mage closed her eyes, and her face became set with concentration. At first nothing happened, and Linnis' expression became steadily more tense. Then, she relaxed, drew in a breath, and the rock began to change. Shimmering, it became a reddish-orange liquid which flowed into Kestra's throat, and filled her with an orangish glow. Before it had even faded away, she was sitting up, shaking her head with a hand to her brow.  
  
That _really_ hurt, she said.  
  
You could have warned us, said Gavin.  
  
It didn't seem like we had a lot of time. Plus, it looks like you made it safe enough. Where are we?  
  
Some abandoned apartment not too far from the gate.  
  
She nodded. So I didn't miss much?  
  
Just about twenty good minutes of fearing for our lives, said Aster.  
  
She rose to her feet. Well, if you guys want to go anywhere else tonight, you're going without me; I am way too sore to be ducking guards right now.  
  
We'll all stay here for the night, said Gavin. Let's see what shape the attic is in.  
  
No way, said Aster. I didn't come here twenty-how leagues from Cardinal to sleep in some stupid attic! We're sleeping on third floor!  
  
You realize there won't be any furniture in there, Gavin said.  
  
I don't care.  
  
Shrugging, Gavin stepped aside and allowed Aster to coax open the door to the third-floor apartment. Though the windows were boarded up from the outside, the job had not been done carefully, and a fair amount of light passed into the room between the boards. There was, in fact, still a bed in the room pushed against a corner, though without any sheets or mattress. A dust-covered stove stood on the opposite wall, and a long-dormant fireplace was set nearer the door. A light fixture without candles hung from the center of the room.  
  
Now this is living, said Gavin.  
  
Aster said, if you like the attic _that_ much,...  
  
Let's just go to sleep. Gavin picked a spot on the floor and sat down.  
  
Yeah, yeah. Aster glanced at the bed, as if considering actually sleeping on the wooden boards out of defiance, but chose a spot on the floor opposite one window instead. Kestra lay down just to one side of the door. Linnis paused.  
  
she said hesitantly. Do you...feel something?  
  
What do you mean? Kestra asked.  
  
I'm not certain, said Linnis. It's...a Force of some kind. A powerful one, familiar to me and yet...different. I can't quite explain it.  
  
Kestra frowned in the darkness. In the silence, the sound of the rain outside seemed to rush in to fill the void. There was a distant _boom_ of thunder.  
  
I think you're right, Kestra said after a moment. There's something I haven't felt around here before. And it's near; in the city to be sure. I don't know what to make of it.  
  
Nor I, said Linnis.  
  
Are we going to sleep or not? groaned Aster.  
  
This could be important, said Linnis. You might wish to take an interest as well.  
  
well, I'll take an interest when I become worthy enough to live in a place like this for real.  
  
You're _not_ going to start on that business again.  
  
No. I'm _trying_ to go to sleep.  
  
Very well. If it pleases you, I shall keep my significant realizations until the morning.  
  
Thank you; it does. Aster rolled over, putting one arm over his ear.  
  
After the other three had gone to sleep, however, Linnis found herself unable to keep the strange presence from her thoughts. She rose, and began to pace about the dark, shadowy room as the rain splattered on the windowsill outside. The feeling seemed so familiar to her that she should know it by reflex, but it was changed somehow, different from what it should be. She could not explain it, but ever was the feeling there, teasing her mind and threatening to drive her mad.  
  
Do you mind? asked Kestra.  
  
Linnis started. I'm sorry! she said. I thought you were asleep.  
  
I was trying to be. She propped herself up on one elbow. It's still bothering you, isn't it?  
  
Yes. I would pray, but I don't wish to exhaust myself when so much must be done tomorrow.  
  
Kestra shook her head. It must be awful to be a Red Mage. You can feel the Magic, but you just can't let yourself go in it. You're like some fellow riding a river with a raft and a paddle because you don't know how to swim.  
  
We seem to do well enough, Linnis replied defensively.  
  
Hey, don't get me wrong; it's got its advantages. If it weren't for that guy with the raft, we wouldn't have boats. But you can't just let yourself get lost in the magic like the other Mages can; for you, it's all about control.  
  
And your way is more preferable? Linnis asked. You gain your magic when Beasts attack you with it.  
  
Not always. That is the quickest way, but think of it like this: Beasts are created out of the Forces. They don't have Spells; their magic is just another part of them. You can't get any closer to Nature than by learning the Beasts' magic.  
  
I've seen its advantages, agreed Linnis. But I'm also not certain I'd much like to be _that_ close.  
  
Kestra smiled. It's not for everyone. Anyway, I've learned to trust my instincts. And they're telling me that, whatever that presence is, we'll be knowing about it soon enough whether we spend all night brooding or not. She flopped back onto the floor. So lie down, go to sleep, and let _me_ get some rest.  
  
Very well, agreed Linnis. I will try.


	25. Miscalculations

When they awoke the next morning, dawn had long since broken and shafts of light were streaming in between the boards on the windows. The rain had ceased, and on the streets below them came the familiar sounds of everyday life in a large city. They decided to eat while still hidden in the apartment, even toying with the idea of trying the stove for a moment. As they laid out the remainder of their provisions, their thoughts turned to what would happen next.  
  
said Gavin as they ate, Now that we've got our way into Delivert —  
  
And haven't got much of any way _out,_ put in Aster.  
  
What exactly are we doing here?  
  
Linnis did not answer right away, concentrating instead on her breakfast. There are two High Clerics who lead the Crimson Order, she said at length. Lord Mobius is one, and the elder. The other is Lord Exeter, and when not in Cardinal he makes his home at the parish here in Delivert, where his family lives. He is more a stranger to the politics of Cardinal, and does not stay there when he is not compelled to by his duties. However, his family and mine are well-acquainted.  
  
Are you going to be getting around to saying something? Aster asked.  
  
She cast a narrow-eyed glare at him. Lord Exeter may still be a friend to the King; and I am certain he is still a friend to me. I will appeal for his help in stopping Mobius' endeavor.  
  
Aster rolled his eyes. Right. And then I'll turn into a Galian Beast and knock a hole in the wall so we can escape. Do you really think that this guy doesn't already know all about what's going on? I won't be surprised to see him throw us in the dungeon himself!  
  
Now just one minute! snapped Linnis. What exactly places you in such a position of authority that you can dictate the responses of those whom you have never met in your life?  
  
He's a Mage, shot back Aster. I know how you work; that's all I need.  
  
And what exactly grants you this intimate knowledge of our affairs? Linnis demanded. I _am_ a Red Mage; should not that perhaps grant _me_ some familiarity with affairs of the Order?  
  
Oh, that I'll give you. I don't know a thing about affairs of any stupid Order. But I've had to live ducking your wagons and shining your shoes for seventeen years, and I _know_ how you operate. He had risen to his feet, pointing an accusing finger at her. You're in the real world now, Princess. So why don't you take a look around?  
  
When you two are finished, put in Gavin loudly, You should _both_ take a look around. I don't see much way we're getting out of this city alive if we don't get some help, so I figure there aren't too many ways we can trash this up worse than it is. Now, where is this Exeter guy, and how do we get there without getting ourselves killed?  
  
Linnis broke Aster's glare, and for some time after made a point not to look at him. I believe we should make for my family's manor, in the Center City. We cannot expect to travel to the parish itself without great danger.  
  
I don't think there is much we can expect to do right now without great danger, said Gavin. But fine. You know a place, you lead the way.  
  
When they had finished with their breakfast, they picked up their things and set out to leave. Linnis started down the stairs, but Gavin stopped her. We'd better not go down onto the streets, he said. Come on.  
  
He led them up into the attic — which was so low and dust-filled that all were grateful that Aster had insisted on sleeping a floor below — and through the trapdoor onto the roof. The scene from the rooftop was in many ways not unlike that of Cardinal, save the city seemed to have been compressed; the other houses were more closely packed, and the great mansions of the aristocrats loomed far closer than it seemed they should. These mansions, they saw, were separated from the Common District by yet another high wall.  
  
This'll be even easier than it was in Cardinal, said Gavin, looking over the nearby rooftops.  
  
Until we get to that wall, said Aster.  
  
What do you mean? asked Linnis.  
  
Don't worry, said Gavin. You'll pick it up quick enough. Without further delay, he sprinted off towards the edge of the roof, making a grand leap which carried him across the street far below and onto the rooftop of the opposite house.  
  
He must be joking! Linnis exclaimed.  
  
You coming or not? Aster ran after his companion.  
  
I could get used to this! said Kestra as she took her turn. Shaking her head and trying not to look down, Linnis started after them.  
  
They made their way across the rooftops for a good half-mile, until they came near the wall separating the Center City from the Common Districts. Delivert seemed not unlike Cardinal in most ways, although more crowded and not so grand. The buildings looked as if they had been jammed into a space not large enough for all of them, as if it were preferable to have folk living just outside each other's windows than make a larger city wall. The roads, save a few, looked unbearably narrow, and the city's population seemed even more vertically inclined than that of Cardinal; they passed by dozens of folk on their trek across the rooftops, who were doing anything from cooking breakfast over a hanging fire to stringing out their laundry from the chimneys to operating junk shops. Most all of them paid little heed to Aster and Gavin, but looked rather strangely at the red- and blue-caped women who followed them.  
  
There were no sentries atop the inner walls, but the distance between the last rooftop and the top of the wall made it impossible to jump across. The four were therefore faced with no other choice but to make their way down to the streets and attempt to find some way through the gate.  
  
The daytime streets of Delivert did much to show them the appeal of the roofs. The buildings pressed close on either side of the narrow pavement, and an endless crowd of people jostled them from every direction. They pushed their way through the sea of idle activity to as isolated a spot as they could find, just inside a particularly narrow alley, where they could see the gateway in the inner wall. The gate's wooden doors looked almost as strong as those in the city's outer walls had been, and though these were open, a pair of guards stood just outside.  
  
I don't think they'll just let us walk through, said Gavin.  
  
I can get one away from the gate, said Aster. You three can take care of the other somehow and get through.  
  
How do you plan to do that? asked Gavin.  
  
Aster held up a rock.  
  
You can't be serious.  
  
I know how to get away from the guards.  
  
Fine. But how are we supposed to slip past even one guard without starting something?  
  
You just walk through. He's not gonna leave his post to follow you.  
  
That's a ridiculous plan!  
  
Well, you've got half a minute to come up with a better one.  
  
He slipped away from the others, navigating his way through the crowd to the opposite side of the gate. There, he took a moment to devise his escape, ducking into one of the nearby alleys, running around one building and coming back to the gate in time to slip through himself, hopefully before the guard gave up the chase. This decided, he took the rock in his hand and hurled it at the guard. It missed, and struck against the wall.  
  
Take that! he shouted. Tool of the Mages! And he ran away.  
  
The guard followed him at least as far as the entrance to the alley, at which point Aster became more chiefly concerned with his own escape than the guard's continued pursuit. He ran around the corner of the building, and came to the alley that would lead him back to the gate, but skidded to a halt as he saw a Guardsman advancing down toward him. Even as he began to wonder how the guard had guessed his move, he saw another guard come down the way he had taken.  
  
That wasn't supposed to happen, he thought. Had both guards abandoned the gates? Or were there others around whom he hadn't seen? Neither option made much sense, but the one certainty of the situation was that he was in serious trouble.  
  
He turned and ran the other way. The guards, spotting him, broke into a run to pursue as he dashed down crossway after crossway in an attempt to escape them in the maze of their own city. Eventually, not enjoying the possibility of being unable to find the others again, he began to turn back towards the gate. It was as he attempted to discern the location of the pursuing guards that he realized that none had raised any shouts of alarm in their pursuit. He was uncertain what to make of this development, as they seemed to be chasing him as if they knew he was more than the typical disgruntled commoner.  
  
He was still puzzling over this realization, when one of the guards appeared from a cross-alley directly in front of him. Aster spun around, but the other guard was coming up from behind. For about a second, he searched frantically for an escape, but then a heavy object collided with the back of his skull, and he was thrown to the ground. Through his now-blurred vision, he saw one of the guards standing over him, removing some kind of powder from a pouch on his belt. He tossed the powder over Aster, and the last thing he saw was the sparkle of some magical aura as his consciousness seemed to float away.


	26. Apparent Safety

He returned to consciousness as one awaking from a light sleep, though he hardly felt refreshed. His whole body tingled, and it took him a moment to realize that he was lying on a bed. Indeed, he thought, the bed felt almost impossibly soft, making even those of the inn at Mira resemble a patch of rocky dirt. Above him rose the arches of an elegant ceiling, and light streamed in from a window off somewhere to his right. Were it not for the awful tingling in his body, he might think the whole thing some strange dream.  
  
I was wondering when you'd wake up, Gavin's voice said from the direction of the window.  
  
Aster started up. He was sitting on a large bed with red silken sheets, in a grand, high-ceilinged stone room. It was from the looks of it a bedroom, though it was was nearly the size of the entire apartment they had stayed in the night before, not including the large walk-in closet at one end. Gavin and Kestra stood by a large grand window that looked out on what must be the mansions of Delivert's Center City. Linnis was nowhere to be seen.  
  
What the...? Aster began. This was easily the last sort of place he had expected to wake up in.  
  
You are in the house of Lord Kivan Eastridge, came a voice from the doorway. Aster blinked; he had not seen the arrival, if he had been standing there an instant before. He was an elderly man dressed in red and grey, and stood as if there were a rod in the back of his shirt. And you are, for the moment, safe.  
  
That's Paterson, said Gavin. He's the attendant.  
  
Aster looked from one to the other, very unsatisfied with this explanation. What the _hell?_ he demanded.  
  
We were brought here by men loyal to my father, said Linnis, stepping out of the closet. She had changed into a clean garment with a longer cape which doubled as a traveling cloak; all crimson red, of course, though the cape was now edged with a dark grey. Such men were also responsible for negating the barrier crystals which would have prevented our entry into the city. Once they became aware of our presence here, they have been working tirelessly to see that we were brought here safely.  
  
demanded Aster.  
  
The young Lady Eastridge is a member of this house, said Paterson. We of course wish to see to her safety.  
  
What news have you brought us? asked Linnis of the attendant. When may we go to meet Lord Exeter?  
  
The Lord Cleric shall be coming here, Paterson replied, as soon as his duties allow. It is not felt that you should journey about the city with things in their present state.  
  
This statement had surprised Linnis considerably. I...had not realized that Lord Exeter would be so accommodating, she said.  
  
The Lord Eastridge sends word that he wishes you to meet with him at your earliest convenience, said Paterson.  
  
And he couldn't come down here to say this himself because...? Aster asked, reluctantly hopping off the bed.  
  
Ignoring him, Linnis replied, Where may I find him?  
  
He is in the evening veranda.  
  
And are my...companions invited as well?  
  
Paterson looked at the three with what Aster immediately identified as repressed disdain. No mention was made of these...individuals, in any regard.  
  
I see. Inform him we shall come shortly, then.  
  
He nodded neutrally. Very good, my lady.  
  
As he left, Aster and Linnis both walked over to the window to join Gavin and Kestra. Linnis' first words, however, were addressed to Aster.  
  
she asked.  
  
  
  
Now is where you complain about my blind faith in a pack of decietful, self-serving Mages who concern themselves with nothing more than their own pockets.  
  
Aster shrugged. Seems like you've got the message pretty well already.  
  
It doesn't matter to you at all that were it not for my father, your foolish plan would have ensured that we would not survive to see the sundown?  
  
The day's not over yet, Aster said dryly.  
  
She sighed. You are impossibly dense.  
  
Must be my inferior mind.  
  
This Lord Eastridge, then, Gavin said loudly. He's your father?  
  
Linnis paused, glancing away for a moment. My parents were farm-owners in a village to the West. When I was identified as a potential Mage, Lord Eastridge took me into his house as his surrogate daughter.  
  
This got Aster's attention. Woah. You're a commoner?  
  
she replied haughtily. While the ability for Magic tends to run in families, some Mages are descended from common roots. Such individuals are taken into an existing noble family, and become nobles themselves. My parents may have been common folk, yet I am no more so than you are a Mage.  
  
Aster raised his eyebrows. If you say so.  
  
Linnis looked back to Gavin. My father is a respected member of the Congress of Nobles. With his assistance, I feel the other nobles can be persuaded to condemn Mobius' actions, and force his removal from the Triad.  
  
Gavin nodded, and there was a pause. What happens to us? he asked.  
  
Linnis nodded. Why should I have thought that you were motivated by anything other than personal gain? Well, I'm certian you shall all be compensated quite handsomely for your aid to myself and the King; although perhaps you simply shan't be executed for your trespass within Castle Cardinal.  
  
Aster raised his eyebrows. You've got a lovely idea of a   
  
Linnis cast him a look. I'm certain you can make up the difference by robbing this manor blind.  
  
Hey, if we don't find ways to provide for ourselves, our immediate future will usually involve starving to death. Don't blame us for what we do to survive.  
  
Gavin and Kestra exchanged an exasperated look.  
  
Your problem, Linnis said harshly, is that you are too blind to see when a person wishes to help you!  
  
Aster paused, taken aback by her sudden agitation. ...You don't have to be blind to miss something that isn't there, he replied.  
  
Linnis looked about to reply, but Kestra cut in. Look, shut up, okay? she said. This is getting _really_ tiresome.  
  
The Red Mage's jaw clenched, as if she were unwilling to abandon the argument, but she relented. I'm sure my father will grant you a suitable reward for your troubles, she said at length. As well as safe passage out of the city, if you wish it.  
  
That'll do fine, Gavin said, with a warning look at Aster.  
  
You may discuss the details with him, Linnis continued. Now, he is expecting us shortly.  
  
Gavin nodded. Lead the way.  
  


- - = = = = - -  


  
_The evening sun was descending toward the western horizon as the airship drifted into dock beyond the castle. The elegant craft glided soundlessly into the berth as the participants in the royal welcome spread out along the dock where the walkbridge would be extended. The ship's shadow extended over all the procession, and she glanced behind to see it falling over the great form of the royal flagship, which occupied the adjoining berth. Ropes were cast over the side of the ship, and quickly secured to the dock as the craft settled gently toward the ground.  
  
Finally, it came to a halt as its keel came in contact with the bottom of the berth. At that instant, there was a great flash of light, and two gigantic ethereal wings appeared, spread from the hull of the ship but retracting inwards so fast that even as the eye could discern what they were, they had disappeared. The ship now sat, still and serene, with its companions in the docks.  
  
The silence was pierced by the shrill blaring of trumpets as the walkbridge was extended from the airship. An honor guard stood on the deck of the airship, and its leader set his foot on the bridge almost before it had been secured.  
  
he bellowed. The Lord High Cleric Mobius, reverend leader of the Crimson Order and party to the Royal Triad, here on this fifteenth day of the month of Virgo, in the year fifteen hundred and forty-nine in the Second Age! There was another fanfare of trumpets, and he stepped out of the way for another form to lead the procession across the bridge.  
  
The figure was tall, and arrayed in flowing robes which glittered a crimson red as they caught the evening light. He stood with the sun behind him, a sillhouette as he walked across the bridge, almost seeming to float without setting foot on the wooden plank beneath him, though his footsteps were quite audible. When he reached the end of the bridge, he halted abruptly and bowed courteously to the man who stood at the head of the procession which greeted him. There was near a full head's difference in height between the two, with the new arrival the taller.  
  
It is a pleasure to see you again, my king, he said, And to return after these many months to the Castle of Cardinal.  
  
We have sorely missed your council, agreed the King. Might you satisfy my curiosity and tell me, where is Lord Exeter? We believed that you and he would arrive together.  
  
He has been delayed in the Delivert parish, the High Cleric replied. There was business there which could not be postponed. He requested that I express his sorrow that he could not immediately reply to your summons, but that he may still be busy there for some weeks.  
  
This is most unfortunate news, replied the king. I had hoped to address the council immediately. Might you tell me what business it is that has so delayed the Lord Exeter?  
  
The High Cleric shook his head. I fear that I was not made privy to his reasons.  
  
The king nodded. Please, join us for our dinner.  
  
The procession began to move, and she turned to fall into line; however, she suddenly felt the tall robed man's gaze landing directly on her.  
  
Lady Eastridge, he said, bowing to her. I had occasion to speak with your father while in Delivert; he asked that I convey to you his regards.  
  
She bowed low in return. Thank you, my lord. Is he well?  
  
His health is, as usual, flawless. But might I speak to you a moment in private?  
  
Of course, she said, though the words nearly caught in her mouth. A thousand questions flew into her mind, and it was all she could do but look around for the king or any other friendly face.  
  
The other man led her a bit away from the procession as they headed back towards the castle. Unless affairs have altered greatly during my absence, I know that you are close in the king's council. Has he imparted to you the purpose of this summons?  
  
She hesitated, listening to her footsteps clicking on the stones of the path. If you wish for me to reveal this purpose to you —  
  
I am quite aware of his intentions myself, my lady, he interrupted. I need no such service from you. The king has long revealed his desires to those observant enough to notice; yet it concerns me that he now intends to act upon them, in a manner which can be termed most leniently as unwise.  
  
...I have not your liberty to judge the wisdom of my king, she said carefully.  
  
Yet you have questioned it, he replied. Your voice betrays you; he paused a moment, peering directly at her with a piercing gaze. And your eyes. You cannot understand why he wishes so dearly for this endeavor. After another moment, he began to walk again. Nor can I. But he has long paid little heed to the advice of his elders; he is youthful and headstrong, two traits which are not always desirable in a lord and ruler.  
  
She frowned, even more questions appearing in her mind and a strange tightness in her gut. What is it you wish to say?  
  
I wish for you to dissuade the king from this endeavor, the man replied. He has by law the authority to move forward even without the approval of the Triad, and I have little doubt that he shall do so rather than listen to reason on our part. You, however, may yet be able to reach him. I would therefore implore you to persuade the king back to the path of reason, before he sets in motion events which will require a great deal of effort to correct.  
  
She found that she was unconsciously quickening her pace, and forced herself to maintain a steady gait.  
  
Do you understand my meaning, Lady?  
  
Yes. Though I do begin to wonder as to the true cause of Lord Exeter's delay.  
  
He stopped again, fixing her with a much harsher glare. Your words have until now been well-guarded, my lady, he said coldly. This is a habit I would not advise that you change.  
  
He held her in his gaze for a long moment, and she felt as if her heart had stopped. Where, she wondered, was the rest of the procession? ...My sencire apologies, my lord, she said.  
  
He began to walk again. The setting sun's light was beginning to fade, and the glistening crimson in his robes was now fading to a deep bloody red. You have a keen mind, Lady; when you choose to use it. I would advise you do so now, and consider the dangers of upsetting an order of society which has lasted many times longer than you have or ever shall live. Such upsets are never without their victims.  
  
They passed for a moment in silence. My lord, she began carefully, Your words might be taken by some as a threat.  
  
I impart to you a warning, my lady, he replied. One which you would be wise to take to heart, and see that your king does likewise. Now — his voice suddenly returned to a lighter tone; the change happening so quickly that she only then realized how dark and threatening it had become. Let us rejoin the others for dinner. I apologize for the suddenness of my words; however, I fear that our time is quite short.  
  
He turned back to the procession, but she did not follow. Instead, she held still and watched him walk away, looking around the scenery of the courtyard frantic for any evidence that this world were not real,and the conversation no more than a horrid dream. None seemed eager to present itself._


	27. The True Social Order

The Eastridge manor was a grand building whose halls were decorated almost as lavishly as Castle Cardinal itself. Part of the appeal might be that Aster and Gavin saw these halls with sunlight streaming in the windows, and without nearly as much immediate fear for their lives as they had felt when making their way through those of the castle, but it was clear that this building aspired to be just as grandiose.  
  
Linnis led them down a long hall with windows looking west to accommodate a view of the afternoon sun, decorated along its eastern wall with portraits of various nobles of proper grandeur. About halfway down the hall, she led them down a short flight of stairs and through an open set of double doors onto a wide porch which looked out over the manor's gardens — as indeed it had some, in contrast with all but the most affluent mansions in Cardinal. The scenery of the Center City was quite impressive, and showed none of the crowded nature of the common districts; if anything, the mansions visible in Delivert were farther apart than those of Cardinal. As Linnis led them down to the Northern corner of the veranda, the others caught a glimpse of what could only be the body of an airship, mostly hidden beyond a pair of mansions to the Northwest. No doubt this was the location of the city's docks.  
  
Standing by an outdoor table at the Northern end was a single middle-aged man. His face was serious and lined with age, though handsome after a fashion, and he carried himself with an air of nobility. His garments, Aster noted, were rather more unassuming than the unashamedly flamboyant manner worn by most aristocrats whom he had seen; his were less flowing and more subtly elegant, as if he felt less desire to demonstrate his superiority, so long as it was there to be seen by those who looked. Most notable was the intricately embroidered grey-and-red sash which he wore, bearing a crest which matched the design which now adorned the front of Linnis' tunic.  
  
Good day, he said to them, And welcome. I am Lord Kivan Eastridge, master of this house. I trust your stay has been pleasant?  
  
Just lovely, said Aster.  
  
The man paid him no attention, looking instead to Linnis. My daughter, he said, I am glad to see you again, though I regret the circumstances which brought you back to this house.  
  
As do I, replied Linnis. Do you know, then, of the events which have passed in Cardinal?  
  
He nodded. Indeed, I do. Although I was grieved to learn that Lord Mobius had chosen to include you in this affair.  
  
Linnis nodded. Though to my mind it seems I should be glad he did. Otherwise, he may have succeeded.  
  
You misunderstand me. Eastridge shook his head solemnly. He looked about to say more, but he paused. Though such is a matter best discussed once Lord Exeter arrives. He glanced at her three companions in turn. Perhaps you might introduce me to these whose acquaintance you seem to have made in your travels?  
  
Nodding, Linnis introduced the others to him, with Aster last. He paid little heed to the commoners, but bowed politely to Kestra.  
  
I am pleased to make your acquaintance, he said. I have never had the opportunity to meet one of your kind before.  
  
Kestra raised an eyebrow, but maintained a neutral smile. That doesn't surprise me. I'd never met a Red Mage before your daughter.  
  
You four have caused quite a stir, he said, taking a step back and turning out toward the gardens. The damage you've done to the city gates will not be easily repaired; and Lodin will no doubt miss the presence of its healer.  
  
Kestra started at this last statement. What do you mean? she demanded.  
  
The White Mage who sheltered you from the Army, Eastridge said. He's been arrested for sedition. Surely this wouldn't surprise you.  
  
The hospital was a sanctuary! Kestra exclaimed. You can't punish him for obeying his oath as a White Mage!  
  
Indeed we can, if such an oath runs contrary to the good of Cardinal. He looked solemnly to Linnis. It is not that I am not myself grateful for the service he has done in keeping my daughter alive, but this is a decision outside my control.  
  
How convenient, said Aster. You could free him, and you damn well know it. And if you _really_ cared, you'd at least be trying.   
  
Eastridge eyed him with the cool expression he had come to expect from Linnis. Young man, I would ask you to observe proper courtesy while in my house, and not to interfere in affairs which are not of your concern.  
  
Hey, when you start carting people off to prison for helping your own king, someone had better start interfering!  
  
Linnis stepped in, He was only helping me, and rendering aid in support of the king against Mobius' plot. How can it be that you would allow him to be punished?  
  
You are a very intelligent girl, my daughter, Eastridge said solemnly. But you do not know the whole of the state of affairs.  
  
Perhaps I might offer some assistance in this regard, offered a new voice from behind them.  
  
All the company turned to see an aged man dressed in flowing red and silver robes reminiscent of those worn by Mobius, and carried himself with a similar posture, seeming to command reverence. Around his neck hung a medallion containing the runic symbol for wind.  
  
I beg your pardon for not announcing myself at your gates, he said to Eastridge, but I was of the impression that my presence was urgently needed.  
  
Eastridge bowed low. Your impression was correct, Lord Exeter. I am honored that you consented to become my guest at this manor, and beg your pardon for being unable to grant you proper hospitality.  
  
Aster called. You're the High Cleric guy, right? Maybe you can tell me why you hear some guy is trying to take over the kingdom, but the first thing you do is run down here and have a meeting!  
  
This drew a glance from Exeter. These must be the companions who aided your daughter on your journey here.  
  
They are, Eastridge agreed.  
  
Lord Exeter, Linnis said, stepping forward and kneeling to the floor. I do apologize for this commoner's manner, but his call for urgency is, I feel, not misplaced. Lord Mobius —  
  
Exeter held up his hand. I knew all there was to know about Lord Mobius' intentions before I came here. Indeed, I have known for quite a bit longer than you yourself; as it was told to me by Mobius himself ere he departed from Delivert.  
  
Linnis paused, an expression of sheer incomprehension on her face. she began, trailing off as she searched frantically for words.  
  
You also know what has precipitated this necessity, I think, continued Exeter. The King's behavior is too radical to permit; left unchecked, he will destroy our society.  
  
Linnis turned to Eastridge, struggling to overcome her shock. You knew of this as well?  
  
I am here as a favor to your father, said Exeter, as it was a favor to him that spared your life when you were found in the city. Mobius' decision to eliminate you was one with which I do not agree, and pursuant to an end to your troublemaking, I feel the sentence may be lifted.  
  
So long as I renounce my oath of loyalty to my king? she demanded, wheeling between one man and the other. He _is_ king; have you forgotten? As such, he deserves our respect and loyalty, not betrayal to his death!  
  
He will not be killed, said Exeter, nor harmed in any other way. We simply with to deny him the power to destroy the order of our society.  
  
It is not your place to judge what is best and worst for our society! Linnis exclaimed. Governance of Cardinal was a task given to him; and he may fulfill that task in whatever manner he deems best! Have I been deceived by all my lessons in affairs of state?  
  
Not deceived, said Eastridge. But you seem to have missed some of the more subtle meanings. He shot a glance at Aster. Surely these folk have proven to you by now that the King's intentions are doomed to failure, and the ruin of us all.  
  
She paused, fists tightly clenched. I do not agree with his aims, she said slowly, but I respect the crown and the duty we owe to it. This is wrong. She emphasized the last three words with a force the others had never seen in her.  
  
Right and wrong are matters of ethics, Lady, said Exeter, and not so easily decided as you would believe. A true servant of Cardinal holds in loyalty his country first, and its king second.  
  
Believe us when we say that this was not a decision we made lightly, said Eeastridge. But we — and many others — are convinced that it is necessary to the stability of Cardinal.  
  
The only reason you have been spared so far, said Exeter, is due to your father's appeals. As I said, in ordering your death I feel Mobius has gone too far. But if you continue to interfere in affairs of state, no one can protect you.  
  
A moment passed in silence. Linnis walked past Eastridge and to the Northern rail of the veranda, putting both Eastridge and Exeter behind her. So I am faced with the choice of abandoning my king, and facing my death, she said, turning around to face them. Her right hand had crept towards her neck. I must say that neither holds for me any great appeal.  
  
Your death will serve no one, said Eastridge, and cause undue grief to many, not the least of whom being myself and your king.  
  
Slowly, Linnis nodded. I must agree. Though I do not feel compelled to thank you for your counsel. With these words, she departed and went back into the manor, without asking for anyone's leave.  
  
Not that it matters at all to me, spoke up Aster, But when your own Mages start complaining about your twisted ethics, that says something.  
  
Eastridge looked at him incredulously. _You_ would presume to judge us?  
  
Yeah, yeah; I know. I'm a street thief. I've got bad manners, and I live by swiping other people's stuff. But at least I'm honest about myself. He bowed melodramatically. By your leave, my lord?  
  
I expect the three of you to be gone from this house by morning tomorrow, Eastridge said coldly.


	28. Misconceptions

After departing from the veranda, Linnis made directly for the library, which was located in the center of the manor and occupied both floors. On its high shelves were stacked more volumes than all but the most dedicated scholars could hope to read in a lifetime, copies of books dating back to the founding of Cardinal. Sunlight streamed in through a set of skylights, supplemented by a multitude of crystal lamps placed nearly wherever there was an open spot on the wall between the shelves. Linnis made her way up a set of great wooden stairs to the library's upper level, passing by even more shelves loaded with books of philosophy, government and politics. She crossed nearly the entire room before she found an old, leather-bound book labeled simply, **CARDINAL**, which she retrieved from the shelf, examining as she walked slowly to the railing which overlooked the main floor below. The red string of a bookmark still indicated a particular page after a moment regarding the closed volume, she opened it to the indicated spot and began to read.  
  
_...simple dominion by one people over another without mutual contribution toward the greater benefit of society is not only undesirable on practical grounds, as previously discussed in Section IV, but detrimental to the advancement of the nation. Although there can be no question as to the mental inferiority of the Layfolk, of which the lack of magical ability is accepted as a clear indication (and discussed in detail in Section II), their physical capacity differs not from any Mage, and may even exceed that of some; nor are they by any means unintelligent, at least not in the majority. Though largely not suited for the intellectual trials of sociology or philosophy, these peoples are still deserving of higher regard than that of creatures of burden; their acquired skills are many, and when put to good use may greatly reduce the worldly entanglements of the Magi, permitting the higher folk to concern themselves with such intellectual matters as fitting for their enhanced capacity of reasoning._  
  
She set down the book with a sigh. After a moment, she turned about halfway back through the pages, and began reading again.  
  
_...it cannot, of course, be said that the layfolk are in any way lesser than the Magi with regard to their basic physical ability (although those learned in certain skills of magic may call upon the Forces to enhance their strength, speed and endurance if so inclined), and their skill in the crafts may also be considered none the lesser; however, such does not amount to the conclusion that no significant distinction exists between the Magi and the layfolk. Clearly, the ability to use Magic and comprehend the relationships of the Forces of Nature is incontrovertible evidence to the contrary. The minds of the layfolk are simply not sophisticated enough to grasp these relationships and tap into the Forces in such a manner as is common for the Magi. Thus, the minds of the Layfolk cannot be considered the equal of that of a Mage in other areas of abstract intellectualism, as are required for proper philosophical reasoning or political governance. In a most applicable sense, it can be said that government can only be at its most effective if those who participate in it are of the highest intellectual caliber; therefore such duties must fall naturally to the Magi. It may be taken as evidence of this reality that no nation ruled by Layfolk has ever reached the success or grandeur of Cardinal, even after barely three centuries of organized rule by the Red Magi._  
  
Someone was approaching in her periphery to her right. Closing the book, she glanced up to see Kestra standing a short distance away.  
  
So which is it going to be? the Blue Mage asked. It looks like your father has some different ideas about the best thing to do.  
  
Did you come here to gloat? Linnis asked harshly.  
  
I'm curious. You see, as soon as those two boys agreed to help you, this stopped being just about you and your king.  
  
Linnis sighed. They are what I cannot understand. They are commoners. Layfolk, with no proper education into affairs of state. And yet, they..._he_ managed to predict the actions of my own father simply through his hateful prejudices.  
  
You sure that's all it was?  
  
I was certain he would help, she continued. And Exeter...I though I knew these men. When they spoke to me of the glory of the Mage state, I believed them. I believed that we were a people of a more evolved conscience, and that the suspicions of these common thieves were proof that they could not comprehend a world where selfish gains are not the only end in life. She shook her head, glancing down at the book in her hands. But even the men who taught me these things will now resort to a knife in the back.  
  
What makes you think they don't know what is best for Cardinal?  
  
Treachery has no excuse, she said firmly. I heard them say this, and I believed them. But now it seems that _they_ did not believe themselves. Such duplicity lowers us to the level of the commoner; and causes me to wonder if we were ever much elevated in the first place.  
  
Kestra watched her, silently.  
  
She indicated the book. Heraan was a philosopher in the Seventh century, who wrote at great length regarding the necessity of a Mage nobility. For nine hundred pages, he speaks of the superiority of the Red Mage to every other class imaginable, especially the Layfolk. And he is perhaps the most respected intellectual in the nation; I did not simply conceive these notions one night out of boredom! Those with the skills of Magic are inherently superior; this was his message. But he also said that the kind of power play which I have now witnessed should be impossible, and contrary to every ethic we are supposed to possess! She paused, working to calm herself. I don't know what to believe now. Nothing seems the way it should be.  
  
Did you catch the part, Kestra said after a pause, where he said that Darren was arrested for helping us?  
  
Linnis nodded. Yes. Of course; though I had forgotten until just now. I'm very sorry for what's happened.  
  
That's what your father said. Kestra stepped forward, taking the book from her. I don't blame people for being stupid or not knowing better, but if you're going to admit you made a mistake, then don't whine about how it wasn't supposed to happen. She tossed the book over the rail, where it dropped to the floor below, causing a bit of a stir from the other patrons of the library. Find a way to _fix_ it.  
  
Linnis frowned at the other girl. She had always found Kestra a bit difficult to read, but neither had she attempted to truly make her acquaintance. She seemed now to be just as determined as Linnis herself had felt, when she had believed that she could save the king simply by reaching Delivert.  
  
You wish to free your friend from prison? she asked.  
  
You bet.  
  
I would help you.  
  
Kestra smiled. Oh, you'd better. Come on.  
  
The two passed back down the stairs and out of the library, and through the halls back to the room which they had been shown to. There they found Aster and Gavin, who seemed to have been speaking among themselves, but now watched them expectantly.  
  
We're going to free Darren from the Red Mages, said Kestra. You guys want to come along?  
  
Wait a minute, said Aster, raising a hand. Woudn't that be ignoring the best interests of Cardinal?  
  
What is it you desire? asked Linnis sharply. Would you have me apologize for my ignorance, and all the danger it has placed you in, and admit that you were the superior judge of character?  
  
That'd be a start.  
  
Very well. She bowed low. Please grant me your forgiveness for my foolish beliefs, and all the troubles they have caused you. I should never have doubted the deep, insightful character of your judgment. Then she straightened up, folding her arms. Will that do?  
  
Clearly surprised, Aster raised his eyebrows. works for me.  
  
So what's the plan? asked Gavin.


	29. Surprising Force

They waited in the manor until nightfall, when Aster, Gavin and Kestra took a rather impolite leave of Eastridge and set out into the streets. Before they had gone far, they met Linnis again, as she had taken advantage of the guards' preoccupation with them to slip out on her own. She had changed into a more travel-oriented variation of her customary attire, and the nunchaku which they had bought in Mira hung around her waist, with a finely crafted waistpouch opposite. Together, the four of them made their way to the Northwest, towards the city docks.  
  
The streets were well-guarded, so for the most part they made no pretense for stealth as they made their way towards the sprawling complex of docks. However, as they came upon the tall iron fence which divided the docks from the street, they began to search for means of entry.  
  
What exactly makes you so sure he's going to be in there? asked Aster.  
  
I asked my father what was to become of him, said Linnis. He told me that he would be taken to Cardinal for imprisonment when the convoy leaves tomorrow morning.   
  
And you believed him? Why wouldn't they just keep him here? Aren't there any prisons in Delivert?   
  
They were built when the city was much smaller, said Linnis. In addition, he is a Mage, which merits him certain special treatment even as a prisoner.   
  
He'll be there, said Kestra. _We_ just need to find some way to be there.   
  
Hey, no problem, said Aster. After all, we're professionals.   
  
I would still dispute that this should be an object of pride, said Linnis dryly.  
  
Hey, it's not easy, said Aster. Frowning, he stopped before what looked like a completely ordinary spot along the fence, distant from any guard but not out of sight. Does anyone else think it's a bit odd that this place is better guarded than the fence around Cardinal? he asked.  
  
It's also a lot smaller, noted Gavin.  
  
whatever, Aster replied dismissively. Anyway, here's where we go in. Which airship?   
  
Linnis demanded. How do you expect to get in _here?_   
  
Over the fence, Aster asked. How else? Now which airship will he be in?   
  
The guards will see us!   
  
Then we'll run. _Which airship?_   
  
Linnis looked to Gavin, who raised up his hands. Don't look at me, he said. But it doesn't look like we're going to get in without being seen; we might as well do it as far away from the guards as possible.   
  
Plus, the fence isn't even as high as Castle Cardinal's, said Aster, absently bringing a hand to his ribs. That's good.   
  
It would be a good idea to know which airship he'd be in, Gavin picked up, so we'll know which way to run.   
  
Linnis nodded resignedly. Most likely the armored transport — the one which is lit and being loaded for travel. The other ships are frigates; and have little room for any excess cargo.   
  
Aster nodded. Great. The ship which just happens to be right in the middle of the blasted dock. It figures.   
  
We'll have to do this all at once, said Gavin. Let's go!   
  
The four did their best to hasten over the walls; Kestra making it in almost a single bound, and Linnis needing a little help getting over the spikes. The guards were quick to take notice, and the familiar sounds of alarm soon erupted around them; however, they were already on the run. Dashing through the clutter of the loading docks, they made for the wide-hulled vessel which Linnis had indicated. There had been a pair of guards blocking the ramp, and now they stood ready to challenge the oncomers, but the onslaught was fiercer than they had expected. One of Gavin's throw-knives caught a guard in the side, a bolt of lightning from Linnis knocked the second off the ramp, and Kestra disarmed the first — maiming his sword-arm in the process — and thrown him off to join his companion without even breaking stride.  
  
They had made it onto the deck of the ship. However, even as they paused, wondering which direction to take next, an armored,red-caped form burst from the door leading to the hold in the aft of the ship. The armor he wore, however, was silver mail rather than a Guardsman's leather, and the sword he bore gleamed with an etheral energy.  
  
Watch out! Linnis exclaimed, quickly throwing forward her arm. _Taia!_ The bolt of lightning which shot out struck the man directly in his chest, and he paused, but did not fall.  
  
Does shouting out the name of the spell really make it that much more powerful? demanded Aster as the soldier came on.  
  
It's a habit. And I do think you could find something more fitting to concern yourself with at the moment!   
  
Aster's short sword met the soldier's blade, which sparked as Aster's sword was shuddered against a powerful jolt of energy. I am doing my _best_ here — He leveled a kick against the man's stomach, a move which did more to unbalance him than the soldier. to help fix a problem _you_ got us into!   
  
Another soldier emerged from the hold. Linnis, readying her nunchaku, jumped forward to meet him. You can't intend to blame this on _me!_   
  
You wanted to go to Delivert — Aster frantically deflected a thrust by the soldier aimed at his chest, still hopping backwards to regain his balance. So we head north — He jumped up on a short stair, slashing down at the soldier to check his advance. And we get to Delivert, and _what_ does it get us?   
  
Do you two _ever_ stop?! Kestra caught the soldier on the side of his helmet with a powerful spin-kick. He faltered, and Aster knocked away his sword. Seriously, either kill each other or _shut up!_ With another kick, she sent the man falling on his back, and then drove her claws straight through his armor and into his chest with a powerful thrust.  
  
If I were free for half a moment from his verbal attacks — Linnis swung her nunchaku at the second soldier, catching him in the head and forcing him off-balance as Gavin attempted to get behind. I might be more inclined to keep silent myself!   
  
Yeah, well if I hadn't been living in dumps my whole life thanks to people like _her_ — Aster, picking up the fallen soldier's sword, charged after the second man. I might feel like laying off mys — _YIKES!_   
  
Kestra seemed to exhale a jet of flame which engulfed the second soldier and set his clothes afire. He stumbled, and a kick from Gavin sent him falling over the edge of the airship and onto the base of the dock. The others looked at her in surprise, and two Guardsmen who had emerged from the forward belowdecks of the ship turned and ran away down the ramp, calling for reinforcements.  
  
You're next if you don't shut up, Kestra said menacingly, pointing a finger at Aster and Linnis.  
  
Where would they be keeping Darren? demanded Gavin.  
  
One of the crew quarters, said Linnis, pointing to a door leading belowdecks in the fore of the airship. Through there!   
  
They passed through into a narrow corridor lined with doors on either side. As the third door on the right was open and the room beyond lit, it became the first for them to check, and their suspicions were proven correct. The White Mage was sitting on a bunk inside, chained to a post.  
  
Are you all right? Kestra asked him.  
  
They didn't hurt me, Darren replied. Though they were a good deal less than polite.   
  
I'll see if one of those guards has a key, Gavin said as Aster hurried forward to examine the lock.  
  
I'm sorry I got you into this, Kestra went on.  
  
He smiled. Sometimes I miss the days when I looked forward to seeing you again.   
  
Linnis, however, was frowning. she said, almost whispering.  
  
  
  
It's here, she said, seeming not to address anyone in particular. Very close. I can feel it.   
  
Kestra frowned, nodding. Now that you mention it...Oh, wow. She brought a hand to her head, as if suddenly dizzy. How did I not notice before?   
  
Aster paused. What's going on?   
  
Wait here a second. Kestra slipped back out the door. Linnis looked after her, and seemed ready to follow.  
  
I've got the key! said Gavin, coming back in. An instant later, the lock snapped open at the coaxing of Aster's tools. Shrugging, Gavin dropped the key into his pack. Where was Kestra off to?   
  
Ask her, replied Aster, nodding to Linnis.  
  
There's a powerful Force somewhere on this ship, said Darren. I've felt it, too.   
  
There was a shout from above somewhere. The guards are coming, said Gavin. We'd better find her and get out of here!   
  
You think? Aster was already at the door.  
  
Kestra was not on the deck either, and as the Guardsmen seemed massing to storm the dock for them, they quickly plunged into the ill-lit doorway leading to the aft hold. Within was a claustrophobic collection of barrels and boxes, but a strange light led them all the way to the aft end of the hold, near a large door which presumably was used for loading and unloading heavy cargo. Lying near it was a metal box which would be about waist-high if set upright, with a glowing crystal set in its center. Kestra stood over it, staring at the crystal.  
  
What's going on? asked Gavin.  
  
It's in here, she replied distantly, looking to Darren. The barrier crystal — can you dispel the field?   
  
He nodded.  
  
Aster began, I appreciate a good treasure raid as much as the next guy, but —   
  
There was a sound of running feet outside: Guards were coming up the ramp to the airship. Aster, quick; close the door! Gavin shouted. The two of them ran forward, Aster slamming the door closed and blocking entrance from the deck, then he and Gavin piling cargo barrels high in front of it to prevent its being opened.  
  
When they returned to the three Mages, Darren was still standing with his arm outstretched, and the crystal seemed to be glowing a bit dimmer. The guards were pounding on the door.  
  
Seriously, we're in trouble here! Aster exclaimed.  
  
Shut up! snapped Kestra.  
  
As they watched, the light of the crystal dimmed further, and winked out. Kestra knelt down and snapped the latch with one harsh slice of her claws, then she threw off the cover of the box with an almost unnatural strength. What she saw caused them all to freeze where they stood.  
  
It was a crystal. But not an ordinary crystal; this one was as long as Kestra's arm, formed to sheer perfection, where its sides were unnaturally smooth and flat, yet seemed to blend into each other without clear evidence of any corners. It glowed softly with a pale blue light.  
  
Linnis whispered brokenly, That...is one of the Four Crystals!   
  
uttered Aster.  
  
Four Crystals were made to manifest and channel the elemental Forces, Darren said reverently. Their power is unmatched in all of Nature. The Wind Crystal in Cardinal is one. This is another.   
  
The Water Crystal, Kestra whispered. It's the Water Crystal.   
  
That's impossible, said Linnis. It's been lost for centuries.   
  
Kestra looked at her. Can't you feel it?   
  
Aster and Gavin looked at each other. Aster began, It would be worth...a lot of money?   
  
Is that all you ever think about? demanded Linnis.  
  
The pounding on the door became more fierce.  
  
Half a minute ago I was thinking about how to get out of here, Aster said, the wonder draining from his voice. I still think it might be a good idea, but all you seem to want to do is —   
  
It's moving!   
  
All eyes shot to Kestra. She had extended her hand over the crystal, and now as she withdrew it, the stone was rising of its own accord out of the box, tilting to become upright in the air. And the glow within was getting brighter.  
  
That barrier crystal wasn't just meant to protect the Crystal, breathed Darren. It was restraining its power. An aura of blue energy was beginning to form around the hovering crystal, taking the shape of an even larger crystal in a manner which reminded Aster, Gavin and Linnis of the Wind Crystal. Now it's coming back to life.   
  
What does that mean? demanded Aster.  
  
He shook his head. I don't know.   
  
It's reacting, said Kestra, lifting a hand towards the crystal. To me.   
  
The crystal was now pulsing brightly, becoming painful to look at for eyes adjusted to the darkness of the hold. The door leading to the deck made sounds of protest, as it began to break inward.  
  
I can think of _so_ many reasons why we should run away, said Aster.  
  
Where to? asked Gavin.  
  
Somewhere that isn't here!   
  
Kestra said, in a voice that was almost not her own. We need to escape. But her eyes remained fixed on the coruscating light of the Crystal before her; and her hand crept ever closer to it.  
  
The door shattered behind them, and the guards began to struggle with the pile of crates which was their last remaining obstacle. However, even they were given pause by the sight of the Crystal.  
  
I meant now! shouted Aster.  
  
Kestra didn't reply; but a second later, her hand penetrated the ethereal glow of the Crystal's outer surface. Before there was any more time to react, or to think, a flash of brilliant light poured from the crystal, not only blinding all who saw it, but penetrating to every level of their being. Aster felt as if some wave was passing right through his body, carrying him away. Before he could make sense of the feeling, the whiteness overwhelmed his senses, and he lost all hold on conscious thought.  



	30. Unlikely Escape

He was wet.  
  
For a long time, that was the only sensation which presented itself to him. He could not feel his arms, his legs, or perceive any sight or sound. All he could feel was the water.  
  
It seemed less like he was sensation was returning to him, and more like he was simply becoming aware of that which was already around him, and learning how to use his senses again. He could see a bright blur in front of him; not white, tinted in a color familiar to him. Blue. It was blue. Sky blue. It _was_ the sky.  
  
He was lying on his back, in a shallow lake, or a pond, under an open sky. Birds were chirping. As he lay, he was about half-submerged, but his face was above the surface and he could breathe easily. He could feel the grassy ground under his arms and back, but could not bring himself to move.  
  
Then, a rush of consciousness sprang over him, and he bolted to his feet with a sudden sense of urgency, his eyes darting about him. He was no longer in Delivert; that was blatantly clear. He stood in a large but shallow pond, or rather a series of ponds which were probably the collection of a recent rainfall, with patches of tall reeds rising out of the water and tall grass and plant life all about. A line of trees stood not far off, and off to his left and behind he could see a high stepped ridge in the far distance. The scenery was completely unfamiliar to him, and there was not a single sign of civilization to be seen.  
  
Looking down, Aster spotted the sword he had taken from the soldier on the airship lying not far away. As he picked it up, he spotted a patch of dark red lying nearby in another shallow pond. he called, making towards it.  
  
The form was now rising out of the water, and Aster easily identified the red-and-grey cape and raven-black hair, which she now was brushing away from her face with a sigh as she turned to look at him. Her eyes were blank, as those of someone slowly awakening from a dream.  
  
Gavin pulled himself to his feet off to his left, shaking his head and patting himself down as if to ensure that all his possessions were still in place. What's going on? Where are we?  
  
You're asking _me?_ Aster demanded. Where's everyone else.  
  
I'm here, came Darren's voice from behind them. Though I don't recognize this place.  
  
It must have been the Crystal, said Linnis, still somewhat absently. It was so forceful...it must have brought us here.  
  
asked Aster.  
  
asked Gavin.  
  
The crystals just channel energy, said Darren. They don't act on their own. It must have reacted to one of us.  
  
When we said we wanted to escape, said Gavin.  
  
When we thought about it. The Crystals respond to the thoughts of Mages.  
  
Aster rolled his eyes. Of course they do.  
  
Gavin was now looking around them. Where's Kestra? he asked.  
  
She wasn't anywhere within view, so the four of them began to search about the pond for her. The water extended for quite some way in every direction, becoming somewhat deeper as it became more distant from the trees, and Aster, who had gone that way, became convinced that this was in truth some giant sort of marsh, or an overgrown, slow-moving river, as the deeper the water seemed to get, the more pervasive the reeds became, to the point that he could be standing almost waist-deep in water but see no sign of it visually, only a mass of reeds all around him. He also feared that he could walk right past Kestra and not see her.  
  
Over here! Gavin's voice called; he had gone in the direction of the trees. Being more than a little unsettled by the standing water he found himself in, Aster hurried over to meet him. The others converged to find Kestra, soaked, standing amidst the trees, though looking the most dazed of all of them. Hey, come on! Snap out of it! Gavin was saying, and she seemed to be slowly responding, wavering back and forth on her feet. Suddenly, she faltered, her legs seeming to give out under her. Gavin was quick to catch her, and he helped her to the ground, leaning her against a nearby treee. Are you all right? he asked.  
  
Shaking her head slowly, Kestra brought a hand to her temples. I have an awful headache, she said, and I'm all wet. She looked up at Gavin. So are you.  
  
Okay, so we're all safe, right? Aster asked. Great. So _where the hell are we?_  
  
I've never seen this place before, said Linnis.  
  
...I have, said Kestra. I think. Slowly, she rose to her feet, looking about her. These are the Stillwater wetlands; my clan liked to stay around here when I was young. Those are the Highlands down South of us.  
  
The Highlands? repeated Linnis in disbelief. That would mean we've been taken clear across Cardinal!  
  
Kestra nodded. We should be just outside the Southern border. If you guys haven't expanded it again since I was last here.  
  
Hey hey hey hey, hey! Aster interrupted.   
  
You're telling us the Crystal took us clear across the country? asked Gavin.  
  
It must have taken this place from my memories, Kestra said, and sent us here. I can't explain it beyond that.  
  
said Linnis, you did want to get out of Cardinal.  
  
Aster nodded. Yes...yes, I did. To the _NORTH!_  
  
If you want to get to Losgard now, you'll have to cut across pretty much all of Cardinal, said Kestra. That's a good hundred leagues or so of travel, with the Red Mages after you every step of the way.  
  
Aster said, nodding. Just great.  
  
They were all silent for a moment, as the nature of their predicament set in. Save Kestra, none of them knew a thing about these lands more than a name on a map, and yet now they found themselves dropped right in the middle of it, with no clear prospect for getting out.  
  
Obviously, we're not going back North, Gavin said at length. So what is there down here?  
  
Not much, said Kestra. That's why my people liked it that much. But there are a few neutral settlements nearer the Highlands where we could stay for at least a while.  
  
We'll have to make plans sooner than that, I think, said Darren. This land may be all right for Blue Mages, but I'll wager that in the night, just like in any other land, the Beasts come out.  
  
Kestra nodded, looking up at the sky to check the progress of the sun. It was already late afternoon. There's no way we'll find any place nicer than this to spend the night than this. The South Road is barely more than a rut in the ground through these parts, and there aren't many Waypoints, and besides, it's more than a league's travel West before we'd even find it. Better to sleep in the trees.  
  
Aster asked. You've got to be joking.  
  
Is that so much of a step down from the floor of an attic? asked Kestra.  
  
With an attic, I can be decently sure that the floor isn't going to snap under me as I sleep, shot back Aster.  
  
I have to agree, said Linnis, drawing an odd look from Aster. Though it pains me greatly to do so.  
  
Kestra, I think you're the only one of us who could hope to find rest on a tree limb, said Darren.  
  
Well, anyway, the rest of us don't have to, said Gavin. This time, I actually _did_ come prepared. From his shoulder-pack, he withdrew a collection of sticks, cloth, and a small, rough-cut crystal. One tent, complete with Ward Crystal. We sleep in here, the Beasts can't touch us.  
  
Where did you get that? asked Linnis. For that matter, where did you get that shoulder-pack? That's fine craftsmanship.  
  
Well, you'd better think so. It came from your house.  
  
You stole from my family's manor? asked Linnis sharply.  
  
That really doesn't seem like the thing you should be worrying about right now.  
  
You can set it up over there, Kestra said, pointing to the South along the edge of the trees. It's dry land. And if you want to cook dinner, you'd better hurry; Beasts will be attracted by the fire after nightfall.  
  
Without further words, they went to work setting up camp.  



	31. Stillwater Wetlands

**STILLWATER WETLANDS**  


  
Kestra went out scouting the lands around as Gavin and Aster set up the tent. It was surprisingly large, though covered barely enough ground to house all five of them with any degree of comfort. The ward crystal was set in a little holder right at the top of the tent, and looked as if it could easily be removed. It gave off no light.  
  
Is this thing broken or what? asked Aster, looking at the crystal.  
  
It has no energy, said Darren. It must be activated, or it will do no good.  
  
Well, I hope someone here knows how to do that, said Aster. This tent doesn't look too great for holding off the Beasts on its own.  
  
I can, said Darren, examining the crystal. But I'd best wait until evening. This crystal is cheaply made, and probably won't be good for more than one night.  
  
With the tent set up, they began to work building a fire. There was enough wood about, but they at first were uncertain as to how to set fire to it. Eventually, Linnis stepped forward and used her magic to set the wood aflame. With this, they cooked the remainder of the meat they had brought from Mira, and sat about to dinner. Kestra returned about this time, but made no report. As they ate, the sun descended past the Western horizon.  
  
You know, said Gavin, when you get down to it, this isn't all that bad. I mean, we're seriously safe from pursuit for the first time in...well, it seems like forever. The food's decent, and the scenery's nice. It's like we're camping.  
  
I wouldn't quite go that far, said Aster. But it is nice not being in a hurry to get anywhere.  
  
Gavin absently shifted his pack, when something caught his eye. he said, producing a set of six-sided playing cards, bound by a piece of cheap felt string. I forgot I'd packed these.  
  
Aster frowned. Hey, you've got _all_ your cards there?  
  
Looks like.  
  
Pass them over here.  
  
Gavin complied, and Aster shuffled through the deck. They were all black on one side and white on the other, with different numbers on the six sides. Finally, Aster set them down between himself and Linnis.  
  
You know how to play? he asked the Red Mage.  
  
She paused for a moment, looking at him oddly. Are you asking _me?_  
  
Yeah. Can you play?  
  
Why would I know how to play some commoner's card game? she demanded, looking more than a little confused.  
  
It teaches you important skills. You start like this. Gavin, gimme a blanket or something.  
  
Spreading out a cloth on the ground, Aster set down a card which had been at the top of the deck; each of its six sides had a **0** marked in it. Aster set the light side facing up.  
  
Which do you want, white or black? he asked.  
  
I have no idea, Linnis said, making a face.  
  
White, then. Here. He dealt out nine cards to each of them. You move first. We're going to make a whole grid around this center card. When you're playing a card, you can't have more than one card between that card and the center card, and always has to be touching the side of at least one other card. If the number of the card you just played is higher than a card next to it, you flip that card over, and it's yours. If one of the numbers on the card you flipped over is more than one point higher than one of the cards next to it, you flip over that one too; but you stop there no matter what. The goal is to have more cards than the other guy. Got it?  
  
Why are you teaching me this?  
  
So you can play. What, do you have something else to do?  
  
...I should pray.  
  
Do that later. You're playing the same color as the center card, so you go first.  
  
Taking her cards, Linnis complied, though without enthusiasm. Aster set down his first card on the other side of the center piece, flipping it over to the black side. Linnis paused a moment before playing her third card next to her first, flipping the center card over again.  
  
Though there were only eighteen cards to be played, the length of time between their moves increased steadily, and they were still playing several minutes later, intently watched by the others. They were tied with fourteen been played, and it was Linnis' move.  
  
I know why you wanted to play this game, she said, finally playing her card.  
  
asked Aster, setting his down almost right away. The game was still tied.  
  
Suspicious as to his apparent confidence, Linnis paused. You want to beat me. It's your desire to show that your minds are just as capable as ours, simply because you have greater experience with a simple game of chance.  
  
Chance has nothing to do with it, replied Aster. And you said it, not me.  
  
Very well, she conceded. It's an exercise in strategic thinking. Unfortunately for you — she set down her last card, flipping over three next to it. This is an area in which Mages receive a great deal of training.  
  
Aster, however, was smiling. well, sometimes you can never beat a little decent street sense. He played his last card, flipping over two next to it. But he didn't stop then, proceeding to flip over one card each which lay next to the newly claimed cards. Linnis gaped. As we say it, don't count your chocobos before they're hatched.' Not bad for your first time, though.  
  
He reached down to pick up the cards, but Linnis held out a hand to stop him. One more game, she said.  
  
So they dealt out new cards, and started again. Gavin went into the tent to go to sleep, and Darren set to activating the Ward crystal. This time, Linnis took even longer to make her moves, and Aster seemed to be struggling as well. Before long, they were the only ones left by the fire.  
  
Why can't you simply accept your limitations? asked Linnis as she played the eighth card. The advantage had wavered back and forth between them for the whole game, but for the moment it belonged to Aster.  
  
Because they're fake. Aster started to put down a card, but changed his mind. Our limitations' are a bunch of Mages sitting in expensive houses threatening us with Magic and telling us all what we can't do. That's no limitation; that's a barrier. He set the card down, right where he had planned to do so in the first place.  
  
You aren't capable of governing yourselves. If you knew a thing about history, you'd know that the Mages didn't come to power through any sort of conquest; your ancestors _asked_ us to take over, because they couldn't properly govern themselves. She set down a card, and took the lead by one.  
  
Yeah, right. I'll tell you how it was: You had magic, and you had the Crystal, so you could keep people safe from the Beasts. So you Mages get your Templar knights to protect us; then you start getting the towns to pay for your housing and weapons and the like; and after a while, it's not just Beasts you fight off; you start taking care of criminals, and the towns depend more and more on your help. Finally, some of you come around into the towns and start telling them how things need to be, so you can do your work better or some excuse. By now, they need your protection so much they can't afford to say no. So there you've got your aristocracy running the cities, and it just takes off from there. Aster set his card down, taking none; the score was now even.  
  
How could you even pretend to know that? asked Linnis, playing her next card almost immediately.  
  
How can _you?_ You weren't there, were you? All you've got is a bunch of scrolls written by Mages who didn't want anything but a solid claim on power. Aster set down his next card with near equal haste. The score remained tied.  
  
Linnis said, is an assumption.  
  
Right. And _you_ wouldn't have any of those to bother with, would you?  
  
You say I speak of things which I cannot understand. Linnis played her next card, gaining a lead by two. Yet you show little restraint towards doing so yourself.  
  
I'm just playing by your rules. Aster slapped down his next card, retaking the lead. I'm not going to limit myself so you can come along and knock me over the head with your advantage.  
  
Linnis looked thoughtfully at the card spread. You're far too quick to be adversarial, she said, setting down her second-to-last card, which took none. Such behavior can blind you to someone who is in fact trying to help you.  
  
you? Aster scoffed. You're damn right I don't see it. You're a Red Mage, and I don't care what the other Red Mages think of your king. He's got his castle, and I had a corner in an attic. He set down his last card, gaining a four-card lead. You're the enemy.  
  
Linnis shook her head. That's where you're wrong. She played her last card, flipping over two others, than three more. Your hatred is a greater enemy than I could ever be. And if you aren't careful, it will destroy you. She stood up and headed into the tent, leaving Aster to pick up the cards.


	32. Where We Go

Their sleep that night was not interrupted, and they rose the next morning to find themselves just as isolated as they had been when they went to sleep. Kestra had already risen; Gavin was next, and found her crouched at the edge of the trees outside, taking some sort of nut out of the ground. She barely saw him approach.  
  
Are you all right? he asked.  
  
Her gaze darted to fix on him, and he wondered if she had actually failed to notice him. But the moment of surprise passed before Gavin could even be sure it had existed, and she looked away again. I used to love these things, she said, standing and indicating the nut in her hand. They don't grow up North, so I haven't had one in.... She sighed, smiling wistfully. Must be six years now. I spent all the childhood years I can remember within a day's travel of this place. Blue Mages don't like to stay in the same place much; no one ever told me what was so special about this place, that made us stay as long as we did. She paused, smiling wistfully. I liked it, anyway.  
  
It's a nice place, Gavin said.  
  
She shook her head. It's not the place. Or the nuts. I've been all over, and this isn't so special. I liked it because I knew this place like I know my own palm. Especially around here. I knew exactly how far I could go into the wetlands without the water coming over my head, or which branches to take when I was jumping between trees, and where was the best spot to curl up and go to sleep without the Beasts getting to you. With a sigh, she gazed out over the wetlands. This was the closest thing to home I ever had.  
  
Gavin nodded, slowly. I know what you mean. The attic Aster and I lived in, in Cardinal...no, not the attic; that place was a hell. But the roof of that building.... He smiled. We both loved it. When we were up there, we could see all the way to Castle Cardinal, and the the other way over the wall into the country, all the way to the horizon. I swear Aster and I spent more time up there than down in the attic; that was only a place where we stored our stuff and slept. We even slept on the roof a lot, when it was warm enough. He paused. It was like...being apart from the world, in a way; life went on below us, but we were up on our own little island, with nothing between us and the sky.  
  
Now Kestra was watching him. Frowning, Gavin shook his head. Okay, why the hell am I suddenly feeling homesick for a rooftop?  
  
Smiling, Kestra shrugged. It's where you came from. That's always going to mean something.  
  
Gavin nodded. I guess so. But there's this voice telling me I should be a little more concerned with where I'm going.  
  
that'd be me, called Aster, who had just entered earshot. where _are_ we going?  
  
The closest village to here would be...Dannith, about a day's travel South and West of here, Kestra said, thoughtful. If we start now and make good time, we should probably make it there for dinner.  
  
So what are we waiting for? Aster turned and ran back towards the tent.  
  
Gavin and Kestra, left alone once again, hesitated a moment. ...Do you want to stay here a bit longer? Gavin asked.  
  
Kestra shook her head. Thank you, but no. You're right; this might be where I come from, but what really matters now is where we're going. She paused a moment. She handed him the nut.  
  
Are you sure? asked Gavin.  
  
She shrugged. It's just a nut. They're good, but I've had them before.  
  
Kestra set off to rejoin the others. Gavin pocketed the nut, as it was still a bit muddy from coming out of the ground, before going after her.  
  
Having determined that the ward crystal was indeed fully spent — it had all but evaporated over the night to a fraction of its original size — they removed it from its holder and cast it into the fields as they folded up the tent. They had set off to the Southwest within a half-hour of waking up.  
  
Unlike the hilly country through which they had journeyed along the North Road, or the rocky wastes of the Delivern Heights, the Wetlands were flat and full of plant life. The former made travel almost as easy as were they on a road, though the latter at times meant that they could be trapped in a particularly thick growth of reeds or fall into a hidden pool, if they were not careful. They made good time, passing out of sight of the grove of trees before noontime; but the Highlands, which now loomed before them, seemed not to change at all.  
  
Around noon they halted for lunch; Aster and Gavin finished sooner than the Mages, and took to practicing with the two swords they had which were still usable. But as time passed, they became aware of odd sounds, high-pitched gurgles which seemed to rise from the ground around them.  
  
mused Kestra between bites. They're getting really worked up for its being daytime, though.  
  
Gavin looked around, rather anxiously. Should we stay here?  
  
It's as safe here as it is anywhere, Kestra replied. Running before they show themselves won't help us, and it _will_ keep me from enjoying my lunch.  
  
Gavin shrugged; and he and Aster returned to their duel. Aster was dominating the fight.  
  
Look, I know you don't like swords, he said at length, but I'm sure you're better than this. You holding back or what?  
  
Of course I'm not holding back, said Gavin. And this _why_ I don't like swords. For one, they're hard to conceal, and for another, the fight takes too damn long. You throw a knife, the guy's dead in no time.  
  
Unless he blocks the knife, said Aster. Then you're minus a weapon and a lot closer to dead than he is. He leveled a particularly fierce swing at Gavin; the other boy parried, but there was a flash and Gavin's sword went flying. Both of them watched it land in the grass nearby.  
  
You're _not_ that good, said Gavin.  
  
I'll admit that, agreed Aster.  
  
It's the sword, said Kestra. The crystal in the hilt gives magical power to the blade.  
  
Aster blinked. I have a _magic_ sword?  
  
There are swords which use Thunder energy to increase the power of their strike, said Linnis. Normally, only the Templar would use them, but apparently the soldiers guarding the Water Crystal were deemed important enough to merit such weapons.  
  
said Aster, looking at the sword in wonder.  
  
The noises surfaced again, seemingly more numerous. Kestra, having just finished her meal, frowned. This is too strange. Maybe we had better get moving.  
  
They packed up and set off southward once again; and the gurgling noises continued to follow them as they traveled. They could never seem to quite become used to the noises, as whenever they would begin to take their presence for granted, something would seem to change — a higher pitch, or a closer proximity — and bring the noises back to the forefront of their attention.  
  
I'm starting to wish they would just pop up and get it over with, growled Aster after a particularly shrill cry.  
  
Oh, they will, said Kestra. If they're getting this worked up, something's going to happen. But I've still got no idea what's doing this to them; I swear the whole time I lived down here, nothing like this happened except the night before a nasty storm.  
  
So there's a storm coming? asked Gavin, looking up at the sky.  
  
I said at night. Beasts don't move around in daytime; I'd say there's something a lot stranger than a storm going on.  
  
This isn't going to be like those rock beasts up north, is it? groaned Aster.  
  
I don't know. That was strange, too.  
  
That's not exactly the word _I'd_ use....  
  
Not long after, Kestra paused, frowning at the horizon.  
  
asked Gavin.  
  
No. Look.  
  
Gavin squinted in the same direction. Some distance ahead of them, a road could be seen running North and Southward; and some kind of obstruction seemed to lay off in the distance on that road, though he could make out no details. ...What is it? he asked. Some kind of building?  
  
It's a sentry post, Kestra replied. Cardinal's army is somewhere ahead. That means the South Road is definitely out.  
  
Wait wait wait wait! said Aster. What the hell is Cardinal's army doing here?  
  
I've heard rumors, said Linnis. Cardinal has been fighting a campaign in these lands for a decade, against the Black Mages. But we've never been able to successfully invade the Highlands.  
  
Kestra nodded. I can remember when they came. That's why the Blue Mages had to leave and head West, I think.  
  
So when were you going to share this with the rest of us? asked Aster, glaring at the Red Mage.  
  
I hadn't remembered, said Linnis. Perhaps it's not impossible to believe that I've been rather preoccupied lately.  
  
whatever.  
  
That's not important right now, said Gavin. If they're watching the roads, they'll probably be in the towns, too. And we're running out of supplies. What are we supposed to do?  
  
The others were silent.  
  
...We can't turn back, said Kestra. All we can do is keep going, and take things as they come.  
  
So they set off again, though less than happily. ...Isn't that how the blind man walked off a cliff? muttered Aster.


	33. Dannith

**DANNITH**  


  
They kept their distance from the road, but followed it Southward and reached a small town just before sundown. Kestra went forward alone to investigate, as the signs of a military presence could be clearly seen in the form of a good-sized shantytown built around the outskirts of the villiage. The others hid someplace appreciably far away.  
  
She was gone for some time; and as they waited, the sun descended towards the horizon, creating a picturesque effect on the clouds of the Western sky. The sight caught the four travelers' attention, catching them in a mood which they had not had time to feel for days.  
  
So what's out West, anyway? asked Aster of no one in particular.  
  
Very little, said Linnis. The land was for centuries the domain of the Blue Mages, and they did not make settlements, so there are very few cities or towns. And beyond that lies the Great Sea, which none have ever crossed and returned to speak of the other side.  
  
You don't say. Aster sighed. So where are _we_ going?  
  
We haven't many choices, said Darren. Going West will take us back into territory which is at least claimed by Cardinal, and North is the way we came from. To the East is the Great Ridge, and in the wastes beyond nothing can survive.  
  
And there's the Highlands and an army in the South, added Gavin.  
  
Remember when I said I was enjoying this trip? asked Aster.  
  
Gavin shook his head.   
  
  
  
Kestra returned just before the sun passed beneath the horizon. The soldiers have taken over the city, she reported. I didn't even dare try to get past the gates.  
  
So what then? asked Aster. Do we just sit out here and wait for the Beasts tos how up and eat us in our sleep? I know I'm just a city kid, but that sounds to me like a really good way to get ourselves _dead._  
  
Beasts don't eat, said Kestra. They just kill.  
  
That's not the point!  
  
We are dangerously short on items, said Darren. And food, especially if we're going to continue in the country for some time.  
  
Hey, anyone with ideas is welcome to speak up, said Kestra. I'm saying, there's no way I'm getting in there and leaving without half the army coming after me.  
  
There was a moment's pause. Then, Aster shrugged, glancing at Gavin. We could do it.  
  
Just because you aren't Mages doesn't mean they'll let you just walk in the gate, said Linnis.  
  
Kestra nodded. Besides, you don't have near enough money to buy much of anything; and the shop will be closed by the time you get there anyway.  
  
Aster raised his eyebrows. That won't be a problem, he said simply.  
  
Not long after, the two parted company from the rest of the group and crept stealthily towards the town as the last glow of dusk faded into night. They easily made their way around the scattered clusters of semi-temporary dwellings and to the city wall.  
  
Not even any sentries, observed Aster. They're probably hiding behind the ward crystals and hoping that'll keep all the nasties out. This'll be _way_ easier than Castle Cardinal.  
  
cautioned Gavin.  
  
They found a point on the wall far removed from anyone on the other side. The wall was little more than a series of wooden boards bound together and sharpened at the top, though reaching a good distance above their heads.  
  
So do you want to go first or should I? muttered Gavin.  
  
I think it's your turn, Aster replied.  
  
Shrugging, Gavin stepped forward to attempt to scale the fence.  
  
Hey, Gavin?  
  
  
  
You haven't said a single word about how stupid this plan is. What's the deal?  
  
Considering the plans you've been having lately, Gavin reached the top of the fence. I'd say this is the smartest one you've had yet. He lowered himself onto the other side with barely a sound. You coming or not?  
  
Yeah, yeah. With Gavin keeping watch, Aster set to scaling the fence himself.  
  
The town seemed nearly deserted, as everyone had turned in for the night; here an there a soldier wandered about the streets, but the near-darkness and the guards' clear lack of watchfulness permitted Aster and Gavin to slip through the streets unchallenged, finding the cluster of shops along the main road — if it could be called that; no street in the town was paved, or looked much better than any other — and identifying the one with the potion sign without too much difficulty.  
  
You've still got your lockpicks, right? asked Gavin.  
  
Of course I do! Aster hissed back, producing the tools and stepping up to the door. You know, if you're going to have _that_ little faith in me, why do you come at all?  
  
I ask myself that all the time.  
  
Oh, shut up.  
  
There was a soft _click,_ and Aster quietly slid open the door. The two slipped inside and eased the door shut behind them.  
  
Too easy, Aster declared.  
  
Don't get ahead of yourself, said Gavin.  
  
Then they both froze. Curled up on the floor before the counter was a small, furry creature about the size of a dog. It was quite fat, with a head almost as large as the rest of its body, and short, stubby arms and legs. A single, furry antenna rose from its head, ending in a furry yellow ball. It appeared to be asleep.  
  
What the hell _is_ that? hissed Aster.  
  
Gavin was frowning at the creature. It looks almost like.... He shook his head. No way.  
  
What? You recognize that thing?  
  
Gavin shrugged. You remember those stories about Moogles they told us when we were kids?  
  
Aster's eyes widened. No way. No way those can be real.  
  
I think we're looking at one.  
  
The creature had begun to stir, but the two were so gripped by disbelief that they did not notice right away. Its eyes fluttered open, and when it saw them, it sprang up, startled, with surprising agility.  
  
it exclaimed, jumping into the air.  
  
exclaimed Aster.  
  
said Gavin.  
  
For a second, the three stared at each other. Aster and Gavin were so surprised that it took them a second to realize that it was hovering in midair, with a pair of thin wings beating so rapidly as to make them almost invisible.  
  
asked the moogle. Kupopo? Kupo!  
  
I think it's trying to communicate, observed Aster.  
  
Then, they heard footsteps approaching outside.  
  
hissed Aster, shaken from his fixation on the flying creature.  
  
commanded Gavin, diving behind the counter.  
  
An instant after Aster had similarly concealed himself, the door opened once again. The two of them heard the sound of metal boots stepping into the shop, and the rustle of mail as the soldier looked around.  
  
Was that you making all that noise in here? a gruff voice demanded.  
  
came the excited reply. Kupo kupo kupo!  
  
Yeah, whatever you say. Just you keep it down in here. With you making all that noise, we'll never hear any intruders.  
  
  
  
There were sounds of the guard walking away, and the door swung shut. Aster and Gavin looked at each other, then dared to glance out to make sure that the guard had indeed gone. Confirming that they were safe for the moment, they cautiously rose out of their hiding place. The moogle was now standing in the middle of the floor.  
  
That was close, muttered Gavin.  
  
The moogle seemed to be glaring at them. What are you doing here, kupo? it demanded.  
  
Aster blinked. You can _talk?_ he asked.  
  
What a silly question, kupo! The moogle hopped up onto the counter. And why did you hide from that guard, kupo? Are you some kind of bandits?  
  
Aster said quickly. We're...shipping claims regulators from...up North. We think this store got some...excess...shipments of...magical things, and —  
  
We're thieves, Gavin interrupted. We came here to rob this place.  
  
exclaimed Aster, adding, What the hell are you doing?  
  
Aster, that performance wouldn't have fooled a blind share-worker.  
  
You're thieves, kupo? asked the moogle, appearing to think. I don't think the boss would like that, kupo.  
  
Look, it's for a good cause, said Gavin.  
  
It is? asked Aster.  
  
Gavin looked back to the moogle, taking a step forward. Look, we promise not to take too much, okay?  
  
The moogle frowned. it said, sniffing; then its face lit up. Kupo! You have a nista nut, kupo!  
  
Excuse me? asked Gavin.  
  
exclaimed the moogle. Can I have it? Please, kupo?  
  
asked Aster.  
  
exclaimed Gavin.  
  
hissed Aster. What does it mean when I have to tell _you_ to be careful?  
  
Gavin produced the nut which Kestra had given him that morning. Is this what you mean? he asked.  
  
exclaimed the moogle. Yes! Can I have it, kupo?  
  
Gavin glanced at Aster. Promise you won't interfere with our business here?  
  
The moogle nodded emphatically. Yes, kupo!  
  
Shrugging, Gavin handed it the nut. The moogle grabbed it and quickly scurried off to a corner where it began to scarf it down. Thanks, kupo! it managed between bites.  
  
Gavin and Aster exchanged a look. Deciding not to bother with the creature, they proceeded to rifle through the shelves behind the counter.  
  
Hey, none of these things are labeled, said Aster.  
  
Gavin rolled his eyes. The blue ones are Tonics, the big dark blue ones are Potions, the white clear-like ones are Tinctures, the green ones...look, what difference does it make? Just get ten of everything; it's not like we're paying for them!  
  
What about these things? Aster held up a roughly spherical container whose contents seemed to be a swirling mix of oranges and yellows.  
  
Take it, and we'll ask one of the Mages! Why are you acting so stupid about this, anyway? It's not like you've never robbed a store before!  
  
but I steal _food,_ not.... He held up a large phial containing a liquid similar to the Tincture. Mana potions.  
  
We're getting food, too. Gavin was stuffing pre-wrapped travelers' meals into his pack.  
  
Aster glanced over to where the Moogle was happily nibbling away at its nut. Come on, Gavin; admit that we're just a _little_ out of our league here.  
  
What, you think I don't know that? Gavin snatched the potion from him and put it in his own sack. What I want to know is, why didn't you figure that out when you made up your mind to loot Castle Cardinal? Ooh-ward crystals. He pointed to a collection of crystals in the shelf by Aster's feet.  
  
Aster obligingly claimed about a half-dozen for his pack. It just feels wrong, he said. I mean, taking enough food to keep yourself seeing straight is one thing, but we probably just ripped off more wealth than everything else we've ever taken in our lives; and from a commoner, yet.  
  
Gavin fixed his gaze on Aster. It's good that you're feeling bad about this. It means you really do care about fairness and all that. But right now, we need this stuff more than the shelves do. Now let's go.  
  
Slowly, Aster nodded, and they headed back for the door, Gavin checking out the window to make sure their escape route was not watched. We're clear, he said.  
  
Seeing their imminent departure, the moogle turned around and jumped back into the air. Goodbye, kupo! It was nice to meet you! And thanks a lot for the nut, kupo!  
  
...No problem, said Gavin, cringing at the noise.   
  
And they slipped out the door and back down the way on which they had come. You have to admit, Aster hissed as they came to the fence, That was weird as hell.  
  
Gavin raised his eyebrows. Oh, yeah.  
  
They set about scaling the fence and making their way back to their companions.


	34. The High Road

**THE HIGH ROAD**  


  
The two made their way unchallenged back to the camp, where Darren activated one of the ward crystals and they went immediately to sleep. Kestra woke them early the next morning, as they had resolved to put as much distance between them and the Cardinal troops as possible, and as quickly as possible. Still unsure which path they should take, they set off to the South and West, towards the Highlands and away from Cardinal.  
  
They passed for most of the day without event; though Kestra insisted that the Beasts were nearby, dissuaded only by the light of day from making any move. As it had been when they had been traveling north towards Delivert, they began to notice a change in the lay of the land; the grass became scarcer and coarser, and they went nearly the whole day without seeing any trees, or even distinguishable features of land save the ever-looming Highlands ahead and to the left. However, instead the gray tone which the earth had taken as they passed North, this land began to assume a pale brown.  
  
During late-afternoon, they came across a stone-paved road, easily as wide as the North Road they had taken to Delivert. This road ran directly towards the Highlands, disappearing into the shelves of rising land.  
  
So what now? asked Gavin.  
  
This is the High Road, said Kestra, which runs deeper into the Highlands than I've ever heard of anyone going. If you take it north, it'll take you right back into Cardinal.  
  
Sounds like we'd be better off just ignoring this road and heading straight West, said Gavin.  
  
I don't think so, said Kestra. Cardinal's army is probably camped all around us. We'd have a better chance of avoiding them if we headed into the Highlands and used the broken land for cover.  
  
Gavin glanced at the rising cliffs of the Highlands, resembling a hopelessly jumbled and uneven set of stairs leading up to the sky. You want to go up _there?_  
  
Not very far. Anyway, staying out in the open helps them more than it does us.  
  
Gavin though a moment, then shrugged. he said. Just...whatever.  
  
Then let's get going, Kestra said.  
  
As they set off down the Road, Aster came up beside Gavin. So what's the deal? he asked.  
  
  
  
Look, either you're Mr. Cautious Guy or you're Mr. Whatever-but-you'd-better-not-get-us-all-killed Guy, but pick one and stick with it. You're giving me a headache.  
  
I have no idea what you just said, replied Gavin.  
  
Why are you so worried all of a sudden? asked Aster. You'll break into a town full of soldiers and rip off the Item Shop, but walking into a bunch of cliffs is suddenly a big crisis for you? What's going on?  
  
I don't like the look of that place, okay? Gavin said.  
  
That's the worst excuse ever. You know what I think?  
  
Shouldn't you be picking a fight with Linnis or something?  
  
I think you don't like the idea of running away. You went along with me to Castle Cardinal because you wanted to mess with the Mages as much as I do, and now you think we're running away from the fight.  
  
You're crazy.  
  
Aster shrugged. You know I'm right.  
  
They continued walking into the evening, and the ground was now noticeably rising. The Highlands were a series of stepped plateaus rising ever higher off the ground, but by no means were they all on the same level. As they came closer, they could see an endless multitude of crevices between the cliffs of every width, depth and geometry, as if the whole landscape had been in the process of breaking apart when it had been frozen in stone for all time. The change was gradual, and the Road led them on a gentle upward slope, eventually becoming a set of wide, deep stairs leading them up into the ever-higher cliffs.  
  
A slight wind was beginning to pick up; they could barely feel it, but it could be heard whistling through the cliff-faces of the Highlands, which soon loomed forward, threatening to surrounded them as they made their way between the walls of tan-grained rock. The sun had disappeared behind higher cliffs to the West.  
  
Shouldn't we be finding some place to stop for the night? asked Gavin. _Before_ the Beasts come out to kill us all?  
  
I don't know if there are any Waypoints along this road, said Kestra. And we probably shouldn't stay out in the open anyway. Our best bet would be to find someplace decently hidden to set up the tent. The land's not quite that rough yet, so we'll have to get a bit farther in.  
  
We're losing sunlight, said Gavin. How far would you say?  
  
I'm not sure. I've never been into the Highlands before.  
  
You haven't?  
  
The last time I was in these parts, I was just a kid, remember?  
  
Gavin shook his head. Have I mentioned how much I don't like this idea?  
  
Kestra, who was in the lead, glanced back at him to make some reply, but her attention was caught by something behind them. They were a fair height above normal ground level by now, and they had a good view of the Road behind them. Running along the road, marked by a long shadow cast by the setting sun was a single figure, small in the distance but moving quickly.  
  
It's a Rider, said Kestra. They must have scouts keeping an eye on the Road.  
  
Not a very close one, said Aster, if this is the first one we've seen all day.  
  
Will he come into the Highlands? asked Gavin, as the others looked back for themselves.  
  
Maybe. We'd better strike off the Road soon, and find some place that way. Kestra scanned the terrain ahead of them. I think I see a place up ahead that should do, she said. Come on.  
  
They hurried up to a point where the land parted from the Road to take a slightly steeper upward incline. About five hundred paces off to the right loomed a dark opening where one plateau failed to quite join with another, slightly higher one; it looked large enough for the five of them to fit into comfortably enough.  
  
We'll have to get off the Road here, Kestra said. Let's hope that place is deep enough to hide the light of the Ward Crystal when we set up the tent.  
  
I know that's what I'm worrying about, said Gavin.  
  
Hey, when did _you_ become the whiny one? asked Kestra.  
  
Aster shot Gavin a triumphant look, which he ignored.  
  
They climbed off the Road and made for the dark opening between the low cliffs. Dusk was settling, and some of them began to have difficulty finding their footing as they made their way along the slope. Naturally, Kestra was the first one to arrive.  
  
This place does not look inviting, said Gavin, staring into the pitch-black space beyond the opening.  
  
It seems to go on for a fair way, said Kestra. Once we get in there and activate one of the ward crystals, we should be perfectly safe.  
  
So let's go already, said Aster.  
  
The five set off into the darkness. The ground was uneven, and they were compelled to keep a hand to one of the walls to guide their path. Kestra led them well out of sight of the entrance and the Road beyond, before stopping.  
  
So is _here_ good enough? asked Gavin, invisible in the darkness but sounding apprehensive.  
  
said Kestra.   
  
They fell silent. Behind them, a low hissing noise caught their attention.  
  
Let me guess, said Aster. A Beast.  
  
This one doesn't sound familiar to me, said Kestra. But yeah.  
  
Perhaps we should set the ward crystal, said Darren.  
  
The sound came again.  
  
I don't think we have time for that, Kestra said. Come on, let's hurry.  
  
I thought you said you couldn't outrun a Beast, Gavin protested.  
  
Might as well try. Come on!


	35. Encounters

The five companions hurried on through the darkness, pursued by the hissing of the Beast. It occurred to them that the ground seemed to be leading them downward as it wove back and forth between the cliff-walls; but they were in no position to wonder where, if anywhere, they were being led. They also managed to lose track of which direction they were headed, and how far they had gone from the opening.  
  
Behind them, the hissing noises were coming ever closer behind them, spurring them onward at en ever quicker pace. Linnis stumbled in the dark, nearly tripping Aster as well.  
  
Is this ever going to end? she demanded as she struggled to regain her composure.  
  
It doesn't look like we're going to get out in time to.... Kestra trailed off, listening intently. The hissing noises had stopped.  
  
Now what? asked Gavin.  
  
Get ready! she said. It's coming!  
  
With a roar, an orange ball of fire burst from the rock face. The light illuminated the five travelers and the small crevice in which they were standing, almost making them want to look away. The Beast itself seemed to be little more than a fireball, a flaming sphere about as wide across as a person's arm, whose only features were a pair of burning yellow eyes staring at them from behind its coat of flame. It seemed at times that a grinning mouth accompanied the image, reflecting its clear malicious intent.  
  
What the hell _is_ that thing? demanded Aster, backing away from the creature.  
  
A Beast! snapped Kestra. What does it look like?  
  
I've seen Beasts, replied Aster. That's not a Beast. That's a ball of fire!  
  
It's a Fire Beast, said Kestra. Obviously a very elemental one. Now are you going to complain or fight?  
  
Fight! It's a cursing _fireball!_ How am I supposed to _fight_ it?  
  
The Beast suddenly darted forward, plowing straight into Gavin. He nearly fell off his feet, and his clothes were singed by the flames. he protested, fumbling for one of his knives and hurling it at the Beast. The weapon caught something inside the Beast before dropping to the ground, and the creature recoiled, shaking violently. This became an object of concern as it became clear that it was also _growing._  
  
Oh, great, said Aster. That worked well; now it's getting _bigger!_  
  
Are you going to help, or complain? snapped Linnis.   
  
Even as it returned to its original hovering pose, the Beast was engulfed in a mist of frozen water dust. It recoiled under the magic attack; but it bounced back larger than ever.  
  
I really don't think this is working! said Aster.  
  
Things could be looking better, Darren agreed.  
  
Look, complaining isn't going to get you any — _aah!_ Kestra was cut off as she found herself engulfed in flame. She stumbled backwards as the fire disappeared as quickly as it had come.  
  
Oh, good, observed Aster. It can cast magic, too! Nonetheless, he charged forward and sliced at the creature with his sword. Once again, it recoiled as a reddish-white gash appeared where the sword had cut, but true to form, it began to expand once more, and this time it was shaking wildly.  
  
_Now_ what is it — Aster began; but before he could finish, the Beast exploded, engulfing all of them in a searing wave of flame. Every one of them was thrown off their feet, and Aster was knocked hard against one of the walls, falling dazed to the ground.  
  
Let's get out of here! Kestra called, struggling to her feet. They quickly collected themselves, Gavin helping Aster to his feet; and they ran as fast as they could manage into the darkness.  
  
They went on for quite some time before slowing their pace at Gavin's request. Though he had kept quiet during their aimless flight, he could barely stand still without Gavin's support. Can't one of you Mages do something for him? asked Gavin.  
  
I should be able to, said Darren, feeling his way over. But Aster's burns were quite extensive, and though he seemed much improved after Darren cast a healing spell, he was not fully recovered.  
  
Once again, the hissing sounds returned. It's no good! Kestra said. We'll have to face the things again!  
  
Why can't we activate the Ward crystal? asked Gavin.  
  
Don't you remember how long that took? asked Kestra. Darren would be a perfect target!  
  
We might be able to keep the Beasts away! said Linnis. Where can we go that is safer than here?  
  
Kestra glanced to the White Mage. Darren, what do you think?  
  
It seems we have little choice, he said thoughtfully.  
  
said Aster. Am I seeing things, or is there a light over there? He pointed to a bend in the path, where a dim light did indeed seem to be flickering against the far cliff wall.  
  
Something around that bend is giving off light, Kestra said. That doesn't make sense.  
  
Could it be a Beast? asked Gavin.  
  
No. Beasts wouldn't come out that far away. They want to get as close to a life-force as they can before showing themselves.  
  
There was a burst of flame behind them; and when they spun around, two fireball-Beasts were hovering there, a malicious grin seeming to float beneath the flaming yellow eyes.  
  
Like that! Kestra said, readying her weapon.  
  
A Fire spell engulfed Linnis, who angrily lashed back with her nunchaku. The Beast began to grow. The other one dove forward and bowled into Gavin; and his attempt to catch it with his dirk as it came missed completely.  
  
I think we're in trouble! observed Aster as he charged with his sword at the smaller of the Beasts. Even as he slashed the creature, a burst of flame lashed out at his arm as if the Beast were attempting to punch him, and he was forced to drop his weapon as the Beast began to expand.  
  
I am _not_ going to be killed by these things! protested Gavin, hurling a knife at one of them. It continued to grow.  
  
Kestra was struck by a Fire spell, and struggled a moment to keep her footing. Sorry, guys. I didn't know about these things when I came up with this plan.  
  
We're not finished! exclaimed Gavin.  
  
Their magic is too powerful! Linnis protested.   
  
Her magic attack caused the Beast to recoil, but it was not defeated yet. However, even as it began to grow, both creatures were engulfed in a tremendous ice storm appeared around them, and the flames around their circular bodies were all but extinguished by the swirling mist of ice. The chill wind extended so far as to blast the five companions as they watched with surprise and utter incomprehension. Both Beasts dropped to the ground as the magic dissipated, fading into reddish shadows before disappearing entirely.  
  
The others looked around, unsure what to make of it. Linnis and Kestra both were as surprised as anyone else. Finally, Gavin's gaze fell in the direction they had been looking before the Beasts had appeared.  
  
he said. Behind us.  
  
They looked around. Behind them stood a pair of tall, thin figures clad in dark blue robes and pointed straw hats. Each held a tall staff in their gloved hands, each with a crystal set at the top that gave off a steady pale light. But the oddest thing about the two was that, even in the light of the crystals, their skin was pitch black, utterly invisible. Only their eyes could be seen, and these were a glowing yellow, without any sign of pupils.  
  
For a moment, the five companions and the new arrivals simply stared at each other.  
  
...They're not Beasts, are they? asked Aster.  
  
I don't think so, Gavin replied.  
  
I think they're Black Mages, said Kestra.  
  
No one could devise a reply to this; and the seven continued to stare at each other in silence.


	36. The Black Mages

After a long moment occupied with the two parties simply staring at each other, Kestra stepped forward. Thanks for your help, she said. Do you know a safe place where we can spend the night?  
  
The two Black Mages looked at each other, then back at her. Neither said a word.  
  
...We don't mean you any harm, Kestra continued. We're just passing through, and we'd like to live through the night.  
  
Again, the two Black Mages looked at each other. Then, one nodded. Then, the other nodded, turned back to her, and stepped forward.  
  
You speak, it said. Like this.  
  
It was strange; as the Mage's mouth was completely invisible, the voice seemed to come out of nowhere. It was an odd voice as well, with an inflection which the others couldn't quite identify, as though it were coming from a long distance away but yet was perfectly audible.  
  
Kestra glanced back to the others. she said.  
  
You're human. It paused. I mean, not like us. Not Mages.  
  
...That's a little complicated, Kestra replied. But you're right; we're not like you.  
  
Are you soldiers? asked the first, speaking for the first time. Its voice seemed a bit lower than the other one, but the effect was not pronounced. From the grassy land up North?  
  
Not even close, said Aster. Look, I can guess why you'd be a bit suspicious, but do we really look like any kind of army? Like she said, we just want a place to stay the night where the Beasts won't kill us.  
  
The first Black Mage looked at Linnis. She wears the same clothes as them. She can use Magic, like them.  
  
She's different, Aster said. Trust me.  
  
Linnis looked at him, frowning. He didn't notice.  
  
You've been to the lands up North? asked the second Black Mage. What are they like?  
  
I'd be happy to tell you whatever you want to know, said Kestra, but some of us are hurt, and we'd like to get out of here before the Beasts come back.  
  
Why did you come here? it asked. There was no hostility in its tone; it seemed to be genuinely curious.  
  
We're running away, said Gavin. we're not going to hurt you.  
  
Away from who?  
  
The first Black Mage stepped forward, looking at its companion. The second looked at him, and they simply stood for a moment staring at each other. Then, the first one nodded. Then, the second one nodded, and both of them looked back to the five companions.  
  
We will take you to our village, it said. You can spend the night there.  
  
Thank you, said Kestra.  
  
It's this way, said the Black Mage, and it turned around the way it had come.  
  
The light of the Black Mages' staffs provided just enough illumination for the cliffs around them to be visible, cast with long shadows which wavered as they walked in a slightly foreboding manner, as was slightly discomforting to look at. None of them managed to keep track of which way the Black Mages led them, or whether they were going up or down; they simply followed the bobbing lights and straw-hatted figures in front of them.  
  
How much farther? asked Gavin eventually. It seemed like they had been walking already for the better part of an hour.  
  
The Black Mage who had spoken first glanced back at him. What do you mean?  
  
Some of us are hurt. I was wondering how much longer it would be before we got to your village.  
  
It seemed to think for a moment. It's not as far as you've walked already.  
  
...Okay. Thanks. There was a pause. ...So what's your name?  
  
The Black Mage looked at him again.   
  
Yeah. What do people call you? Like, I'm Gavin. This is Aster. She's Kestra.  
  
The Black Mage was silent for a moment. I don't understand.  
  
Gavin and Aster looked at each other. What's with these guys? Aster asked quietly.  
  
I wouldn't guess they'd have much contact with outsiders, said Kestra.  
  
No kidding. That explain why they're invisible?  
  
They're Black Mages, said Darren.  
  
...Does _that_ explain why they're invisible?  
  
This is the place, announced the second Black Mage.  
  
Before anyone replied with the universal thought that the rock walls flanking them now looked identical to those which they had seen for the entirety of their time in the Highlands. However, the Black Mages led them around a corner in the ravine, and they suddenly found themselves looking out upon one of the strangest sights they had encountered so far.  
  
The walls widened outwards to form a small valley, at whose sides they sloped upwards at a relatively gentle incline for much of the way. Built into these walls were a series of roads and stairs, creating a tiered appearance within which were placed large, man-sized holes far to regular and smooth to be the entrances to natural caves. A small river flowed through the valley bottom, apparently running down from someplace deeper in the Highlands; and a pair of small bridges had been built across it. Illumination came from a number of poles set about the settlement, on which were set glowing crystals much like those in the Black Mages' staffs. There were a few others who looked like the Black Mages — right down to the clothes and hats — and they began to gather around the new arrivals, looking with an attitude resembling curiosity, as best as the others could read it.  
  
For some time, the Black Mages simply stood there, looking at each other, then at the newcomers, then back to each other. It was their way of doing this while being absolutely silent, avoiding even the rustle of clothes, which seemed the most odd.  
  
Remember that time when we accidentally ran into the Wind Shrine? Aster asked quietly, although his voice still resounded in the quiet of the night.  
  
Gavin nodded. That's not the sort of thing I'll be forgetting for a _long_ time, he said.  
  
This feels sort of like that. Except _way_ weirder.  
  
Finally, the first Black Mage who had spoken to them turned around, and spoke again, his soft, neutral voice seeming to fit in much better with the silence of the village. You can stay here, he said. The crystals keep the Beasts away.  
  
Thank you, said Kestra.  
  
Are you going to wish to sleep?  
  
That would be nice, Aster said, realizing that he had been awake for quite a long time, and it was by now well into nighttime.  
  
Very well, said the Black Mage. We won't disturb you until morning.  
  
And all the Black Mages turned and walked away, returning to whatever it was they had been doing. The five travelers looked at each other.  
  
I'm guessing they don't have a hotel, said Gavin.  
  
Doesn't look like it, agreed Kestra.  
  
So should we just set up camp anywhere then?  
  
We should pick someplace where we won't get in their way, said Darren.  
  
And how are we going to know where that would be? asked Aster.  
  
Let's try down by the river, said Kestra. The land's pretty much open there, and that looks like the biggest flat space we're going to find.  
  
There were no objections, so they set to making camp in the middle of the village. None of the Black Mages seemed to object.  
  
You know, I'm actually missing the trip to Delivert, Aster mused as he and Gavin tied down one corner of the tent. Back then, at least things were simple. Now, we've got Water Crystals and Black Mages and war zones, and whatever's going on down here, we're still right in the middle of it. I tell you, this is just going to get worse from here.  
  
Gavin shrugged. Well, you know what they say. It's the bumps on the road that keep life interesting.'  
  
I have _got_ to find out which road they're taking.  
  
Gavin smiled. You never know. Maybe that'll be us when this is all over.  
  
Not a chance.


	37. Village of the Black Mages

**VILLAGE OF THE BLACK MAGES**  


  
They slept late the next morning, without really meaning to; the town seemed to radiate a peaceful air which kept them from rising quickly even after they had wakened. The Black Mages, for their part, seemed content to give them plenty of space, not even approaching them as they finally got around to taking up the tent and clearing their campsite. Finally, however, one of the Black Mages, who they somehow identified as one of the two who had shown them there the previous night, came up and began to speak to them.  
  
You can stay here as long as you like, he said, but we don't have visitors very often. You're the first people I've seen who weren't one of us.  
  
Is our being here causing you any trouble? asked Kestra.  
  
The Black Mage cocked it head at her. Trouble? No, but some of us aren't sure how we should treat you. What do you do to strangers when they come to your villages?  
  
The five looked at each other. That's a complicated thing to explain, said Darren.  
  
Could I ask you some questions? Gavin asked. I'm curious about this place.  
  
The Black Mage nodded. Of course. But perhaps you should ask the Warlocks; they might know more than I do. I'll show you to them if you like.  
  
Gavin shrugged.   
  
As the Black Mage led Gavin off, Linnis took Darren aside. How much do you know of the Black Mages? she asked softly.  
  
Only the knowledge that is given to any in the Spirit Order, he replied. Have they done something to cause you concern?  
  
She shook her head. Nothing like that. But I have learned very little about them from any texts in Cardinal, and I... She paused, glancing around at the villagers. I do not wish to offend by asking the wrong thing.  
  
Darren nodded. These people don't seem to be easily offended, and they appear to know as little about us as you do about them. But of course I'll tell you what I know.  
  
He paused, collecting his thoughts. Imagine you're looking at a mural. You can either study it closely, picking out every detail, or look at it from a distance and take in the whole picture. The different approaches to the Forces of Magic work in much the same way. Black Mages immerse themselves in the pure, elemental Forces of Nature; in this way they can truly become lost in the magic in a way neither you or I could. Thus, they can channel raw, elemental power, but they forfeit the ability to tap into the encompassing Spirit Force at all, as the harmony is drowned out by the power of the Forces they channel.  
  
You make it sound almost primitive, Linnis said, frowning.  
  
In a way, it is. Black Magic, remember, is inherently destructive. There is no order to its manner; it is simply the release of pure energy. But no magical skill exists that can be attained without a great deal of dedication. He glanced out at them. You can see what effect their path has had on them, simply by looking.  
  
You mean their faces?  
  
He nodded. Remember, I'd never seen a Black Mage before; I'm only speculating based on lessons I learned years ago. But I was told that one who can immerse oneself deeply enough in the magical Forces may begin to fade from this world, leaving only their shadow behind. Once again, White Mages cannot reach this level of detachment from this plane of reality, for then we would lose our perspective on the unifying Forces and with it our ability to channel White Magic.  
  
Linnis was nodding slowly. she admitted. I've learned more about the different facets of Magic in the few days since I left Cardinal, than in the years of study that came before.  
  
Darren smiled. My apprenticeship taught me a great deal about magical lore, but I found most of it to be completely useless when the time came to put my skills into practice.  
  
A short distance away, a cluster of children, dressed in light brown robes not too different from those of the Mages save in color and size, had gathered around Aster and Kestra. Linnis frowned, looking at the group. Those children look perfectly normal, she observed.  
  
Probably because they haven't become Mages yet.  
  
Of course. She paused. It just seems a little strange, seeing ordinary children in such an unusual place.  
  
Darren raised his eyebrows. To them, your home would likely seem the unusual one.  
  
Aster, who looked more than a little uncomfortable around the children, glanced up to see Linnis looking in his direction. She quickly averted her gaze, causing him to frown at her behavior.  
  
Why do you look like kids? one child prodded. You're way too tall!  
  
Aster blinked. What are you talking about?  
  
You aren't faded like all the Mages, the child said with authority. So you must still be a kid. But kids never get as big as you are!  
  
We're not Black Mages, said Kestra. We don't fade like you do.  
  
If you're not Mages yet, then you must still be kids! insisted the child. Why haven't you become Mages yet?  
  
Maybe they're like those other guys, another child said. You know, the bad Mages!  
  
Aster gulped.  
  
They don't look bad to me, said the first child. You're not bad guys, are you?  
  
No, we're not, Kestra said. I promise.  
  
Told ya! said the child. Sides, if they were bad, why would all the other Mages be letting em just walk around here?  
  
I guess.... The other child appeared deep in thought.  
  
Aster, more than a little uneasy around the children, began looking for some way to extricate himself from the conversation. he said, I'm going to see where Gavin got off to. And he immediately set off.  
  
What are you doing? asked Kestra, following him.  
  
Aster asked. Gavin just took off after these Warlock guys, and I wanted to see what the story was.  
  
The kids were scaring you, weren't they?  
  
This whole place scares me, Aster said. I mean, I've never seen anything stranger than a couple Korels in with a convoy from out West, so getting stuck out someplace I've barely ever heard of with a bunch of people whose bodies absorb light _is_ enough to scare me a little.  
  
Kestra didn't reply, watching Aster as if she expected him to say more.  
  
How am I supposed to keep all of this straight? Aster continued. Two weeks ago, there were the Layfolk and the Mages. Now, I've got Black Mages and White Mages and Red Mages and Blue Mages and I go to sleep wondering what the hell I'm going to run into tomorrow. He shook his head. I'm just a dumb city kid, okay? This is way too much for me.  
  
You know, Kestra mused, for as clueless as the both of you act, you've got a strangely good survival sense. Most cityfolk would have ended up dead a long time ago.  
  
Aster frowned. Was that supposed to make me feel better?  
  
Yes. Really, you could make a decent knight if you tried. But right now you've still got a problem with whining about things instead of doing something about them.  
  
Aster paused on the path which led up the way he had seen the Black Mage taking Gavin. Is there some reason you're out for me all of a sudden?  
  
I'm not out for you,' Kestra replied. I'm giving you some advice, because I've gotten to like the two of you. Your friend Gavin seems to be coming along, but you're still stuck in your hatred of the Red Mages. Trust me, that'll get you nowhere.  
  
Aster, unsure how to take Kestra's unexpected assertion, found himself lost for a reply, and simply continued up the path.  
  
Before they were required to go door to door checking for Gavin, the other member of their party appeared from the farthest opening from them, at the very end of the path. he called, seeing them. Come on!  
  
As they came to the doorway, they saw inside a room which resembled a small cave. The room seemed poorly lit, despite a number of glowing crystals set on poles around the room, almost no light seemed to reach the walls. Gavin was inside, along with four other Black Mages. One looked normal, but the other three stood almost a full head taller; and though they wore cloaks of the same fabric as all the others Aster had seen, there was a difference in their design. Instead of single, solid robes of dark blue, these wore cloaks of that color which reached down to about where their waist would be, and underneath was a brown robe, about the color of tree-bark. Their straw hats, for their part, seemed to be of a darker shade. But the strangest feature of these Black Mages were their eyes; instead of yellow, they glowed a deep blue.  
  
Hey, guys, Gavin said. You remember...uh, this guy who showed us here last night? He nodded to the first Black Mage. He was just introducing me to the Warlocks here. They're like the leaders of this village.  
  
said Aster, unsure of what he should do. The tall Black Mage was staring at him with that intent manner which they all seemed to exhibit, and somehow the blue eyes made it even more unsettling.  
  
said one of the Warlocks, nodding to him. This individual's voice seemed to echo more than it should, although it seemed somehow perfectly natural. I hoped you'd come to see me soon. We've been expecting you.


	38. Conversation

Aster asked, blinking.   
  
replied the Warlock.  
  
It's been a very long time since any from outside came to our village, said another. Only once since we came here from the wooded lands where we lived before.  
  
We were curious about who you would be, said the third. We weren't sure it would not be the Enemy.  
  
The enemy? Aster asked.  
  
Kestra said.  
  
The Warlock nodded. Yes. We were told about your...affection for naming things. He glanced at the Black Mage, who was standing silently, his eyes seeming to gaze everywhere at once without even moving.  
  
We also know that you travel with one who dresses like the Enemy, put in the first Warlock. And uses their magic.  
  
But you say she is different, said another Warlock. It was hard for Aster to keep track of who was talking, as he could see none of their faces even in the best light. This one, however, was looking directly at Aster.  
  
I really don't want to get into it, Aster began, feeling that he had been challenged to prove that Linnis wasn't a threat. _Why should **I** have to defend her?_ he thought. _They can get her in here to speak for herself._  
  
But the Warlocks seemed to have no significant interest in him anyway. Now, they seemed to be looking at Kestra. You are familiar, one said. I've met your kind before. Long ago, before we came here.  
  
I wouldn't know about that, Kestra replied. I've only lived nineteen years, and I've never seen one of your kind before yesterday.  
  
That's not a surprise, replied the Warlock. Our people chose the seclusion of these cliffs many lifetimes ago.  
  
You just said you remembered how it was before, though, Aster said, frowning.   
  
The Warlocks looked at him. Your people don't understand us anymore, one said.  
  
I don't know about that, Aster said. Maybe someone just didn't bother to teach me.  
  
I was never taught either, came a voice from the entrance. Everyone turned to see Linnis and Darren standing there.  
  
I'm sorry if we're interrupting, said Darren.  
  
We were hoping you would come, said a Warlock. We're curious about you as well.  
  
...You never really answered my question, Aster said, curiosity overriding his uneasiness about the strange situation.  
  
Warlocks don't die, spoke up the Black Mage. Their powers with magic make them immortal.  
  
That's only partly true, one of the Warlocks said. Any presence, from the smallest beast to the most powerful mage, can be destroyed.  
  
But our strength in magic comes from our detachment from your world, said another, so that time does not affect us the way it does you. All Mages have long life-spans, and the strongest of us do not age at all.  
  
That isn't true for the Red Mages, said Linnis, almost wistfully. The oldest of us lived to be almost two hundred, but he did die.  
  
Though I've never seen it with my own eyes, Darren said, I've been told that some of the Shamans of my order were alive to witness the end of the First Age, fourteen centuries ago.  
  
There was a brief silence, as the Warlocks looked at each other. Has it been that long already? muttered one. No one counts the years in this place.  
  
Aster blinked. So you're...one and a half _thousand_ years old?  
  
said one Warlock. At least one of us is. The others became Warlocks over the years, and are not as old.  
  
But normal Black Mages are mortal, then? Darren asked.  
  
replied the Black Mage. Although I don't know how long we live; time isn't so important here, beyond knowing the hours between day and night.  
  
The group was silent for a while, as the implications of talking to a millennia-old being sank in. ...I guess what I was wondering, Gavin started at length, was if you'd be willing to grant us passage out of the Highlands. Your...enemy is after us, too.  
  
Our people don't leave the...Highlands, said a Warlock. Most of us don't travel far from our village at all.  
  
Do you know the way? Linnis asked.  
  
Simply keep the morning sun to your left, said the Warlock, as if it didn't understand.  
  
Why do you dress in the same manner as the Enemy? asked another, looking at Linnis. You have their powers in magic, as well.  
  
Linnis paused a moment before answering. I was one of those who you would call the Enemy, and a student in their schools of Magic. But I left their company when I realized...that the truth about them was one I could not endure. She cast her eyes down at the floor. I desire no association with them, or with the harm they have done to your people.  
  
She's okay, Gavin assured them. She's helped save our lives more than once, and that was while Cardinal was trying to kill us.  
  
They want to kill her, too, said Kestra.  
  
Why did you come here? asked another Warlock, looking at no one in particular.  
  
We didn't really mean to, said Kestra. We were just trying to keep away from the armies. We want to make our way out West.  
  
Okay, I still have to ask, Aster broke in. What did you mean you were expecting us? Did someone tell you we were coming, or what?  
  
Our senses aren't as limited as yours when it comes to time, one Warlock said. If something is unusual or important enough, we can sometimes know of it before it happens. Your visit was such an event.  
  
Now it was the travelers' turn to look at each other. What was so important about our coming here? asked Gavin.  
  
We don't know, said a Warlock. Perhaps it's just that you're only the second visitors we've ever had.  
  
...Who was the first? asked Gavin.  
  
It was a long time ago, said another Warlock. I don't remember his name. But he came from the lands to the North, and stayed here for a time before leaving again. He taught us a great deal about the world outside, and gave us our first warning of the Enemy.  
  
There was another pause, as none could seem to think of anything else to say. ...Okay, then, ventured Aster. So this has been...really fun.  
  
Something else is going to happen, said one of the Warlocks, as if this fit perfectly into the conversation. Very soon.  
  
This completely silenced the Warlocks, and now they were all glancing among each other, without uttering a sound.  
  
What's going on? asked Aster.  
  
I think they have the ability to communicate without what we would call speech, said Darren.  
  
Aster raised his eyebrows. You don't say.  
  
Suddenly, the Black Mage looked straight at him, his eyes somehow conveying an expression of alarm. They're coming, he said.  
  
Gavin asked.  
  
Aster asked.  
  
Linnis breathed.  
  
The three Warlocks and the Black Mage all made their way out the doorway, followed quickly by the five travelers. Every Black Mage in the Village now seemed to have stopped in their tracks, and was staring at the sky. As many of those on the ground seemed to be looking straight at the rock face of the far cliff, it took the group a moment to realize that their attentions were in fact focused on something _beyond_ the cliff, which they themselves could not see.  
  
From their vantage point well up the side of the near cliff, however, the five travelers could. Beyond the far ridge, high up in the sky, floated the unmistakable hulls of two Cardinal airships, turning slowly toward them as they swooped in towards the village.


	39. Attack

Oh, no, groaned Aster. How the _hell_ far away do we have to get before we can get rid of those bastards?  
  
They aren't coming for us, Linnis said, a trace of dread in her voice.  
  
The three Warlocks glanced at each other again, and then two set off running down the path without a word. The third turned to the rest of them. We must fight them, it said. If you wish to help, we would be grateful.  
  
Drawing in a breath, Aster took another long look at the two airships descending on the village. His hand moved to the sword which hung at his side.  
  
You bet, he said.  
  
A puff of smoke from the nearer of the two airships caught their attention. A second later, an explosion burst overhead, with a resonating _boom_ which even seemed to catch the Black Mages off guard.  
  
Linnis exclaimed. They're shelling us!  
  
Oh, perfect! Aster replied. A second shell burst at the far end of the valley.  
  
Let's get down to the bottom of the valley! Kestra said. They shouldn't be able to hit us down there!  
  
Until the ships come down and they come out to kill us personally, Gavin said.  
  
Another shell burst above them. I'll take that over getting blown up! Kestra shouted over the blast.  
  
The five of them, along with the Black Mage and the remaining Warlock, all quickly made their way down the path to the valley bottom. The airships continued to fire at the tops of the cliffs, as they swiftly closed in on the village. Their blasts sent shards of rock raining down into the valley as the craft slowly came to a halt overhead.  
  
Those are armored transports, Linnis said as the seven reached the bottom of the valley. They're smaller than the craft we boarded in Delivert, and only able to carry about forty soldiers each. That's not enough to wage a full-scale attack.  
  
You complaining? asked Aster.  
  
They don't intend to destroy us, said the Warlock.  
  
Darren frowned, looking at him questioningly.  
  
But they will try to, it continued. Be prepared. And it set off toward a cluster of Black Mages, who had now begun to spread out along both sides of the valley.  
  
One of the airships was now directly over the valley, and was now sinking downwards, its deck lined with soldiers looking overboard at the reception they could expect upon landing. These quickly ducked behind the deck's battlements as the ship descended.  
  
Kestra led them to one end of the valley where they stood facing the ship's descending bow. As they prepared their weapons, Aster noticed that the second airship did not seem to be following its companion into the ravine. he exclaimed, pointing. What are _they_ doing?  
  
Indeed, the ship had not descended at all, and was heading away from them to the South and deeper into the Highlands. Darren, Kestra and Linnis all froze as they saw it.  
  
I guess we should call it a good thing, said Gavin. But I'd be more worried about the ship that _is_ coming down. Why the great idea to put us in _front_ of the damn thing, anyway?  
  
At the airship's bow were a pair of square openings, each of which sported a single cannon. At the moment, they were handicapped by their inability to fire downward, but the ship's descent would very soon overcome that difficulty.  
  
Okay, that's my fault, said Kestra. But someone could have told me the things had cannons in the front of them!  
  
I'm not a military expert! Linnis said defensively. Besides, this event is more than a little upsetting for me, so I apologize if —  
  
_GET DOWN!_ Gavin screamed.  
  
As the ship's keel came bare arm-lengths from the river at the valley bottom, every one of its cannons — front and side — fired almost simultaneously. The entire landscape seemed to explode, and Aster was thrown to the ground as a hail of rocks rained down on him. He could hear a cacophony of explosions which followed the cannons' blast, and he knew that the battle had begun.  
  
Fighting off the ringing in his ears and the pain in his limbs, he climbed back to his feet and retrieved his sword. The dust and smoke was all around him, but he could see the outline of the airship, framed by flashes of magic as the soldiers and Black Mages engaged each other.  
  
A part of his thief's instincts told him that he was close to the entrance through which he had come to this village. The Mages weren't after him; he could escape now, or hide someplace out of the way while they couldn't see them.  
  
He only gave consideration to the thought that they couldn't see him. Bringing his sword to the ready, he employed all the stealth he possessed to creep along the valley wall in the direction of the landed airship. The dust was beginning to settle, and he could begin to make out the forms of soldiers charging towards the tall figures of Black Mages, who stood almost perfectly still with their staffs raised as blasts of magic erupted about the soldiers. One soldier stumbled not far from Aster, and he took the chance to jump on the man before he could understand what was happening, with a hard swing of his sword which caught the side of the soldier's neck and nearly cut his head from his body. But even before the soldier had fallen to the ground, two more had spotted the new attacker and ran to engage him. Aster raised the sword to defend himself, but he was struck by a bolt of lightning that shot from the hand of one of the soldiers, and lost his balance for a moment as the two closed on him.  
  
There was a flash of movement from his side, and Kestra pounced on one of the soldiers as a throw knife caught the other in his arm, deflected by his armor but still drawing blood. Aster quickly jumped forward, running the second man through with his sword; there was a blue-white flash as the blade broke through his armor, and the man was thrown backward with a dazed expression on his face, which soon passed into the blank mask of death. Neither soldier got up.  
  
Aster looked up to find the battle all around him. The shouts of the soldiers, along with the explosions of magic and the clash of weapons, filled the air with a clamor that made it impossible for Aster to focus on anything around him. The soldiers seemed to be ignoring him; perhaps the lingering dust and the fact that he carried a sword instead of a staff was enough to convince them that he was not the enemy, but he doubted that was the case. More likely they didn't consider him as much of a threat as the Black Mages who were fighting all around him.  
  
Look out! Kestra shouted; and an instant later the airship's cannons fired again. This time, the very air around him seemed to compress with the deafening blast, and Aster's ears seemed to explode as he was thrown to the ground once again. He landed on one knee, and struggled to prevent himself from collapsing as he strove to stop his spinning head. The sounds of battle continued to assert themselves through the ringing in his ears, as the two sides seemed to continue, unabated by the blast.  
  
An explosion of fire engulfed a soldier off to Aster's right. Another solder cast a bolt of lightning, and a Black Mage who had been standing in his periphery collapsed to the ground an instant before two more blasts of fire engulfed the second soldier and he too fell. The whole scene was obscured behind the veil of dust, and Aster's watering eyes, and he watched in a sort of trance. His arms were tingling, and he could not find the will to move his legs. His ears were throbbing, and he could barely hear. A tightness was growing in his chest, and he could hardly breathe. It felt as if he were being crushed by some invisible force, and he felt sure that if he moved an inch in any direction, he would be dead in an instant.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulders, hustling him off to one side. Come on! Gavin's voice snapped at him. Are you all right? What's the matter with you?  
  
Gavin directed him towards the other end of the valley, behind the airship's rear, where Linnis and Darren had already taken refuge behind a fairly large stone obelisk. Aster, who had managed to collect his wits to some degree, obligingly joined them.  
  
Are you all right? Darren asked, observing Aster's rattled state.  
  
Aster shook his head, more to clear it then to indicate a negative. I got a bit shaken, but I'll be okay.  
  
Linnis was frowning. Those soldiers are Templar! she protested. They can use magic! Templar are the finest soldiers in Cardinal; they are _never_ sent into battle as regular troops, and certainly not simply to destroy a village!  
  
I guess that's something else you didn't know about your great kingdom, princess! Gavin snapped.  
  
You don't understand me! Linnis snapped, but two other figures — Kestra and a Black Mage — emerged from the dust, running towards them under pursuit of a trio of Templar. Quickly, Gavin withdrew from his pack one of the spherical containers with the odd yellow-orange mixture which they had taken from the shop in Dannith, and hurled it at the pursuing soldiers. It exploded with a great fireball as it struck the ground, throwing all three soldiers off their feet. Aster did not pay attention to their actions afterwards, or if they had been killed or not, but at any rate they did not attempt to come after them again.  
  
Why _would_ the Templar be sent here? Darren asked.  
  
There must be something of great importance in this village, Linnis said. Something at stake where Cardinal cannot abide to fail.  
  
Doesn't look like they're doing anything that important, Kestra observed. Their main goal here looks like blowing up the place!  
  
The Black Mage looked away down the path which led up and away from the village; and its eyes seemed to narrow as it did so. They're doing this to distract us, it said, its voice as calm as ever. They want to keep us fighting here, so their task will be easier.  
  
All eyes were on the Mage now. ..._What_ task would that me? Gavin prodded.  
  
The Black Mage didn't respond for a moment. The Crystal. I think they're after the Crystal.  
  
Aster was sure he hadn't heard right. But before anyone could reply, the airship's cannons fired again, and though the six were now beyond the range of the blast, the deafening noise of the explosions nonetheless sent them diving for cover. After the blast, it seemed to Aster as if the sounds of battle had died down somewhat, but that might simply be an effect of his perspective, no longer being in the middle of the fray.  
  
So just a second, Gavin said after they had recovered from the blast. _What_ did you just say about a Crystal?  
  
A long time ago, our people were made Guardians of a powerful crystal, the Black Mage said. I think that's why we came here; to keep it safe. But I'm not sure. It was all long before I existed.  
  
The Fire Crystal? Darren prodded. It's _here?_ Nearby?  
  
The Black Mage nodded.  
  
That must be where the other airship was going! Kestra exclaimed, glancing back at the battle in the village. All this is just to keep the Black Mages busy while they take it!  
  
Gavin said, holding up a hand. That'd mean that there are as many Templar going after the Crystal as there are here!  
  
Darren was looking particularly troubled. We can't let them have it, he said.  
  
Well, no kidding, Gavin began. But —  
  
We _can't_ let them have it! Darren insisted, a strong urgency in his voice as he fixed Gavin with a pointed stare.  
  
Gavin, surprised at the other man's force, slowly nodded. So let's go after it, then. He looked to the Black Mage. Can you show us where the Crystal is?  
  
The Black Mage nodded, beckoning to the nearby path that led up and away from the village. It's up this way.  
  
The six of them set off at a run.


	40. Defeat

The path led steeply upward, weaving between tall cliffs that Aster could rarely see more than twenty steps ahead of them as they ran upward, deeper into the Highlands. Darren ran at the head of the party, and if they had not needed the Black Mage to guide them, it seemed likely that he would have left them behind altogether.  
  
This urgency seemed to be spreading to the others, as well. The Black Mage, while unreadable as ever, had no difficulty keeping just a few steps ahead of them all, to direct them through the maze of narrow canyons; Kestra seemed on the verge of bounding off on all fours and Linnis' legs were pumping so quickly that it almost seemed she was attempting to take flight.  
  
Aster, for his part, could barely feel his legs. So far, he had managed to keep up with the group during their dash through the Highlands, but he had no idea how; and he suspected that if he thought too much about what was keeping him on his feet, he would soon find himself not to be. He could feel his heart pounding, and could all but _hear_ the blood hammering against his temples. His vision was blurred; he seemed to be losing the ability to focus. He was certain that before long, the exertion would cause him to lose consciousness entirely.  
  
  
  
He glanced over to his side, nearly stumbling as Gavin's call shook him out of his trance. In that instant, he felt at once considerably more alert, and excruciatingly tired.  
  
You don't look so good, Gavin observed, panting out the words himself as he ran beside Aster. You okay?  
  
Aster coughed, although the action had been intended as more of a snort. What the hell kind of question is that? he demanded. Have you taken a look around lately?  
  
Gavin shrugged. As Aster considered what he had just said, he came to the conclusion that his fatigue was not bothering him nearly as much as an uncontrollable dread of what they would find at their destination.  
  
You've got to know what I mean, he continued after a moment. We're just a couple of dumb city kids.  
  
Hey, speak for yourself, Gavin snapped back, forcing a smile.  
  
I know a lot of our being out here is my fault, Aster said, But..._damn_, am I out of my league here. He motioned his head back in the direction he'd come from. I mean, I've been scared for my life before, but back there...it was just horrible. It felt like, there was death waiting for me everywhere I turned...and if I stayed still, it would _come_ for me, and.... He trailed off for a moment, struggling to catch his breath while still maintaining his pace. His vision was blurring again. It was like I was trapped. And there was no way out.  
  
Well, that should make you feel _better,_ Gavin said. After all, you _did_ get out. And if you could survive there, what makes you think you're in such awful trouble up ahead?  
  
Aster choked out a laugh. See, my head can say that...but there's this other idea going around...and _it_ says, I got lucky once, so do I really want to try my luck _again_  
  
Gavin shook his head. Well, Aster, I think we've got to the point where we don't really have much choice. He nodded up towards the Mages, who were beginning to outpace them. If we don't go on with them, what _can_ we do? He gestured around him, at the labyrinthine expanse and towering cliffs of the Highlands.  
  
Aster let out a sigh, which came out as more of a hacking cough. I know. I know.  
  
Somehow, he managed to keep his pace so that he did not lose sight of the others as they ran ever higher into the Highlands. He wasn't sure how long it was before they reached the end of their run; to him, it seemed like days. Nor was he at first aware why they had stopped, as the first thing he did was collapse to the ground, gasping for air.  
  
You okay? Kestra asked, glancing back at him.  
  
Gavin, who was leaning against a rock face in a similar state of exhaustion, managed to wave a hand dissuasively. Just...give us a second, he panted. We'll be fine.  
  
Aster coughed. Speak...for yourself. His body was aching so badly that he didn't even think himself capable of stretching out into a more comfortable position of collapse.  
  
Darren fished around in his pack, and removed a pair of phials containing a turquoise substance. Drink these, he instructed.  
  
In no mood to question the order, Aster complied. Even before he was finished, he found that he was no longer gasping for air, and the aching pain in his side and legs had disappeared. Experimentally, he attempted to rise, and found the task nearly effortless, as if he had just wakened from a refreshing night's sleep.  
  
What _was_ that? Gavin asked, having observed a similar effect.  
  
Stamina tonics, Darren said. You brought them back from the shop in Dannith. They're not as effective as rest, but in the short term, they do nicely.  
  
Aster raised his eyebrows. Wow. Why didn't anyone tell me about these things?  
  
You're the one who _got_ them, Linnis said.  
  
That doesn't mean —  
  
Aren't we forgetting something? Kestra interjected, nodding ahead of them along the path.  
  
Frowning, Aster looked ahead, taking in their destination for the first time. It seemed like little more than a cave; indeed from where he stood, a few hundred yards away, it was questionable whether or not it could even be called this, rather than simply a narrow crack in the rock face, identical to the dozens other such fissures which they had passed by on their way. Aster could only identify it as their destination for two factors; one, the Cardinal airship hovering above it, and two, the intermittent flashes of light and sounds which he could easily identify with the magic which the Black Mages had been using back at the village.  
  
What's going _on_ in there? he demanded; although the answer was already presenting itself in his head.  
  
The Warlocks are defending the Crystal, the Black Mage replied. But I don't think it's going well.  
  
Aster frowned. You can tell?  
  
Come on! Darren urged. We could be too late as it is!  
  
Aster briefly wondered why he wasn't charging ahead like he had from the village, but decided that all the White Mage's enthusiasm could not quite compensate for his severely limited offensive skills. He determined even more quickly that it didn't really matter.  
  
I guess we've come a bit too far to turn back, he said, drawing his sword.  
  
Suddenly, the Black Mage seemed to stumble, despite the fact that it had been standing still. Oh, no, it uttered.  
  
Darren asked quickly. What is it?  
  
The Black Mage looked back at him, somehow showing a feeling of crushing despair in its luminous eyes. it said. Let's hurry.  
  
The six needed no more encouraging; and they soon were once again sprinting up what had become a gentle incline towards what looked to be a peak of sorts; with the land on the other side of their fissure being slightly lower and sloping back down. As he ran, the thought occurred to Aster that, though they had appeared out of breath, none of the Mages had bothered with Stamina Tonics such as had been given to himself and Gavin. He was a little annoyed at this small hint as to the Mages' apparent superiority.  
  
Then he noticed that the flashes, and sounds of magic had stopped.  
  
Then he saw a figure, dressed in the uniform of a Templar and looking very disheveled, emerge from the cave. They have it! he called up to the airship. They're sealing it now! Get ready to bring it aboard!  
  
As the shout of acknowledgment came from the airship, a chill ran through Aster. The man had to be referring to the Crystal.  
  
He didn't have time to ponder much the implications of that, as there was another shout from the airship an instant later, this one a cry of alarm. This, he was certain, meant they had been spotted.  
  
The Templar spun around, a surprised and somewhat frustrated look on his face. A hastily fired crossbow bolt struck the ground somewhere behind Aster. The Black Mage threw up its hands, and an explosion of fire erupted on the airship's deck. A moment later, the airship began to pull away along the top of the cliff, clearly hoping to evade any further such attacks.  
  
We've got to get up there! Darren said. They've got a rope; they'll bring the Crystal out already on top of that cliff!  
  
Aster had about a second to realize that the man was correct; a pair of ropes had been fastened to the top of the cliff, leading down into the fissure. At the end of that second, another Templar appeared at the fissure's mouth, ready to do battle. I don't think they'll want to let us through! he called back.  
  
I'll keep them busy! Gavin said. The rest of you go ahead!  
  
You don't even have a sword! Aster protested, noting the Templar's shining blades.  
  
I'll stay and keep him company! Kestra said. The rest of you, go after the Crystal! Don't let them have it!  
  
The eight combatants were closing on each other rapidly now; it would be a matter of seconds before they were on top of each other. We are so dead, Aster groaned in the instant before they were upon each other. He swung his blade to catch that of the nearer Templar; when Kestra took the advantage to drive her foot into his chest and nearly knock him off his feet, he took the opportunity to disengage and charge past.  
  
Up the walls! Gavin called after him, as his dagger blocked a hard blow from the other Templar. Aster glanced at the ropes and saw that more Templar were already making their way up, taking with them a metal strongbox which he instantly recognized as a duplicate of the one the Mages had been using to transport the Water Crystal in Delivert.  
  
Quickly, he put his skills in climbing to use. The rock face offered sufficient handholds for him to make good speed up the ten yards or so of the cliff face; and he reached the top at about the same time as the Templar, burdened as they were with their precious box. Picking up the box as the Templar untied the rope which they had used to lift it was a man in a deep red robe, with an impressive red-and-silver pointed cap; but Aster concerned himself more with the men who had swords.  
  
commanded one, leveling the weapon at Aster.  
  
Aster gulped. The others did not seem to be ascending the rock face with the same speed as he had.  
  
_You_ halt, he shot back, producing his own sword and pointing it back at the Templar. I know some people who are way nicer than you and want that crystal to stay right here. He paused as the other man scowled at him. After a bit of thought, he nodded back towards the fissure. ...Well, actually, back down there.  
  
Don't waste your time talking with that insignificant! snapped the man with the robe. Stop him!  
  
Apparently heeding the man's command, the two Templar, and another pair who had just reached the top of the cliff, began to advance on Aster, who still found himself without support. Well, Aster, you've really got yourself into it now, he muttered, as four duplicates of his own sword pointed back at him. He wasn't sure what it meant when he started talking to himself, but considering his situation, he doubted it could be good.  
  
The Templar seemed to be waiting for him to make the first move, confident that they had whatever time they needed to deal with this particular nuisance. As Aster let himself be pushed back toward the cliff, an idea struck him; and he took one hand off his sword to fish around in the pack which hung at his side. The Templar looked confused, and alert to some new danger posed by this shabbily dressed Layman. They were not prepared for him to withdraw one of the spherical phials of swirling orange-red liquid which he had observed Gavin employ so effectively in the village.  
  
shouted one of the men, before he disappeared in the midst of a good-sized fireball. Also remembering how long it took for the blast to dissipate, Aster was ready with his sword when it did, charging forward and striking the hilt of his sword against a stunned Templar's helm and producing quite a satisfying clang as the man went down. He then spun around, clashing his blade against another soldier who had received the notion that he might be able to remove Aster's own head while he was occupied with the first man. He quickly backed away, not wishing to get caught off guard by any other not-quite-stunned-enough Templar. The three whom he had not struck upside the head with the hilt of his sword were quickly regrouping to make sure he did not attempt such a maneuver again.  
  
It was then when he caught sight of the others finally reaching the top of the cliff.  
  
Linnis was first, followed closely by the Black Mage. Darren, impeded by his staff and lacking the Mage's affinity for the region, brought up the rear. She sized up the situation quickly, but could not act before one of the Templar, obviously quite annoyed at whatever attack Aster had managed, charged the thief with a hard swing of his blade. The other two were close behind, and the force of the attack knocked Aster off his feet.  
  
A bolt of lightning shot from her hand before she was even consciously aware that she was casting the spell. It struck the first guard to attack Aster, and sent him sprawling. But hers was not the only blast of magic to light up the scene; a man whom she recognized as a Cleric sent a burst of thunder energy into Aster as he struggled to get up, knocking him back to the ground.  
  
Linnis' magic alerted the Templar and Cleric to their presence; and the latter man's countenance paled at the sight of the Black Mage. Leaving the two to deal with each other, Linnis charged toward the Templar, her nunchaku cutting a menacing arc in the air. The two moved to flank her, but a rapid series of alternately stabbing and swinging her weapon managed to keep them at bay.  
  
For a moment, anyway. But these were fully trained Templar knights, and they were rapidly overcoming the surprise which had handicapped them in the first few instants of the battle. One parried her nunchaku to the ground, arresting its motion, and the other unleashed a lightning strike to accompany a lunge with his sword. Linnis deflected the blade, but the magic attack sent her staggering backwards; and she barely became aware of the presence of the first guard, who had recovered enough from Aster's blow to his helm to regain his feet with a desire for revenge. Linnis ducked under his still sub-par swing with the blade, and delivered a sharp blow to his exposed sword-arm. His armor saved him from serious injury, but his attack was terminated, and she brought the other end of the weapon hard against the base of his neck. He went down again.  
  
She spun around, half expecting to see one of the other Templar's weapons descending toward her skull, but instead she discovered that the other two were being kept at bay with a ferocious series of attacks from Aster. He was fighting like a berserker; his motions lacked any semblance of form, but the speed and ferocity which didn't give the other Templar time to think and devise a counterstrategy. Somewhere, he had obtained a combat dagger which he held in his left hand to assist his attacks. The third Templar standing had veered off to engage the Black Mage, who held him off with its staff while it exchanged bursts of magic with the Cleric.  
  
Linnis charged against one of the Templar who was fighting Aster, as the man took a hurried step back to collect his wits. The man noticed Linnis' attack and managed to block it; and he used his knee to prevent the other end of the nunchaku from springing up and striking him in the gut. Rather than throw him off-balance, he used the shift in his weight to twist around, forcing Linnis' weapon off to the left and nearly out of her hands as he brought his own sword about in a circular slash that might have decapitated her, had the move not been interrupted by the sudden appearance of Aster's combat dagger in his throat. The weapon had not stuck cleanly, and quickly fell to the ground; but so did the Templar, bleeding profusely.  
  
Linnis turned to the source of the thrown dagger, but Aster was now sparring one-on-one with the other Templar, and not doing well. He seemed to have twisted his left foot, and was half-hopping backwards from the more experienced soldier's attacks. As she watched, the Templar stopped a halfhearted jab from Aster, then made ready with a hard slash of his own. Aster twisted, attempting to evade the attack,  
  
And an instant later, the Templar fell, smoking slash-burns on his chest, sword-arm and neck.  
  
Linnis blinked in astonishment. She wasn't quite sure which to be more stunned by; the fact that Aster, an untrained commoner, had just single-handedly defeated a Templar knight; the amazing speed with which he had turned an evasive dodge into an offensive strike; or the fact that he had carried out three separate moves — a blow to the arm to deflect the sword, a stab at the chest and a slash across the neck — _all at the same time._ She quickly decided on the latter; before her eyes, his blade had multiplied, and the three moves had all been executed as he came around from his spin, before the swords became one again.  
  
That wasn't possible. She didn't even know of any magic that could produce such an effect. There was no way that a commoner, even with a magic sword, could have such power. Everything she had ever been taught told her that what she was seen could not have possibly happened.  
  
Before she could reach any conclusion, or even assemble her thoughts into some coherent fashion, the crunch of heavy boots on the ground demanded her attention. It was only when the sound reached her that she realized how quiet the scene had become.  
  
Turning, she found herself barely four yards away from an all-too-familiar man in crimson armor, who stood just in front of the ropes which led down into the cave. His unsheathed great sword glowed a with a blue-white fire as he examined the scene. Linnis noted somewhere in the back of her mind that the Black Mage, the Cleric, and the other Templar were all unconscious or dead, and Darren was tending to the former.  
  
Lady Eastridge, said the other man, his deep voice seeming to resonate within her ears. You should not interfere with the affairs of the Templar.  
  
Linnis resisted the urge to gulp, forcing herself to be resolute. These deeds are not just, Lord Shogun. How can you be party to this blasphemy? She indicated the Crystal, still secure in its box.  
  
I answer to the High Clerics, the Templar replied. What they say is not blasphemy, is not blasphemy. And I do their bidding here.  
  
You answer to the King! Linnis exclaimed. Where is your allegiance to him?  
  
The High Clerics spoke orders to me, Shogun said. The king told me nothing. I follow the orders I am given. He lowered his weapon, aiming the tip straight at her. Do not seek to bar my way.  
  
  
  
Both of their eyes shot over to Aster, who was limping forward, his own blade held ready; though it looked quite meager compared to Shogun's Ragnarok. Can't you Mages ever get enough? he demanded. One Crystal isn't enough for you; you have to go around, take everyone else's?  
  
Don't be foolish, Shogun admonished, readying his blade to meet Aster's attack.  
  
Aster shook his head. Way too late for that now.  
  
He swung. Shogun brought his blade down to meet the attack. The two blades met. There was a flash, and Aster's weapon flew out of his hand. The Templar reversed the direction of his weapon, driving it towards Aster's chest. The weapon stopped before it ran him through, but a brilliant flash of light leapt from its tip, accompanied by a deafening burst of sound resembling a cross between a thunderclap and a snapping twig; and Aster flew backwards, landing a good three yards from where he had stood. He didn't get up.  
  
Linnis gasped; but any desire to see if he was all right drained from her mind when Shogun's eyes returned to her. Do not fight, he cautioned. My battle is not with you.  
  
Steeling herself, Linnis raised the nunchaku again. The weapon looked exceedingly flimsy now; but she held onto it as tight as her hands would permit. If you wish to take the Crystal from these people, she said, forcing her voice to remain level, than my battle _is_ with you.  
  
For a moment, Shogun regarded her solemnly, perhaps attempting to understand her resolve. Then, he nodded.  
  
he said.  
  
At the edge of her field of vision, Linnis noticed that the Cleric had risen, and had again taken hold of the Crystal-box. But before she could take any action, Shogun charged.  
  
She jumped out of the way of his attack, jabbing with her nunchaku at his side; but the blow never landed, as the sword pivoted around and knocked her strike off to the right. A blow from his shoulder to the side of her head knocked _her_ off to the right; but she spun, swinging hard and low with the nunchaku in hopes of catching the Templar's leg. Instead, the weapon once again met his sword. Slightly angry at the futility of her assault, Linnis lashed out with her foot, catching Shogun's boot at the ankle. But his stance was solid, and hers was not; so the effect of the blow was to send _her_ tumbling to the ground.  
  
She rolled, quickly jumping back to her feet, and found him waiting patiently for her to return to the fight. She lunged again, this time jabbing with one end of the nunchaku and swinging with the other; but a slash from Shogun's sword not only parried both attacks, but sliced through the chain which held the two pieces of the weapon together. As the blade swung back around, Linnis recognized the move he had just used on Aster, and quickly steeled herself, blocking as best she could with her broken nunchaku.  
  
The lightning blast sizzled through her body, and for an instant she felt like every inch of her were on fire; but she applied all her skills into absorbing the attack, making the energy flow through her rather than work against her; and surprisingly quickly, the pain was gone.  
  
She quickly backed away from the Templar, dropping the nunchaku and retrieving a sword from one of Aster's victims.  
  
Shogun said. You would have made an excellent Templar Knight, I think.  
  
Do not do this, she implored. The High Clerics have betrayed the king. I beg you, do not help them.  
  
The Templar did not show any indication whether he believed her or not, or whether or not he had already known. I serve Cardinal, he said. I obey the orders I am given.  
  
Linnis charged again.  
  
She attacked with a combination of blows which were all parried with what it seemed were effortless moves on the part of the Templar captain. As it became clear to her how outclassed she was, a sense of panic began to set in. She channeled her magic through the blade, sending a jolt of lightning to accompany her next lunge. The attack caused the Templar to wince for a moment; but he still parried the blow and delivered her a hard jab with his knee which forced her off balance. As she felt herself about to fall, the panic set in full force; and she put all her energy, physical and magical, into a hard swing at Shogun's chest.  
  
He stepped back, striking the blade as to accelerate the swing as it went far clear of causing him harm, and sending the weapon spinning out of Linnis' grasp. He shrugged off the magic attack as if someone had thrown a stick at him. A second later, he thrust a gauntleted hand out towards her, and a burst of lightning slammed into her chest. She was thrown backwards, and spots appeared before her eyes.  
  
She tried to get up, but found herself with not nearly enough strength. She managed to clear her vision, and see the Cleric, along with the Crystal-box, be hoisted onto the airship which now hung directly above.  
  
Shogun stood over her, his gaze cold yet somehow regretful, she thought. The Ragnarok gleamed in his hand.  
  
Do not attempt to stop me again, he said, the command lacking malice, but firm.  
  
He sheathed the sword. And then, as the airship brought itself as close to the ground as it could, he bent his knees and jumped backwards, propelling himself far higher into the air than any layperson could hope to accomplish, landing soundly on the airship's deck.  
  
Linnis finally managed to struggle to her feet, as he shouted something which she could not distinguish to someone else on the airship; and the craft began to rise, soaring away from the cliff and far, far out of reach. Unable even to remain standing, Linnis collapsed to her knees as the ship veered off to the North, dwindling until it was just a tiny speck in the sky.  
  


**END OF PART ONE**


	41. Interlude

_A pale glow stretched across the Eastern horizon, proclaiming the approach of the morning sun. From her perch on a low branch in the small grove of trees, she could spot a slight rustle here and there, running through the tall grass and the reeds which sprouted up from the shallow waters of the Wetlands. Such was the result of the Beasts flitting about in a vain attempt to reach their nearby prey. They never came any nearer, however; for the power of the Ward Crystal was too great, and much as they wished to, they could not overcome it. So, they prowled around at the magical perimeter, hoping vainly for some stroke of fortune to befall them.   
  
Soon, even this would be denied them, as the specter of the looming sunrise would drive away their physical presence in this plane. Watching the telltale signs of their presence, she thought she could see them moving about more quickly than before, as anticipation of their looming disappearance fueled a desperation to catch and kill their prey while they were still able. Even if the Beasts were not capable of any conscious thought, she felt certain that, on some level, they understood their plight.   
  
There was other movement around her as well. Also sensing the Beasts' imminent departure, the animals were beginning to stir, preparing themselves to set off across the lands and carry out their own simple daily routines. Soon, the land would be teeming with a far more benign sort of life. Already they began to assert themselves around her, aware that the Beasts did not come near and taking advantage of this limitation on the night creatures' will.   
  
She turned her attention again to the horizon. Silhouetted against the growing brightness of the predawn light, a lone, wispy cloud could be seen in the sky, creeping off to the South as if it were as frightened by the rising sun as the Beasts on the ground. Aside from this, the sky was utterly desolate, and for a moment she felt a twinge of sympathy for that isolated cloud, although she doubted it had the faculties to truly appreciate its own condition.   
  
Beneath the sky, the wetlands stretched out as far as the waving tall grass and reeds would permit her to see. The Beasts were beginning to withdraw, leaving the lands open for any who wished to have them; the grass now simply waved idly back and forth in a light breeze, as if beckoning her to join them in the vast openness of the Land.   
  
But the breeze caused a stir in the branches of the trees around her, the motion capturing her attention and her focus away from the endless fields stretched out before her. The branches now formed a sort of net around her, impossible to simply look past and ignore. The vast, peaceful wetlands now seemed very far away.   
  
Only one thing could break through the cage of leaves and branches to capture her attention; and that was the glow of the crystal which had been set at the peak of the tent in which the others still slept. The coldly radiant stone set itself apart easily from its surroundings, and now that it had recaptured her attention, it would maintain its hold on her focus despite any effort she could make to the contrary. For itself, the glow was completely ignorant and apathetic with regards to its effect on her.   
  
Sighing, she lightly jumped from the tree, scowling as the obtrusive branches grabbed at her cape and attempted to arrest her descent. Just as she did so, she caught sight of a tiny sliver of the sun's golden disk emerging above the distant horizon. Reflecting this first morning light, the reeds in the wetlands became framed with a gleaming aura, and the water reflected a shaking image of the newly arrived sun. The Beasts were now completely gone, and the wind too took pause, so save for faint ripples on the surface of the lake, the moment seemed to be perfectly still. The idyllically peaceful image presented to her a tantalizing image of a beautiful simplicity that she had quite unwillingly been made to abandon. But she refused to be intimidated; and she stood on the ground just as still as the trees, and watched the slow but steady progress of the rising sun._


	42. Aftermath

**FINAL FANTASY REVOLUTION****  
_Part II_  
**

  
The Black Mages' village had been remarkably transformed by the assault of the Cardinal Templar, and hardly for the better. The walls of the valley had been torn apart by the repeated blasts of the airship's cannons, and the paths that had led up the sides, as well as many of the dwellings built into the walls, had been completely obliterated. Jagged chunks of rock lay everywhere, covering the fallen bodies of dozens of fallen Mages, Black and Red. And in the center of the valley rested the still-smoldering hulk of the Cardinal airship; the Mages' attack had left it in no condition to facilitate any kind of escape, and there had been no one left alive to fly it anyway.  
  
The Black Mages were bringing their many wounded to gather in what clear patches they could still find on the floor of the valley. Though they possessed no healing skills, Darren was making his way between the injured Mages, doing what he could. At one point, towards the northern entrance through which the travelers had first come into the village, the staffs of all the Black Mages who had died — including the two Warlocks who had fallen in defense of the Crystal — had been laid out in a circle, and another circle nearby was composed of the swords of the Templar. All of the Red Mages had perished in the battle.  
  
Besides Darren, none of the five travelers could find any way by which they could help the Black Mages in the aftermath of the battle. Linnis had attempted to lend her skills with White Magic to assist the healer, but she soon found that the Mages who truly needed help were beyond her limited abilities to heal. Wishing to keep out of the way, they had found themselves the remains of a Black Mage dwelling, now blasted almost beyond recognition, and sat there, all looking — and feeling quite sober about the events which they had witnessed earlier that day.  
  
It was approaching sunset; the sun was no longer visible from the bottom of the valley, yet it had not yet reached the horizon, judging by the color of the sky. A remarkable stillness had come over the valley; sounds which they had not even noticed before they had gone, and which they could even now not identify or recall, were sorely missed. In this environment, the noises made by the Black Mages were greatly exaggerated as they moved about the ruins of their village.  
  
Their long-standing silence was ultimately ended when Aster, who looked to be particularly frustrated with the situation, picked up a broken piece of what might have been the ceiling and hurled it against the broken wall. he exclaimed out loud.  
  
The others looked at him, surprised by his outburst but understanding his feeling. There was nothing you could have done, said Kestra. You're lucky still to be alive.  
  
He sat back down on the rock which now served as his chair.  
  
There was another pause, but their prolonged silence had been broken. It doesn't make sense, Gavin said. Why sacrifice a whole airship full of Templar just to get this Crystal? What could possibly make it so important to them?  
  
More like two airships, Kestra said. You saw all the Templar those two Warlocks defeated; those six we ran into were probably all that were left.  
  
Gavin agreed. I mean, the Crystal has been here for millennia, right? What made them want it so badly _now_?  
  
It's probably got something to do with the Water Crystal, Kestra said. There are four Grand Crystals, and now Cardinal has three of them. She sighed. We've all seen first hand the power in just one of those Crystals. Maybe that's what Cardinal is after.  
  
I think there's more to it than that. Darren, apparently having finished with the wounded for the time being, joined in the group's loose circle. I remember learning about the Crystals when I was first studying as a White Mage. The four of them were created at the end of the First Age as a protection. Each one channeled a separate element, dividing the Forces so that they could not be combined, and wielded by any sorcerer to the ruin of all, as was done in the wars which ended that Age. He shook his head solemnly, appearing in that moment to be aged far beyond his years. I fear that Cardinal wishes to bring all four Crystals together, in hopes that they might harness their combined power, much as they use the Wind Crystal to raise their affinity with magic. If they succeed, they would have control over powers beyond imagination.  
  
The others were again silent, contemplating the fearful implications of this idea. Considering the displays of force they had already seen Cardinal demonstrate, the notion that they might gain control over magical strength approaching mythical proportions was not at all a pleasant one.  
  
Aster muttered.  
  
It was a time before anyone else spoke; but eventually Gavin looked up, a deep frown on his face. Where's the fourth Crystal? he asked.  
  
The Crystal of Earth was placed in the mountains of Kel-Mazâd, Darren said. North of the river Arden and beyond the borders of Cardinal. It's kept within the caves of the Dwarven fortress of Marz-Barûn. That fortress is thought by many to be the strongest ever built; and the Dwarves are stout fighters; in all its wars, Cardinal has never managed even to reach its walls.  
  
They never had three of the Crystals before either, did they? Gavin replied. What'll that do for them?  
  
Darren shook his head. I don't know, he admitted.  
  
Kestra frowned. What are you thinking?  
  
You'll think it's crazy, Gavin said. _I_ think it's crazy. But I feel like we have to go up there.  
  
To Marz-Barûn? Kestra asked incredulously. Gavin, we're on the wrong side of Cardinal. That's a hundred leagues' travel across a land full of people who are probably out after our heads!  
  
I know! Gavin shook his head. But...I mean, look around! He indicated the ruin of the Black Mages' village with a sweeping motion of his arm. If they'll do this just to get _one_ of the Crystals, I don't want to think about what'll happen if they actually get them all. Even if all we can do is _warn_ the Dwarves, I feel like we have to try.  
  
What makes you think they don't have it already? she asked. They have airships; they could make the trip in a _day_. On foot, we'll be two months before we even reach the Northern edge of Cardinal!  
  
We couldn't even stop them here, Darren said. If Cardinal has enough force to overcome the Dwarves, I don't see what help we can possibly be there.  
  
Gavin scowled at him. Hey, weren't _you_ the one who wanted to charge off to help the second you _heard_ about the Fire Crystal?  
  
Darren nodded. For what good it did.  
  
Kestra shook her head sadly. I don't _like_ it, she insisted, but there's just no way.  
  
Gavin shook his head again, his expression seeming even more determined. There's a way, he said. Then, he produced a rueful laugh. If there's one thing I've learned in the past couple of weeks, it's that there's always some way. I mean, we can never know, sitting around here, what's going on up there. And if there's _any_ way at all we can help, then I'm going to.  
  
Sighing, Kestra gave him a wry smile. What _is_ it with you commoners, anyway? Tell me this isn't just about getting back at the Mages.  
  
It's not, Gavin insisted, nodding to his fellow layman. That's Aster's thing. I want to _stop_ them.  
  
The two stared at each other for a moment, before Kestra shrugged in resignation. Well, I know I can't leave you guys to yourselves, she said with a small smile. You'd be helpless.  
  
Gavin grinned. Glad to have you along.  
  
I'll go too, of course, Darren said. But I think we should at least spend the night here; setting out now would put us at the mercy of the Beasts and our own fatigue.  
  
said Gavin, stifling a yawn which had been brought on by the White Mage's reminder. I'm not _that_ crazy.  
  
They lapsed into silence once more. Kestra, who looked as if a growing shadow were falling over her face, eventually turned her attention to one of the silent companions. Okay, Aster, what's going on? she demanded. You never shut up for this long; what's the deal?  
  
Aster glared back at her. What difference does it make? he demanded. Apparently not caring to elaborate further, he stood, extricating himself from the group and storming off into the village.  
  
Kestra raised her eyebrows. What's with him?  
  
Gavin shrugged. He's had a rough day, he offered.  
  
Kestra nodded, abandoning her seated posture to lie back on the ground. I'll buy that.


	43. Emotion

Linnis found that Aster had discovered some way to climb up the side of the valley, and he now stood on the land above. Only a few hundred paces West, the ground again gave way, and beyond lay a spectacular panoramic vista of the Highlands. The setting sun was just beginning to pass below the uneven horizon, so the stepped expanse of plateaus and valleys were cast with long shadows, and highlighted with the golden rays of the day's last light.  
  
The thief stood at the edge of this Western cliff, gazing out at the landscape beyond him; but Linnis' approach did not contain enough stealth to avoid alerting him of it, and he turned to face his unsummoned companion. For an instant, she caught a wistful and almost pained expression on his face, before he saw who she was, and all emotion disappeared behind a cold frown.  
  
What do you want? he demanded.  
  
Linnis herself frowned at his harsh reaction to seeing her. Do you really hate me that much? she asked, stepping forward until perhaps ten paces separated them.  
  
He snorted, glancing away from her and back out at the landscape before him. Guess why.  
  
Will you honestly blame me for what others have done? she demanded, a little surprised by the sting his words and attitude had left. I tried to stop it! I was right there beside you!  
  
He glanced back at her, eyes narrow. Oh, _now_ they're not your people anymore? _Now_ you're willing to cast yourself beside some small-minded commoner? He spat out the words with even more vehemence than she had come to expect from him. Suddenly, you're _not_ too good for the rest of us, and you _weren't_ just hanging around so we'd help you with your little quest? You want me to believe now that our lives ever mattered to you worth a damn?  
  
Linnis swallowed against a growing lump in her throat. What would you have me do? she demanded. Would you have me apologize for everything I have said which caused you offense, and for any action which my people have taken which has ever done you or your folk harm? She waved a hand back in the direction of the village. I _admit_ that what has happened here was wrong! I would have done anything in my power to prevent this! I wish as much as any of you to stop it from happening again! She searched for any sign of understanding in Aster's face, within that mask of anger and hatred. She found none, but instead she saw once again a deep, barely suppressed pain whose intensity threw her off guard. I hate my people for what they have done here, she said, all the force drained from her words. Finding herself unable to look at him any longer, she broke the stare and took a turn at staring out across the expanse of the Highlands.  
  
well, great, Aster said, biting sarcasm. Well, I guess we all have our off days, don't we? All this was _probably_ just a big mistake of some sort!  
  
That was _not_ my meaning! Linnis snapped. Why must you insist on holding me responsible for the actions of all my kind?  
  
Because _you_ won't ever admit to what your kind are really like! Aster shot back. You'll always deny just how little you care about anyone who isn't you! For your kind, the layfolk are just the people you can get to do your dirty work for you! He shot a glance back towards the village, which was all but invisible from where they stood. You'll even walk over other Mages if they happen to get in the way of your all-damned power trips!  
  
You're still throwing me in with the people who did this! Linnis shouted back at him. What can I possibly do to persuade you that I am not like them?  
  
You _are_ like them! Aster shouted. All you ever cared about was saving your precious king; we were just a couple extra bodies you could get to help you along!  
  
You know _nothing_ of my king! Linnis' voice had become so shrill that she could not even recognize it. He would _never_ let such a thing as this occur! He has come into great danger — by now he may be _dead_ — because he wishes to help _your_ people!  
  
Like hell! Aster compensated for the feeble reposte by giving it a withering amount of vehemence.  
  
He does! Linnis pressed. The actions which drew such ire from Mobius and the others were done to help _your_ people! She took a breath to steady herself, and attempt to slow the pace of her pounding heart. He wished to open the Chamber of Lords to petitioners from the public — _ordinary commoners_ — so they could hear your grievances and act on them! His concern for _your_ welfare is at the heart of your so-called power struggle!  
  
For a moment, Aster simply stared at her, his expression frozen on his face. She returned the gaze, her body tensed in anticipation for his response.  
  
Then he laughed.  
  
Linnis was somewhat stunned at Aster's wholly unexpected reaction. The laugh was a harsh, barking sound, in which she could detect an elusive mixture of emotion. But whatever emotion she had expected him to display, _amusement_ had not been any part of it.  
  
I don't know which is worse, Aster said, shaking his head as he brought his laughter under control. If you made that excuse up now, or you seriously believe in it.  
  
What are you saying? she asked, confusion still overriding any other emotion she might otherwise feel toward his words.  
  
I'm saying that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! Aster seemed a little confused as to how he should feel as well. You want me to think that letting a couple commoners come and beg to a bunch of stuffed-shirt aristocrats and Mage lords will matter worth a damn?  
  
Linnis had to think hard to form into words the confusion that was running through her mind. You...you would _scorn_ the help which he has gone to such peril to offer you?  
  
Aster scoffed. _What_ help? It seemed he was settling back on anger. Oh, I'm sure this'll be a great way to help your poor king's guilty conscience, but I'll tell you right now that no one on the other side of that fence will notice a single blasted thing. I mean, is it _really_ that hard for you to figure out what we need? When you have a starving man, what is so hard about _giving him food_? The fury had now returned full force. You've got yourselves a clever way to make yourselves feel better while not doing a single damn thing! He shook his head, glancing back toward the now almost-hidden sun.   
  
Linnis was shaking her head. she said, anger welling back up within her as well. you can't just wave this away like it means nothing! There are those who would see him destroyed for this! You may not be suitably impressed, but his sacrifice _does_ mean something! She took another step forward, dimly aware that her legs were shaking. He confided with me words which could match your own grievances, at the times when you are able to present them with any degree of coherence. He does share your concerns, and you shall _not_ dismiss him so easily!  
  
I am getting really tired of arguing the points of some guy I've never met, said Aster.  
  
Then stop making assumptions about his character! Linnis snapped.  
  
For a moment, the two glared at each other; then Aster broke his gaze away to watch as the last remnants of the sun shone above the horizon. Linnis wondered for a moment how long their argument had lasted, or whether the sound of their shouting voices had carried back to the village. When she wondered what the soft-spoken Black Mages would make of their heated dispute, she almost laughed.  
  
Why must you always be so adversarial? she asked, feeling suddenly tired. Am I truly that irritating to you?  
  
He looked back at her, his own expression now devoid of anger. he said flatly. You really are _that_ annoying.  
  
She laughed, without quite knowing why. Her surprise was magnified when she realized that Aster was laughing as well. And this laugh was not at all harsh or hostile; it seemed completely natural, and was accompanied by the first real smile she had ever seen him display.  
  
You know, you saved my life earlier today, she said at length. Clearly, you must find _something_ about me worthy of existence.  
  
Aster shrugged. You've helped me out a couple times before. Maybe I just couldn't stand to owe you anything.  
  
Linnis nodded, mock-frowning. Yes, that must be it.  
  
The change that had overcome their confrontation was rather odd, she thought, but by no means unwelcome. It was then, they would later decide, that the utter absurdity of their quarrel had truly become clear.  
  
So what happens now? she asked. The question was aimed not at Aster so much as a musing to herself. What would things be like, if the two of them could find a way to avoid going after each other's throats?  
  
Aster shrugged, choosing to answer anyway. We go North. Somehow avoid all the soldiers who'll try to kill us, then find a way to get to Marz-Barûn before the Templar do. Then, we protect the Earth Crystal. Somehow.  
  
At first, Linnis wondered if he had failed to understand what she had meant. Then she decided that he had in fact understood perfectly.  
  
You're right, she said, nodding. That's what matters.  
  
They stood there for a short time longer, watching the remainder of the sunset in silence. Then, as the darkness of night began to fall, they turned and headed back towards the village, to rejoin their companions and rest for the journey which lay ahead.


	44. Departure

They awoke early the next morning, all of them wishing to begin their long trek as soon as possible. The Black Mages, who seemed to have abandoned their efforts to clean up the village despite the fact that it looked in no better condition than it had the evening before, gathered to watch them as they prepared to leave; and, eventually, the Black Mage who had accompanied them to the Fire Shrine emerged from the crowd to join them.  
  
What are you doing? he asked.  
  
We're leaving, said Kestra. We're going to try to stop the Mages who did this.  
  
The Black Mage nodded. My people are leaving, too. We'll have to find a place to make another village.  
  
We wish you all the best of luck, Linnis said, stepping forward with a solemn expression. And thank you greatly for the hospitality you have shown us; I don't think we could ever hope to repay you.  
  
But you already helped us, the Black Mage replied. When the enemy...your Templar attacked. You didn't have to, but you risked your lives to help us.  
  
For all the good it did, said Aster, though his tone was sorrowful rather than caustic.  
  
The Black Mage glanced at him, seeming not to understand his remark. Whatever the case, he decided not to comment. You might need someone to guide you out of the Highlands, he said. I'd like to go with you.  
  
Kestra nodded. Thank you. We'd appreciate it.  
  
The Black Mage nodded, but then seemed to hesitate. For an instant, his glowing eyes seemed to flicker. I'd like to go with you...all the way, he said. I want to help stop those people, too.  
  
The five companions exchanged glances. ...We'd be glad to have you along, Kestra said. But will it be all right with the others?  
  
The Black Mage paused. No Black Mage has left the Highlands since long before I was born, he admitted. But everything has changed now. The Crystal is gone, and our purpose here has failed. He lowered his eyes to the ground. The others don't want to leave these lands, but I feel like I need to do..._more_, somehow.  
  
Darren nodded. We understand. And we could certainly use whatever help you're willing to provide.  
  
The Black Mage nodded. Thank you.  
  
The other Black Mages were characteristically silent, so it seemed there were no goodbyes to be said. Just as they were ready to depart, however, a particularly short Black Mage, one who would only stand at about Aster's height were it not for the pointed hat, stepped forward and, without a word, offered a package to Linnis. It was about the length of her arm, and wrapped in the same sort of fabric which made up the Mages' clothes. Frowning, Linnis unwrapped the package, and was clearly surprised to find within a newly crafted nunchaku. It appeared to be made the same tough, heavy wood as the Mages' staffs, and at each end had been set a pair of small, razor-sharp blades, reminiscent of an exceptionally shallow double-headed axe. At either end of the chain which held the two ends together had been set a finely shaped red-orange crystal, and the faint glow they produced when Linnis took the weapon in her hands showed that their purpose was far from simply decorative.  
  
It's remarkable, Linnis breathed. This must be incredible craftsmanship. Thank you very kindly. She bowed to the Black Mage, radiating gratitude tempered only by her astonishment at the unexpected gift.  
  
The Black Mage nodded in what was perceived as an expression of You're welcome, then turned and left as silently as he had come.  
  
No other Black Mages stepped forward with last-moment parting gifts, so the travelers decided that the time had come for them to leave. There was a fairly awkward moment once that decision had been reached; it seemed wrong to leave without some words of goodbye, but perhaps the persistently silent Black Mages did not expect any. Besides, no one could find any words they deemed suitable. So, they simply turned and headed out through the pass by which they had come, two nights before. Though by now, it seemed that far more time had elapsed.  
  
The intertwining maze of passages through the Highlands was no more comprehensible to the travelers by day, save perhaps to Kestra. Nonetheless, the Black Mage led them ever North and West without ever seeming uncertain about their course for even a moment.  
  
Do you travel this way often? Linnis asked after perhaps an hour's travel.  
  
I have once or twice, replied the Black Mage. We rarely travel far from our village. But the first of us to come here took this, and many other, routes. So I do know the way.  
  
Gavin frowned. You're guiding us from directions passed down from more than a thousand years ago?  
  
The Black Mage looked at him oddly, as if he did not understand the thief's confusion.   
  
There must be great advantages that come with the ability to communicate without speech, Darren observed.  
  
Gavin nodded. Looks like.  
  
They traveled a bit farther in silence, before Kestra once again addressed the Black Mage. It's just too strange that I don't know this, she said. What are we going to call you?  
  
The Black Mage looked at her, clearly not understanding.  
  
Well, you say you don't have names, and we can't speak straight into your mind or however you and the other Black Mages do it, so we need to have some way to get your attention. She shrugged. I'd really like to have something to call you besides, Hey! Tall guy with the pointy hat!'  
  
The Black Mage would certainly be frowning, had his mouth been visible. Name. Yes, I understand. Our children have names, before they become Mages. It seems so long ago now....  
  
You _do_ have a name? Kestra prodded. What is it?  
  
The Black Mage paused. ...I don't remember, he said.  
  
You can remember a path someone else walked fourteen hundred years ago, but you can't even remember your own name? Aster asked incredulously.  
  
I think I understand it, said Darren. His immersion in the Black Magic has placed him so far outside our world that he's forgotten what it was like to be like us.  
  
Aster raised his eyebrows.   
  
Kestra said, Why don't you just make something up? What do you want your name to be?  
  
The Black Mage gave her the look which somehow conveyed a clear feeling of confusion despite the fact that his face was completely invisible save for the eyes. ...Make something up? he repeated.  
  
Yeah. Just think of something you'd like people to call you.  
  
The Black Mage, somehow, frowned again, and remained silent for quite some time. Apparently, he was taking quite seriously the task of choosing a name for himself. Aster wondered what sorts of names Black Mages would come up with.  
  
the Black Mage said at length. That was the name of the one who visited our village before. I think it's a nice name.  
  
Kestra shrugged; but Linnis, who looked mildly stunned, got in the first word. The visitor who came to your village...and warned you about the Red Mages. That was _his_ name?  
  
The Black Mage nodded.   
  
Sounds fine to me, said Gavin. Looks like you've got a name, pal.  
  
The Black Mage nodded again. I am Lazarus, he said matter-of-factly.  
  
As they continued to walk, Kestra took Linnis a bit away from the others. What just happened to _you_? she asked.  
  
The Red Mage looked at her. Lord Lazarus is one of the great legends of Cardinal. He was commander of the Templar, and led many of the campaigns against the Blue Mages during that war. She glanced at Kestra as if in apology. Until he disappeared at the height of his campaign, without leaving a single trace. It was believed he had been killed in battle, but if in fact he traveled all this way into the Highlands...and _warned_ the Black Mages about Cardinal.... She trailed off, shaking her head. Why would such a great hero abandon his kingdom and turn against them in such a way?  
  
Kestra shrugged. Why did _you_?  
  
Linnis gave her a surprised look, which underwent a transformation as she began to consider the implications of Kestra's response.  
  
Come on, the Blue Mage urged, nodding back to the group, whom the newly christened Lazarus was leading on without notice of the two women's exchange. We're falling behind.


	45. Solennon Plains

**SOLENNON PLAINS**  


  
The six traveled through the Highlands for three days and nights before reaching a point where the rocky steppes finally gave way to flatter land. Before them stretched a wide expanse of grassy knolls, rolling gently off as far as the eye could see. Aster had never seen the sea, but what descriptions he'd heard could easily describe what he saw laid out before him, especially as the winds sent ripples through the waving grass, looking every bit like waves running through the fields.  
  
Oh, my, Kestra breathed as she looked across the landscape of green. The Solennon Plains. I haven't seen this place since I was barely old enough to remember it.  
  
It's incredible, Linnis agreed. It's like I'm staring into the sea. Aster shot her a glance; but she didn't notice and he said nothing. It's so beautiful. Why was this place never settled?  
  
No reason to, Kestra replied. There's nothing closer than ten leagues from here — not a farm, not a road...nothing. She smiled. You're in the West now. It's open land, all the way from here to the sea.  
  
Is there anything to _eat_? Aster asked. They still had a fair amount of food left in their packs, but the prospect of trekking across the vast fields before them seemed at the moment like quite a daunting task.  
  
Kestra laughed. There's always _something_ to eat, city boy, she said, starting down the hill on which they stood. If you look hard enough!  
  
Aster wasn't sure he liked the sound of that.  
  
Although it had already been midday by the time they departed from the Highlands, as they cut North and West across the Plains, it seemed as if the sun had stopped in its tracks. Perhaps it was the sheer monotony of hiking across the endless rolling hills, but Aster could not see why these would be any different from the rocky wastes of the Delivern Heights or the endless maze of the Highlands. Then again, now he could see for leagues ahead of him, and the utter emptiness of the land was perhaps a reminder of just how far it was they had to go.  
  
Regardless of the sun's apparent lassitude with regard to descending towards the horizon, it continued to descend as they pushed on through the endless plains. It now seemed perfectly clear to Aster why no one had bothered to settle there; it would be like building a house in the midst of an ocean. The waning sun ahead and to the left and Kestra's unflagging certainty of their direction were Aster's only clues that they were even still moving in the proper direction.  
  
When the day finally passed into evening, Kestra had them stop in a shallow valley between two low hills, where they set up camp amidst a patch of leafy greens and helped themselves to a carefully rationed meal at which Gavin voiced Aster's concerns quite aptly.  
  
I'm not sure how much more I can take of this, he said. If I don't see something soon that can prove to me we haven't been walking in circles all day, it'll start messing with my head.  
  
The sun's always been over there, Kestra said, nodding helpfully off to the West.  
  
Gavin shook his head. I'm starting to think the sun's in on this, too. Seriously, how much more of this place are we going to have to wade through?  
  
Kestra looked thoughtful for a moment. Remember I haven't been here since I stood about this high. She indicated a point about a footlength above her head as she sat. But the nearest town to the Northwest is just beyond the Plains, called Lakran. It's right on the border of Cardinal. About eight leagues from here, by my best guess.  
  
_Eight Leagues_? Gavin nearly choked on his meal. That's three more days' travel! Groaning, he collapsed onto his back, staring up at the appropriately expansive evening sky. I will _never_ survive this, he moaned.  
  
Aster grinned at the sight of his friend's apparently being more put off by their situation than he was. Not that he didn't sympathize; the thought of three more days of the endless hills was not an appealing one for him either.  
  
Kestra smiled pleasantly, as she absently picked herself a collection of the greens which were scattered around them. You get used to it in no time.  
  
Gavin remained on his back.  
  
As they finished their meals, the six of them picked spots around the tent for themselves to lie down, intending to take advantage of their first night spent under the open stars in many days. Linnis in particular chose to sleep outside the tent for the first time since they had acquired it.  
  
There are so many stories about the West, she mused, among those at the castle. I always thought of it as a wild, uncivilized place. She smiled faintly in the falling darkness. I'd always desired to go there, if only to see it for myself.  
  
Well, you won't be disappointed, Kestra said, smiling back. It's a _lot_ of fun. I don't know why I ever left.  
  
It was a cool night, disturbed with only a light breeze; and, lying against the soft ground rather than the unyielding rocks of the Highlands, Aster fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
His awakening was considerably less present. The first thing he saw upon opening his eyes was a tremendous, inhuman face with gleaming black eyes staring back at him, barely a hand's length away.  
  
he exclaimed, instinctively crawling away from the thing in the second before he realized what it was he was looking at. The other creature simply cocked its feathery head at him, morning dew glistening on its orange-black beak.  
  
A chocobo? he wondered; then he became aware that their camp was in fact surrounded by the birds; an entire flock of them had gathered in their little valley, and were enthusiastically snapping up the greens which grew around them. Aster, still a bit stunned as his mind was lagging a bit behind the torrent of information he was receiving, watched as the bird he had first seen dipped its head down to snap up one of the plants in its beak, then swallow it whole with a blurred motion of its tongue. Seeming to notice his continued attention, the bird looked up and uttered a word which, naturally, held no meaning whatsoever for the human.  
  
Aster replied. Kweh' to you, too.  
  
The others were looking around with similarly startled expressions; save Kestra, who seemed amused by their surprise, and Lazarus who, as far as Aster could tell, didn't seem perturbed at all.  
  
What the hell is going on? Gavin demanded.  
  
We're standing in a patch of Gysahl Greens, Kestra explained. Chocobos eat them.  
  
Gavin glared at her suspiciously. You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?  
  
Kestra grinned. You city kids are so much fun. She walked over to one of the chocobos, and offered it a handful of greens which she produced from her pack. Aster vaguely remembered her picking them the previous night. The chocobo happily began to consume the plants.  
  
_Now_ what are you doing? Gavin asked.  
  
Kestra glanced back at him. You're the one who wanted to get through this place faster, right?  
  
Gavin blinked. Woah. These...these are _wild_ chocobos, right?  
  
Kestra's bird was rapidly devouring the remnants of her greens, and she had now taken to stroking the down on its head, and whispering something the others couldn't hear. Perhaps the oddest part was that the bird seemed to understand. she asked, looking back at the others. You want a ride or not?  
  
Shrugging, Aster retrieved a handful of greens from the ground and approached the chocobo which had so rudely awakened him. Tell you what, he said, offering it the greens. You get me to someplace called Lakran by nightfall, and I'll forget about how you scared the spirit out of me a minute ago.  
  
The others followed suit, with varying degrees of reluctance or, in Lazarus' case, confusion. Then, with another chirping _Kweh!_ at the others, Kestra's bird obligingly lowered its neck to permit her to hop onto its back. To Aster's surprise, each of the ones which the others had picked as their own proved equally obliging, although Aster somehow suspected that this was due to the utterance of Kestra's bird than his own skill with animals.  
  
Hold on tight! Kestra warned, wrapping her arms around the bird's neck in demonstration. As he followed suit, Aster was a little concerned that his hands could just barely meet each other on the other side. Please be nice, he muttered to the chocobo.  
  
With another chirped utterance, perhaps meant as a goodbye to the rest of the flock, Kestra's chocobo leaped into motion and began running off to the North and West. The other five which now possessed riders quickly set off to follow, and Aster was suddenly quite aware of how little control he had over the creature he rode.  
  
_Please_ be nice, he begged of the bird.  
  
_Kweh!_ chirped the chocobo. Aster could only hope that it was an agreement, and not a laugh.


	46. Chance and Design

If anything, the chocobos carried them faster than the tame ones they had bought in Mira. They only stopped once during the day, for a quick lunch, before the sun began to set and the chocobos seemed reluctant to go any further. Whether this was because they didn't want to travel at night or because they were standing in another patch of Gysahl Greens, Kestra seemed quite agreeable to the idea, and they dismounted to set up camp.  
  
Aside from Kestra and Lazarus, they could barely stand. Aster groaned, as he collapsed to the ground when his legs proved unable to support him. What the hell did that bird _do_ to me? he demanded, glaring back at the chocobo which watched him impassively.  
  
It'll wear off, Kestra said, grinning. You're just a bit sore from riding all day.  
  
Without a saddle, Darren added.  
  
I'm starting to think this is all some secret plot of yours to torture and destroy us, Gavin accused, as he attempted to force himself into some sort of dignified seated posture. Endless plains we can only cross on birds that leave us without our legs...what are you going to do to us _next_?  
  
Kestra sighed. Sorry. It _will_ wear off by morning. Probably.  
  
That's reassuring.  
  
Eventually, they managed to set up the camp, and the chocobos chose a location not far off to rest themselves. They had a light dinner, legs aching all the way through; and eventually Linnis managed to exert her will over the objections of her legs and wander a short distance off to pray.  
  
So we'd better have made a _lot_ of progress off those birds, Gavin said, attempting a series of stretches which, by the expression he made, produced an effect akin to torture.  
  
Kestra nodded. We did. We must have made six or seven leages, by my reckoning.  
  
No no, Gavin replied. Not good enough. Maybe if, say, this town were right on the other side of that hill... he nodded to a relatively large low hill up ahead of them. But other than that —  
  
That was Linnis, who was coming down from the hill, her dark clothes making her near invisible in the twilight. You must see this! There's something on the other side of the hill!  
  
Gavin and Kestra looked at each other. No way, Gavin said.  
  
It's _not_ the town, Kestra insisted.  
  
Linnis frowned. What? No, it isn't. But come on!  
  
When they reached the top of the hill, they easily spotted what had so startled the Red Mage; perhaps a thousand paces away, at the top of another low hill, was the pale glow of another Ward crystal. Not only that, but they thought they could make out the shapes of a wagon and chocobo as well.  
  
No way, said Gavin. Who else would be crazy enough to be running around in this place?  
  
They've got a wagon, Kestra noted, frowning. Must be Nobles on their way to Lakran. My guess is they got lost. Still, we'd better check it out.  
  
Gavin was clearly not happy with the idea of walking for even as far as the other hill; but he nodded. Sure. Maybe they'll give us a ride.  
  
Kestra smiled. Don't count on it.  
  
However, the descent down the hill proved so trying for the others that Kestra finally stopped them and said, Maybe just the Lady Eastridge and I should go. The way you guys look, they'll think they've been ambushed by a pack of Fallen.  
  
The others instinctively straightened their posture at the comparison. But no one argued.  
  
Kestra added, looking at Lazarus. But having them see a Black Mage could be just as bad.  
  
We'll wait back at the camp, Darren said.  
  
With that settled, the two women set out on their own, Linnis struggling to walk normally. What exactly do you hope to gain from this? she asked.  
  
If we're gonna be running across your country for the next couple of months, I'd kind of like to know what's going on.  
  
So we're just going to _ask_ them?  
  
Yeah. Well, _you_ are. As they were nearing the other camp now, Kestra raised her hand in greeting. Hello there! she called.  
  
There were three people clustered around a glowing crystal, which Linnis guessed was of the type which would keep soldiers warm at night. She hadn't thought it was particularly meant for cooking, but by the looks of these folk, none of them were particularly adept at dealing with the outdoors. Two were dressed as Nobles, in somewhat weather-stained crimson traveling clothes which bore the crest of the House of Northend; a man and a woman, both tall and not looking much older than Linnis herself. The third was a brown-haired man who looked more like a servant, as the absence of red in his clothes clearly marked him as a layman. He was tending to the chocobos, and paid little heed to the others.  
  
Who are you? demanded the Nobleman, looking quite surprised. What do you want?  
  
Kestra glanced at Linnis. You're on, she muttered.  
  
Suddenly conscious of the poor condition her own traveling clothes were in, Linnis assumed as dignified a posture as her still-aching legs could allow. I am Linnis of House Eastridge, she said, considering breifly to find another name for herself but realizing in time that her clothes bore plainly the symbol of her house just as theirs did. This Blue Mage is my guide. I had embarked on an expidition through these parts, and was curious to find others here as well.  
  
The other man frowned at her, but seemed to accept her explanation. I must say that I am as well. You're the first folk we've encountered in days. Oh! He hastily stepped forward and extended his hand. I'm Jamian of the House of Northend. This is Marina. Linnis shook each of their hands in succession. We'd just been married before we embarked on our own expedition.  
  
Linnis said.  
  
Thank you. Jamian glanced at Kestra for a moment, but didn't address her. So Eastridge, then? You're a long way from home.  
  
I could say as much for you, Linnis replied. The Northend manor was in Delivert, not far from her family's own. I came to these parts to test my skills as a Mage. It seems like an odd land in which to celebrate a wedding.  
  
Oh, not at all, Jamian replied. I've always been captivated by the West. They say it's an utter wilderness; I couldn't wait to experience it. He sighed. Though now that I'm finally here, all I can think is how I wish to be out of these infernal grasslands. We were supposed to be in Lakran days ago; not only might we miss the competition, but I'm dying to learn what has happened in the weeks since I've been cut off from the news. For all I know, the coup's already taken place!  
  
Linnis frowned. You know of the plot against the king?  
  
Miranda took her husband's arm, looking worried. Jamian, perhaps you shouldn't....  
  
Why not? he asked of her. She's an Eastridge; her father's with us! He turned back to Linnis. It's infuriating! Such a grand scheme as this, and I'm completely cut off from it! I shall have to demand an update from the Lord of Westmarch in Lakran; though with the rate we're going, the'll have probably got all the crystals by then, and I'll have lost any chance to see all the excitemnt!  
  
Linnis, rather stunned by the man's knowledge, was poised to grill him further, when Kestra spoke up. If you need directions to Lakran, I can certainly help, she said.  
  
Both the Nobles glanced at her, but it was Miranda who spoke first. Oh, thank you. We would very much apprecaite any help you can give.  
  
Kestra nodded; and Linnis could detect a faint but distinct gleam in her eyes. You've come too far West. Lakran is about four leagues Eest and South of here. She pointed towards the now almost invisible Highlands, further diminished by the darkness. If you make good time, you should be there by the noon after tomorrow.  
  
Thank you, Jamian said, apparently not himself noting anything suspect in the other woman. Won't you remain for dinner? he asked of Linnis. We haven't much I'm afraid, but we would love the company.  
  
Linnis shook her head. No, thank you. We have a bit more traveling to do.  
  
After dark? Jamian asked incredulously. What about the Beasts?  
  
Linnis shrugged. How can I test my skills with Magic if I have nothing to fight?  
  
Why don't you come with us to Lakran? he asked. I'm sure you'll find enough to fight at the Arena.  
  
Another time, perhaps. I truly wish on this expedition to surround myself with nature.  
  
Jamian shrugged. Admirable, no doubt. But I'm amazed at your tolerance for all this.  
  
Linnis bowed to him, indicating a farewell. Though I must admit, I am glad to have seen another of my folk here.  
  
agreed the Nobleman, returning the bow. A good night to you, Lady Eastridge.  
  
And to you, Lord Northend. Linnis turned and departed down the hill.  
  
Nice job, Kestra said once they were out of earshot. I would have believed it myself. Mostly.  
  
Why did you tell them that Lakran was to the Southeast? Linnis asked. You've been leading us Northwest ever since we left the Highlands.  
  
Kestra nodded. Right. I lied to them.  
  
Linnis frowned at her.   
  
So they won't get to Lakran. You heard him talking about the Crystals, right.  
  
Of course I did.  
  
He also said that he'd have to ask the Lord of Westmarch about how things were going. I saw an opportunity.  
  
Linnis still had no idea what the Blue Mage was talking about. An opportunity to do what?  
  
To find out about this thing. This Westmarch guy obviously knows something, so we're going to go and ask him.  
  
And how do you expect to do that? Linnis asked incredulously. I doubt very much we can simply walk into his manor and.... She trailed off as an understanding dawned upon her as to the Blue Mage's intent. No. You can _not_ be serious, she said.  
  
Kestra just smiled.


	47. Particulars

When they got back to the camp, Kestra immediately enlisted the aid of Aster and Gavin, though not bothering to explain to either why they were performing the tasks assigned. The two of them waited until they guessed the Nobles had gone to sleep, then slipped away from the camp themselves. When they returned, they were carrying a multitude of containers in varying shapes and sizes, and had at least two complete sets of clothing draped over each shoulder.  
  
My goodness, Linnis exclaimed, observing their return. Might you not have saved yourselves the trouble of unpacking all those things and simply taken the entire wagon?  
  
Gavin grunted. We tried. Too heavy.  
  
Shaking her head, she turned to Kestra. You realize they'll notice that the items have been stolen, likely as soon as they wake up next morning.  
  
Kestra shrugged. Would they really think it was a Red Mage who did it?  
  
she admitted. But —  
  
We should get moving early next morning, anyway, Kestra said. So we'd all better get to sleep right away.  
  
Linnis sighed, but didn't object further. The six of them spread out in and around the tent, and passed into sleep only to be awakened by the Blue Mage at what seemed far too early an hour; the morning was only a faint glimmer on the Eastern horizon.  
  
None of the others were too enthusiastic about the prospect of travel right at the moment. Can't walk, Gavin mumbled as Kestra attempted to pull him out of the tent. Too tired.  
  
Get up, Kestra insisted, hauling him into an upright position. You can sleep on the chocobo. Just don't fall off.  
  
Indeed,the chocobos had remained not far off, indulging themselves in their morning meal. As Kestra led him up to one of the birds, Gavin wondered if they always began to eat this long before the sun came up, or if the Blue Mage had roused them as well. The thought of her struggling to stand up a drowsy chocobo almost made his early waking worthwhile.  
  
They quickly put together their now considerably expanded belongings, finding some way to load all of them between the six chocobos, then set off once more to the North and East. If the two Nobles or their driver had taken any note of their departure or connected any of them to the loss of much of their belongings, none of them ever learned of it.  
  
As the slightly more laden-down chocobos and the rather drowsy riders limited their speed, they did not make as good time as they had the previous day; but nonetheless, by the time the sun had began to rise, they observed a transformation coming over the land. At first it was subtle, with the endless, rolling low hills degrading into a single gentle downward slope, but over time the omnipresent grass became coarser, and the ground became harder, sending more of a jolt up the chocobos' legs to the riders. Most welcomed the change of scenery, despite the fact that the land was taking on a distinctively less inviting.  
  
They stopped for lunch in the midst of a dusty land with sparse grass and a dry wind. Are we riding into a desert, or what? Gavin asked.  
  
Kestra nodded. Yes. The Johraan Desert stretches all the way to Cardinal's northward border, and most of the way to the sea. Not much to see, but it's not so bad as deserts go; plenty of food and company, if you know where to look.  
  
Sounds wonderful, Gavin said. But these are the sorts of things I'd like to know about beforehand.  
  
That's understandable, Kestra agreed. Which reminds me. When we get to Lakran, there's something you should know.  
  
Gavin frowned.   
  
You're Jamian Northend.  
  
Gavin's frown deepened, and he looked to be exceptionally confused. he repeated.  
  
This is a ridiculous idea, Linnis insisted.  
  
Kestra ignored her. It's simple. Before we get into Lakran, you change into some of those clothes you stole, then you go in and pretend to be lord Jamian Northend, here to celebrate his recent wedding to the lady Miranda.  
  
Darren frowned. Kestra, are you —  
  
This is the perfect way to figure out what Cardinal's big plan is, Kestra insisted. This Northend guy has never been out here before, so no one will recognize him anyway. And he already knows about the plot, so you can just walk up to their Lord of Westmarch and ask him for an update.  
  
Th-this is insane, Gavin sputtered, looking around for support. Aster was choking back laughter. Who is going to think _I'm_ some kind of Nobleman?  
  
She nodded. We are going to have to do some work on that.  
  
Darren said. There are many ways this can go wrong.  
  
I know. But if anything does go wrong, he'll have Lady Miranda and their trusted aide to protect him.  
  
Gavin frowned again. Who's Lady Miranda? he asked, glancing at Linnis.  
  
Kestra said. Then she nodded to Aster, who was more amused than ever. You're the trusted servant.  
  
All the mirth disappeared from Aster's face. ...Say again?  
  
Now it was Gavin's turn to laugh. Okay, this might be worth it after all.  
  
Shouldn't the one Red Mage in our group be a part of this? Darren asked. If you're actually planning to try this, shouldn't you have someone who can instruct you if issues of etiquette arise?  
  
Just why do _I_ have to be the servant? Aster demanded.  
  
Can't risk it, said Kestra, ignoring Aster. Someone might know about her, and that'd make everything harder.  
  
Aster snapped.  
  
You're not tall enough, and your hair's the wrong color, Kestra said. Nobody's met this guy, but we should still be careful.  
  
Wouldn't being careful mean abandoning this idea altogether? Darren asked.  
  
I am really not happy about this, Aster insisted.  
  
Kestra shrugged, again ignoring Aster. Well, if you spend your life playing things _too_ safe, you miss out on all the fun in life.  
  
Darren sighed. Aster glowered. Linnis and Darren looked equally resigned. Gavin was contemplative. Lazarus was unreadable.  
  
You guys want to know what those guys are up to or not? Kestra asked. I'm telling you, we can do this.  
  
Gavin, shaking his head, threw up his hands in surrender. I'll do it, he said, casting a glance at Aster. We both will. For sure we've done dumber things than this before.  
  
Aster sighed. And I'm suddenly starting to regret it. I am _not_ happy about this servant thing.  
  
I promise you can be the Nobleman the next time we have to get into a Cardinal manor, Kestra said.   
  
Aster rolled his eyes.  
  
Once they were done with lunch, the three would-be impostors retreated into the tent, one by one, to change into the clothes they had taken from the Mages the night before. Aster, due to his role as a glorified wagon-driver, found his clothes considerably more comfortable than the two Nobles, and quickly ceased to complain about his lesser social standing. He also found Gavin's attire, an elaborate ensemble of varying shades of red which found ingenious ways to show off as many layers as possible, nothing short of hilarious. Scowling, the other thief did his best to hide the garment beneath his flowing crimson cape as he struggled to secure his unruly dark hair into some semblance of dignity.  
  
Should've got a wig, he muttered.  
  
Only Aristocrats wear wigs, Linnis said, stepping forward to help. True Mages have no need for them.  
  
What, is there a magic spell that makes your hair grow, too? Aster asked.  
  
Nothing like that, Linnis replied, without seeming offended. We simply don't need to conceal our true nature; our status as Mages is said to guarantee our superiority no matter what our appearance.  
  
Gavin glanced down at his garment, in which he was already sweating despite the mild temperature. Then why the hell do I have to put up with _this_ thing?  
  
Linnis shrugged. I wasn't saying I agreed with the notion, she said. Not anymore.  
  
Any further conversation was effectively halted by the reappearance of a quite transformed Kestra. She had disappeared into the tent so long ago that the others had all but forgotten of her presence inside. Now, she wore an obviously constrictive crimson dress which became particularly tight around the abdomen before tapering out into a mass of cloth which reached down nearly all the way to the ground. She had also thrown a deep red scarf around her neck, and traded in her claws for a pair of maroon leather gloves.  
  
Gavin said in amazement. You look...beautiful. But he couldn't finish the statement without bursting out laughing.  
  
Oh, shut up, she snapped, shuffling over towards the group. Fortunately the long dress managed to hid most of the awkwardness of her steps, but the difference from her customary fluidness of movement was quite clear to the observers. It should tell you how important I think this is that I would even let myself be caught dead in this thing.  
  
We all greatly appreciate your sacrifice, Kestra, Darren said, but the absurdity of the Blue Mage appearing in such attire was too much even for him.  
  
Kestra glared at him. I would floor you all, but this damn thing won't even let me walk straight. She glanced at Linnis. How do you even sit down in this thing?  
  
Linnis shrugged, appearing more than a little amused herself. As I chose to become a student of Magic and study as an Initiate Templar, I was largely spared from the ordeal of such garments. She frowned at the somewhat uneven nature of Kestra's midriff. Although I believe you may have bound the corset improperly.  
  
Kestra nodded in frustration.   
  
This sent the others into another bout of laughter. Among them all, Lazarus looked around with as close as the faceless Black Mage could come to an expression of confusion. I don't understand, he said.  
  
Smiling ruefully, Kestra placed a hand on his shoulder. Trust me, she said. You're better off not.


	48. Lakran

**LAKRAN**  


  
Linnis assisted Kestra in properly assembling her dress, and then continued on towards their destination. Hindered by their attire, Gavin was barely able to ride his chocobo, and Kestra was unable even to mount one; to her everlasting humiliation, she had to be physically draped in front of Darren on his bird for the remainder of their journey.  
  
Which, fortunately, was not particularly long. Within the hour, the terrain had become essentially a desert, punctuated only sparsely with patches of hardy grass as the lands continued to slant downwards to the West. It was still early in the afternoon when they arrived at a ridge overlooking a stony desert plain. Not far off at all on that plain lay a city, for the most part an unexceptional collection of earth-and-stone housing surrounded by a meandering wall. They could see caravans making their way along worn stone roads which led off to the North, East and West.  
  
That's Lakran, Kestra announced, struggling off the back of Darren's chocobo and onto the ground. Gavin, Aster and I will go the rest of the way on foot. You guys have the chocobos take you to one of those roads, then let them go and come in that way.  
  
Gavin frowned. Why don't we all ride down to the Road, then —  
  
Kestra fixed him with an icy glare. We're walking, she declared, her expression explaining that she would not spend another instant riding draped over the a chocobo. Realizing that the Blue Mage was quite determined to have them share in her refusal, the two thieves dismounted as well.  
  
I was just getting used to riding, too, Aster mumbled.  
  
Kestra spent the remainder of the way down to the city gates attempting to properly adjust her dress, which had been rather misarranged during the ride. She had managed to repair it to a passable degree by the time they arrived at the city's Eastern gate. The great wooden doors were open, and the guards were permitting the caravans through without any particular attention; but when they caught sight of the individuals approaching in Nobles' clothes, one stepped forward to meet them.  
  
Here we go, muttered Aster.  
  
cautioned Gavin.  
  
The guard stopped a respectful distance away and saluted. Might you be sir and lady Northend? he asked.  
  
Gavin nodded. he said, unintentionally deepening his voice as he attempted to imitate the Mages' regal tone. So we are.  
  
Kestra restrained herself from wincing.  
  
The guard nodded, not seeming to notice. The Lord of Westmarch has been expecting your arrival. He felt he might have to delay the Games were you to come any later.  
  
Gavin nodded. Yes. That...would have been unfortunate.  
  
Another man arrived, whose Guardsman's uniform was slightly more decorated. I'll take if from here, soldier, he said, and the other man saluted and returned to his post. The new man then bowed to Gavin. Please follow me to the Westmarch manor, sir.  
  
He led them from the gate and into the city. Lakran, Gavin noted, was a very different place from any of the other towns they had seen. The roads, for one, were not paved; there were merely stretches of dusty earth running between the houses. The buildings themselves did not show any degree of organization, as if the city builders had simply thrown down the foundations wherever there was a suitably open patch of land; the buildings were usually not even lined up enough to clearly define a road. For construction, earth-toned bricks were the most prolific, although it was not uncommon to see an establishment that had been constructed entirely of wood. Which seemed slightly odd, as Gavin could see no evidence of any sort of trees.  
  
They were taken into the Southwestern district of the city, which was the most highly elevated and thus permitted a good view of the buildings arranged below them. This area was dominated by a single building, which attempted to portray the majesty and elegance of the manors they had seen in Cardinal or Delivert. Though it was built to an Eastern design, it was constructed of stone rather than the Mages'' signature red brick; this was offset by a proliferance of crimson banners hung from wherever it was aesthetically possible. Two flags flapped in the slight breeze, on poles set at either side of the manor gate; one was the standard of Cardinal, the other was colored in crimson and a sandy yellow-brown, bearing a shield with an unfamiliar design. Gavin guessed it to be the Westmarch family crest.  
  
The Guardsman approached the two sentries at the gate, whose uniforms also bore the Westmarch shield. The three saluted each other, and the Guardsman announced, These are sir and lady Northend, here to see the Lord of Westmarch.  
  
One of the sentries nodded. Of course. They're expected. And the two pulled open the gate to allow the visitors into the manor courtyard.  
  
This could be the easiest job we've ever pulled, Aster whispered.  
  
Gavin warned.  
  
Considering how utterly devoid of plant life the rest of the city had proven to be, the courtyard was remarkably well-tended. A series of paths ran through fairly healthy-looking grass, and even some small trees had taken root. Gavin half-expected Aster to mutter something about how much labor and resources had gone into something as frivolous as cultivating a field of grass on the edge of a desert, but the other thief knew enough discretion not to speak of it here.  
  
They entered the manor through a tall arch which was flanked by two sentries who let them pass without words. They were now standing on a balcony overlooking yet another large and attentively maintained garden. Please wait here while I inform the Lord Westmarch of your arrival, said the Guardsman, heading off into the building.  
  
said Gavin softly, making sure there were no guards within range to hear him. That _was_ easier than I thought.  
  
Don't celebrate yet, Kestra said. There's a big difference between getting in the gates and getting out again with the job done.  
  
Oh, we know, Aster assured her.  
  
It was not very long before the Guardsman returned, followed by an elderly, man with a neatly trimmed beard, in robes which were reminiscent of those worn by Eastridge when they had met him in Delivert, save for the crimson-and-sand color scheme he seemed to observe. the Guardsman announced. The Lord Adlin of Westmarch, head of this manor and governor of these Western lands! He turned to face the other man. My Lord, these are sir Jamian of Northend, heir to that house, with his wife the lady Miranda, and their servant.  
  
Aster managed to refrain from making a face.  
  
The bearded man nodded respectfully to Gavin. Sir Northend, I welcome you to the domain of Westmarch. I trust your journey was not difficult?  
  
Indeed, no, Gavin said, hoping his regal tone didn't have the mocking lilt which he usually added when imitating the Nobles. Though I must apologize for our arrival so far later than I had planned. Our wagon broke down in those grasslands to the East, and our chocobo ran away. Your lands are...quite expansive.  
  
Westmarch nodded. You need not apologize. Indeed, your arrival is quite timely. He nodded at Aster. I assume this is the servant of whom you spoke in your dispatch.  
  
Gavin hesitated for just a moment; it would be really nice, he thought, if he had any idea what Northend had _said_ in the dispatch. ...Yes. Of course.  
  
Westmarch nodded, turning to the Guardsman. Show him to the Arena. See that the manager knows his identity.  
  
Gavin started. he exclaimed, before he realized that he still didn't know what was going on enough to know how stop it.  
  
Do not be concerned, Westmarch said. My servants shall see to all your needs until the end of the matches.  
  
Gavin glanced at Aster in a manner which he could only hope was not completely wrong for a Nobleman. Aster, though he could only barely conceal the fact that he was scared witless, gave a little shrug.   
  
All right, he said, doing his best to sound indifferent.  
  
The Guardsman led Aster back towards the entrance. Gavin, hoping dearly that this would not be the last time they saw each other, prodded himself to press forward with the act. I...we've been away from the news for some time, he said, making a point to glance uneasily at the guards. I wonder if there's some place where we could catch up on events.  
  
Westmarch seemed to understand. First, you should be shown to your room, so that you might compose yourselves after your journey. And of course you will join my house for dinner tonight. There will be time for news and gossip once we have dined.  
  
Gavin nodded. We are most grateful for your hospitality, Lord Westmarch.  
  
Think nothing of it. He nodded, and a servant stepped forward, bowing politely. Daninor will show you to your room. If you find anything unsatisfactory, simply inform him, and he will correct it at once.  
  
Gavin nodded again, uncertain what to say. So he would have to survive all afternoon and through a formal dinner without revealing himself to be an unschooled commoner. He realized that maybe Aster wasn't the one he should be worrying about.


	49. Uncertainty

The Guardsman led Aster out of the manor and back into the lower districts of the city. It seemed that the farther they went down the slope, the more congested the streets became; this being both because the the buildings were packed closer together and because the entire section of town seemed to be one gigantic Market, filled with stands of merchants loudly advertising their wares. The scene was incredibly hectic; Aster had never seen anything like it, even in Cardinal.  
  
As they continued even farther North and West, the downward slope increased to where Aster began to have trouble keeping his footing. Finally, they came to a large stone construction, a circular building easily larger than the Westmarch manor. He was taken up a set of stairs guarded by men in plate mail armor, with a blood-red scarf visible underneath their helmets. From their overall unkempt look, Aster guessed that these were not Cardinal soldiers. This impression was reinforced when the Guardsman passed them by without a word, and they did not salute.  
  
Atop the stairs, he found himself on a large, open balcony whose opposite side was another stone wall, with stairs leading downward beyond a high arched doorway where more guards stood. An elderly man was conversing with another individual, both being dressed in considerable finery which was most notable for the conspicuous lack of red, save for a single decorative sash, lined with gold, that hung from the left shoulder of each.  
  
The older man looked up as the Guardsman approached. Yes, what is it? he asked, scowling. I hope you're not here to instruct me to postpone the games so that your lord's precious guests can arrive.  
  
That won't be necessary, said the Guardsman. They have just arrived. I am delivering this servant to you so that he might compete, as was agreed.  
  
The man frowned for a moment, then nodded. I see. Well, you've done your job. What are you waiting around for?  
  
Nodding, the Guardsman turned smartly and departed down the stairs.  
  
Aster stood perfectly still, having absolutely no idea what was expected of him. The elderly man evaluated him with a piercing gaze and a quite unfriendly scowl on his face. So you want to play in the Arena, do you? he asked. Well, don't get any illusions; I wasn't paid to show you an easy time. You'll fight just like all the other warriors fight, y'hear? In there, it don't matter who y'are. You'll face the same danger as everyone else. He frowned. You think you're up to it?  
  
Aster remained silent. He had no idea what the proper thing to say would be; and he wasn't sure he could speak without his voice cracking anyway.  
  
The Arena master nodded curtly. Suit yourself. Well, I've got no use for you until the games begin; get on, and be back here by sunrise tomorrow. He turned back to the other finely dressed man and paid Aster no further heed.  
  
Still, it took a moment or two for Aster to fully realize that he was free to go. When he did, he shakily turned and descended the stairs back towards the city in as dignified a form as he could manage; he had not realized just how frightened he had been until he felt the relief that came with his escape.  
  
Of course, he was far from safely free; and that realization began to eat away at his relief as soon as he had passed the guards at the base of the stairs and drifted back into the city. Tomorrow morning, he would have to voluntarily walk back up those stairs and face...something. He wasn't quite sure what the danger the Arena master had spoken of, but he knew enough about the arenas in Cardinal to guess that he wouldn't enjoy it. The master certainly hadn't offered a very positive impression.  
  
He had not gone far from the entrance when he spotted a pair of individuals approaching him from one of the crowds in the impromptu market. One he immediately identified as Darren, but the other took him a moment longer. Although Linnis had not abandoned her crimson color scheme, she now wore a much simpler cloak lacking any family insignia, though this was far less confusing than the fact that she now wore a crimson-dyed hat, coming to a point at the front and sporting a black feather. While wondering where she had found the change of clothes, he also moved to join them at the side of the road.  
  
What happened? asked Darren, looking concerned.  
  
Everything's fine, Aster assured him, eyes still drawn to Linnis' headdress. Nice hat.  
  
She scowled at him. It's traditional Rangers' wear, she said. We thought it would be best if I appear as inconspicuous as possible, which meant _not_ appearing in Noble's clothes bearing my family crest.  
  
Good plan. Aster wondered for a moment where she had managed to find the clothes, but soon thought of a better question. Where's Lazarus?  
  
I'm here, came a voice to Darren's right. This caused Aster some surprise, as he had quite a clear view of the space to Darren's right, and was certain there was absolutely no one there.  
  
We thought it would be best if we were not seen with a Black Mage in our company, Darren said, as that would seem rather conspicuous. I possess magic that is able to render a person invisible.  
  
Aster blinked. You don't say.  
  
We saw you being taken to that building there, Linnis said, indicating the Arena behind him. Why aren't you with the others still?  
  
He grimaced. Funny story. Looks like Northend's loyal servant thought it would be fun to compete in the Arena. And since I'm him now, I get to show up back there tomorrow sunrise, and be ready for the fight of my life.  
  
Linnis' expression seemed to indicate concern. You don't actually mean to fight in the Arena, do you?  
  
Hey, it wasn't how I'd prefer to spend this visit either, Aster protested. But if I run off and hide, then it'd mean trouble for Gavin and Kestra, so I'm not too crazy about that plan either.  
  
Linnis paused a moment, scowling. There were too many dangers to this plan from the start. I don't understand why Kestra was so intent on pursuing it.  
  
We have to make the best of it now regardless, Darren said. Right now, I suppose we should find a shop with weapons and armor. Assuming arena combat is as important to this city as the size of that building indicates, there should be a considerable selection of equipment to be found. He frowned at Aster. I assume you did take a fair amount of the Northends' money while you were raiding their wagon?  
  
Aster gave him a look. You have to ask?  
  
I just wanted to be sure.  
  
This decided, the three of them — and, presumably, the invisible Black Mage — turned and made their way back into the expansive markets of the city of Lakran. Over the course of an afternoon spent under the blazing sun, wading through a sea of merchants so boisterous in their sales pitches as to put the traders in Cardinal to shame, Aster had many occasions to reflect upon how infuriated he would be if Gavin uttered a single word of complaint about his masquerade as a Red Mage Nobleman living in the indulgent luxury of the Westmarch manor. Nonetheless, they were ultimately able to find an appreciable selection of weapons and armor and, though Aster failed to discover a weapon of better construction than his Templar blade, he did purchase a decent chain-mail vest and buckler. Well-enough satisfied and quite willing to get off the hot, dry, dusty, crowded, hectic streets, they turned their attention to finding an inn.  
  
This was a considerably easier task, as there proved to be a sizable collection scattered around the market. They selected one identified as the Chocobo Feather, a rather modest (and therefore cheap) looking establishment that nonetheless did not seem likely to have the roof fall in during the night. As they stepped inside, however, the construction of the building became far less an issue than the individual perched atop the reception desk.  
  
the creature exclaimed, jumping into the air and using a rapid flapping of its wings to remain there. it called, turning towards a door leading into a back room. We've got customers, kupo!  
  
I...is that.... Linnis began, eyes still fixed on the creature.  
  
Aster nodded. A moogle? Yep.  
  
Before any further declarations of surprise could be made, a reassuringly human innkeeper appeared, and the moogle settled down, perching again on one end of the desk. Well, hello there, the innkeeper said pleasantly. You three like a room together?  
  
Darren cleared his throat, forcing himself not to stare at the moogle. ...Yes, please. How much will that be?  
  
Room for three; that'll be two hundred fifty gil.  
  
They paid him, and the moogle led them, the Mages still bearing a rather dazed or disbelieving expression, up the stairs to their beds. All told, the room looked very much like the one they had been given in Mira, though it was somewhat less cozy and lacked a balcony. They noticed that, although the innkeeper had called it a room for three, there were four beds; Aster guessed that the man had probably just tricked them into buying a larger room than he thought they would need. Fortunately, the extra bed could indeed be put to use.  
  
As soon as the moogle had left and Darren locked the door, there was a shimmering aura of light above an apparently unoccupied spot in the floor, and Lazarus appeared standing there, looking around inquisitively. Is this where we will sleep? he asked.  
  
Darren nodded. That's right. Although we might wish for some dinner first.  
  
Linnis had already knelt down to pray, so Darren decided to go down and see about the meals himself. Aster remained to watch over the room, and make sure no one walked in to see a Black Mage sharing their accommodation.  
  
Darren probably wasn't away for all that long, but Aster felt that the time was dragging on. His company didn't help; neither of his companions seemed particularly likely candidates for conversation. For a short time, he attempted to practice shadow-fighting, to get a feel for his new equipment, but the dangers of waving about sharp objects in a confined space shortly convinced him to abandon this exercise. Following this, he sat on the bed he had chosen for himself, took out his cards, and stared at them while pondering the exceptional boredom that had overcome him.  
  
You don't cease to surprise me, Linnis spoke, still kneeling in prayer. Despite all your objections, the things you are willing to do...the dangers you will face, defy all my expectations.  
  
Aster glanced at her. You done already?  
  
It seems different now. I feel distracted; I can't seem to gain the proper focus.  
  
The thief's eyebrows twitched. Losing your faith?  
  
He'd expected her to glare at him. Instead, she sighed. I may be. Prayer has never been so easy as it was at the Wind Shrine, but this past week, I seem to lack even the will to try. Abandoning her pose completely, she stood and went over to the window, arms folded. Before all this, I was in study to become a Templar; had I completed my study, I would use this magic to enforce the will of Cardinal. She glanced down towards the floor. I might have been among those soldiers who destroyed the Black Mages' village and took the Fire Crystal. I have no wish to be a part of that.  
  
Aster frowned at her; the Red Mage was visible to him in profile, and the way her head was hung towards the floor emphasized a change that he had not noticed before. When they had met, she had always stood very straight, and she always seemed to be looking down at him despite the fact that he was slightly taller. Now, her shoulders were slumped, and all the regality had gone out of her pose. Now that he observed the change, it seemed to suggest a profound alteration to the person he saw.  
  
Who says you have to use the magic the way they want you to? he asked. The Black Mage standing in the corner returned to his attention. Hey, Lazarus. Your people have some nasty magic. What do _you_ use it for?  
  
The Black Mage gave him one of his looks that suggested he would be frowning, if he had any visible facial features. We protect the children from the Beasts.  
  
Linnis nodded. I see your meaning. Of course, it was a foolish thought for me to have. But so much of what I have believed all my life has been shown to be untrue in these past few weeks. I cannot help but wonder if anything is how it was said to be.  
  
That prompted a moment's pause before Aster, looking contemplative, shrugged. The sky _is_ blue.  
  
Linnis smiled. Don't mock me, she said over a soft chuckle.  
  
Yes, ma'am.  
  
Lazarus had been implying an introspective expression over the past few moments. What is...nasty' magic? he eventually asked.  
  
This prompted both of the others to laugh.


	50. Changes

_The peaks of the Highlands rose on the Southern horizon, and here and there the tall grass gave way to a particularly deep pond, but all in all, the Wetlands were wide, flat, and uniform in every direction to be seen. Save for the absence of the grove of trees, there was only the slightest evidence that they had been traveling at all.  
  
What seemed most strange to her was the grass. In her memories, the reeds and tall grass would rise above her head, and she would be unable to see the distant Highlands or even much of the sky above her. Of course, she had been much smaller then. She still possessed the acute direction sense she had acquired to prevent herself from becoming lost back then; and it was telling her to go back North, to the grove of trees she had departed from that morning, her first and only real home.  
  
She had gotten a bit away from the others, but she could hear them following behind her without difficulty. She could also hear, around them, the deep guttural noises of the Beasts, almost but not quite ready to jump out into material existence despite the blazing afternoon sun. She'd heard the noises before, many a night in her childhood years, but now coming in broad daylight as they never would before, they seemed all the more unsettling.  
  
It's difficult, isn't it? The voice floated up from behind her, as the white-robed Mage strove to keep up. You've been distracted ever since we came here. I've never seen you so put off before.  
  
She nodded. It's like walking through a memory. It's all exactly the same, but it seems different somehow. Because **I'm** different.  
  
We all grow up, he said. A childhood is a difficult thing to hold on to after a certain point.  
  
She paused for a brief moment, glancing back at him. His hair had become quite disheveled, and his robe was dirty and wet, creating a very different image than that she was used to. Some things happen, she said, shaking her head sadly, that don't have a thing to do with growing up.  
  
What's troubling you? he asked, a very familiar expression of concern on his face. This caused her to smile, Despite seeing him against this landscape out of her oldest memories, looking more like one of the drifters who would walk into his hospital, it was still the same person she had known before.  
  
she said simply, glancing past him to the trio in large part responsible for all this. Will you guys hurry up? she called. We want to get to town by nightfall!_  
  


- - = = = = - -  


  
The guest room given by Westmarch to the supposed Sir and Lady Northend were easily larger than the entirety of the attic that Gavin had called his home back in Cardinal. And, of course, much better furnished. There was a single canopy bed in the corner, though by the size of it Gavin could have guessed it to be in fact two beds placed side-by-side. A finely-crafted rug covered most of the stone tile floor, and a tapestry depicting one of the great Western conquests took up most of the near wall. The opposite wall was lined with windows looking out, and there was another door leading to a fine veranda. An elegant wooden table stood beside leftmost wall, along with a pair of equally elegant chairs and an unlit candle. All in all, the scene was enough to cause Gavin to forget his concerns for Aster when he first saw it.  
  
We should do this more often, he declared as soon as he and Kestra had been left alone.  
  
Kestra asked. I told you it was a good idea. After some inspection, she walked over to the curtain on the wall beside the bed, sweeping it aside to find a very expansive — and quite empty — walk-in closet. Too bad we didn't bring a change of clothes along. This stupid dress was bad enough when it _wasn't_ covered in dust.  
  
Gavin shrugged. I don't know. I think it suits you.  
  
Kestra glared at him. Don't _ever_ say that.  
  
Gavin held up his hands, grinning. Okay. But remember, this was all your idea.  
  
Continuing to glare, Kestra attempted to brush some of the dust out of her dress.  
  
You know, I'd been meaning to ask, Gavin said, dropping into one of the chairs in a very un-Noblelike manner. I'd expect something like this from Aster, but why did _you_ come up with this idea? I thought you didn't even want to be making this trip.  
  
Think of this as my way of talking you out of it, then, Kestra said, joining him at the table. It took her several seconds to devise a means of sitting down. If Westmarch tells us that there's a cargo ship with the Earth Crystal headed back to Cardinal right now, then we'll know there's no point to any of this and we can save ourselves the trip. And if there really _is_ some way we could make it up there in time...well, I don't want this to happen either, you know.  
  
Gavin nodded. Right. And I _do_ know how crazy this all is. I've been trying to figure out why this is suddenly so important to me.  
  
Kestra nodded.   
  
I'm still trying. He sighed. It just seems wrong to...go off like none of this happened, now. I mean, I never wanted to be right in the middle of this, but now that we are, it seems like there just might be a very tiny chance that we might actually be able to do something.  
  
Kestra nodded. I know what you mean. And that's not always a bad thing; I mean, it's probably why I haven't ditched you guys and run off yet.  
  
We really do owe you for that, Gavin said; but the Blue Mage had adopted a rather distant and slightly pained expression, and she didn't seem to hear him. he asked. You okay?  
  
she said quickly, shaking her head and bringing up a hand to brush back her hair. She seemed to pause a moment, absently tapping the metal band she wore across her forehead. I might have got you guys into some real trouble with this plan. I'm usually fine with taking risks, but normally I'm the only one I'm putting in danger.  
  
Well, don't worry about _that_, Gavin said. You've helped us out enough that we could get executed twice here and you'd still probably come out ahead.  
  
Kestra gave him a halfhearted smile. she said.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and the two of them immediately stood, fidgeting for a moment in an effort to determine the pose that a Noble would take in this situation. Of course, neither had any idea, so they simply did their best to look dignified and Gavin called, Yes? Come in.  
  
The servant known as Daninor appeared, followed by a pair of servants who each bore two armfuls of clothes in a very dignified manner. The Lord of Westmarch felt that you might wish a change of clothes following your travels, Daninor announced, indicating the two men behind him.  
  
Ah, yes, Gavin said. Thank you. Your lord is most generous, indeed. Simply...lay them out on the bed.  
  
The servant nodded. Of course, sir.  
  
This was done with great precision and efficiency, and the two servants departed without a word. Daninor said, The Lord of Westmarch wishes for you to join him in the anteroom in half an hour. I shall return at that time to show you there.  
  
Gavin nodded. Very well.  
  
The servant gave a slight bow and departed.  
  
As soon as they were alone again, Kestra gave him a disapproving look. We really need to work on your speech, she declared.  
  
I know. I'm guessing there's a bit of a difference between how Mages talk to each other and how I hear them talking to commoners, too.  
  
I'd call that a safe bet. Kestra glanced at the clothes arrayed on the bed. But first, we change. If I have to wear one of these stupid dresses, it might as well be a clean one.  
  
She had taken her clothes and disappeared into the closet before Gavin could respond.


	51. Civilization

After a half-hour spent fitting themselves into the attire provided by the servants, Gavin and Kestra were rejoined by Westmarch's servant, who led them through the halls to a well-decorated anteroom in which Westmarch himself stood with a small group of other Nobles and Aristocrats. A large, ornate set of double doors stood closed at the other end of the room, and presumably the dining hall lay beyond.  
  
What immediately caught Gavin's attention was the nature of one of the Aristocrats who was at the moment conversing with Westmarch. Although he stood nearly as tall as a human, his features hinted strongly toward the canine, an impression reenforced by the grey fur that covered his body. He stood on two legs, but his stance indicated that he would be equally comfortable on four, using his very pawlike hands as an extra set of feet. No one else in the room seemed to give him any special notice at all.  
  
Seeing his pause, Kestra whispered, That's a Korel. Don't worry; I think it's okay for us to be surprised at this one. More loudly, she declared, My goodness!  
  
All the Nobles and Aristocrats in the room turned to look at her.  
  
She feigned embarrassment. Oh, I'm so sorry. I was simply rather startled, I'm afraid.  
  
Uh, yes, Gavin chimed in, bowing slightly to the canine individual. Our apologies, good sir; we'd merely never seen...one of your kind before.  
  
My fault as a host, indeed, Westmarch put in. I should have informed you in advance of sir Rafal' presence. Well, I suppose I can remedy that now. He turned to the Korel. Sir Rafal, special emissary to the governor of the Johraan district, these are Sir Jamian and Lady Miranda of Northend, arrived here this afternoon.  
  
Ah, yes, Rafal replied with a deep, rumbling voice, smiling in a manner that his sharp teeth and canine mouth made to look rather feral. Our good host the Lord of Westmarch had informed me of your presence here; I do hope your servant performs well in the games. It should be quite an entertainment.  
  
Gavin barely managed not to wince.  
  
Shortly after a brief round of introductions between the two supposed nobles and the other visiting dignitaries, the doors were swung open from the other side by a pair of servants. If you would please to be seated, announced a third, stepping forward and bowing to those assembled in the anteroom, the dinner is ready.  
  
Westmarch led the group into the dining hall, which was an expansive and elegantly decorated room dominated by a long table laden with food. The sight of the room, and primarily of so much food in one place nearly caused Gavin to falter in his step as he was led to his seat. He and Kestra were placed opposite each other; the Korel was the only one between Gavin and Westmarch, who occupied the head of the table. Before they sat, the nobles each paused a moment and brought their hands up in the gesture Gavin recalled Linnis making for her prayers, bowing slightly. Gavin and Kestra managed to mimic the motion in a way that thankfully did not seem as panicked to the others as it did to Gavin.  
  
It was about this point that Gavin became aware of one particular flaw in their plan. Specifically, neither he nor — to his knowledge — Kestra had any idea how they were expected to conduct themselves at a formal dinner. Therefore, as the meal was served and the various he did his best not to appear to be simply imitating the conduct of the Nobles and Aristocrats around him, while in fact doing just that. Kestra, for her part, demonstrated a grace that was marred only slightly by the obvious exertion of self-control. Judging by the manners of many of the Aristocrats seated farther down the table, however, such forced behavior was not particularly uncommon.  
  
Once they had settled into their meals, Rafal, who was demonstrating surprisingly good table manners for a particularly large canine, began to speak. Now whenever I find myself in the charming company of the Nobles of Cardinal, he said, eyes darting between the other table guests, is the exquisite hospitality. It's one thing you simply can't find in our district; even the cities seem to be stubbornly resistant to civilization.  
  
Westmarch agreed. I am always glad to hear one of your people voice such an enlightened opinion.  
  
Rafal smiled. My lord, it would be blindness to deny that those under the flag of Cardinal enjoy a far superior quality of life to those who run about on all fours across the desert, ever in search for their next day's meal. It is a terrible shame that so many of my people still elect to retain such blindness.  
  
Your words intrigue me, sir, declared a middle-aged woman from down the table. Perhaps because we come from so far East as the Ashwood, but I've never encountered any Korel who had successfully integrated into the aristocracy. Indeed, I was under the impression that it was impossible.  
  
It seemed to Gavin that this was a fairly clear and direct insult, but the Korel did not seem to notice. Well, then I am glad to be able to dispel that impression, good lady, he replied, smile unchanged.  
  
I'm curious, Gavin spoke up, deciding that it might be good to learn something of the region which he might be required to know about later. How was it that you came to...hold the position which you now enjoy?  
  
No different than any other member of the aristocracy, I would imagine, Rafal answered; through the advantage of family. My great grandfather was a close friend and ally to Sir Kuran, and so played an important role in bringing our people into the fold of Cardinal after so many centuries of resistance. I am very proud to carry on a small part of that great legacy.  
  
Gavin nodded, the Korel's reply having made just enough sense. I suppose I share a bit of the good lady's naivety, he said, hoping both that naivety' was the proper word to use and that it wouldn't be too obvious that he had already forgotten the name of the woman from the Ashwood. He also took the opportunity to kick himself for not paying more attention during the introductions. I'd very much appreciate any knowledge regarding how the aristocracy functions in your people's society.  
  
I would be glad to enlighten you, replied the Korel with his consistent geniality. Ours is a very old society that until recently has preferred the wild ways of nomadic travel, never truly settling down or creating a lasting homestead. Only in the most recent generations has that began to change, and we began to form townships after a fashion. Those of our aristocracy have dedicated their lives to governing these settlements and shepherding, if you will, our people into this new enlightened age. We are regarded by all of our enlightened folk with the highest respect and honor.  
  
Enlightened folk? asked Kestra.  
  
Well, not all of our people have yet given up the old ways in favor of civilization, admitted Rafal. These resistance remain peaceful in their relations with us, but barbaric in their lifestyle, and many of our enlightened folk perform tireless work as missionaries attempting to bring the fruits of society to them as well.  
  
I wonder if they aren't wasting their time, mused the Ashwood lady. Now, I don't mean to offend, good sir, but it is widely known that the Korel is by its nature an uncivilized beast, compared unfavorably to even our peasants. It seems to me at least that your very nature as a creature would resist civilization.  
  
_How could that **not** be offensive?_ Gavin wondered; but he guessed that a Noble would keep quiet, so he did.  
  
Rafal, for his part, merely smiled wider. But I would remind you, good lady, of the progress my people have already made. Merely four generations ago, we remained entirely in our barbaric and uncivilized state, whereas today I am able to sit here at this table in the gracious hospitality of our Lord of Westmarch. He nodded respectfully to his host. Indeed we have experienced a slower start on the road to civilization, but I do firmly believe that we will one day arrive.  
  
I'm not sold on this civilization' myself, interjected another of the Aristocrats. What I hear of the Korel cities is that they are examples of primitive architecture and lacking in even such basic amenities as proper plumbing, and populated with rude and licentious people who would give merit to the worst of our slums. It seems to me that all you've been able to create is a mockery of our great society.  
  
Gavin was quite amazed with the Korel's apparent self-restraint; the thief was barely able to keep from lashing out himself at the man who had spoken, but Rafal didn't even look annoyed. Good sir, your great society has had fifteen centuries to develop. We only ask for a few, to develop ours.  
  
But the Aristocrat shook his head, wagging a protesting finger. Ah, but your people have had all those same centuries yourselves, and you have squandered them. What cause have I to think you aren't to do the same thing now?  
  
Well, I would not agree with such an extreme view as that of the good sir of Durnhan, Westmarch said thoughtfully. Indeed, even during my years of tenure as governor of these lands, I have seen marked improvements in both the lifestyle and manners of those Korels who have been under my hospitality. To this, Rafal nodded graciously. Sir Northend, what is your opinion on civilizing the Korels? I know your father has strong feelings on the matter, and I am curious to hear the opinion of another Nobleman.  
  
Gavin gulped, nearly choking on the bit of meat he had been chewing as daintily as he knew how. This was where a second flaw in their plan deposited itself squarely in front of him, now that it was very much too late to take any precautions against it.  
  
he said, stalling for time by taking an exceptionally long drink from the wine goblet, which was followed by a few moments of his attempting not to cough or burp. he began again, that the...people of these Western lands.... He sighed. _Oh, the hell with it._ In all truth, good lord and sirs and ladies, I could share with you many a dreadful account of the horrible conduct of the very human peasantry. It's...difficult to believe that the same people who created and managed this kingdom of Cardinal are also those who occupy the city slums and sing rowdy drinking songs in bars that keep one up through all hours of the night, not to mention the...horrendous brutality they may commit against each each other for little to no reason whatsoever. If we can all come from the same people, then I must believe that all folk are...capable of civilization.  
  
It was only after he finished that he realized what all he had said. Once he did, he was amazed both by his ability to use so many intelligent-sounding words, but the fact that a few of the Aristocrats even seemed to be nodding agreement rather than looking at him as if he'd just burst into rowdy song himself. He would wonder for quite some time just where that outpouring had come from.  
  
Good words, lord, said Durnhan after a moment, but I respectfully don't agree with your comparison. The Korel is simply not a being that can be compared with humankind in any but an unfavorable light. What holds true for us may certainly not be so for them.  
  
Now Kestra jumped in. But good sir, if I may. You can't deny that the actions of the Layfolk can be equally mad and barbaric as the Korels. However, you yourself are sitting proof that _your_ folk cannot all be made to fit into that description, just as good sir Rafal is here as evidence that not all Korels are immune to civilization. Forgive me, but to suggest otherwise seems contrary to this living proof.  
  
Good words, noted Westmarch, who had observed both of them quite solemnly throughout. And rather a surprise from you, sir Northend, considering such an outspoken critic of the Korel your father is.  
  
That sent a deep shiver down Gavin's spine. Westmarch maintained the same neutral, serious tone he had held all alone, so there was no telling if he was in fact on to them; but he decided to continue playing, even with such a poor hand as his was. ...My father is a wise man, he began, but I make it my business to form my own ideas. I think it's important to be able to disagree with dignity rather than subscribe to ideas in which we may not truly believe.  
  
Westmarch appraised him for a moment longer, then nodded solemnly. Wise words, good sir Northend. You do good credit to your family name.  
  
Gavin nodded, the rush of relief translating well into an air of modest pride. Thank you very much, lord.  
  
Glancing to Kestra, he caught a strange look in her eyes that he couldn't quite identify; it almost seemed to him as a hint of vulnerability, but the concept was so antithetical to Kestra's nature that he had to discount it. As the dinner and the conversation progressed to other matters that permitted the two false Nobles to remain silent and simply listen, the look faded from her features, and Gavin shelved it in the back of his mind, doing his best to follow the discussion, which seemed to become consistently less uninteresting as the dinner went on.  
  
Eventually, all the courses had been completed to the satisfaction of the diners, and they were escorted back into the anteroom where Westmarch bid goodbye to all the dining Aristocrats. Well, then, he said, turning to Gavin and Kestra. Perhaps you would care to accompany me for my evening routine? I know you would like to catch up on...certain affairs of state.  
  
Gavin nodded, heart leaping at the idea that they would finally be able to get on with the point of this whole masquerade. We would appreciate that very much, lord.  
  
Excellent. Do come with me, then. Westmarch then set off in a direction which they had not been down before, with Gavin and Kestra in his wake. After a passing thought about the watching guards, Gavin reached out to take Kestra's hand; and she squeezed his for a moment as they followed the Nobleman down the hall.


	52. Past and Future

The lord of Westmarch and the supposed sir and lady Northend proceeded into an open-air garden located at the center of the mansion, after the fashion of the large inner gardens of Castle Cardinal. It was now well into twilight, and the garden was lit by an arrangement of crystal lamps set along the walkways. In the center of the garden, set under an elegant canopy and atop a pedestal engraved in some language other than common text, was a glowing blue crystal about the length of a persons forearm and hand. Its appearance reminded Gavin of the Water Crystal, especially as it seemed to have a faint aura about it, and the same pale blue glow. He sensed Kestra tense beside him.  
  
It is quite difficult to maintain a properly cultivated garden here at the edge of this desert, Westmarch said, as I am certain you can imagine. Fortunately, through great investment by one of my predecessors and the skill of one among Cardinals finest chemists, this crystal was forged.  
  
Stepping up under the canopy, he raised his hands in the Mages prayer gesture. A moment later, the crystal began to glow more brightly, and a light rain began to fall from the sky, adding a glistening sheen to the plants of the garden. Gavin was conflicted about whether he could express the surprise he felt, or whether this was a perfectly normal thing for Mages to do out here. In any case, his surprise was evident on his face, and Westmarch didn't seem too suspicious of it.  
  
There are records of the settlements of the Blue Mages, as they were in the days of the Great Western Campaigns, the governor continued. The generals regarded them as paradises, without comparison even in Cardinal. Yet once the lands had been conquered, they dried up; the rains ceased falling, and all but the heartiest plants would die. We suspected that the Blue Mages had maintained their paradise through the Crystal of Water, and they had hidden it away in the face of our invasion. Without the powers of the Crystal to sustain the land, it succumbed to death. He paused as the light rain in the garden ceased altogether. This crystal is a replica of that effect, a poor attempt to copy the powers contained within that Great Crystal. Its power will not extend beyond the borders of this manor, far too small an area to have any practical use; and the tremendous cost and difficulty of creating such crystals is such that there are only a handful in all of Cardinal.  
  
Gavin nodded, pretending to know what it was he was being told.  
  
When the Crystal of Water was rediscovered short weeks ago, said Westmarch, it was deemed as the sign we needed in order to set things in motion. But I wondered if, were the Crystal to be returned to the West, it might be more useful. He gestured out towards the dim afterglow of the setting sun. Every day I must observe the plight of the people of these Western lands, as they toil their entire lives to mete out the barest of livings. The return of the Water Crystal could bring life back to these lands, and restore them to the greatness we hear of now only in legend.  
  
For a moment, Gavin found himself almost wondering if this Nobleman might in fact have a sympathy for the plight of his people. Still, the evidence around him cause him to remain skeptical.  
  
But instead, the Crystal was taken North to Delivert, so that it could be used to make war upon Marz-Barûn. Westmarch shook his head. I wonder if the glory of Cardinal might not be satisfied just as easily by tending to the lands we already have.  
  
The Nobleman paused, and Gavin felt he was expected to say something. ...I recall having a discussion with my father on the subject, not long before I departed, he said; and immediately realized that his words could cause him a serious problem.  
  
Westmarch raised his eyebrows. Indeed. What was your fathers opinion on the matter, if I may be permitted to ask?  
  
That was the problem. Ah...little different from what you would expect, he answered feebly.  
  
Fortunately, Westmarch seemed to accept this response. You wished for news of the campaign in the North? he asked, after another brief pause.  
  
Gavin nodded, more than a little happy at the notion that he might finally get some information they could use. Indeed, any news would be greatly appreciated.  
  
We've been out of touch for so long that we didn't even know if the coup had taken place, Kestra added. So I'm certain you can understand our eagerness to learn the current state of events.  
  
Westmarch nodded solemnly. Quite. Well, the coup has indeed taken place. As I understand, apart from a few trivial difficulties, it was a complete success, and the king has been confined to the Cardinal dungeon to await the completion of the other business.  
  
Gavin guessed that the other business' referred to the Templar's Crystal hunt. He also guessed that he as Northend ought to know that, and thus shouldn't ask for clarification. And how is that proceeding, he asked. If you can so tell me.  
  
I received notice just this morning that the Fire Crystal is ours, Westmarch replied. The Templar had retrieved it five days ago, and it has been taken to Cardinal to join the Crystals of Wind and Water. He paused. News from the North, however, is less promising. The Dwarves have proven them troublesome adversaries once again, and they repulsed our surprise raid on Marz-Barûn. The army is being moved into the mountains via airship to conduct a full assault, but they will not all be in position to be deployed for weeks at best. You may well be back home in time for news of our final victory.  
  
So Cardinal didn't have the Earth Crystal. Furthermore, it sounded as if there might actually be a chance for them to make it up to the mountains before Cardinal had any prospect of getting the Crystal. The news was causing Gavin's heart to accelerate its pace, but he wasn't certain just what emotion it was he was feeling.  
  
I see, he said, trying to figure out what Jamian Northend would say. Naturally, he had no idea.  
  
It's quite a thing to know is going on right as we speak, Kestra put in, saving him the trouble. These are events that scholars will write about in the history texts, and here we are living through them. It's a very strange notion.  
  
agreed Westmarch. When one considers that the eyes of history are upon his actions, he begins to wonder what it is that history will say. I would have my legacy be that of the man who brought prosperity back to the West. But there are times when I wonder if Lord Mobius and some other parties to this plan have any concern for history at all. He looked between his two companions, a solemn expression on his face. Or even for the future.  
  
Gavin, becoming rather tired and not wanting to further test his luck further after an evening he perceived to be full of near-misses that could have destroyed his charade and probably his life, found a reason to excuse himself soon thereafter, having solicited a few additional details from the Lord of Westmarch. One of the servants led them back to their room, where they were left alone. The lamps, they noticed, had been considerately activated for them, and suitable night clothes had been laid out on the bed.  
  
Didn't that seem a bit strange to you? Kestra asked, as soon as they were certain that the door was securely closed. Westmarch was almost sounding like Aster for a second there.  
  
He was? Gavin asked. I must not have been paying attention that second.  
  
She shot him a look. Come on, you know what I mean. It even sounded like he wasn't too crazy about this idea of collecting all the Crystals for...well, whatever the hell they want them for.  
  
Gavin shook his head. I can tell you what was going on there. He wants the Water Crystal returned to the West because he's tired of being governor of a giant desert full of...wild Korels and stuff. With his very own Crystal, the West could become just as important as Cardinal, and plus all that stuff about legendary paradises would be nice too. It's all about his greatness as a great, noble governor; he basically gave it away when he started talking about history. He paused, as Kestra was giving him another look.   
  
You're really hard to please, aren't you? she asked. You and Aster both. Even when somebody does want something that'd make the common folk's lives better, you go complaining about their motives. I wonder what would have happened if you'd been that suspicious of me. Seeming rather distraught about the idea, she turned away, swept up her change of clothes and disappeared into the closet.  
  
Gavin frowned, not quite sure what he'd done to provoke that reaction. he said, as he worked to loosen the clasp that fastened his cape. Are you okay? It seemed like you were acting kind of weird all evening.  
  
Kestra's head poked out from around the door frame long enough to give him an incredulous look. Me? You should have seen the way _you_ were acting.  
  
That's not what I meant, Gavin said, failing to prevent her head from disappearing into the closet again. Hey, I've spent every day with you for the last two weeks. I can tell when something is wrong; what is it?  
  
The only thing wrong here is this damn dress, Kestra's voice declared. Shortly thereafter, there was the distinct sound of cloth ripping. Dammit! Why in hell would anyone _want_ to wear something like this, anyway?  
  
Gavin said exasperatedly; then he caught himself as his voice was becoming louder than he'd like.  
  
Keep your voice down! Kestra admonished as well, poking her head around the door frame again for a moment to emphasize the point with a glare. her voice continued as her head disappeared again, it's nothing. I've been to Lakran before, you know. I was maybe twelve at the time; back then, I was still with the clan, but I ran away because I wanted to see the city instead of passing by it like we did for all the others. I think it was the day I realized that I wasn't going to spend the rest of my life with the other Blue Mages. Thing is, after that, I could never feel like I really belonged _anywhere_. I just kept drifting from place to place, looking for some idea of just what I was doing with my life. I don't think I ever really found one until I met you guys. There was a pause, broken only by the soft noises of Kestra struggling with her change of clothes. So it's just a stupid bout of nostalgia, okay?  
  
Finally, she emerged, in a flowing red nightgown which she certainly seemed to be far more comfortable in than the dress, which she had apparently left in the closet. she asked of Gavin, who was staring at her.  
  
Uh, nothing, he said, shaking himself. Nothing. I'm gonna change now.  
  
Good idea. Kestra waved him towards the closet.  
  
Taking his own evening wear, Gavin took a moment to brush Kestra's discarded dress, which she had simply let drop to the floor and lie there, out of the way and proceeded to remove the multiple layers of his own formal clothes. For his part, he put a certain degree of effort into folding and storing the clothes as neatly as he could, but the sheer volume of the garments soon made him tire of the endeavor and he took to following Kestra's plan.  
  
So where do we sleep? he asked, feeling the need to break the silence.  
  
Well, there _is_ this really big bed right here, Kestra's voice replied.  
  
Right, I know. But I figured that you could probably have the whole thing to yourself; I'm used to sleeping on floors and all, so —  
  
What, and I'm _not_? Forget it; I know how much you're loving every minute of this nobility treatment. You take the bed.  
  
I'll have you know that I spent every minute of that dinner terrified that we would get caught, Gavin replied. But, if that's the way you truly feel, I do suppose I might be persuaded to —  
  
Just do it. Your aristocrat gag was dumb enough when you were doing it to the Nobles.  
  
Gavin rapidly checked to be sure he had donned his nightclothes properly, then stepped out of the closet to frown at Kestra. What the hell is going on with you? he demanded. How did I become this annoying just in the last half hour?  
  
Kestra shook her head, sighing and pacing to the other side of the room. I'm sorry. I guess this whole thing is really getting to me. I've never even thought about doing something like this before, you know. And...before all this, Darren was the only person outside my clan who I knew well enough to really care what happened to him. Now I've got you guys to worry about, and... She shrugged, shaking her head again as if there were something she were attempting to dislodge inside it. It's all happening so fast. A month ago, my life was completely different. At least then, I knew where it was going, even if it was going nowhere. Now, I just don't know.  
  
Several moments passed in silence, with neither having any real idea what to say. Finally, Kestra spoke again. We'd better get to bed. Big day tomorrow, you know.  
  
Gavin agreed. Wouldn't want to miss the Arena matches.  
  
With that thought hanging over them, Gavin crawled under the sheets of the bed and Kestra curled up by the fireplace. Gavin found the bed so comfortable that he was asleep before he knew it. He awoke the next day to the morning sun beginning to peer through the window, however feeling rather ill-rested. As he reluctantly extracted himself from the bedding, he noticed two odd things about the room's other occupant. First, Kestra was still asleep, and Gavin could not recall a single day when he had awakened before her. Second, she had abandoned her position by the fireplace, instead lying in the same curled-up position atop the bedsheets opposite him. Heading off to find a set of day clothes in the closet, he decided to let her rest for the time being.


	53. The Spectacle

The morning passed more quickly than Gavin had expected. They attended breakfast with Westmarch and a considerably smaller arrangement of guests; Rafal was the only one Gavin specifically remembered from last night, although a few others did look familiar. After this, the two impostors wandered about the gardens until a noontime meal with a slightly larger guest audience. Both meals were very formal affairs which, after Gavin's tension regarding being found out faded and he became more accustomed to the dining routines, he began to find extremely boring and pointless.  
  
After lunch, the various dignitaries began to prepare to depart for the upcoming spectacle at the Arena. Gavin and Kestra were shown to Westmarch's personal carriage for the trip through the streets of Lakran to the colossal structure of the Arena building, which was already surrounded by a throng of common folk jockeying to get up the long flight of stairs and into the stands. Bypassing this location, the carriage rode through a gate and to another entrance that was clearly reserved for visitors of higher station.  
  
From there, they were led up a flight of stairs to a wide balcony that overlooked the Arena's interior. When he first saw the inside of the giant structure, Gavin was nearly frozen in his tracks. The arenas he had previously seen had occupied the basements of the more disreputable taverns in Cardinal, and consisted of little more than a fenced-in cage in which the contestant and Beast would exchange blows with barely enough room to move. By contrast, this Arena was a tremendous circular structure that must have been at least a quarter-mile from one end to the other, likely more. In the center, ringed by a high stone wall, was a sand-covered field with four gates divided evenly around the perimeter. Outside the wall were rows of seats that Gavin quickly gave up on trying to count, leading up to a number of entrances presumably like the one Gavin had passed on the way in. The Arena was set on an incline, and had presumably been mostly dug out of the side of the hill, so there were fewer rows of stairs on the far side of the building than where the Nobles balcony was set; however considering the immense size of the building, this seemed merely a trick of perspective, making it look even larger.  
  
Gavin was too stunned even to wonder if it was all right to exhibit such surprise. Fortunately, Westmarch did not seem to find his attitude particularly unusual. This arena was built many centuries ago by the lord Graiden of Westmarch, he narrated, to celebrate the great warriors who through their prowess in battle had fought to tame these lands for civilization. Elsewhere, these battles may be little more than an entertainment, but here it is a grand tradition.  
  
So I can see, Gavin replied, still gazing about in barely contained awe.  
  
A row of seats were arranged looking out over the combat field, interspersed with tables containing food and refreshments. Gavin was seated in a chair to the right of Westmarch's vaguely throne-like seat, and Kestra beside him. The balcony was located just above the level of the arena wall, affording one of the best views possible of the combat field. At the moment, this field contained a parade of dancers who were twirling about, waving about a multitude of colored streamers in an almost mesmerizing sequence of moves.  
  
Who are those...folk? Gavin asked of Westmarch.  
  
he replied. Native to the Highlands, or some land beyond even that. They are a simple, barbaric people, but entertaining as well.  
  
Gavin could barely help himself from rolling his eyes at the governor's condescending tone.  
  
After a few more minutes, the dancers ceased their performance, disappearing through the gates and out of the arena. Then, a fanfare sounded from a band located in the stands opposite the Nobles' balcony and a man dressed in extravagant robes stepped up to a location just in front of and beneath the Nobles balcony, and raised his hands for silence from the crowd. Fellow peoples of Cardinal! he called out, his voice seeming to be magnified by the arena walls themselves. We are gathered here, on this the first day of Libra, in the year fifteen forty-nine in the Second Age, to witness, by the generosity of our lord Adlin of Westmarch and the great kingdom of Cardinal, a spectacle of the grandest degree!  
  
A loud roar of applause issued from the assembled crowd. The man waited a few moments for the noise to subside, then continued. To begin, we present to you a contest between the most formidable adversaries: Beast, and Beast.  
  
The gate to the far right of the Arena from where Gavin was sitting began to swing open, and he caught the shadow of something very big moving about within.  
  
First, a creature born of the harsh and unforgiving desert sands, a Beast that has proven the terror of all but the strongest of warriors! A creature that can call forth its own tornado with every flap of its wings, master Trinias of Ralling presents to you, the Johraan Zuu! He gestured grandiosely with his hands all through the speech.  
  
As the creature was led out into the stadium, Gavin decided that the man had not been exaggerating. The Beast was a gigantic bird, large enough to swallow the average human whole, with pitch-black feathers and a great, dark-colored beak. Once clear of the gateway, it spread out its wings, revealing a span that look about as large as some of the airships Gavin had seen. As it jumped into the air, there was a gasp from the audience, especially those seated particularly close to it, but the creature seemed so large that it was unable to raise its weight above the level of the wall; and in addition, there were a pair of unlucky assistants who were struggling to keep the creature under control by a chain fastened around its neck.  
  
And to challenge this great flying Beast, continued the announcer, we have the silent death of the desert! A creature whose strikes are so quick and so deadly, that its victims may seldom know the cause of their demise! By the courtesy of master Jarias of Tijal, we present the Western Grand Mantis!  
  
Out of the gate on Gavin's left ambled another beast, looking almost more ferocious than the Zuu. Its slender body was supported by six long, spidery legs that ended in needle-sharp claws, and another sharp spike extended from its head. This Beast had no one to hold it back; by the way it skittered from side to side even as it emerged from the gateway, it probably would have simply resulted in a pair of dead assistants if they tried. Although it was slightly smaller than the great black bird, it certainly looked no less dangerous.  
  
Without further proclamation, the announcer disappeared to move farther away from the two challenging Beasts, and the two assistants who had been holding back the Zuu quickly dropped the chain and followed suit. For a moment, the two creatures remained on opposite sides of the arena, watching each other as if each were daring the other to make the first move. Then, the Zuu shrieked out a challenge, and begin to propel itself forward. The Grand Mantis began to skitter off to its right, away from Gavin along the edge of the wall. It took a few seconds for the Zuu to cover the distance; but when it did, the great bird charged forward with its claws extended as if it wanted to snatch the other Beast up off the ground. In response, the Grand Mantis seemed to recoil from the attack, lowering its body to the ground and tucking its legs in close, as if to make the flying Beast's job easier for it. However, just as the Zuu was about to have it in its grasp, the Grand Mantis lowered its head so that the great spike on the back of it was aimed directly at its attacker's belly, and lunged forward. The spike drove past the Zuu's claws and into its chest, and the would-be attacker was knocked to the ground as it tried to scramble away from the attack. A roar went up from the crowd.  
  
Pressing its advantage, the Grand Mantis was top of the Zuu in a flash, slashing left and right with its two foremost claw-legs. The Zuu became a flurry of beating wings as it attempted to evade the relentless attacks, but then it lashed out with a snap of its beak that gave its attacker pause. Before the Grand Mantis could resume its attack, the Zuu was once again airborne.  
  
Intent on revenge, the Zuu began to beat its wings so hard that it seemed to be pushing itself backwards with each flap. The sand of the arena floor began to swirl about beneath the force of the flying Beast's attacks, and before long it had coalesced into a full-fledged whirlwind that wasted no time in catching the Grand Mantis and picking it up off the ground completely. The other Beast flailed wildly as it was cast about by the miniature tornado, and it looked like it was going to be torn apart by the force of the winds. However, before that could happen, the whirlwind dissipated and the Grand Mantis fell back to the ground. As it scrambled to right itself, the Zuu swooped in again.  
  
For a moment, the Zuu's form completely obscured the Grand Mantis from Gavin's perspective, and all he could see was the flapping form of the giant bird as it apparently exchanged blows with the six-legged Beast. Then, the Grand Mantis skittered back into view, appearing to be dragging one of its forelegs. Hissing at the Zuu, it backed away as the flying Beast appeared to be struggling with an injury with its left wing. Indeed, as the Grand Mantis began to circle around its opponent, the Zuu seemed barely able to keep itself in the air, much less counter the still-nimble moves of the land creature. The Grand Mantis lashed out with its good foreleg, catching the Zuu's wing and causing the other Beast to recoil. After another moment, it edged forward and lashed out again. The Zuu soon found itself backed up against one of the Arena walls, and this discovery came too late to prevent the flying Beast from losing its aerial momentum and collapsing to the ground.  
  
The Grand Mantis backed up, and for a second held perfectly still, crouched much as it had been when the Zuu had been diving in on it. Then, in a similar flash of motion, it lunged forward and dug four of its six legs into the Zuu's body. The giant bird convulsed as the other Beast tore into it with its claws and mouth, but was unable to dislodge the creature. The next few seconds were a flurry of motion where the Zuu struggled against the relentless assault of the Grand Mantis while the crowd let out a deafening roar. After another moment, the Grand Mantis relented and backed away, though the Zuu's convulsions did not end. Indeed, as Gavin watched the bird, it seemed to be shaking even more violently than before. Gradually, a reddish glow began to appear along its edges, and the whole Beast dissolved into a bright red silhouette before fading out of existence entirely.  
  
One of the Aristocrats to Gavin's right was laughing delightedly. Oh, poor Trinias! he declared raucously. I hear he'd been training that Beast for months!  
  
Four figures in full armor and armed with spears went out to herd the remaining Beast back through the gateway, an ordeal that took some minutes and was treated by the audience as another match in itself. Finally, the announcer returned to his position, and beckoned for silence.  
  
Our second match for this day, he declared, illustrates the greatest of challenges, as a human commoner dares challenge, one on one, the ferocity of nature; to defeat, with naught but his own sword, a Beast!  
  
A...are these matches to the death, then? Gavin asked. He had a sneaking suspicion in his gut that told him what was about to happen, and it was giving a new magnitude to the beating of his heart.  
  
A contestant may choose to forfeit the match at any time, Westmarch replied. But there is no guarantee for safety once the match has begun. And rarely will a combatant wish to risk the brand of cowardice rather than face noble defeat, after he has already entered the Arena for all to see.  
  
...and the attendant-in-arms to sir Jamian of Northend, the announcer continued, Kain Unford!  
  
A single person emerged from the left gateway, clad in a mail vest with buckler and sword and not displaying any significant degree of confidence in his gait. Gavin could only assume that it was Aster.  
  
And to challenge this courageous soul, added the announcer, pointing to the other gateway, a creature from the hidden depths of the Ashwood, whose very footsteps are enough to shake the very earth! This great destroyer is master of all that it sees, and the very sight of it cans strike fear into the hearts of all but the toughest souls! By the provision of master Corun of Ashwood, we present to you today, the Great Woodlands Behemoth!  
  
The name made Gavin apprehensive, but his first look at the Beast was worse. Its terrific blue-black form barely fit through the gateway from which it emerged. A tremendous Beast supported on four hoofed legs of sufficient size probably to crush three people standing together at once, the Behemoth threatened to dwarf even the deceased Zuu. A pair of tremendous horns, each the size of a grown man, protruded from its head; and Gavin truly could feel the ground shake as the creature trotted out onto the field. As the gate was closed behind it, the Beast fixed its shining black eyes on Aster, and let out a tremendous roar.  
  
Gavin felt a lump in his throat so large that he was barely able to breathe. He glanced at Kestra, whose emotional state did not look to be any better. While the two of them struggled to work through being frozen in terror, the announcer abandoned his position for safer ground, and the match began.


	54. Violentia

Aster had spent the night with three of his traveling companions, eaten breakfast with them in a very crowded diner, and accompanied them to an even more crowded arena, where literally thousands of people were now staring directly at him. Yet as he stood on the sand-covered floor of the Arena, he couldn't remember ever feeling more alone in his life. His thoughts were occupied with the immense proportions both of the arena that rose all around them, and the Beast which he was expected to defeat with no more than his sword and buckler, both of which the Behemoth could probably swallow whole — along with their bearer — if it had a mind to. He felt absolutely no desire to do anything other than run back through the gate from which he had come and hide from the tremendous Beast.   
  
But the gate had already been closed. He wasn't certain if it was this simple physical impossibility that prevented him from giving up on the spot, but for some reason, against all the blaring warnings in his mind, his feet began to propel him forward. With a low growl, the Behemoth responded to his challenge by setting its own massive legs into motion. At first, it began to plod slowly in Aster's direction, but it was slowly beginning to accelerate as if the Beast itself were having trouble coping with its tremendous weight. Indeed, its colossal size seemed to prevent it from entering into a full gallop — for which Aster was very grateful — but instead it worked itself to a purposeful gait that probably could have kept up with Aster at a run. It was certainly enough to make one very apprehensive when faced with such a creature bearing down on them.   
  
As it became clear that the Beast was likely to simply squash him under its hoofs and be done with it, Aster began to search for ways to prevent his imminent trampling, and decided based on the size of the creature that he had best start diving out of the way while there was still some distance between them. So instead of advancing straight towards the Beast, he began to jog off to his left. The Behemoth, appearing to have a bit of trouble altering its course, plodded right on past him. At first, Aster felt like laughing. Then, he thought of a much better idea, charged forward, and slashed at the Behemoth's exposed side. The sword barely penetrated the tough skin of the Beast; however a bolt of lightning sprung from the weapon as it connected, sending a shudder through the gigantic Beast's form.   
  
As he did this, Aster got his first impression of just how big the Behemoth truly was. He nearly swung his blade too early and missed the creature's flesh completely; when he was up next to it, half the stadium became invisible. He was certain he'd seen whole buildings of a lesser size than the Beast he was expected to kill. The size certainly had an intimidating effect; Aster was so stunned by the Beast's proportions that he almost failed to notice that its tail was swinging around at him. Once he did, he considered ducking, but the tail was so tremendous that all he could do was jump backwards away from it, to lessen the blow. He reflexively held out his shield as well, and was rewarded by nearly having his left arm twisted off. The impact sent him flying off his feet and landing hard on his back. Mainly because of the white-knuckle grip he had been holding so far, he managed to keep ahold of both his weapon and shield, but his breath was quite soundly knocked out of him.   
  
He had also been placed once again in front of the Behemoth, which seemed quite intent upon exacting revenge for whatever minor irritation Aster's attack had caused. Raising its massive head, it brought its twin horns down in an attack that would easily have crushed Aster had he not managed to roll out of the way in the split seconds provided him. Using the time it took for the Behemoth to recover from this error, he scrambled to his feet, bringing sword and shield to what passed for a ready position. Then, recalling his last experience with the buckler, he decided that the entire concept of bearing a shield during a fight such as this was more than a little silly, so he cast it aside.   
  
he said, panting as he tried to circle the Beast and out of the way of its giant horns or crushing hooves. You're really big, but you're really slow. That's not so bad; I can just run circles around you, like — _aah!_ His last outburst coincided with him jumping away from a swipe of the Behemoth's massive tail. In response, he lashed out with his sword, catching the tip of the tail and eliciting a roar from the Behemoth, but clearly doing no significant injury.   
  
he said, shaking his head as he recovered his balance. I'm dead.   
  
After that, he began to work out a method for dealing with the creature. Using his considerable advantage in agility, he would dart in and score swipes against the Behemoth's unguarded flanks, and then run away before the Beast could retaliate. It worked well enough for preventing him from being crushed or trampled or skewered, but in terms of actually _hurting_ the beast, it was less effective. For the most part, the assembled audience reveled in the game of cat-and-mouse unfolding before them, but there were notable exceptions. Gavin, for one, was having one of the worst times of his life.   
  
We have got to do something! he hissed to Kestra, not too concerned that his whispers might be overheard considering the essentially constant uproar that was issuing from the crowd. He's going to get killed out there!   
  
And you think you can help that? Kestra shot back. We don't have any weapons, and with this idiotic dress on I'd more likely trip over myself than do anything useful.   
  
Still, there's your magic! Gavin pressed. We could at least —   
  
Completely ruin our cover in front of Westmarch and every major dignitary in the West?   
  
Gavin paused for just an instant. So what? We've got all the information we need. What good is this damn cover anyway?   
  
We're in an arena filled with guards and attendants loyal to Cardinal, Kestra snapped. Take a guess! As Gavin didn't have an immediate response to this, she nodded sharply back to the battle. Now shut up and watch the damn spectacle!   
  
Aster had been well aware of his plan's shortcomings when he had devised it, but for lack of a better one he had gone with it anyway. Now he was coming face to face with the beginnings of one of its biggest long-term shortfallings. Namely, the Behemoth was demonstrating a far greater resistance to its wounds than Aster was to his own fatigue. He was unused to running around in chain-mail armor, and it was beginning to take a serious toll on him. So far, the fear of imminent death was overriding the complaints of his muscles, but he didn't wager it was too long before something gave up entirely.   
  
In the mean time, the Behemoth snapped at him with its large, tooth-filled and quite foul-smelling mouth, which Aster slashed at instead and nearly lost his sword. he declared as he attempted to disengage himself. I didn't even know Beasts _had_ a smell!   
  
Though more likely due to anger over its new mouth wound than regarding Aster's remark, the Behemoth was unwilling to let Aster get away this time. It charged forward, and though its charge was more of a purposeful plod it was enough to prevent Aster from getting clear of the repeated swipes it made with its horns by waving its head back and forth. Worse, watching this behavior served to make Aster rather dizzy, and ultimately his fate was sealed when he tripped on either a rock or an uneven spot in the sand, or just collapsed due to the fatigue and the heavy armor and the running backwards and the myriad of other factors that had combined against him. He fell, and the Behemoth was on top of him in a second.   
  
For a moment, the gigantic Beast simply stared at him, as if contemplating which means of killing him would be most preferable. Then, it backed up a bit, and lowered its horns into a position where it would be quite easy to simply lunge forward and run the unlucky thief through. Held down by the weight of his armor, Aster did his best to roll over and get up so as to better avoid death, but without luck.   
  
However, the Behemoth's lunge never came. Rather, there was a shout, and a flash, and the Beast spun around. Or rather, lumbered clumsily about to find the source of the magical lightning bolt that had just caught it in its side. Aster first and foremost took this opportunity to get on his feet, but also looked about with great interest for his unexpected savior.   
  
He and the Beast had run up rather close to one of the Arena walls, which were perhaps another six footlengths taller than the Behemoth itself. Standing atop this wall, one arm extended towards the Behemoth in the traditional Red Mages' magic-casting pose, was a single form, clad in red and with long, raven-black hair. Despite the myriad of negative and life-threatening circumstances that surrounded him at the moment, Aster almost smiled at the sight.  
  
As a second, white-clad figure appeared on top of the wall, the first jumped off the barrier, sliding down the steep incline and rolling when she hit the ground quite some distance below. Snorting incredulously in the direction of the new attacker, the Behemoth was now flanked with opponents on each side and seemed torn between its current almost-victim and this new challenger.   
  
You really are completely out of your mind! Linnis called as she ran up towards him. To challenge a Beast one-on-one with no magic is foolish enough, but _this_? She indicated the Behemoth's tremendous form, as if there was any doubt as to what she could be referring to.   
  
Hey, no one told me I was going to be fighting a mountain on legs! Aster called defensively. Besides, I'm not the one who jumped a thirty-foot wall to get in here!   
  
Well, I decided that if you were going to be this foolish, you might at least — _look out_!   
  
Aster hit the ground flat as the Behemoth, apparently tired of its opponents' banter, lashed out with its tremendous tail. The swipe caught Aster as he dove, and flipped him over to land on his back, relieving him of his sword and his breath in the process. Linnis shouted something that Aster was too dizzy to hear, but judging by the lightning bold that immediately followed, it was some sort of magic attack. It proved enough to convince the Behemoth that its attentions were best focused on this newcomer after all. Aster struggled to get to his feet, but felt incredibly dizzy and more in the mood to simply sit back down and pass out.   
  
As he was contemplating the possibility of defaulting on his consciousness, a blue-white aura surrounded him and seemed to physically lift him upright. By the time it had dissipated, Aster had regained both his breath and his balance.   
  
I'd be more careful of the tail if I were you, Darren warned from a relatively safe distance away.   
  
Yeah, thanks, Aster replied, hurrying to retrieve his sword.   
  
Linnis and the Behemoth were facing off not far away, with the larger beast appearing to be uncertain how best to deal with this new attacker. Nunchucks in hand, the Red Mage seemed quite handily dwarfed by the tremendous Beast, and Aster had his first impression of how he must have looked facing down the thing.   
  
Taking advantage of the Beast's distraction, Aster shifted his grip on the Templar blade and ran towards the creature's flank, making certain to avoid its tail. Before it had even realized the threat, Aster had reached the creature's left flank and, with a wide swing of his blade, cut a long swath through its flesh. The beast roared, and Aster kept running towards the front of the Beast, nearly getting swiped by its horns in his desire to avoid the tail. Instead, he ducked under the Behemoth's swinging head and, seeing an opportunity, drove his weapon upwards into its neck.   
  
The move only served to make it madder. The Behemoth shook its head violently, and the sword chose to stay with the Beast rather than its bearer; Aster lost his grip on it and was nearly trampled before he could get away from the crazed Beast.   
  
Oh, _that_ was terribly intelligent! Linnis snapped as the now weaponless Aster scrambled up beside her.   
  
Aster replied. I had a sword, and there was a Beast! What the hell was I supposed to do?   
  
Shaking her head, Linnis spared a second to take from around her belt the long sword they had recovered from the Guardsman during their escape from Castle Cardinal. Try not to lose this one.   
  
I happen to know _exactly_ where the other one is, thank you, Aster replied, taking the weapon.   
  
The Behemoth, which had been spending the past few moments thrashing its head about in an attempt to remove the foreign object from the base of its skull, now turned its attention back to the two combatants. Again, it began to lumber forward with the goal of either skewering or trampling the two attackers. Aster and Linnis, exchanging a brief glance, dove off in opposite directions, then spun around as the Beast continued past and each delivered a hard blow against its flank. The Behemoth, not seeming to be quite sure which assailant to respond to, lashed out with its tail against the assailant on its already injured left side, which happened to be Aster again. The thief only caught the edge of the blow, and was spun around but not seriously hurt.   
  
With two assailants to keep the Beast busy and Darren to provide support, the battle actually began to go quite well. At least, in the sense that none of the human participants faced an immediate and painful death; however, the Behemoth itself was proving very resistant to this fate. For what seemed like hours, Aster and Linnis danced around the Beast, slashing and poking wherever they could without seeming to produce any meaningful effect. It seemed to Aster as if they might as well try to scratch the creature to death with thorns.   
  
In one particularly bold move, Aster attempted to duck in and deliver a blow to the creature's head. He landed the sword just behind the Behemoth's left eye; however, the action produced a stronger response than he had expected. He dove out of the way, but was caught by one of the Behemoth's gigantic horns as the creature dipped down its head to sweep him off his feet and toss him a good distance through the air. He landed hard, feeling certain that at least half the bones in his body had been broken in the fall.   
  
Intending to finish off its prey, the Behemoth began to lumber in his direction, threatening to close the distance in seconds. Gathering all the strength he could find within him, Aster forced himself off the ground, but the exertion of simply raising his torso upright was enough to make his vision blur and nearly rob him of consciousness completely. Regardless, he pulled himself back to his feet before the advancing Beast. As he did so, a strange feeling began to run through his body as a new strength seemed to take hold. He was suddenly able to breathe without gasping for air, and his legs no longer felt as if they would collapse under the weight of him. The Behemoth's approach was as if in slow motion, and seen through a haze of red. Aster had no idea what any of this meant, but seeing as the Behemoth was now a fraction of a second away from running him over, he chose to run with it.   
  
As the Beast came on, horns lowered and mouth open so that at least one of them would catch their victim, Aster readied his sword and dove to the left, slipping under the horn and bringing his blade into contact with the Behemoth's skull.   
  
And he dove to the right, slashing the creature across its nose.   
  
And he fell backwards onto the ground, grabbing the sword that was still lodged in the Behemoth's neck as he hacked at the wound again with his current one.   
  
All this took place in the instant where the Behemoth would have rammed into Aster and sent him to death in one of a number of different and unpleasant ways. The thief imagined that the Beast would have been quite surprised at the actual outcome — unless its prey splitting into three different attackers was a common occurrence — but the same could be said for Aster himself. In any case, by the time the Behemoth had run completely past with Aster lying safely between its mighty legs, whatever effect had produced his burst of action had gone, and he could once again barely breathe.   
  
Linnis called forth a pillar of magical fire to keep the Behemoth busy, then helped Aster to his feet as Darren applied a curative spell for his injuries. As the Beast lumbered around, even more slowly than usual, Aster thought he could see a slight rippling in the air around its form, especially about the creature's wounds. It seemed as if the creature might actually be injured.   
  
But any speculation that the fight might be over was short-lived. Immediately the Beast charged towards them again; and when Aster dove to one side to escape its advance, it swiped at him with one of its hoofed feet and knocked him off his feet once again. When Linnis stopped to see if he was all right, the Beast struck her as well with a sideways swipe of its horns. Her armor being lighter, she seemed to fare just as poorly as Aster, who had already been subjected to the treatment three times before.   
  
Darren managed to cure both of them before they could be crushed, but even the magic didn't dispel all of the injury Aster felt as he picked himself up to his feet. The Behemoth, sensing that the White Mage was proving a detriment to its victory, took a swipe at him next, but collided with a magical barrier that saved the human from serious injury.   
  
One of those lightning bolts would be really nice! Aster observed as Darren attempted to run clear of the Beast before it could turn around to pursue him.   
  
I can't! Linnis shouted back, panting. I've completely drained all my magic already! Her hand flew to her pouch. The Tincture! Have you got it?   
  
Aster's hand flew to his own pouch. Maybe. Tinctures are _what_ color...?   
  
Not interested in allowing the others to replenish the Red Mage's magic, the Behemoth followed Darren back in their direction with an angry growl. Giving up on their search for the Tincture, Aster and Linnis readied their weapons and prepared to fend off the Beast again.   
  
An instant later, a terrific fireball erupted around the Behemoth. The creature actually lost its footing under the searing heat of the blast, the two legs on its right side faltering and sending the Beast crashing to the ground. It was a good ten seconds before the blast had completely dissipated.   
  
Aster glanced at Linnis, who was easily as surprised as he. That certainly wasn't me, she declared.   
  
The Behemoth, not quite ready to give in, had just struggled back to its feet when a terrific pillar of lightning stabbed down from the sky and sent it crashing back down. This time, it seemed to be having even greater difficulty raising its tremendous form off the ground. For a moment, it looked as if the creature was done for. However, giving out a tremendous roar, it charged forward again. It didn't get far, however; Linnis, who had continued to search through her pouch for a Tincture, found something more immediately useful, and tossed a spherical container of orange-yellow liquid at the Behemoth's feet. The force of grenade's explosion knocked the Beast off its feet and onto its side; Aster could see patches of glowing red showing in tears of the flesh on its underside.   
  
Still unwilling to close in on the Beast, Aster instead took a short step forward and hurled his blade at its neck. The blade landed squarely on target, seeming to disappear inside the Behemoth's body as it cut open yet another angry red gash. The Beast convulsed violently, and as it shuddered, aster noticed a bright red glow spreading from the wound across its body. The air around him became charged with energy as the mammoth creature dissolved into a crimson afterimage, then faded away altogether.   
  
For a moment, there was complete silence, save for the pounding of Aster's heart and his heavy breathing, both of which he suddenly became very aware of. Then, a thunderous roar erupted from the crowd, enough noise to drown out even the roar of the Behemoth, were it to still exist. For the first time since the beginning of the match, Aster took notice of the multitudes inhabiting the stands; they were so many and so far away that he could not distinguish them as individuals but more a sea of oddly-colored waves. It took him a while to get his head around the idea that all these people were applauding the three tiny forms who were dwarfed by the size of the very arena they stood in. With Aster among them. Applauding _him_.   
  
Even despite this realization, Aster felt nothing but exhausted. He could barely keep himself standing upright as he went to retrieve his sword; when he saw that the Beast had left behind a good assortment of crystalline magic potions, he actually felt dread at having to stoop over and collect them. However, before he had the chance, a group of guards had appeared to escort them out of the Arena, and Aster felt in no position to argue. The three of them were led back through the gate, and before too long, the announcer could be heard describing the next match to the crowd.


	55. Evaluations

Led back into the dark, noisy interior of the Arena building, Aster and the two Mages were taken to a large hall that Aster guessed was the same one he'd entered the battlefield from, though he'd been too preoccupied at the time to take any great notice of his surroundings. There, they were disarmed and then led up a flight of stairs and a long, curved hall to a balcony overlooking the outskirts of Lakran. There, they were met by one of the well-dressed men whom Aster guessed had a hand in running the Arena. He looked to be rather unhappy, however something about his gait gave the impression that this was not an uncommon attitude for him.  
  
You are to wait here for the Master to complete his affiars, he instructed tersely. He wishes to speak with you regarding your behaviors in the match.  
  
With that, he departed, and the guards withdrew to the other side of the door before swinging it closed and leaving the three companions alone on the balcony.  
  
What's happening now? Linnis asked.  
  
There was a bit of a pause between the three. You expect one of _us_ to know? Aster questioned. If I'd had any idea what I'd have to be doing here, I'd have told Kestra to take her plan and blow it.  
  
A tremendous roar erupted from behind the wall, as the crowd continued to enjoy some other spectacle in the Arena. The sound came to Aster as an unwelcome reminder of an experience he would just as soon have cleared from his memory entirely.  
  
I can't understand, Linnis began after a moment, why any being would _want_ to engage in such a pointless and deadly spectacle. It's a terrible thing even to watch.  
  
Aster shrugged. That one I know. You can find arenas anywhere; I could point you to half a dozen in the basements of pubs back in Cardinal. People do it for lots of reasons; big money if you win, for one. Plus, there's kind of a...feeling you get when you're really getting yourself in danger. You really notice it when it's over, and it feels really great. He shook his head. I guess. I'm still waiting to get it myself.  
  
Linnis frowned at him. You fought in those arenas, didn't you?  
  
Me? Hell, no. Aster shook his head vigorously, but paused after a moment. Though I have to admit I'd thought about it sometimes. There was this one merchant guard I ran into back in Cardinal. Said he started competing because he thought it'd help him keep in practice for fighting Beasts on the Road, but then he kept at it because it was the most fun he said he'd ever had. The thief's hand drifted to his belt, before realizing there was no weapon there. He gave me this old short sword, the one I was carrying around when I broke into the castle. He'd got enough money to buy a better one, or something. I carried around that sword wherever I went for weeks; Gavin thought it was the stupidest thing in the world; and he was probably right, but I just didn't care. There was something about the idea of being the Great Legendary Knight like all those heroes in the folk tales they tell to kids, and I.... He trailed off, shaking his head as he turned to the rail, looking out over the low, simply fashioned buildings clustered about the Arena. But no, I never actually did it. Whenever I thought to, I got...scared that I wouldn't be able to handle myself.  
  
There was a short moment's pause before Linnis, despite her best efforts, burst out laughing at this? she demanded. When I first met you, you had broken into the castle Cardinal with the intent of stealing our royal treasures! What could possibly have scared you about fighting a Beast in a dirty basement?  
  
Aster shrugged. Nowhere to hide.  
  
The three spent a moment in silence before Darren spoke. What I don't understand, he said, is why you were pitted against a Beast of that size in the first place. I can't imagine how you could have possibly been expected to win.  
  
Yeah, I wasn't too happy about that either, the thief replied.  
  
Indeed, if the three of us together barely managed to defeat it, Linnis added, I can't imagine anyone believing that the Northend's servant might be able to perform the feat on his own.  
  
I'm not even convinced that _we_ did, said Darren. That magic blast at the end was certainly too powerful to come from any of us.  
  
Linnis nodded. I've only seen power like that from the strongest of Clerics. I can't explain where it could have come from.  
  
said Aster, it might not be all that strange for a _Black_ Mage, I guess.  
  
The idea took a moment to sink in. ...Of course, said Darren, nodding. It seems we owe Lazarus our victory in this match.  
  
He can have it, Aster said. All I ever cared about was getting out of there alive.  
  
A protracted roar erupted from the crowd in the Arena, washing over them and, Aster believed, sending slight vibrations through the very stone of the building. It seemed likely that another match had just ended, one way or another.  
  
Linnis began hesitantly, During the fight, I noticed something...a technique you used. I'd seen you do it before in the Highlands, when battling the Templar, and I still don't know what to make of it. It was as if...you had split into three different persons for the barest of moments, then returned to normal. I've never seen anything like it.  
  
The thief sighed. Neither had I, before I suddenly started doing it. It's not even something I _try_ to do; both times, it just..._happened_. He shook his head. I was kind of hoping one of you would know something about it. Really, it kind of scares me.  
  
Darren was frowning. I'm not certain, he said, but perhaps I do have some idea. I seem to recall hearing of a power that grants a wounded fighter unusual speed and ability for brief moments if he has suffered serious injury or distress. But the condition was so rare and poorly understood that I was never taught of it to any great degree.  
  
Aster began, after a moment's pause to absorb this statement. What does that mean for me?  
  
I can't imagine how it would be possible to use such power without some magical ability, Darren said.  
  
Aster blinked. I'm a _Mage_? he demanded.  
  
Darren shook his head. No, certainly not. You'd have noticed your magical abilites long before now if you were. He shook his head. I'm afraid I don't know the answer.  
  
Before any of the three could speak to continue the conversation, the doors swung open and they were immediately thrust into the middle of another.  
  
— under the impression that the match would _not_ mean certain death! Gavin's rather agitated voice was declaring as the thief and supposed Nobleman strode into the room on the heels of the Arena master.  
  
I made it clear to him that he wouldn't be gettin' _any_ easy treatment from us on account of th' man who holds his services, the master replied gruffly. And you should have expected the same!  
  
So you have all your fighters battle against woodland Behemoths one-on-one? Kestra demanded.  
  
Just the ones who ask for it, shot back the Arena master. Your dispatch told me he wanted a serious fight, one that would prove to him a true and great challenge'. Well, I gave him one. If that bothers ya so much, then you'd better be more careful what you _ask_ for next time. Cause we're in the business of givin' it to you.  
  
Gavin was obviously flustered, but didn't reply before the other man turned on Aster and the others. Now as for you three, he said. I don't take kindly to people jumping in on my matches without notice or entry fee. He singled out the two Mages. Did you figure on makin' a good scene out a' this? Nice little stunt for the crowd? Well, this is _my_ spectacle, y'hear? And that means _I_ make the rules.  
  
Your spectacle' was no more than a thinly veiled execution, Linnis replied harshly. I certainly shan't apologize for saving this man's life, and I think the burden is still on _you_ to explain why you chose to endanger it as you did.  
  
The master glared at her. Is it now, miss? I'm t'answer to you then, is that it? Well, who died and made you Queen?  
  
I imagine the same man who died to make you Emperor, Linnis snapped in reply. But in truth, you only hold power over the tiny plot of land that exists within these walls, and I think you enjoy that power far too much.  
  
A tense moment passed between the two of them, and Aster thought he might have been holding his breath. Then, with a slightly forced chuckle, the Arena master backed down. All right, Lady, he said. If that's the way you want to play it, fine. But you're taking half pay, no bonus for fighting the Beast alone, and not a one of you is competing in this Arena again. He turned to Gavin. Here's your precious servant, sir Northend. If you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to. My aides will show you out.  
  
As soon as the master had departed and the guards weren't looking, Gavin and Kestra converged on Aster with every exclamation, short of openly embracing him, of relief at his safety. Their words came so quickly that for a time Aster had difficulty making out what they were saying.  
  
So, Westmarch is probably waiting for us at the entrance, Kestra said at length. We'd be in bad form if we held him up.  
  
Linnis and I will find our own way out, Darren said, softly enough that the guards waiting outside wouldn't hear. We're staying at the Chocobo Feather inn; you can meet us there as soon as you leave Westmarch's company.  
  
Got it. Clapping Aster on the shoulder, Gavin joined Kestra in heading off the balcony. The other thief paused a moment, looking back at Linnis as he experienced an odd sort of tight sensation in his chest.  
  
he said, with what he hoped was a grateful smile. ...Both of you. Glancing over to Darren to include the White Mage in his gratitude, he turned and went off to join Gavin and Kestra in departing the Arena.


	56. Johraan Desert

**JOHRAAN DESERT**  


  
Gavin, Kestra and Aster returned to the Westmarch manor, where they stayed another night before taking their leave. Westmarch insisted on providing them with a wagon and chocobos to replace the ones that had supposedly been lost in the grasslands, and Gavin did not require much convincing to accept. They rejoined Linnis and the others late the next morning, after enjoying a final breakfast with the Nobles and receiving a formal farewell from Westmarch. The governor accompanied them to the city gates, making it impossible for them first to meet up with Linnis and the others at the inn, so Aster had to sneak back into the city once they had traveled for a few minutes along the Northern road.  
  
Once they had all been reunited, the six quickly laid plans for the next leg of their journey. It was agreed that they would keep the wagon at least until the next town, as they no longer had enough chocobos for everyone to ride. Kestra insisted that they leave it behind as soon as possible, as it made them all the more conspicuous to passers by. The wagon was of a design meant to hold only four people at the most in addition to the driver, so either one of them would have to walk alongside, or the ride would become that much less comfortable. Kestra, very much appreciating her freedom to wear her customary clothes again, volunteered to walk alongside while Gavin drove. With that, they wasted no more time in striking out North and West, into the barren expanse of the Johraan Desert.  
  
The road they followed was very old, the path marked more clearly in places by the ruts that had been worn into the stone-tile path than by the path itself. There were a good number of other wagons and caravans on the road, most heading into town to auction their goods at market. For most of the day, they were never out of sight of at least one other group of travelers going one way or the other. When they stopped for dinner, they were joined at the Waypoint by a caravan of about a half-dozen other merchants who had also been traveling away from Lakran over the course of the day. These were a rather personable group, and quickly involved the five travelers — Lazarus had been magically hidden once again — in a friendly discourse, if overshadowed a bit by an apprehension that some hint of Gavin and Kestra's recent charade might slip out.  
  
This concern became especially present when the discussion turned to the previous day's match in the Arena, which it turned out some of the other merchants had witnessed. Naturally, Aster's match was the most talked-about of the spectacles, as the merchants took to evaluating the character of the individual who had challenged the tremendous woodland Beast.  
  
Now the whole point of fighting in a single match is to test yourself — _yourself_, now — against yer foe, one of the merchants was arguing. And if yer enough of a fool to get yourself into the Arena with some great giant woodland whatever-it-was, ya don't get to bring in a couple of Mages halfway through the fight to bail ya out! Either ya fight the match you signed on for, or you ought'a give it up right then!  
  
I don't see what was in it for the Mages, myself, said another merchant. I mean, they can't ave expected any kind of reward after that, so what'd the point have been?  
  
Well, the way I see it is this, a third put in. Those Mages were in there cause they wanted in on the action. I mean, it's a long way off to the Ashwood; you don't take that trip if you're just looking for a fight. But lucky for them, suddenly there's a great Woodlands Behemoth right here to fight!  
  
The second man was not convinced. So why don't they just sign up for a match? That's the whole point a' the Arena, after all. That way, they coulda' even got paid for it!  
  
It looked like a spur-of-the moment thing to me, Kestra said, finishing up her dinner. People can be strange like that sometimes.  
  
It looked like they knew that guy who was _supposed_ ta' be fighting the match, that's what it _looked_ like, said the first merchant. They was tryin' ta' bail him out, that's all.  
  
Seems like as good a reason as any, Gavin put in.  
  
well I say if you can't handle the fight, stay out of the Arena, the man declared.  
  
Keeping some distance away ever since the discussion on the Arena had began, Aster was going through the items they had collected from Northend and those donated by Westmarch that morning as a parting gift. Aside from a generous supply of food, much of it was in the form of Nobles' clothing and therefore all but worthless to them. Hopefully they would at least be able to sell it for a fair amount, he thought; although they would need to find a vendor who wouldn't ask where they'd got it all from.  
  
He was attempting to stuff all the items back into the chest — and finding it a strangely impossible task, given that they had all been nicely in there when he had _opened_ it — when Linnis, having just finished her own meal, found him there. I see you never bothered with learning how to pack, she quipped.  
  
Well, I never really had all that much to pack before, Aster replied. Or anything to pack it into.  
  
You ought at least to learn how to fold your clothes properly, she said, stepping up to demonstrate with one of the dresses intended for Kestra. Although I suppose that wouldn't be so important if you're constantly _wearing_ every thread you own.  
  
The thief shrugged. Well, I was.  
  
In a few moments, Linnis deftly reduced the item of clothing to about half the size it had been after Aster's attempt. So do you plan to keep wearing those servants' clothes for the remainder of our journey? she asked.  
  
Aster glanced at her. Well, I do like how they're not about to fall apart on me. There some reason I shouldn't?  
  
No, not at all. She shook her head. It's just a little odd seeing you in the dress of a chocobo-driver. This prompted a longer stare from him, and she was forced to look away. I'm sorry. I didn't mean any offense.  
  
Still, the thief frowned at her for a moment longer. When we first met, he said, I was dressed like a _Guardsman_.  
  
She laughed. And _that_ looked incredibly strange as well!  
  
Shaking his head, Aster made another attempt at folding one of the garments. Linnis wasn't quite sure, but she thought she detected a hint of a smile. It's only because I know who you are, she said. You actually looked quite dashing out in the Arena.  
  
At this, Aster gave her his strangest look yet; and she burst out laughing again. Oh, shut up, he said, stuffing the shirt he'd been working on back into the chest.  
  
I'm sorry, Linnis said, retrieving the shirt and endeavoring to improve upon Aster's folding job.  
  
Anyway, I let you off really easy with that hat, Aster said.  
  
Now _what_ was so wrong with that hat? she demanded, still feeling a strong urge to be laughing out loud at the absurdity of the discussion.  
  
See, _you_ haven't seen what you look like wearing it, so you can say that, Aster said, smiling.  
  
I most certainly did. There was a mirror at the inn.  
  
Aster shrugged. And you never looked in it.  
  
And how do you know what I did or did not —  
  
Nope. _Never_ did.  
  
It was at this point that Linnis realized that Aster was equally aware of how silly the discussion was, and was in fact intentionally adding to the silliness. Shaking her head, she packed another garment in the chest while attempting halfheartedly to conceal her smile.  
  
At this point, Aster spotted the approach of another figure, one of the men who had been traveling with the other caravan. Hey, what are you doing? he called.  
  
The man raised his hands as a sign that he was not armed. There are times when caravans meet at a Waypoint, that the members of one will attempt to sneak away at dinner and relieve the other of some of its cargo. I simply wished to be certain that you were not lending yourselves to such a task.  
  
Well, we aren't, Aster said. Our wagon, our stuff. Bye, now.  
  
Yes, I can see that, the man said. However, I can't help but find it odd that you would be bothering to go through your _own_ cargo so thoroughly.  
  
Aster shrugged. Well, you know, sometimes when caravans meet at a Waypoint, the members of one will try to steal stuff from the other. We thought it would be best to make sure that all _our_ cargo is still here.  
  
The man nodded, smiling. Of course. Forgive me if I seemed to be accusing you.  
  
However, he did not leave. After another moment, Aster glanced up at him again. Something else?  
  
I'm interested if you saw the match yesterday, the man said. It's certainly been the subject of a good amount of gossip.  
  
No, we didn't, Aster said.  
  
That's too bad, said the man. I hadn't either, and I was hoping on a different perspective.  
  
Aster turned back to packing the clothes. Linnis continued to watch the man, attempting to decide what to think of him.  
  
I was especially interested to her tell of a man fighting and defeating a Behemoth, he said. Of course, that story is misleading. The Great Woodland Behemoth, as they so grandly call it, isn't a Behemoth at all. In the old tongue, the Beast is called a _Zaghnol_. True Behemoths live in the Northern mountains; they are the size of an airship, and have claws instead of hooves. It's said they have the power to call down the wrath of the heavens against their foes, and that whole armies can be destroyed by only one of the Beasts.  
  
Aster was doing a good job of keeping his expression neutral. You don't say.  
  
Still, defeating a Zaghnol is no easy task, said the man. Very fortunate indeed it was that those two Mages intervened, or that contestant would certainly have met a very different fate. He approached a bit closer to them, and lowered his voice accordingly. Though I can't help but wonder why a Red and a White Mage would bother to intervene in this particular match. It only makes sense if they knew each other. Yet how often does one find a Red Mage, a White Mage, and a commoner, all together in such a way?  
  
For a long moment, Aster, Linnis, and the stranger simply stared at each other. ...You _did_ see that match, Aster said at length.  
  
The man nodded. And so, I think, did you. After another moment, he shrugged. Well, I shouldn't disturb you with such matters. Clearly, you do not mean any harm to my charges.  
  
Your charges? Linnis asked.  
  
he replied. My apologies; I haven't introduced myself. My name is Rollin; I'm currently employed as a guard for Master Hogan's convoy until it reaches Faysburg. He smiled cordially. Good day, then.  
  
With that, the man departed, leaving Aster and Linnis alone once again. A moment passed in silence as the two attempted to sort out the events of the past couple minutes.  
  
...What was _that_ about? Linnis finally asked.  
  
Aster shook his head, still looking off in the direction the man had gone. _No_ idea, he said.


	57. Second Guesses

After finishing dinner, the six of them continued on down the road, leaving the other caravan camped at the Waypoint for the night. They went on until the sun set and cast the desert lands into shadow, then turned off the road and set off to the West. The plan was to disappear for a few days at least before striking North again and back into the more settled parts of Western Cardinal. Kestra insisted they proceed as if they were still under pursuit and leave as hard a trail to follow as possible.  
  
Well after they had passed out of sight of the road, they finally stopped to set up camp for the night. As Darren worked to activate the Ward crystal, Kestra was scanning the landscape around them, dimly illuminated by the starry night. she said. You don't sleep, do you?  
  
The Black Mage implied a frown. A moment later, the meaning came to him. Oh. No; only children do that.  
  
Aster frowned.   
  
Well, for those who aren't Black Mages, adults do it a lot too, Kestra said. Look, would you watch around the wagon during the night, and wake us up if you see anything trying to sneak up on us?  
  
Lazarus nodded. But the crystal will keep the Beasts away.  
  
said Kestra. But out here, Beasts aren't the only things we need to worry about.  
  
With the sun gone beneath the Western horizon, the first real chill the travelers had felt in the weather began to fall over the arid landscape. Aster, Linnis and Darren quickly retired inside the tent, but Kestra remained for a time, taking a seat a short distance off and staring up at the emerging stars. Taking notice of this, Gavin went out after a bit to join her.  
  
So where are you taking us now? he asked.  
  
The Blue Mage didn't respond right away, breathing a sigh as she continued to stare off into the sky. The West might have been conquered by Cardinal, but there aren't too many who actually want to live out here. There's a few towns by the coast and farther up North, but this is the place we want to be if anyone comes looking for us.  
  
And how far are we now from the Northern mountains, then?  
  
The mountains are back off to the East, maybe eighty leagues yet. We need to find someplace to sell the wagon and a lot of the stuff we're carrying, then get a few more chocobos and start running. Kestra shook her head. Maybe we ought to have been heading back East from the start. Really, I'm just making this up as we go.  
  
Well, that seems to be working pretty well so far, said Gavin. I'm okay with trusting you.  
  
She winced. Please don't say that.  
  
asked Gavin, frowning. Is something wrong?  
  
Kestra didn't respond right away, as she stared out across the landscape. ...It's exactly how I remember it, she said at length. Back when I was twelve or thirteen, when I lived out here with the clan. It's like this scene jumped straight out of my memories.  
  
Gavin nodded.   
  
she insisted, rising and pacing a few steps away. I don't _want_ it to be the same! Everything's different now; this should be too! It feels like I'm getting sucked back into my childhood, and I don't want to be there! She paused, shaking her head and crouching back down to the ground. I don't want to live my life in the past.  
  
Gavin hesitated for a moment before taking the few steps that again put him right beside her. So what was it like? he asked.  
  
Kestra blinked.   
  
Your childhood. I mean, I wish I'd had one that was so hard to stop thinking about.  
  
It wasn't really that great. She shrugged. I think what I really miss is having others around who could make the tough decisions. Back then, I just went where the clan went, and let the Elders decide where that was and how to get there.  
  
Gavin raised his eyebrows. Sounds great enough for me. I can't remember when I could afford to leave the decisions to someone else. Even growing up at the orphanage, I was on my own except for the roof over my head and one meal a day.  
  
Well, I hope I didn't make life out here sound easy, Kestra cautioned. And they all made sure I learned enough to take care of myself, for the time when _I'd_ be the one looking after the children. Her eyes flicked between Gavin and the tent. Or whoever. Still, I always knew that if I really got myself into trouble, there would be someone there to help me out of it. She paused a moment, now staring down at the earth. Until one day there wasn't. And I've been on my own ever since.  
  
What did happen to your clan? Gavin asked.  
  
Oh, nothing. The Blue Mage shrugged. For all I know, they're still out here somewhere. Or they could have gone off South past the Highlands or East into the Dead Lands; all I know is I haven't seen any sign of them for the past three years. She glanced at him. I left. I was a strange one; I always got more interested by the cities, or towns, or caravans even. Any sign of civilization as opposed to just wandering about through the desert lands. It caused the others no end of grief, and eventually I think we all just got tired of me getting dragged along.  
  
So, I left the clan and tried to make a place for myself in the cities. But that didn't work either; I could never get myself to stay in one place. No matter what I did, there was always something that set me apart from everyone else; I couldn't fit in there any better than I could with the Blue Mages. I spent a couple years guarding caravans and traveling all over Cardinal that way, and every now again I tried heading back out into the country on my own, seeing if I'd missed anything when I was out there before. She shook her head. I don't think I did.  
  
Both of them were silent for a moment. Kestra glanced back towards the tent, with Lazarus standing almost perfectly still nearby. Maybe we should just head back East, she said. Cardinal might not be looking for us at all in these parts; Westmarch barely even mentioned us. Besides, we could probably cut a week off our trip that way.  
  
You sure? Gavin asked.  
  
She shook her head. I don't think I can manage being out here. I didn't think the memories would be this strong. But then...god, I don't know. She stood, shaking her head more vigorously. I just don't know.  
  
Gavin wasn't at all sure what to make of the Blue Mage's attitude. Clearly something was haunting her, and being here in the desert seemed to be making it much worse. He was sure there was something she had not told him about her past out here, but from the amount of grief it was causing her, he decided it would be a very bad idea to press her on it.  
  
...Give me to the morning, she said. I'll figure something out by then.  
  
Gathering that this meant she wanted to be alone now, Gavin nodded. Sure thing, he said, heading back to the tent. As he approached, he noted that Lazarus seemed to be staring at something off to his left; though when the thief looked off in that direction, he couldn't find anything worthy of note on the shadowy horizon.  
  
Do you see something? he asked.  
  
the Black Mage replied. But I don't know what it is. There are maybe seven creatures out there, and they seem to be watching us. They're not Beasts, but they do have Magic. They could be Mages, like her — he nodded to Kestra, but they're not....  
  
Gavin frowned, waiting a moment after Lazarus trailed off. ...Not what?  
  
Not...the word, that you call yourselves. The Black Mage thought for another moment. Human. They're not humans.  
  
The thief thought about this for a moment. He had absolutely no idea what to make of a half-dozen observers who were neither human nor Beast. he asked. Could that be what they are?  
  
Lazarus glanced at him, implying a frown. What are Korels?  
  
Gavin shook his head. Never mind. They're just watching us, though?  
  
The Black Mage nodded.   
  
Okay. Just...let one of us know if they come to attack us or something, then.  
  
Leaving Lazarus to continue standing guard, he retreated to the tent and found a spot to curl up and sleep. Still, he was likely kept awake just as long as the Blue Mage outside, with thoughts ranging from her to their journey to the streets of Cardinal. Sometime during his musings, he became aware that he had not realized how much he had depended on Kestra as a guide until he became aware of her uncertainty, and just how lost that made him feel.


	58. Interception

When they rose the next day, the mysterious observers still watched them from a distance to the South. Kestra had been up watching them since before any of the others had awakened, and continued to do so all through their breakfast, despite the strangers' apparent lack of desire to do anything but watch.  
  
I don't like this, she declared as they were picking up their gear to set out again. Those look like marauders waiting to see if we'll make a good target for ambush and mugging. She shook her head. They're all over the desert; we never had to worry about them in the clan, because we never had anything to rob and they wouldn't survive the attempt. But these guys wouldn't have watched us for this long if they weren't going to go for it.  
  
If they were going to make a move, why'd they just sit and stare at us all night? Aster asked.  
  
They're waiting for more to show up, said Kestra. Or maybe for us to get farther from the road. Frowning, she took another long look at the seven forms off in the distance, and sighed. We'd better get back on the road. They'll probably leave us alone if we're not out here in the middle of nowhere. She paused a moment. We'll head back East, take the road up to Faysburg and cut across country to the Lake of Ord-Rûhn. It was a bad idea to come out into the desert.  
  
Gavin frowned at her, but Kestra immediately coaxed the chocobos into motion, and the others had to hurry to keep up with her and the wagon. She kept up a quick pace throughout the morning, though they were unable to escape their distant shadows through their change of course.  
  
Weren't we looking for someplace to sell this wagon before we headed back East? wondered Aster, who had fallen slightly behind the wagon with Gavin and Darren.  
  
Kestra isn't happy with being back in the desert, replied Gavin. She decided we'd be safer on the road.  
  
Aster raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything.  
  
Kestra hasn't seen these lands since she struck out on her own, Darren said. I don't think she trusts herself to lead us out here.  
  
Gavin nodded. That's kind of a scary thought. I've kind of gotten used to following her lead.  
  
Don't tell _her_ that, warned Darren with a laugh. I don't think she's quite gotten used to leading.  
  
asked Aster. I hadn't noticed.  
  
Oh, I think she's a natural for it, Darren admitted, but I don't think she's really comfortable with the idea herself. Remember, the last few years of her life she's been entirely on her own, and before that she was only one part of a much bigger group.  
  
She told me as much last night, put in Gavin. Though I'll admit, I couldn't quite believe it either. It's kind of scary to see how little she trusts herself.  
  
Oh, don't worry about that, Darren said. Her wits have been about the only thing keeping her apart from death for the past five years; she's got the best instincts of anyone I know. She's just not comfortable with having other people counting on her decisions. She hates the idea of bringing bad fortune to others. He smiled. Every time I've seen her, trouble wasn't coming far behind. But she never left before my problems at least were solved.  
  
How _did_ you two meet, anyway? asked Aster. No offense, but you two don't seem like you've got the kind of lives that would go together all that well.  
  
Well, I could say the same about you and your Red Mage friend, Darren replied. Anyway, it wasn't too extraordinary an encounter. Kestra was running with a caravan between Lodin and Delivert, and she found some marauders who were even better at surviving than she. It must have been a whole month she spent in the hospital, though we all but had to tie her down to keep her there. He laughed. It was three years ago; maybe four. I was an apprentice healer at the time, still in study as a Mage. Oh, and those marauders found out where she was, and actually came into town to finish her off. Along with me, and anyone else who got in their way. Kestra made sure it was the last mistake they ever made where she was concerned.  
  
Aster was frowning. So Kestra was guarding caravans when she was _how_ old?  
  
Darren nodded. Like I said, you don't have much to worry about. She's much better at this than she thinks.  
  
Soon after, Kestra brought the wagon to a halt, and stood frowning at the horizon. What's going on? Gavin asked as the three of them caught up with her.  
  
There's trouble ahead, Kestra announced. About a dozen Korels and someone riding a chocobo. She glanced back the way they had come. And our friends from last night are closing in too. We're about to get raided.  
  
Oh, good, said Aster. I haven't been within an inch of my life for two whole days now.  
  
The six of them clustered around the wagon with weapons drawn as the approaching marauders closed in. As Kestra had sighted them quite some distance away, they were waiting for some minutes before the marauders would reach them; and for a short while the two Layfolk were unable even to spot them in the distance.  
  
So are these Korels just as mean as they looked? Gavin asked.  
  
Kestra nodded. They're natural fighters. You don't live your life out in the desert if you're not. Still, we've got four Mages here, so we'll be tougher prey than they're used to.  
  
The seven Korels who had tracked them since the night were the first to arrive, but they kept their distance, circling around the wagon and waiting for what were apparently their reinforcements. For all but Kestra, this was the first time they had seen a Korel in action, and they were caught by the fluidity of the creatures' movements as they ran; where Gavin had thought Rafal to be a bit awkward on his feet in Westmarch's manor, these ran in a sort of limbo between using their two legs and bounding on all fours that carried them at a speed that almost made him want to look twice. Already, he was beginning to doubt their chances.  
  
Perhaps a minute later, the others arrived, and Gavin's doubts became all the more severe. Fourteen more Korels joined the circle around the travelers and their wagon, causing enough of a stir that the chocobos started to panic. Then, the chocobo and rider came up through the perimeter, halting only a few yards away from the wagon as the mounted man swung off the bird's back and onto the ground. He was quite clearly human, but unsettled as they were by the nearly two dozen Korels around them that it was a moment before any of them realized exactly _who_ he was.  
  
the man declared. Pardon my interruption, but you seem to have strayed off the road.  
  
About that time, Aster and Linnis managed to identify him. the Red Mage exclaimed. What are you doing here?  
  
I might ask you the same question, the man replied. And as I seem to be in the stronger position, I think you would be wise to heed my query first. He glanced across them. You seem to have changed your course since we met last night.  
  
And you seem to have lost your charges, shot back Linnis, not about to be intimidated.  
  
Never mine, he replied. So it seems we've caught each other in a lie. So perhaps if we were to exchange stories again, we might have better luck. He folded his arms. My name _is_ Rollin; but I don't think I ever came by yours.  
  
You gonna introduce us to your friends too? Kestra asked, nodding to the circle of Korels who now stood watching them.  
  
Rollin nodded. A good point. Indeed, I doubt this business is going to be finished quickly, so maybe we ought to find someplace with a bit more shelter. I know a town that's a few days' travel West of here; a bit far, perhaps, but I'm sure you'll understand the need.  
  
Gavin shook his head. No, not really.  
  
Well, I daresay you'll figure it out. Rollin gestured to the Korels, and the circle began to close in. Follow us, if you don't mind. You'll be coming one way or another, so it'd be best if you don't cause any trouble.  
  
A moment passed before Kestra, shaking her head in exasperation, took the chocobos' reins and turned them back around to face West once more. Lead the way, she said.  
  
Smiling pleasantly, Rollin mounted his own chocobo and struck out to the West. The Korels set themselves into motion as well, moving in a pack around the wagon as Kestra spurred the chocobos into following after their apparent abductor.  
  
What the hell is this all about? Gavin asked. If they wanted the wagon, why do we have to come along for the ride?  
  
It's not the way marauders usually operate, Kestra agreed. I'm guessing they want more than the wagon.  
  
Aster nodded. Like _us_. That guy was really weird when we ran into him last night, too.  
  
There's obviously _something_ special about him, said Kestra. It's not every day you see a human leading a pack of Korels. She sighed. Not everyone with power in the West belongs to Cardinal's aristocracy. It looks like we got the attention of someone who thinks we'd be more use out here.  
  
Oh, terrific, Gavin said. How far do we have to go to get away from these damn politics?  
  
More importantly, Darren broke in, Just what do these people want from us, and what will it cost us to give it to them?  
  
Kestra shook her head, letting out a weary sigh. We'll find out, she said.


	59. Konfarr

**KONFARR**  


  
The Korels led them West at a pace the chocobos could barely match while pulling the wagon behind them. To make it easier for them, Kestra was the only one who rode on the wagon, and she only to push the chocobos to keep up the pace. The other five companions quickly found themselves able to sympathize with the birds' plight.  
  
Nor was there any quick reprieve. They traveled all the rest of the day save a brief stop for midday meal, then halted well after sundown to rest. Being surrounded by two dozen Korels, they quickly set aside any thoughts of escape and simply went to sleep; and they woke the next day to immediately set out West once more.  
  
So it went for the next two days and nights, as the group was led over the ever more barren lands of the Johraan Desert. By the third day, the chocobos were having even more trouble leading the wagon through the land, as the caked earth gave way to dunes of loose sand; and the Korels started to turn their course more to the North. Still, they kept up the same quick pace and insisted that the companions and chocobos do the same.  
  
When they finally stopped to rest on the third night, the companions were more than ready to simply collapse. Tell me again...why we can't get any of those...stamina tonics, Aster panted.  
  
They don't work for distance travel, said Kestra as she fished through their pack for their dinner meal. Besides, the last thing you need is to get dependent on magic to make everything better.  
  
the thief said, shaking his head. Easy for you to say.  
  
Learn how to drive a chocobo wagon, and you can sit up there all you want, she replied, tossing him a package of bread.  
  
Gavin was frowning at her. he began, but trailed off when he failed to think of anything to say.  
  
If these guys wanted to kill us, they'd have done it when they first came on us, she said, glancing at the ever-watchful ring of Korels who surrounded their camp. We shouldn't be much more than a day out here, then we'll see what it is they want.  
  
How do you figure that? Darren inquired.  
  
I know where we're headed now. Kestra nodded off to the North and West. It's one of the Korel settlements; a pretty big one to, being close as it is to Lakran. I still have no idea what any of this is about, but I'm sure that's where they're taking us.  
  
Aster finished his portion of bread with greater-than-normal speed. I feel so much better.  
  
At the pace they're taking us, we should get there by nightfall tomorrow, said Kestra, ignoring him. And then...we'll see.  
  
Clearly she wasn't at all happy with the out-of-control nature of their fate, so even Aster relented, and they went to sleep with few other words exchanged. The next day, they rose with the sun and continued their jog across the countryside.  
  
Shortly before midday, they came upon a road, an uneven construction that only barely stood apart from the dunes but was still enough to prevent the wagon's wheels from sinking into the sand. They followed this road West for the remainder of the day until, as Kestra had predicted, they came upon a city set among the dunes. It was clearly not as large or as affluent as Lakran; many of the buildings were simply a collection of sticks and mud thrown together into domes of appearance ranging from sturdy to imminent collapse. Farther in from the city's edge stood a few larger, more conventional structures of wooden construction and somewhat more permanent appearance. A number of figures could be made out on the dusty, unpaved streets, though none of them appeared to be human.  
  
This has to be Konfarr, Kestra said as they approached. It's a Korel settlement; not a place that anyone really wanted to be, if I remember.  
  
Anything we should know? Gavin asked.  
  
Kestra shrugged. The main thing was just that it's full of Korels. And most humans don't really care much for their company.  
  
Aster glanced ahead to where Rollin was leading their procession into the city. This guy seems to be okay with them.  
  
agreed Kestra. A lot about this seems wrong.  
  
They were taken through the city to one of the larger buildings, decorated with a black-and-tan banner bearing an unfamiliar crest. Rollin then disappeared into the gates, leaving them under the watchful eyes of the Korels without a word of explanation.  
  
What colors are those? asked Darren, indicating the banner.  
  
That must be the lord who governs this town, said Linnis, but I don't know who that would be.  
  
Neither do I, said Kestra. But if we've got the attention of a lord of Cardinal, it can't be a good sign.  
  
Aster nodded. In other words, we might have come all the way out here just to get handed back to Mobius for our funerals?  
  
The Blue Mage paused for a moment. For the past four days, they've been taking us deeper into the desert, away from Lakran or Cardinal. Not everyone out here holds allegiance first to the Nobles back East; I think whoever's got us has their own plans for what we're to be done with.  
  
So, should that make me feel better or worse? asked Aster.  
  
Kestra sighed. We'll find out.  
  
A rumbling from Aster's stomach convinced him that what he truly felt at the moment was hungry; so he returned to the wagon to find something with which to satisfy this condition. Linnis had taken a seat on the footrail along the side of the carriage, and was staring tiredly at the ground; Aster frowned at just how drained she seemed to be.  
  
...You okay? he asked, after a few moments' pause.  
  
During times like this, I have a great deal of opportunity to reflect on just how daunting the task we wish to perform is, she said. None of us are suited for what we hope to accomplish, and we haven't even an idea of how to go about it. And with near everyone in Cardinal as an enemy.... She sighed. I suppose it's one of those things that doesn't stand up well to too much thought.  
  
Aster nodded. Yeah, I know what you mean. Most of my ideas turn out like that, too.  
  
She smiled wistfully. Still, I have to think that what bothers me the most is all this walking. The exertion aside, it seems to take forever to get absolutely anywhere. I never traveled much before any of this, but whenever I would ride by airship between Cardinal and Delivert, the trip would take only a matter of hours.  
  
Aster took a fruit from the wagon's food stores and sat down beside her to eat it. We could really use an airship on this trip. I always wanted to ride on one of those things; the idea of soaring up into the clouds was one I always really liked.  
  
The Red Mage was silent for a moment. I was always fascinated by airships myself, she said. I would go out into the docks for hours at a time back at the castle; it wasn't long before the dockmaster knew me by name.  
  
Here she fell into a more extended silence; when Aster glanced over at her, she seemed even more distant and tired than before. he asked.  
  
Linnis shook her head. Master Cid was a good man. So was King Tinian. Now I may never see either of them again. I may well never see my home again, or anything I ever called familiar. I've lost so much to this...quest, if you'll call it that, and I can't help but wonder what it was worth if it all ends here. Or if not here, somewhere else down the road between here and whatever is waiting in the city of the Dwarves.  
  
Aster nodded, munching on the fruit for lack of an answer.  
  
A few moments later, Rollin emerged again from the building, accompanied by a Korel clad in some sort of formal garb. I hope you didn't mind the wait too much, he said, smiling. Well, the lord of Konfarr is waiting, so won't you come inside?  
  
What's the answer that'll make you let us leave and go about your business? asked Aster.  
  
Follow me, barked the Korel.  
  
They were taken through a hallway decorated far more sparsely than Westmarch's manor in Lakran, primarily with crudely fashioned weapons and pelts of some large animal; the series of crimson banners bearing the emblem of Cardinal that were lined along the wall seemed a little out of place with their surroundings. Though the building was certainly not as large as the Westmarch manor either, they were still well out of sight of the entrance by the time they came to a heavy set of doors that two particularly big Korels moved to open, showing a high-ceilinged meeting hall beyond.  
  
And here we are, said Rollin, motioning them into the room. I think some of you already know Lord Rafal of Konfarr.  
  
said the Korel who waited for them in the center of the room. And I am certainly pleased to see you again so soon. As for the rest of you, I think I shall quite enjoy making your acquaintance.


	60. Motivations

As you may have noticed, Rafal said, once the six had been led into the room and their escort had withdrawn to the entrance, many humans regard the Korel as little more than a Beast, some sort of exotic Desert Fang that has learned to speak and travel in the day. I myself don't agree with that comparison, but it's certainly true that we Korels are far from human. In some ways, we are superior to ordinary humans; our sense of sight is more acute, for example, as is our smell. He paused. And our hearing; many humans are quite surprised with just how much more our ears can pick up. For example, during the Arena match of a few days past, I could not help but overhear a very peculiar conversation between the good sir and lady of Northend.  
  
Gavin and Kestra exchanged a look. the thief said.  
  
Do not trouble yourselves too greatly, said Rafal. Your distress was quite understandable, given the circumstances. Overall, your masquerade was rather well executed, although it surprises me that none of the Nobles seemed at all suspicious. For the superior breed the Red Mages believe themselves to be, they are a remarkably unobservant folk when it comes to that which is right before their eyes.  
  
So you caught us, said Kestra, folding her arms. What are you going to do now? If you were going to turn us in, you'd have sent us back to Lakran instead of dragging us out here.  
  
I can still do that, Rafal countered. But while I have managed to determine who you are _not_, I am still rather curious as to just who the six of you are. He scanned the group for a moment, dark eyes resting longest on Lazarus. Your company seems to have become even stranger since our parting; the Lady Miranda looks in truth to be a Blue Mage, and you are accompanied by this tall fellow with the hidden face who I find not familiar at all.  
  
And why should we bother telling you anything? Kestra asked.  
  
Rafal grinned. Good lady, if I had already decided what I would do with you, I would not be wasting my time with this conversation. You can influence my decision, both by how cooperative you prove and by the answers you give. He glanced at Gavin and Kestra. For example, I wonder why any would bother to impersonate a pair of Nobles of Cardinal. Would you be spies? If so, for whom were you spying, and what information was it you sought? And by what circumstances did you form so odd a company?  
  
For a moment, they were silent, with Kestra frowning at the Korel lord. You obviously aren't all that fond of Cardinal yourself, she said, or you would have revealed us to Westmarch when we were all back in Lakran. Instead, you have us brought all the way out here to your city where you can have this meeting all on your own terms. So I guess what I haven't heard from you yet is, what do you _want_ from us?  
  
The Korel broke into an even wider grin. Ah, but that depends on you as well. Worry not, good lady, should you answer my questions to my content, I shall be certain to satisfy yours as well.  
  
The six companions glanced at each other, and back at the guards blocking their exit. Ultimately, Kestra shrugged. Well, it does look like we're playing by your rules here. So, what the hell.  
  
Aster thought about objecting before she laid bare their entire story, but quickly reached the same conclusion that the Blue Mage had; namely, that they really didn't have much of anything to lose.  
  
I guess you could call us spies, Kestra said, but we weren't spying for anyone but ourselves. We've been on the run from Cardinal for nearly a month now, because we got caught up in the middle of some plot to overthrow the King.  
  
At this, Rafal's expression changed considerably. A plot? Please, do tell more.  
  
Kestra glanced at Linnis. It seems to center around High Cleric Mobius, the Red Mage said. He has made some form of power play, and the King is either imprisoned or dead. Here she hesitated, glancing at Kestra. After receiving a nod from the other girl, she continued. And...Mobius seems intent on securing for himself all of the four Grand Crystals. He already has three; we had just come from the Highlands where he took the Crystal of Fire. She nodded to Lazarus. This is a Black Mage who was trusted to guard it, and now travels with us to see it returned. All that remains is the Earth Crystal in Marz-Barûn, and Mobius has designs on it as well.  
  
We were at the Westmarch manor trying to find out if he already had it, Kestra added. He doesn't; and now we're trying to make our way Northward to the city of the Dwarves to see if we can make sure it stays there, where it belongs.  
  
Rafal stared at them for a long moment, his expression very serious. And how did you happen to come across all this knowledge, then? he asked.  
  
I was in Castle Cardinal when Mobius staged his coup, said Linnis. I am a good friend to the King, and I believed my family was as well. My name is Linnis Eastridge; my father is...fairly well-known.  
  
Rafal nodded. Yes, I know your house. That is not to say that I believe you, however. Even if you are in fact the daughter of Eastridge, it only serves to make stranger the company you appear to be keeping.  
  
All of my companions I met during my travels due to circumstance, Linnis admitted, glancing at the others; her gaze rested a moment on Aster. But regardless of their origins...I am confident as to the nature of their character.  
  
Strange indeed these circumstances seem to be, said Rafal. Your story is not impossible; but it is also far from likely. I must consider this for a while. He motioned to the guards. You're free to move about my abode in the mean time; simply make sure you don't stray _too_ far. With that, he turned and strode out of the room, leaving the six companions alone with only a pair of guards to watch them.  
  
He's just letting us walk around the place? Aster wondered. I almost feel like he's daring us to escape.  
  
I wouldn't try it if I were you, said Kestra. I doubt we'd make it past the gates; and even if we did, Korels have been hunting in these deserts since the First Age. We'd be back in here before nightfall.  
  
Maybe it's a test, said Gavin. He wants to see what we'll try to do.  
  
Or Rafal simply knows we can't escape, and simply doesn't want to bother guarding us, Darren suggested. He also might want to avoid getting too much on our bad side, in case he wants to enlist our help.  
  
Aster shook his head. Why do I get the feeling we're about to get caught up in the middle of _another_ power play?  
  
I wouldn't be surprised, Kestra said. Rafal might smile and bow in Westmarch's court, but there's not much love between him and the Red Mages, for sure. And he obviously didn't know about Mobius' coup; he might be off trying to decide how he can take advantage of it.  
  
And us, Gavin added.  
  
They were kept waiting for some time indeed; and after a few minutes, the six did become restless and began to wander about the Korel's mansion. The building was indeed quite sparsely decorated, the only hint of extravagance being in the size of its halls and the height of its ceilings. Aster found his way up to the second floor, and found a balcony that looked out over the rooftops and gave a view as far out as the desert beyond the outskirts of the city. It seemed that Lazarus had found the balcony as well; the Black Mage was staring off to the South, apparently not bothered by the rapidly diminishing twilight glow. There appeared to be little worth looking at; beyond the rooftops of the settlement, there was nothing but the dunes of the Johraan Desert stretching off to the horizon; even the Highlands were no longer visible in the distance.  
  
Aster watched him for a time, and though he didn't attempt to conceal his presence, Lazarus nonetheless took no notice of him. Indeed, he was standing so still that he could easily be mistaken for some odd statue in the fading light. Ultimately, Aster determined that if the silence were to be broken, it would have to be by him; and the Black Mage's lasting preoccupation was beginning to bother him.   
  
What are you looking at? he asked.  
  
The way we came from, Lazarus replied, without appearing to move at all.  
  
Aster said, wondering at how one might continue the a conversation. So, uh...why?  
  
The Black Mage paused. I don't know. I just do it sometimes.  
  
Your village was back that way, Aster mused. D'you think about it much?  
  
Lazarus nodded. It's strange to think that it isn't there anymore. I remember what it looked like after the battle, but even then there were still people, and they must all have left by now. Black Mages have been there for so long, it doesn't seem right somehow that they're all gone.  
  
I can guess how strange this all must be, said Aster. It was hard enough for me leaving Cardinal behind; and at least I had other people of my...er, well, I wasn't alone.  
  
The Black Mage looked at him, implying confusion. Neither am I.  
  
No, I mean.... Aster hesitated as his words sank in.   
  
He was spared from trying to think of something else to say by the approach of footsteps behind him; he turned around to see Rollin's familiar form standing by the stairs. Lord Rafal would have you back in the meeting hall now, he said, motioning grandly with his hand.  
  
Sure thing, replied Aster, mirroring the man's overly pleasant tone.  
  
The six travelers gathered once again in the hall where they had first been led; and Rafal was again waiting for them there. For a moment, he simply frowned at them, with the same disturbingly piercing gaze. Ultimately, he turned to Lazarus. The story your companions tell is quite an amazing one. Do they speak the truth?  
  
The Black Mage stared at him for a moment in his customary manner. The Templar came for the Fire Crystal a couple weeks ago. I didn't know them before that, but everything after happened like they said.  
  
The Korel nodded. It's said that deceit is a foreign thing to the Black Mages. Of course, that may simply be a legend, as my people have had no dealings with yours for many a century. Yet I think that is not the case. He turned away for a moment, taking a few steps toward the opposite wall. You were headed in the wrong direction. The quickest way to the city of the Dwarves is not through the desert or the lands of Cardinal. You ought to head out to the Western coast, and approach the river Arden by sea. A port lies not twenty leagues from here.  
  
The six travelers looked at each other, all rather confused. You're...gonna let us go? asked Gavin.  
  
Indeed. I'll even provide you a guide, if you require it.  
  
Again, the six hesitated to respond. ...It isn't that we're not grateful, Kestra said, but this isn't at all what we expected.  
  
No doubt, said Rafal. So perhaps I ought to explain myself. Now he paused. A long time ago, our people and those of the Blue Mages lived peacefully in these Western lands, and the Crystal of Water made these deserts into the most fertile plains that ever were. And when that Crystal was lost, all Western peoples despaired. He turned and fixed them all with a very solemn gaze. If Cardinal has taken the Crystals and wishes to subvert them to its own will, then they have scorned a will higher than any law; and my people will have no part in aiding them.  
  
Kestra said, glancing at the others, we'd certainly appreciate any help.  
  
Then you shall have it. Rafal nodded to the guards. You will sleep here tonight as my guests. Tomorrow, you shall take chocobos from the town stables with my compliments, and Rollin will show you to the port at Jagraan. With that, he turned and headed out the far door into another hall.  
  
So that's that, then, Rollin said amiably. Shall I show you to your rooms?


	61. Reliance

_A lifetime spent among the plains had taught her well how to be silent moving through them; her steps passed with less noise than the light breaths of wind that occasionally sent ripples through the grass. The color of her clothes were ill-suited for camouflage, but dim light afforded by the setting sun and her low, crouching gait compensated well for this; her motion was so fluid that even were she to be seen, her form would register as anything but human.  
  
It was said that her kind derived their strength by stealing the powers of the Beasts, and that in doing so sacrificed a bit of their humanity. But her actions were not those of a Beast. Beasts would travel without form, beneath the earth as they approached their prey; and they were not quiet about doing so. Hers were the movements of a hunter, perhaps an animal but in truth any creature, sentient or no, that wished to avoid being seen by its prey.  
  
And she was not even the hunter. Her stealth was to avoid detection, but were she detected, it would be her existence that would be endangered as much as that of the creatures whom she tracked. These were men in armor and uniform, bearing spear and bow and sword. Their refuge was a collection of tents set up outside the gates to a modest town that would surely be just as happy without them, and which they gave little attention to themselves. They did not stray far from these tents, or the poles upon which were mounted crystals now glowing in twilight to ward off the Beasts. She kept her distance from the light they provided; in this regard, she was not unlike the creatures they were meant to repel.  
  
She circled around the cluster of tents, attempting to look through the gates and into the city without approaching and attracting any undesirable attention. But the light was fading fast, and with the tents of the soldiers in the way, there was very little she could see. She dared not approach closer, as she would risk discovery; and while she would normally not doubt too much her ability to evade a few Cardinal soldiers, she did not have only herself to think about. If that were the case, she would not be examining this encampment to begin with.  
  
A slight gurgle arose from the ground, far behind her and a little to the right; as night was falling, the Beasts were preparing to rise. They were repulsed by sunlight, but drawn to flesh, and bore a great hostility to anything living, especially that which was human. It was, she thought, perhaps a reasonable cause for alarm that there were humans who would use these creatures' magics as their own; she herself did not understand it, but such was her upbringing, and like many things, she had not thought it worth questioning until quite recently.  
  
The soldiers walked about casually enough, wary of the Beasts but confident that they were in no danger. They behaved as their own minds directed, moved where they wished when they so wished; but it was not in fact so simple. They were governed by rules not to stray too far from their camp or to behave in some certain way or other, and ultimately subject to those officers who set out such rules, who were in turn subject to their king and his commands. So how much freedom could they truly be said to have?  
  
And how much of the same could be said for her? She had no commander waiting nearby to evaluate her performance, but that in itself hardly meant that all her restraints were imposed by herself. She might not be a Beast or a soldier, but she was **something**, and from whatever cause, she knew not what.  
  
Deciding that she had seen all she needed to see, she turned her stealth to the act of withdrawing from the camp of soldiers and the town they stood outside. The sun had now disappeared behind the horizon, and night had settled over the plain. She felt restless, as if she were being stalked, or perhaps she ought to be stalking something herself, not simply watching a few soldiers from the brush and making ready to take their leave as well. She had been subject to a number of unwelcome urges of late, and this one was minor compared to some. She turned away, grateful it was one that she could control.  
_  


- - = = = = - -  


  
They passed the night in Rafal's mansion without event, and in the morning they were shown to the chocobo stables after being afforded their choice of the weapons and equipment from the armory. Three chocobos were procured by Rollin for them, in addition to fresh birds to lead the wagon, in which the remainder of their party would ride. Though Aster was not thrilled about the notion of riding one of the great birds again, he also refused to back down from the challenge, especially after Linnis announced her intent to ride rather than remain in the wagon and placed him in danger of demanding more comfort than a Red Mage. So Darren and Lazarus rode in the wagon, with Gavin driving as Kestra also took a mount.  
  
Jagraan, they were told, was a two-day ride by chocobo, and four or five as they were bringing the wagon; so they left early and immediately struck Westward across the desert, with no road but a stretch of cracked earth solid enough that the wagon's wheels would not sink into it.  
  
Led by Rollin — and often struggling to keep up — they made good time, and when they stopped for noontime meal, he estimated they had covered a good two leagues already. He was not, however, satisfied; and they struck out again within a few brief minutes. By that evening, even the chocobos were becoming visibly tired; yet still he insisted on pressing on.  
  
There should be a Waypoint not too much farther, he explained when asked about the descending sun. We'll be safer camping there for the night.  
  
We've passed two Waypoints already! Aster complained.  
  
You want to go _back_ to one of them? asked Rollin.  
  
Aster didn't reply; he was still not quite willing to halt before anyone else was ready, even if he feared the alternative would involve his legs falling off.  
  
So they continued onward, even as the last glimmers of sunlight disappeared from the Western horizon ahead. As night settled in, the telltale hissing wails of the Beasts began to drift across the desert, and Aster began to wonder if he would have better luck trying to fight off an attack from his chocobo or trying to remain standing long enough to carry out a fight on foot. He strongly hoped that he would not have to try either option.  
  
A short time onward, Rollin saw something up ahead that seemed to cause him concern; a concern that was most unwelcome for those who had resigned themselves to following his lead. It was not long before they were greeted with even more unwelcome news; they had reached the Waypoint, but the Ward crystal that enabled it to keep the Beasts at bay lacked any of the telltale glow that a functioning crystal ought to have.  
  
It's broken, Rollin observed, examining the stone. The crystal's cracked; it's useless.  
  
Having been more than prepared to dismount, Aster did so despite the news. He hadn't stood in so many hours and his legs were so tired that they nearly gave out under him. So can we just put up the tent and _sleep_ already? he asked, groaning at the ache that issued from more or less every muscle in his body.  
  
You don't think someone broke the Waypoint on purpose, do you? Gavin asked, able to be more thoughtful than his companion due to the somewhat greater comfort of riding on the wagon-seat.  
  
Rollin shook his head. Most likely just a bad crystal; it's not easy to find a good chemist around here these days, so you can guess their products might not be as reliable as what you'd find back East.  
  
So _can_ we set up the tent and get to sleep already? Aster pressed.  
  
Their guide shrugged. I guess this is as good a place as any, he agreed.  
  
So they dismounted and went to work setting up their camp. While Darren was activating their own Ward crystal, the others took a quick meal from the rations they had been given that morning. Aster attempted to stretch out his legs, which had only gotten worse after he dismounted and were now daring him to take his sword and cut them off to put an end to the aching pain. His attempts failed miserably.  
  
Okay, stop that, Kestra said after a particularly failed attempt that nearly moved him to tears. Sliding over to join him, she took his leg and began to roughly massage it. This hurt as well, but less than any of his own efforts. You'd never ridden a chocobo in your life before you took off on this adventure, did you?  
  
I almost got trampled by one a couple times, he replied. That was about as close as I got.  
  
Well, if you keep riding the way you are, you're gonna mess up this leg so bad you won't even be able to walk.  
  
Aster had intended to make a reply, but it was cut off by a yelp as a particularly sharp pain shot through his leg.  
  
said Kestra. It's been a while since I tried this with anyone else's leg.  
  
Aster raised an eyebrow. That's reassuring. So if I ride again tomorrow, what are the odds I'll still be able to use this leg afterwards?  
  
I wouldn't call it a good idea, she said. You really think it's worth it just to show up the Red Mage? _She_'s had lessons, you know.  
  
All right, then. Aster sighed. It's not like I have a huge problem with letting Gavin have all this fun. _Ah_!  
  
If it makes you feel better, you're really not doing too bad for someone who's never had a lesson in his life. Gimme your other leg.  
  
Aster complied. You do a lot of chocobo riding?  
  
I used to do a lot of just about everything, she replied. It's an adventure just to make a living out here; you take what you can get.  
  
Supposing I'll be in on that adventure for a while, said Aster. How long do you say before I run myself dead?  
  
Kestra paused. I think it's safe to have a little more faith in yourself than that, she said. Not just anyone stays alive through the sort of things you've been through these last few weeks; you're a surviver.  
  
The way I remember these last few weeks, I've spent most of my time getting yea close to death before getting bailed out by you or Linnis or somebody.  
  
Be careful thinking that, she said, resuming her ministrations on his leg. The worst thing you can do out here is depend on someone else. Anyone else. If you can't figure out how to make it on your own, you don't make it.  
  
Aster gave a small laugh. It's a kind of funny time to mention that when you're helping to keep my leg from dying. _Ow_!  
  
Think of it as a lesson, she said. Don't count on me to always be here on your side to help out. Don't count on anyone to show up and bail you out at the last minute, because sooner or later your luck's going to run out and you'll get stuck all alone, with no one to help you out but yourself.  
  
What about when you got shot in Lodin? Aster asked. And how'd you get to know Darren in the first place if you had to survive by only counting on yourself?  
  
I never said that _I_ should be your role model, said Kestra. There have been times when I had to count on being just as lucky as you. She sighed. And a couple of times, luck didn't come through.  
  
Aster shrugged. Looks like you've done okay for yourself.  
  
You don't know half of my story, she replied. Trust me, you don't want to go at this thing my way.  
  
She set down his leg and moved away, leaving Aster with a number of thoughts jostling through his mind. Ultimately, he found of most concern the question of whether it was safe for him to move, or if that would ruin all the progress his legs had made from near-excruciating pain to a simple dull ache. In the end, he simply lay down and went to sleep where he was, though after making sure he was close enough to the Ward crystal. That, he decided, would be his level of self-reliance for the night.


	62. Aquarina

**AQUARINA**  


  
Rollin held them to an even more arduous course than Kestra had; he had them all up with the sun, and when they set off after a quick breakfast, their shadows still stretched a long distance ahead of them on the dusty road. Their second day passed much as the first had, though with Aster driving the wagon while Gavin rode on chocobo, and this time they found a working Waypoint to spend the night by. They kept a quick pace, and there was little conversation as all the travelers gave their greatest effort to completing the journey with as much speed as possible.  
  
The third day began in much the same way; to Aster the experience seemed to differ so little from the beginning of the second day that he began to wonder if he were simply remembering the same morning twice, and indeed there had been no second day at all. The same desert sands seemed to stretch out before them now as had when they departed Konfarr, identical in every apparent regard.  
  
Around noontime, he began to notice a change. Though the landscape remained to his eyes just as barren and desolate as ever, Aster thought he could detect a bit of change in the air. The wind from the West seemed cooler now than the dry heat that had blasted him for the trip so far; he thought it not to be so dry anymore, as well. He at first discounted such impressions as wishful thinking more likely than true observation; but then he noticed that the sands were being rather more resistant as the wind attempted to sweep it up and into the travelers' faces. He began to wonder if they were already coming to the desert's edge.  
  
Hey, we haven't seen another wagon since we left Konfarr, said Gavin, when they had stopped for lunch. Aren't there any caravans coming from this far West?  
  
There are, Rollin said. But they pass South of here. No one takes this road anymore.  
  
Then what's it here for? Aster asked.  
  
The man looked off West of them to where the road disappeared over the horizon, seeming lost in thought for a moment. You'll see before too much longer, he said. We've made good progress from Konfarr.  
  
At the time, Aster was too busy eating to bother asking just what he'd be finding out before too much longer; and he guessed that his knowing in advance wouldn't make a lot of difference anyway. That this amounted to an admission that he had next to no control over what was going on around him at the moment didn't sit too well with him either.  
  
He was still wrestling with that final problem when the initial question of what he was to find was answered for him. They continued on Westward into the afternoon, and after perhaps an hour he spotted an odd feature in the ground ahead, beyond the dunes toward the horizon. At first he thought it was a canyon of some sort, but quickly determined that it was far too small for that. Eventually, he realized that he was in fact looking at a dry riverbed running North and Eastward and finally disappearing from view off to his right. He wondered what it meant that the river had apparently run dry some time ago; but it was not long before he had found a much more captivating object for his curiosity.  
  
The persistence of the dunes fooled him at first out of realizing how close they were to the river; it was not until they rounded a particularly large one and found themselves almost right along the shore that he made this discovery. The discovery was quickly followed by a moment of even greater surprise, when he spotted a high stone gateway looming ahead. The gateway was itself part of an old, crumbling wall that ran straight across the river, and beyond the gates Aster could see the remains of a very old, long-abandoned city. This was an encounter he had not expected.  
  
Darren was the first to speak; he seemed particularly enthralled by the construction. What is this place?  
  
Old city, Rollin explained. From before the Red Mages conquered the Western lands. Used to be the chief city of the domain of the Blue Mages.  
  
It's incredible, said Linnis, eyes fixed on the ruins. Due to the decrepit state of the city as it now lay, victim to the elements and centuries of disrepair, it took a bit of imagination to see her point; but nonetheless, there were yet signs of the grandeur that had once existed behind the high stone walls. Great arches stretched across what must once have been a mighty river, with even a few buildings still standing atop them. The architecture emphasized domes and gentle slopes; in the better-preserved sections of town, the design mimicked a sealine with gentle waves frozen and turned to stone.  
  
Aster was impressed as well, but rather more confused. Back up a second, he said. The Blue Mages had _cities_?  
  
They _were_ one of the great societies of old, said Rollin. That's why the Crystal of Water was entrusted to them. He pointed to a particularly ruined section of town up ahead. They kept it in a shrine right up there. It was taken away and hidden when Cardinal invaded, though; and when the Red Mages couldn't find the Crystal, they contented themselves with tearing down the shrine. Here he showed the first sign of any emotion so far; it was, if Aster read him correctly, contempt. We'll take our noon meal here, then move on.  
  
They took rather more time for their meal today than they had since leaving Konfarr; Kestra, having taken very little, finished her meal first, then stood and walked off into the ruins without a word of explanation.  
  
Is it just me, asked Gavin, or has she been acting kind of strange lately?  
  
Aster shrugged.   
  
It's like she's...preoccupied with something, Gavin went on. I can't quite figure it out; it seems like she's.... He hesitated, unsure how to explain himself.  
  
offered Aster.  
  
Gavin gave him a look. Hiding something, he said.  
  
Kestra prefers to keep all her thoughts hidden, said Darren. She also prefers to travel alone, rather than with a group of six whom she thinks herself responsible for.  
  
Yeah, yeah, said Gavin. She's told me as much. Still.... He sighed. What makes her think we expect _her_ to be taking care of us, anyway?  
  
You mean besides the fact that she's the only one of you with serious experience out in the country? asked Rollin. It isn't that hard to figure out.  
  
Blue Mages live in clans, said Darren. Everyone has a responsibility to the group; and the stronger you are, the more responsibility you bear. As the strongest of us, Kestra feels feels that we're all her charges. Acting any other way wouldn't be natural.  
  
Aster groaned. I am really tired of being the helpless one.  
  
At least you're not alone, said Rollin, nodding to Gavin, Linnis and Darren.  
  
Linnis cut off a mildly indignant response and returned her attention to eating.  
  
The next few moments passed uneventfully; then, with an utterance of frustration, Gavin rose and headed off in the direction Kestra had gone, drawing mildly surprised looks from a few of the others and a rather amused one from Rollin. His search for the Blue Mage led him through more ruined buildings than he bothered to count, all of them in a condition that could hint at the splendor they might have held before they had descended into ruin. It was enough to make him a little depressed.  
  
When he found himself standing before the massive ruins of the Water Shrine, the feeling was even enough to form a bit of a lump in his throat. The building had been almost completely demolished, yet still a few pillars rose defiantly above the ruins, a few of the intricate engravings had survived as well, pictographs telling tiny portions of a story that had been lost centuries before. Regret and sorrow seemed to hang in the air around this place.  
  
It was enough that it took him a moment to see Kestra, standing in the center of the ruins and facing away from him. She didn't seem to notice him as he approached, nor really move at all. When Gavin finally came alongside her, she even looked a little startled to see him.  
  
Are we heading out? she asked.  
  
Gavin shook his head. Not yet, I don't think.  
  
Nodding, Kestra glanced back to the object she had been staring at, a circular depression in the ground that was only partially hidden by rubble. That's where the Crystal was kept, she said. There used to be little streams of water that ran all through the Shrine, fed straight from the river. And the Crystal's glow would shine on the walls, so it would seem like the whole building was under the surface of the sea. She smiled ruefully. Not that I ever saw it like that. I don't really know why we have to pass down those stories; it's like we need to remind ourselves of how great a society we used to have, because we're that unhappy with the one we've got now.  
  
Gavin shrugged. Maybe it's just something worth remembering.  
  
Kestra was silent for a time. ...You were worried about me, she said eventually. Weren't you? That's why you came looking for me.  
  
You have been acting kind of strange lately, he said.  
  
Things have _been_ kind of strange lately, she replied. It's nothing.  
  
Gavin frowned at her. I'm having a hard time believing that. Look, I don't want you to feel like you're responsible for us somehow. Aster and I are used to taking care of ourselves; we might be a little out of our arena right now, but we're quick studies. We're okay with you not being our sworn bodyguard or anything.  
  
But Kestra shook her head. No, you just don't get it. She seemed to be slightly exasperated. You think I _want_ to be responsible for what happens to you? I just _am_; I don't have a choice!  
  
Why the hell not? Gavin asked. He was going to follow up on the question, which had been meant as rhetorical, but Kestra was too quick to answer it.  
  
Because I got you guys where you are now, and it's too late to just walk away! she said. I should've known better. Bad things happen to people whenever I get involved with them; the thing is that I've never been this involved before, and things are going to turn out worse than ever.  
  
Okay, how can you possibly know that? Gavin asked. So there are long odds. Whatever; it won't be the first time, and knowing what hanging around with Aster is like, it won't be the last. I'm not ready to write us off just yet, so I'd be happier if you didn't either. And besides – you weren't the one who thought we'd better head up to the City of the Dwarves and take on Cardinal's army, remember? That was me. We find trouble just fine on our own; your thing is getting us _out_ of it.  
  
You just don't get it, Kestra said, turning away.  
  
Gavin caught her arm.  
  
She glanced back at him; and he was briefly stunned by her expression. Quite a departure from her normal demeanor, the Blue Mage looked almost tearful. She opened her mouth to speak, but did not say a word; and a moment later, she pulled her arm free and hurried back in the direction of the others.  
  
...What the _hell_? Gavin muttered, as he watched her go.


	63. Night Terror

They headed out not long after Kestra and Gavin had rejoined the others, passing through the city and following the same road farther West. Night fell not long after, and soon the unmistakable noises of agitated Beasts surrounded them. Rollin forced them to a quicker pace, to the point where it became a concern that all their supplies might be shaken loose from the wagon.  
  
Shouldn't we just set up the tent or something? Aster asked.  
  
And waste a perfectly good Ward crystal? Rollin shot back. We'll be fine.  
  
A bubbling gurgle arose from somewhere nearby.  
  
said Aster. Silly me, thinking there was _danger_ or something.  
  
They struck on, until the last light of the setting sun was fading from the Western horizon. Still, there was no Waypoint in sight.  
  
Maybe we _should_ just set up the tent, said Kestra, after another agitated Beast made its presence known. This doesn't feel right.  
  
Not worth it, Rollin insisted. The Beasts here are nothing. All the strong ones were water-elementals; they all went West when this place turned into a desert. If any bother to come out, we can take them.  
  
I don't know, said Kestra. It's different now. Something's wrong; I can feel it.  
  
Feel it? Rollin asked. This a Blue Mage thing? You're so in tune with the Beasts that you can tell what's out there before they even come out?  
  
Kestra glared at him, somehow managing to make her eyes flash despite the near-total dark. All I know is, there's something out here that's a lot stronger than your normal Fang.  
  
Oh, great, said Aster. When _she_ gets worried, I start thinking about running the other way.  
  
Rolling shook his head. Fine. It's your waste of stuff. We'll set up the tent.  
  
They rolled to a halt. Linnis and Gavin dismounted, and Aster released the chocobos who had been driving the wagon as Darren set to work activating the Ward crystal.  
  
You know, mused Aster, I'm getting kind of tired of seeing the same scenery every night. It feels like I'm on one of those log-machines; you know, where you can run as fast as you want, but you never go anywhere?  
  
When were you ever on one of those? asked Gavin.  
  
I never said I was, Aster replied. This just seems kind of like that would be.  
  
I'm _trying_ you to get to the port in good time, said Rollin, but to do that, you need to keep up a fast pace.  
  
Aster nodded. Yeah, yeah. I'll appreciate it more when I'm not so busy fearing for my life. He glanced at Darren to observe his progress activating the Crystal.  
  
Kestra had not yet dismounted; and she was looking slightly dazed. I think you should hurry, she said in Darren's direction.  
  
What's going on? Gavin asked.  
  
She glanced at him, then off in the opposite direction; then she turned the bird around so that she could look behind her. There's something, she said. It's coming.  
  
You know what it is? asked Rollin.  
  
Kestra slowly shook her head. It's coming, she repeated.  
  
A deep rumble arose, a sound like running water except much more intense. A gust of wind picked up at the same time; and Aster felt a distinct hint of moisture on the air.  
  
said Rollin, producing his flail. _Now_ I'm starting to get worried.  
  
Another rumble came, accompanied by another gust of wind from a completely different direction. This time, actual raindrops came along with the event.  
  
You might want to hurry up with that thing! Rollin called to Darren.  
  
I'm trying! he said. But I have a feeling I'm not going to make it.  
  
Another outburst came; Aster was getting more than a little wet. What the hell kind of beast has its own rainstorm? he asked, drawing his sword.  
  
A really nasty one, said Rollin.  
  
The noises came quicker and quicker, until they were caught in the middle of a very small hurricane, with rain and wind swirling all around them. Kestra, still on the chocobo, was forcing the bird to turn around ever more quickly, as if she were trying to track the invisible Beast. The chocobo, for its part, was beginning to panic.  
  
Forget the crystal! Rollin commanded. This thing's comin'!  
  
Kestra said, to no one in particular. It's too strong; I can't —  
  
Four things happened in quick succession. A burst of lightning tore through the air above them, accompanied by a deafening thunderclap. Kestra lost her balance on the chocobo, falling hard to the ground. The chocobo ran. And a massive, serpentine creature appeared in the air, lightning seeming to emanate from its wings.  
  
said Rollin.  
  
exclaimed Gavin, who had failed to notice the appearance of the Beast. He ran over to the Blue Mage, who while conscious, did not appear to be in a proper state of mind.  
  
shouted Linnis, reacting more practically to the immediate danger and directing a fireball to explode about the Beast's electric form. For her troubles, she was awarded by a nasty-looking lightning bolt that didn't knock her off her feet, but came close.  
  
Aster took a swing at the Beast with his Templar sword; but unlike usual, the flash of lightning that appeared on impact ran back down the blade and caught his hand, causing enough pain to make him drop the weapon. he exclaimed. What the hell?  
  
This thing's an air-elemental! explained Rollin. Air _and_ water. There aren't many Beasts with _two_ elements; we're in serious trouble here!  
  
Oh, great! said Aster. He ducked out of the way as a particularly massive pillar of fire exploded around the Beast. You could _warn_ people before you do that! he shouted at Lazarus.  
  
Shut up and find yourself a weapon! Linnis snapped.  
  
Yeah, yeah. Aster ran back to the wagon to search for his other sword; then remembered the grenades he had picked up in Dannith. Hurriedly, he began to search through his pack for them, then wondered if they might be with the rest of their belongings in the wagon and began to search for them there. Though he failed to find any such thing in the most accessible crate, he did discover the hopefully non-elemental sword that he had taken from the Guardsman back in Castle Cardinal. Before he could employ it, however, he was knocked off his feet by the most painful jet of water he had ever encountered. The attack left him feeling soaked right down to the skin, and his body even felt heavier as he attempted to stand again.  
  
A golden sphere of light appeared around him, leaving an odd tingling sensation throughout his body. He could see similar effects on all the others, as Darren knelt down in his own casting pose. Rather than wonder what the spell had just done, Aster hurled the grenade at the Beast; it exploded with a quite satisfying fireball, and prompted a cry from the creature that seemed a cross between a hiss and a roar. Aster ducked behind the wagon to avoid retaliation.  
  
How's Kestra? Darren asked.  
  
I don't know! replied Gavin.  
  
Get her away! ordered Rollin. Take her someplace safe!  
  
Another burst of lightning erupted from the Beast, branching out to strike all four of the individuals who were engaging it. Linnis, who had been attempting to cast a spell at the time, fell to her knees. Seeing this, Aster tossed another grenade at the Beast, and would have run over to her if not for being knocked back by a water blast himself. The Beast, in turn, didn't seem to consider their efforts to be much more than a nuisance.  
  
As he attempted to gather his wits after the Beast's latest attack, Aster caught sight of Lazarus standing by the wagon. What was interesting enough to hold his attention was that the Black Mage was standing almost perfectly still, bent slightly over the staff which he held in front of him, the lights that represented his eyes reduced to tiny slits. Rather than attempting to figure out what he was doing, Aster elected to charge at the Beast.  
  
The Beast soared into the air, out of range for any melee attack. Aster reached its former location only to find his target suddenly elsewhere.  
  
This is gonna be bad, Rollin warned. Brace yourselves!  
  
Sure enough, a moment later there arose a veritable wall of water, roaring towards them from what ought to have been desert plains. A great display of lightning erupted from the sky and played across the wave as it came crashing down on them, rendering them not only soaked through the bone, but seared by the electric heat as well. The pale blue light of Darren's healing spell became lost in the sea of pain that overran the combatants, and all of them save one were knocked to the ground.  
  
Lazarus was the exception. He stood, just as serene as ever, for one moment longer. Then he looked up; and though it might have been Aster's imagination, his eyes seemed to be glowing brighter. As a silver-yellow aura surrounded him, he took both hands off his staff, which obligingly continued to hover directly in front of him. Then, he extended his hands towards the Beast, and the energy about him shot out, resolving itself in the form of a terrific blast that for a moment lit up their surroundings as if it were the midday sun. The ball of fire was still burning when the others managed to pick themselves up off the ground.  
  
After the spell was complete, Lazarus himself collapsed to one knee, but a lot of the fight had been taken out of the Beast. Though Aster was knocked down twice more during the fighting, ultimately the creature was handed the last straw in the form of one of Linnis' slightly less impressive Fire spells. With a great roar, the Beast coiled itself up into nonexistence, and the weather quickly returned to normal.  
  
Everyone all right? Rollin called. Kestra, you okay?  
  
Gavin had taken Kestra around behind the wagon, and she was now in the process of waving him off. I'm fine, she insisted. I just got kind of dizzy back there, that's all. I'll be fine.  
  
Rather than point out that her assertion that she would be fine rather contradicted the assertion that she already _was_ fine, Aster made a discovery. It lay on the ground underneath where the Beast had been, and was was a geometrically perfect crystal about the length of his index finger; its color was aquamarine, but with a faint, rather unnatural glow seeming to come from within. ...Hey, was this always here? he asked.  
  
Frowning, Rollin took it from him and examined it as best he could in the darkness. Well, isn't _that_ something, he said. Should've figured. That thing was a Quetzalcoatl, minion of the Sea God. We're lucky there's no Water Crystal around here anymore; those things used to terrorize whole armies.  
  
If he weren't getting rather tired of lamenting the situation he had gotten himself into, Aster certainly would have done so at this juncture.  
  
Rollin tossed the crystal back to him. Keep that handy, kid. You don't find too many around nowadays. Casting a frown in Kestra's direction, he began to check the contents of the wagon for damage. Best get that Ward crystal going and set up the tent, he said. I don't think we'll be going any farther tonight.  
  
What a _good_ idea, Aster muttered.


	64. Jagraan

**JAGRAAN**

  
After a night's rest had overcome at least the physical effects of the night's encounter, the group set out once more into the West. And for once, the trip actually seemed to go by rather quickly. Perhaps Aster and the others unused to long travel were finally getting used to their treks across the countryside, and learned to accept — or at least deal with — the fact that such excursions were often mind-numbingly dull. Or perhaps the trip actually _was_ going that much faster; it was not even yet noontime when they came within sight of the great, shimmering expanse that was the Western Sea.  
  
Rollin said, pointing to a clump of objects that _might_ be buildings, lined up along the distant coast. That's the Jagraan port. The main road is just North of us; we'll be joining it again anytime now. We'll be in town by midafternoon.  
  
said Aster, too tired even to attach the necessary sarcasm to his tone. And I was just starting to like this trip.  
  
Rollin maintained his own habit of ignoring Aster's remarks completely. Come on, he said. If we make good time, you can have your next meal in town.  
  
Indeed, it was barely a half-hour later when they descended a low hill to join a line of caravans that was treading towards the city along the dusty Western Road. The city, which had no walls, loomed no farther than another hour's travel away.  
  
So how do we go about getting on a ship? asked Kestra of Rollin.  
  
You go down to the docks and ask around, he replied. There's bound to be a half-dozen captains heading North; you find the one who charges the best price and asks the fewest questions.  
  
What about the wagon and the chocobos? Will we be able to take them aboard too?  
  
you'll have to ask about that, if you really want to hold onto a stolen wagon and all its loot. I'd sell it off, myself.  
  
said Aster. Remember that thing you said about having our next meal in town?  
  
You want food? Rollin asked. Go right ahead, then; I'm not gonna mother you.  
  
Aster needed little other encouragement. Don't mind if I do! he said, taking off down the street and quickly disappearing into the crowd. Catch you folks later!  
  
Gavin sighed, looking after him. It'd probably be best if we found a ship before anything else, wouldn't it?  
  
Not a bad plan, said Rollin. You think you can handle that yourselves, or you gonna need me to hang around and advise you?  
  
Well, I _have_ never signed onto a ship before, said Gavin.  
  
We could use the help, said Kestra. Gavin glanced at her; and while his expression was only mildly questioning, she responded anyway. I've been with caravans, but this isn't quite the same thing. Ships, I never really bothered with.  
  
Rollin set off toward the docks. Follow me, and watch and learn.  
  
Gavin began to follow, but hesitated. Hey, what about the wagon?  
  
Bring it along. Maybe you'll find someone that wants to buy it from you.  
  
Rollin's tone hadn't made it entirely clear whether he was joking or not, but Gavin decided to follow the advice.  
  
You know, said Darren, Maybe it's because now I know I'm right next to the sea, but the air does feel different. It feels...thicker, like there's more of it here.  
  
There were some taverns in Cardinal that felt kind of that way, said Gavin. But yeah, it's never happened to me outside before.  
  
It's odd, said Linnis. The town doesn't look so different from Lakran or Konfarr; but we're standing right on the edge of the continent. I can't even see the ocean from here.  
  
What did you expect it to look like? Rollin asked. When people come here, it's not the town they're interested in; it's what the town's right next to.  
  
Linnis shrugged. I never traveled much. I don't really know what anything ought to look like.  
  
Rollin motioned ahead of him. Well, maybe this'll look different enough for you.  
  
They had come to the end of the road, and now found themselves standing atop a stone wall lined with piers, about which were stacked a number of boxes and crates. Ships were tethered to sturdy iron poles; their design resembled Cardinal's airships, but they were considerably less elegant. And beyond these vessels, the water stretched out all the way to the horizon.  
  
Every single member of the group save Rollin spent several long seconds staring out at the sea. That's...a lot of water, said Gavin. It really jumps out at you when you're standing right next to it, too; I mean.... He shook his head.   
  
You'll be seeing more of it before your trip is done, Rollin said. Now, your best bets are the medium-sized ships, the bigger one-masters. Those captains can take a fair amount of cargo and the ships are pretty low-maintenance with small crews, so they can afford to charge the least. They're slower, though; it shouldn't matter too much, but look for the ones with wider decks. They ride higher in the water, and that lets them move a bit faster.  
  
Gavin blinked. Right. ...Okay, I'm already getting lost.  
  
You'd better be a quick study, warned Rollin. This is the end of the road for me; when you get on that boat, you're on your own again.  
  
Yeah, I know, Gavin said. Well, we've been managing somehow. He glanced about him, not finding who he'd been expecting to see. Hey, where's Kestra? he asked.  
  
The others looked around as well. There were a fair number of people on the docks, but none of them seemed to be the Blue Mage in question.  
  
She's got things to work out with herself, said Darren. Don't worry; she won't abandon us without telling someone first.  
  
Yeah, yeah. Gavin sighed. I just wish she could maybe work this out with us; her way doesn't seem to be working too well, and it's kind of starting to scare me.  
  
Darren glanced at him. You're starting to seem almost as concerned as she is. I wouldn't suggest that; Kestra doesn't like needing help any more than she likes being needed. Just leave it to her; she'll work this out.  
  
Gavin nodded; but then frowned at the White Mage. You don't really believe that, do you? Kestra's not just working through this; this is something really serious.  
  
See that boat? Rollin interjected, pointing to a vessel moored some yards ahead of them. That's just about what you want. I know the captain, too; he's a good sort. Not sure if he's headed Northwards, though.  
  
That silenced them for a moment. Gavin climbed down from the wagon and began leading the chocobos along the dock.  
  
Kestra does things by herself, said Darren. She always has. Still, something is obviously bothering her; and I don't think I've ever seen her this bothered. It takes a lot before she'll even admit that something's wrong.  
  
But there's nothing we can do, said Gavin.  
  
Nothing she'll let you do, said Darren. I've tried; but she hates the idea of being dependent on anyone for anything. She just hates it; and that means if anything comes up, _she_ takes care of it, by herself and on her terms.  
  
Gavin said. So I'll stop chasing after her when she runs away. He hesitated, then lowered her voice. But last night, with the Beast. What happened to her?  
  
Darren shook his head. Something about it overwhelmed her. I don't know what or why, but for some reason, its magic was too strong for her senses. It can happen sometimes; the Quetzalcoatl is a strong elemental Beast; but still, it shouldn't have, not with how weak it was. Still, since it was a water elemental... He shook his head again. No, I don't understand it.  
  
You just talked yourself out of something, didn't you? asked Gavin.  
  
Just the opposite, the White Mage replied. I was talking myself into something. I thought the Water Crystal might be involved somehow; but I'm not anywhere near well-versed enough in the lore of the Grand Crystals to even think about that. You'd have better luck asking Kestra.  
  
Gavin half-smiled. I'm afraid she'd kill me.  
  
It's a reasonable fear.  
  
said Rollin. Here we are at the dock for the good ship _Meridiem_. Now you kids run up and talk to the captain while I wait back here and have a smoke. If you mess it up, come get me and I'll go bail you out with a few kind words.  
  
...Okay, you were just _trying_ to be annoying there, weren't you? asked Gavin.  
  
Hey, we'll be parting company soon, Rollin. I might not get much more chance.  
  
Should I wait here? asked Lazarus from behind Gavin, who was slightly startled.  
  
he declared. You should really stand out more than you do; I forgot you were even there.  
  
I'm sorry, said the Black Mage. Should I try to be more conspicuous?  
  
Gavin said quickly. I'll deal with it somehow. He took a breath. Okay, uh, wait here. And I guess I'll go talk to the captain.  
  
Good luck, said Darren. We'll just be watching the wagon.  
  
Gavin set off towards the ship.


	65. Charter Sail

Sure, I'm going up to the Delta, said the captain, a stocky man with a seemingly gruff bearing but an easygoing voice. Gavin had tracked him down in the cargo hold, where he had been overseeing — or at least watching — the loading of barrels with markings that Gavin hadn't bothered to read. You won't find too many that are; there's trouble along the Arden these days. War with the Dwarves, they say, though it sounds like just talk to me. He shrugged. Well, whatever's going on, it's got enough captains concerned to make me start charging extra for the trip.  
  
Gavin nodded. How much is   
  
Depends on the cargo, said the captain. You got something you want shipped up to Tillfay or Marindrôn?  
  
said Gavin. Marindrôn, I think. That's on the shore of Ordrûnn?  
  
Sure is, the captain said. And it'll cost you even more if you're shipping past the Delta. So what's the cargo?  
  
People, actually, Gavin said. Me, five others, some personal items.  
  
The captain held up a hand. Okay, I don't take passengers. You come on board, you work for the trip.  
  
said Gavin. That's no problem.  
  
Except I've already got a crew, said the captain. We don't need more work.  
  
Gavin sighed. Look, we can pay whatever you want. Probably. And we've got stuff to trade.  
  
I've got stuff, too, said the captain. This isn't about money; like I told you, not many people going up Northwards lately. Even when I upped my prices, I've got more cargo than I know what to do with. We don't have _room_ for six extra people.  
  
Gavin sighed. Okay, I've been traveling with this guy, Rollin, and he said I should talk to you about getting passage on your ship. And.... He hesitated, attempting to collect his thoughts in some comprehensible manner. ...I can't even tell you how important it is that we get up North, he said. But you heard right; there are some bad things happening up there, and we're going to try and stop them. How much weight the captain would attach to the claim, considering Gavin's own uncertainty regarding its sanity, wasn't clear. he added.  
  
The captain folded his arms, narrowing his eyes at Gavin. You think dropping a name at my feet'll be enough to get you a ride up North?  
  
Gavin sighed. Thought it was worth a try.  
  
Course you did, said the captain. And with _that_ name, you thought right. Grinning, he stepped forward and extended his hand. My name's Lorssen; what do they call you?  
  
said Gavin; he was a little caught off guard by the captain's response, but managed to adjust and take his hand within a respectably short time.  
  
Well, I can't promise you an easy ride, mister Gavin, the captain went on; likely you'll have to quarter in here with the cargo, and I expect we'll be finding work for you along the way. It's our second trip already this month, so I reckon the men should welcome some relaxation on this one.  
  
And I was just getting used to sleeping in nice places, said Gavin.  
  
The captain grinned. Well, you'd best get your cargo stowed aboard; I haven't the men to spare packing it for you. He ascended halfway up the ladder to the main deck, raising his voice to address the crew present on both levels. Boys! Looks like we just got six new deck-hands; be sure to show them the ropes good and proper!  
  
A fairly raucous laugh-plus-cheer arose from the crew, as Gavin followed captain Lorssen up the ladder. The captain proceeded to the loading ramp where he found Rollin and the rest of their band without any form of aid. It took Gavin a few seconds to notice that the Black Mage in their number was missing, which surprised him. Considering how odd it was to see a tall steeple-hatted man whose whole body was shadow with glowing eyes, his absence shouldn't be difficult to note.  
  
So, Gavin, said Aster, We weren't so much looking for summer jobs as we were, you know, passage to the Northern mountains. In case we weren't clear before.  
  
Hey, I got us that too, said Gavin. Where'd Lazarus go?  
  
Aster now looked around himself, having apparently missed the Black Mage's departure as well. Eh, he's off doing some Black Mage thing, probably. Or he just ran and hid when he heard you'd drafted us all as.... He trailed off, not quite sure of the term he wanted to use. Uh, ship-working...hands. People.  
  
Gavin couldn't avoid some amusement at the poor end to his friend's jibe. Relax, Aster; it'll be a good experience for us. Builds character and all that.  
  
These guys don't seem like your regular crowd, Rollin, said the captain, eyeing the group. I mean, they don't seem much like _any_ regular crowd, but aren't they just a little too human for your likes?  
  
Hey, now I've got nothing against humans, retorted Rollin, grinning. I happen to be one. And these folks are all right, if a bit clueless.  
  
We're what now? asked Aster.  
  
Oh, please, said Linnis. You know he's got us.  
  
Aster glared at her. I have clues, thank you very much. You can speak for yourself.  
  
Linnis shrugged. But everything is so much more descriptive when I speak for you as well.  
  
Aster would have responded sooner had he completely understood what she was talking about. As it was, Darren beat him to it. Perhaps we should take a meal, he suggested.  
  
Good idea, said Aster. There's this meat stand just off the docks that has some kind of fish on a stick; you've gotta try it; it's terrific.  
  
You ate a whole fish in the time you were away? asked Linnis. I hope you remembered not to eat the stick with it.  
  
Aster glared at her, and held up a stick.  
  
said Gavin. Let's eat. Aster, you still want a real meal or will you be okay with the stick?  
  
said Aster. Don't mock it; that was one really good fish, okay?  
  
How do you know? asked Gavin. You've never had another fish in your life.  
  
well, prove me wrong. Aster turned his back and started off. Anyway, since I'm very full on my fish for the moment, I'll just head off and see the town. Goodbye!  
  
Gavin shook his head, and turned back to captain Lorssen. So what time do we need to be back here? he asked.  
  
Well, I mean on setting sail noon tomorrow, so you'd better be here by then. Plus, the sooner you show up, the more we can teach you instead of having you learn on the job once we've left port.  
  
said Gavin. So...we'll find someplace in town to spend the night, then come back here in the morning?  
  
Lorrsen shrugged. Sounds like a plan. It's no business of mine what you do with your time, long as you're here when we sail and you do your work right then.  
  
We'll do that, Gavin promised. As he took his leave of the captain and set out with his reduced number of companions into the city, he nearly avoided adding, if any of us are left by then, under his breath.


	66. A Blue Mage Thing

Having already eaten, Aster made good on his promise to see the town; he spent a good half-hour wandering up and down the streets and trying to get a feel for this latest stop along their journey. His impression was that it distinctly resembled Konfarr, except the buildings were more often stone and the streets seemed as busy as the Cardinal market.  
  
Eventually he found his way back to the docks, and searched for a point free of any ship where he could have a good look at the sea. The dock was crowded, and he made his way to the Northmost end of the wall before he found one. By now the sun was low in the Western sky, and its reflection on the sea made the vast expanse of water particularly difficult to look at. Which was all right, because the sheer quantity of water stretching out beneath him was enough to make Aster a little dizzy in any case.  
  
Closer to the dock wall, however, he noticed something strange. There was a form in the water, certainly a human but flitting along the surface with the sort of ease one would see from a bird in the air. The sight was so odd that it took him a long moment to recognize that it was Kestra, fully clothed yet swimming as well as any fish could expect to.  
  
Aster climbed down the wall to the beach, though he regretted it as the new viewing angle put Kestra's form directly in the midst of the reflection from the setting sun. Still, for a few long minutes he stood a little transfixed by her motions, and the smooth trail of ripples she left in the water as she passed through. Finally, because she had seen him or simply felt herself to be done, she turned and made for the shore, shifting her pose from no legs to two and leaving the water so smoothly that Aster barely realized what she was doing before she stood in front of him. Completely soaked, with her hair flat against her skull and skin glistening from the water, she still looked somewhat fishlike even standing upright.  
  
What are you doing here? she demanded, harshly enough that Aster was a little taken aback. For a moment, there seemed to be a shadow over her features that had little to do with being silhouetted against the setting sun.  
  
...Watching you, Aster replied, not even trying to find a clever response. People can do that?  
  
She looked away, stepped aside from in front of the sun; and the shadow passed. Most people can't, she replied, with a small smile. Was it really that exciting to watch, or did you get tired of this place already?  
  
Well, I was _trying_ to get a good look at the sea, Aster said defensively. But you and that sun kept getting in the way.  
  
Kestra smiled. So where's everyone else? You didn't lose them already, did you?  
  
They're eating, Aster replied. I had fish on a stick earlier, which they mocked, so I left.  
  
She laughed. You had fish on a _stick_?  
  
Aster rolled his eyes. Oh, not you too.  
  
I just never understood that, she said. I mean, a stick? ...Still, I eat fish raw, so I suppose there isn't much room to complain.  
  
Aster agreed.  
  
Now Kestra's expression sobered a little. Well, we'd best get back inside the town. Beasts'll be coming out soon, and you don't want to see what can come out of the water if you're not careful. To emphasize the point, she set off back towards the city walls. You found a ship yet?  
  
Yeah, Gavin got it taken care of. We're sailing.... He frowned. Tomorrow, sometime. I think.  
  
Kestra arched a still-glistening eyebrow. You think?  
  
...I didn't actually stay around long enough to hear the whole thing, Aster admitted. I'm pretty sure it's tomorrow, though.  
  
This is getting stupid, said Kestra. Do you really still not understand what's at stake here?  
  
Aster blinked.   
  
You're treating this like the fate of the world _isn't_ hanging in the balance, she said. Do you know what kind of power the Grand Crystals have? You damn well _should_ know what kind of power Cardinal has already. You couldn't stop them in the Highlands with the Fire Crystal; what makes you think you can do any better up North?  
  
Okay, when — Aster started to protest; but he didn't get far.  
  
If that ship leaves without you, it takes you that much longer to get to the Northern mountains, Kestra interrupted. The longer it takes you to reach the mountains, the more time Cardinal has to make its move, and the more likely you all get killed — which, considering who you are and who you're trying to fight, is pretty damning likely already. She stopped walking, turning on him with possibly the fiercest glare he'd ever seen. This is your life; this is _all_ your lives. You should be taking it seriously.  
  
Aster rocked back from the verbal smacking, losing several different ideas for a response before they reached any level of articulation. ...I was going to find Gavin and the others later tonight, he said, more apologetically than anything. They were making fun of me for the fish-on-a-stick; I guess I wasn't thinking.  
  
A moment later, it was Kestra who backed off, turning around so for the first time her face was fully illuminated by the sun; her expression now seemed a little anguished, which Aster didn't get at all. I'm sorry; that was...I don't know. She sat down on the sloping beach, bringing her hands up to her face as if trying to wipe away the last of the water that still clung to it.  
  
Frowning, Aster sat down beside her. What is going _on_ with you? he asked. Ever since...I dunno; but a while now, you've had this...thing. I dunno what this is...what's going on?  
  
She smiled, faintly. I've had a thing?  
  
Aster insisted. The worst thing I ever saw, and you've got it. Look, Gavin's been getting kind of obsessed with it, and even I've noticed something's up. You know how observant I am? When _I_ notice something, it's bad. So, what's going on?  
  
Kestra was silent for a long time before answering his question. A light wind was blowing in from the sea, but her hair was still too wet to be moved by it, and this only added to the stillness of her pose. Sitting there, she resembled a statue so much that it seemed she had to snap herself out of it before she finally spoke. Blue Mages were charged to protect the Crystal of Water, she said. Which we didn't do; the Western lands were conquered and the Crystal was lost. The whole order's been falling apart ever since; the world's been off-balance and now it's finally coming down. She glanced at him briefly, then looked away before returning her gaze out to the sea. It was centuries before I was born, but the magic I use ties me to that history. I can't escape it. The sun sets in the West.  
  
Aster couldn't think of a good thing to say to this, so he kept silent and hoped she wasn't finished. The familiar gurgle of restless Beasts began in the distance, but he was close enough to town that he paid little heed; Kestra didn't even seem to notice. It was another long pause before she decided to speak again.  
  
Sometime, before we reach the Northern mountains, I think I'll have to leave. She stood, brushing off her clothes where they had come into contact with the sandy beach. Maybe I should have already.  
  
Aster was left at a loss for a response as Kestra set off towards the city walls. he managed eventually, following her. Hey now, what?  
  
That's why you've got to figure out how to do this yourself, she said. That's what you've got to learn. I'm not reliable; I'm not going to always be here.  
  
Well, why not? Aster demanded. I mean I got the whole thing about your ancestors getting conquered — though I don't really get how it was _their_ fault — but what's that got to do with what's going on now?  
  
Kestra snapped, spinning around again to face him and looking more exasperated than anything. Look, I've explained it to you the best way I can. You've been trusting me this far— her voice caught for a split second, but she kept on before Aster could guess as to why; —so believe me on this one, okay? I'm not having an easy time on this, but it's how things have to be.  
  
Aster was a little more prepared for her outburst this time, and it wasn't quite as forceful. ...I don't get it, he said, in his most earnest tone.  
  
Sighing, Kestra rested a hand on his shoulder. Yeah, I know. Her mouth twitched, hinting at a smile. I'm hoping you never have to, though I don't think I get to be that selfish. I am serious, though; please, trust me.  
  
Aster sighed too, raising his hands in surrender. What like _I_ know better?  
  
Kestra smiled. Let's get inside the walls, she said, clapping him on the back. I'll sail with you up the coast, anyway. I haven't been on many boats, so it should be kind of fun. We don't have to settle this right away.  
  
Any chance I'll know what we're settling before we do? Aster inquired.  
  
Keep trying to bother me, and you won't know much of anything by the time we do, she threatened, jokingly. Really, you shouldn't worry about it. It's a Blue Mage thing.  
  
Here's where I share my thinking on Mages in general, said Aster. Except it's no fun to do anymore now that I've learned I can't generalize. They had nearly reached the edge of the town; the wall had crumbled in a spot to the point where it could easily be climbed over, but heavy wooden doors had been fastened shut anyway, and the two of them decided to humor the door guards and use them. ...Gavin's not gonna like it, though.  
  
Kestra nodded. I figured. Still, I'd much sooner have you all not liking that I'm gone than have you not liking that I'm here.  
  
Aster frowned; it seemed like there was a message he should be reading in those words, but he remained at a loss for what it was. He was fairly sure that for the moment he had time to work out the answers, so he could only hope for something less satisfying and less menacing than the picture Kestra was currently painting. Despite all her warnings, he was distinctly curious about exactly what that picture would look like.


	67. Shadows

When Aster and Kestra returned to the walls of Jagraan, shadows followed them. The source of these shadows was unclear, and for the most part they went unnoticed. Aster thought he saw a shape projected on the wall at one moment through the corner of his eye, but it was gone before he could become suspicious. The town guards noted their passage through the gates and secured the entrance behind them, yet they did not see nor prevent a quartet of indistinct forms from flitting over the wall with no heed to the crystals warding off Beasts.  
  
I don't suppose anyone mentioned which inn we should look for the others in? asked Kestra.  
  
Aster shrugged uncomfortably, not happy with the prospect of annoying his companion yet again with their lack of planning. ...They may have. You know, when I wasn't around.  
  
Of course, she said. Well, then I suppose we'll start by the docks and ask if anyone's rented out a room to a thief, a White Mage, a Red Mage, and a Black Mage. There can't be _too_ many parties like that in town for the night.  
  
Aster nodded. Gavin probably wouldn't have called himself a thief to the hotel guys, but sure.  
  
They turned towards the docks, working their way down the rows of buildings that stood shoulder-to-shoulder facing the huge crates of cargo and the ships beyond. There seemed to be no shortage of inns, Aster noted.  
  
Hey, do they put some kind of magic lock on these crates to keep them from getting stolen? he asked as they approached the first of these buildings. I mean, there's no guards or anything, which seems kinda strange.  
  
You don't leave your valuables sitting out in a crate on the dock, Kestra said. The stuff that's in those isn't worth stealing. They reached the inn's door, which was stiffly padlocked and sported a sign declaring, **CLOSED**. They're not in this one, I'd guess.  
  
...How does an inn go out of business in a place like this? wondered Aster as they returned to the footpath.  
  
Maybe the manager was an idiot, theorized Kestra. Maybe he died. You know, it's not all about where.... After trailing off, she glanced behind her with an apprehensive expression. Aster looked as well, but could see nothing but shadows and empty street.  
  
Something up? he asked.  
  
Kestra responded. I'm just.... She trailed off again, now scanning the crates lined up between them and the sea. Maybe it is. We should — Swiveling around, she began scanning the buildings lined up along the waterfront. We should get inside. We can find the others later.  
  
wondered Aster. Hey, what's—  
  
Let's go, Kestra insisted, starting off toward a nearby inn. But a second later, she stopped, and nearly doubled back on herself; ultimately she turned herself in a circle, scanning her surroundings with an expression that seemed close to panic.  
  
Oh, no, she breathed.  
  
A figure leaped from behind one of the clusters of crates. It was at first hidden in shadow, and from the size of the leap and the posture of the thing, Aster guessed to be an animal, some strange Beast that had made it past the Ward crystals. A second later, however, he realized that the creature wore clothes and was shaped like a man. He had just managed to confirm the figure's humanity by the dim torchlight before they were joined by a half-dozen others, all of whom carried themselves like Beasts but were apparently not.  
  
...Are you bandits? Aster asked. It was, he immediately determined, a silly thing to ask; he would find out soon enough anyway.  
  
In response, the figures ignored him completely. The first, a man with unruly long hair and a utilitarian cloak, fixed his eyes on Kestra, who was already recoiling merely at his presence.  
  
You strayed from the fold, he said.  
  
Kestra didn't answer, leaving Aster to debate whether to ask the man what the hell he was talking about. He decided to hold off for the moment.  
  
Little lost dog needs to find its way home, said the man. Or else a new master, to feed it from the hand. There was a other-than-natural gleam in his eyes that looked very dangerous. Who's yours?  
  
It seemed that Kestra was recovering; she had most of her normal tough posture back. I'm just passing through, she said, as submissively as Aster had ever heard her. I don't mean to cause you any trouble.  
  
Well, you've all kinds of skill at causing what you don't mean to, said the man. Haven't you?  
  
Kestra lowered her head. Aster was quite tired of the cryptic business. he said. What's going on here?  
  
Nothing that's your business, snapped the man. You're best walking away right now.  
  
I don't really think so, Aster disagreed. See, she's with me.  
  
The man narrowed his eyes at her, then at Kestra, who was still staring at the ground. Not for long, she isn't.  
  
There was a flash of metal in his hand; Aster couldn't tell where it had come from, but suddenly he was holding a very thin, deadly-looking knife. Aster barely had time to guess what it was for, which wasn't a hard task; an instant later, he had lunged at Kestra with the blade aimed to cut open her throat.  
  
Kestra didn't even make a move to resist.  
  
Aster, however, almost reflexively jumped into the man's path, knocking the blade away from Kestra's neck and, unfortunately, into his left shoulder. The cut stung badly, and felt extremely deep, so he didn't feel shy about yelping as he fell to the ground. An instant later, the man was kneeling on Aster's chest, his free hand around Aster's neck and the knife held ready to stop. The expression on the man's face was distinctly angry, but also disturbingly grim – not that Aster didn't have enough else to be disturbed by in that instant.  
  
In the next instant, however, the man disappeared as a blur of blue shot into him; Kestra had sprung into action. The knife went flying, and a moment later, so did the man. He sailed backwards into one of the cargo crates, landing on top of it, rolling, and falling down on the other side. It took this long for his half-dozen comrades to spring into action.  
  
Aster, suffering from a severely bleeding shoulder and general dazedness, remained on the ground throughout the battle, which absolutely transfixed him. It was like watching a pack of Fangs tear into each other; Kestra and her assailants leapt about so much that many blows were delivered with a good leg's worth of empty air between the assailants and the ground. Kestra would be knocked onto her back by a pair of attackers, then kick them off course as they attempted to dive onto her – some were wielding claws not unlike Kestra's own, Aster noticed – and she was back on her feet an eyeblink later. The fact that there was one of her and seven of her assailants didn't seem to matter at all; she moved so quickly that her attackers would end up on their backs faster than Aster's eyes would follow. The metal of their weapons was constantly flashing around them, but if any of them were actually injured, they gave no sign of it at first.  
  
The change came as Kestra had knocked the feet out from under one man, flipping him over, then used her same foot to kick him away for good measure. The man who had been speaking was behind her now, and had retrieved his weapon. Diving at her other leg, he gave a swipe that looked set to take her entire foot off. Kestra shifted her weight at the last possible moment, swiveling the foot mostly out of the way and incurring only a slight cut on her ankle. Then she kicked the man, hard, in the gut with her left foot, and he once again lost the weapon and rolled away. Yet another assailant, however, was now leaping at her from behind, this one looking as if he wished to tackle her. Still not quite recovered from her kick, she ducked under him and brought up her left arm, raking the claws across his chest.  
  
That stopped the fight. The man cried out and fell to the ground, clutching at the wound; and the others quickly gathered around him. Rather than attempt to treat the wound in any way, one of the others simply slung him over his back, and they looked at the man who was probably their leader, and who was just picking himself off the ground. He nodded; and they melted away into the distance.  
  
Kestra, who was now frozen in her typical combat posture, faced off with the man; but the combat was apparently done for good. The man retrieved his knife, gave Kestra a very significant glare, then turned and followed his comrades.  
  
As soon as they were gone, Kestra collapsed to her knees.  
  
...Are you okay? asked Aster, who had hauled himself to a sitting position.  
  
Kestra didn't respond. Aster tried to approach her, but his efforts to move were met with a reminder that his shoulder was quite badly injured. he exclaimed, and immediately began rummaging for a Potion in his bag.  
  
He had applied such an item to the wound, albeit clumsily, and it was beginning to heal before Kestra moved at all. Are you all right? she asked, glancing at him without moving otherwise.  
  
Aster shrugged, then regretted it. I've been worse, sometimes. Who _were_ those guys?  
  
Kestra didn't answer. Looking at her, Aster was amazed at the condition she was in; cuts, though not very deep ones, had appeared more or less all over her body; her clothes were in ruins and her hair was a mess. From Aster's perspective, the fight had taken about the space of ten heartbeats; how could so much damage be inflicted in so little time?  
  
...Are _you_ okay? he asked.  
  
Kestra shook her head, grimacing and not looking at him. I don't know, she said. But it's possible I've never been worse.


	68. Unknown Lands

_At some point long past in history, a great force had driven the land upwards, forming the great cliffs of the Highlands which divided the world between North and South. She had only heard tales of the Southern folk, as no Northrons had ever crossed the Highlands and returned to tell of it. She herself had never entered them before.  
  
The light of the setting sun was dim, and the shadows it cast from the West gave stark relief to the sharp outcroppings that now rose around her. Beyond the sun was playing tricks with the cloudy sky; for a moment, she was overcome with a sense of vertigo as it seemed she were looking not upwards but down, that the sky were the sea and she were standing upside-down on some unearthly body, with all the laws of nature demanding that she fall.  
  
Her feet did leave the ground for a moment, though as the earth was in fact firmly beneath her, the reason was no more unusual than an unevenness in the path, over which she tripped and fell.  
  
Doubtless her companions, who were following some distance behind her, could be somewhat surprised; her balance, after all, was honed with the knowledge of the Beasts and years of experience in the wild. Not wishing to explain that she had been distracted by fears of falling into the sky, she collected herself swiftly and proceeded on without a word.  
  
It was becoming harder and harder to deny that something had changed. She prided herself on her sharp attention — to her surroundings, to others, to her own state of mind. Yet her perception of all these was being lessened, as her preoccupation grew. Such a state of affairs would be aggravating enough even is she knew what it was she was becoming so preoccupied with. But the idea remained a vaguery, some thought or feeling that she could not even articulate, despite how much it dominated her thoughts.  
  
She had suspicions. Being back in these lands, so familiar to her as a child, then striking into the cliffs that had always loomed in mystery on the horizon, could be blamed for a fair bit of distraction. However, she had hardly never had memories of her childhood before, and they rarely disturbed her as much as her current state did.  
  
There were many other explanations that came to mind — the odd set of companions she had acquired, their being caught up somehow in the schemes of an empire, the fact that the Highlands at sunset really did look quite foreboding — yet she was still aware enough of herself to be certain that the ultimate source of her preoccupation came from some source that was not quite any of these, something far older than she and yet very recent. The fact that this made no sense, however, simply added to her frustration.  
  
She knew that whatever this source was, it would doubtless play a strong role in whatever happened once she discovered what it was. And while she desperately wanted to solve the mystery and cease tripping over the road, she felt a distinct amount of dread regarding what that role would be.  
  
_

- - - -

Aster and Kestra found the rest of their party at an inn standing near the docks, not too far from the location of their ambush. The others had, of course, been concerned – to say the least – at their appearance; Kestra had refused to speak about the incident, and went straight upstairs to sleep. Aster had done his best to relate the occurrence, but his ability to explain what had happened was limited by his not understanding it himself.  
  
Most of them had finished eating, yet Gavin was on his second helping of cooked fish. Aster teased him, but half-heartedly, and Gavin was quick to observe that this meal at least lacked a stick. A room had already been procured, though only Kestra felt a great hurry to turn in for the night. Aster especially chose to take advantage of the spirits that were also available, as a means to celebrate their imminent departure from the lands of Cardinal — and land in general. Darren had got one pint for himself, and drank half, while Gavin was still eating his fish. Linnis spent a great deal of time examining the decorations on the walls of the inn, while Lazarus, who had reappeared as quietly and inexplicably as he had left, stood in an empty corner and observe all the happenings, with what seemed his customary curious gaze. Aster and Gavin were the last to turn in – the latter needing to carry the former – although the Black Mage apparently never went to bed at all.  
  
The next morning saw clouds hiding the sun behind a blanket of grey, and Kestra insisted they make for the ship as soon as possible, though it was likely well before noon. Aster thought the night had only served to make her edgier still, and even Gavin observed her with concern; but they agreed to check in with the captain at any rate.  
  
They look too calm for rain clouds, said Captain Lorssen, gazing up at the sky as he made his pronouncement even though he clearly had examined the weather before their arrival. But on the other hand, less a wind picks up, I'll have to draft y'all as rowingfolk. Anyways, we'll not be leaving for another five hours or so; I've got one more caravan to take on cargo from; they paid one-third in advance, so I expect em to show up.  
  
We'll wait on board, said Kestra. You need help with anything?  
  
Not till that caravan shows up, Lorssen dismissed. You folk just get yourselves used to the feel of her; you'll need some sea legs for this ride, and it'll be a cozy fit.  
  
Kestra had turned to board the ship even before he had finished speaking. The others followed her up the gangplank, but she had disappeared among the crates and crew before they could follow her any farther.  
  
So I guess we just explore the ship, then, said Aster.  
  
Has he told us where our quarters are to be? asked Linnis. I don't suppose we're just to sleep on the deck.  
  
We could be, Gavin pointed out. After all, he said he didn't have any room at all for us until I brought up Rollin's name.  
  
...I'm going to go look around, Linnis decided, before walking off presumably to act on this announcement.  
  
I think I will as well, said Darren. Lazarus, it seemed, was already doing so without announcement, so this left Gavin and Aster standing on the deck, alone except for the _Meridiem_'s regular crew.  
  
said Aster. I guess we're going up North.  
  
Gavin nodded. A pair of men hauling a crate passed between them, prompting Aster to seek a position farther away from the gangplank. Thus he ended up hovering by the seaward railing, looking out at the ocean that lay beyond. It looked distinctly more gloomy than when he had observed it the previous evening; the water seemed almost grey under the clouds, and low waves were rolling in under a light wind. Again he was struck by the sheer immensity of the waters, and the thought that in some short hours, this vessel would be all that kept him from being engulfed by them. Already it was a humbling thought.  
  
Gavin joined him again, having apparently navigated a somewhat more roundabout way through the stacks of cargo. Aster was sure he wanted to say something, but he took his time about actually doing so. He tried looking out at the ocean as well, but his attention faded quickly enough that his heart clearly wasn't in the action.  
  
Aster prompted.  
  
Gavin's attention fixed on him right away.   
  
You want to ask me about last night, right? Aster elaborated. Again. Really, I haven't got any clue what the deal with those guys was.  
  
Yeah, I know, said Gavin quickly, as if he might leave the issue at that after all. He didn't, however. ...I guess it's not them who I'm mostly thinking about.  
  
No kidding, Aster said. I don't know what Kestra's deal is either.  
  
He did, of course, know more than he was saying. Gavin surely wouldn't be happy to learn that Kestra meant to leave their band, and Aster didn't mean to be the one who told him. It could be said, and perhaps fairly, that he was thus betraying his friend's confidence for secrecy, but to his mind the matter wasn't one for either himself or Gavin to settle, even if he suspected Gavin might disagree.  
  
Gavin was looking out at the ocean again. ...It's just amazing, you know? I can't even think about how much water that has to be.  
  
No kidding, Aster agreed. And we're gonna be out in the middle of it. So I want to make sure we all remember this was your idea.  
  
Hey, the ship thing was Rollin, Gavin retorted. Anyway, we'll be staying close to the shore, is I think the plan.  
  
Not necessarily, said Linnis, surprising both of them by having approached unnoticed. The Arden delta lies on the far side of the Lusren Bay. I've never been across the bay, but I hear it's quite large.  
  
Aster nodded. Well, now I'm even gladder this wasn't my idea.  
  
Well, if we're caught in a storm and drown, it doesn't really matter whose idea it was that killed us, does it? Linnis asked.  
  
It is not impossible that in the next world I will have a chance to say I told you so,' Aster defended.  
  
You haven't told him anything, Linnis retorted.  
  
I've told him some things, Aster defended. Realizing his argument was breaking down, he changed the subject. So what's it like up North? Are there, like, dwarves and, uh...dragons running around everywhere, like in the stories?  
  
I've never been to the Northeast, Linnis said; though the sort of distant expression that Aster had been seeing on a lot of people lately passed over her face. The Dwarves don't venture much beyond the mountains of Vagordurn, though I think some live in the Astril mountains farther East and of course in the gap of Gulthazzân.  
  
Aster asked.  
  
Linnis shook her head. An old Dwarven fortress north of Delivert. It's not important, really; there are Dwarves north of the Arden, and I have read of dragons north of them. As for what any of that is like, I simply don't know.  
  
You haven't traveled much, have you? Gavin asked. I always thought Red Mages could see the world about as much as they liked.  
  
So they say, said Linnis. But I never reached that stature; my world was Castle Cardinal, particularly my bedroom and the library. I never even saw the city before I met you.  
  
That's pretty sad, Aster said. I mean, the city's not that great, but.... He trailed off as a thought struck him; Linnis, who had been gazing out at the sea, glanced at him queryingly. You really are seeing all this just like we are, aren't you? I mean, this is all new for you, too.  
  
Linnis glanced away with what seemed like an embarrassed smile. It is, she admitted.  
  
We're all new to this, Gavin said. A little gang trying to right the world's wrongs, but all we all know is the little piece of the world we come from. Kestra's the only one of us who knows about the rest of it.  
  
Good point, Aster agreed. And he didn't say anything else out loud, but whenever he looked at Kestra lately, he got the idea that the rest of the world should give him him a good deal to fear. 


	69. Lusren Gulf

**LUSREN GULF**

The _Meridiem_ launched when Captain Lorssen had said it would. The crew steered her clear of the docks with paddles, a task her six passengers were quickly instructed in. As a fair wind was coming in from the Southwest, the next task became tacking the vessel's sail to catch the wind and propel them Northwards. Aster was inadvertently almost hanged by a sail-line during this task, but aside from his sore neck they managed to set the ship to course without notable difficulty. This done, Lorssen was willing enough to give them the run of the vessel, provided they didn't damage or interfere with anything.

As they were obligated from time to time to perform odd tasks for the regular crew, they gained fast enough an impression of how the vessel was handled: the amount of rope and cloth that went into ship-running was quite impressive to their minds. Soon, however, as the coast was gradually receding to their right, of more concern became the matter of how the vessel would handle the sea. The water around them became a series of wide, shallow waves that the ship would roll atop of and then descend into a sort of fluid valley.

Aster found it uniquely disconcerting to have the ground periodically rise and fall beneath him, especially when the deck would not keep an even angle. "Bet you don't have this problem with airship travel," he complained, still fingering his neck to check for rope-burns. "I never really thought about how strange water is. It's got a surface like regular ground, except you can pass right through it – but not really, because ships float on top. Except when they sink. I mean, how much sense does that make?"

"To hear you tell, not a lot," said Gavin, who was clutching the ship's rail for dear life.

Lazarus wasn't holding onto anything; he stood more or less in the middle of the deck, deftly maintaining his balance whenever the ship listed or swayed; he was facing forward, though nothing lay ahead of them except more sea. Aster found this particularly nauseating to look at, since his angle to the deck was an excellent indicator of just how slanted the deck actually was. "You'd think Black Mages were born sailors," he observed. "There's not a sea in the Highlands we didn't notice, is there?"

"It's the experience," said Darren, who was sitting cross-legged by the rail. "You can tell by the way he's staring. Every new thing he experiences, he wants to know it as deeply as he can."

"It's interesting how much knowledge you get by standing still and staring," said Aster.

"It can be that the mind works best when the body works least," Darren said. "All Mages meditate according to that principle; and it's not unheard of among layfolk."

"I'll take your word on it," Aster said.

More time passed; the ship bobbed its way further into the Gulf, and behind them all signs of the Jagraan port faded from the horizon, leaving nothing but water and sky in all directions, as far as the eye could see. With the sky still covered in clouds, the scenery was phenomenally dull; Aster was reminded of the Solennon Plains without any of the color, and where the rolling hills would move about as if impatient for the travelers to scale them.

Linnis appeared on the deck; at first she directed her gaze out over the sea, but quickly determined that nothing of interest lay there to be seen. Aster chose not to read anything into the fact that it was not until she had made this determination that she chose to join the three of them at the portside rail.

"The captain said that we could expect to reach the Arden delta by evening on the third day from now," she said. "But he warned that weather in the Gulf during this season may at times be somewhat...lively." Her eyes had wandered out towards the sea again.

"Lively," Aster said.

"He used a rather different term," Linnis elaborated. Aster wondered if she had chosen her own word because the captain's had caused some affront to her Red Mage sensibilities, but guessed instead from her attention to the blanket of water on which the vessel rested that the notion of a storm at sea had unsettled rather more deeply than by offending her sense of etiquette.

Evening came, or Aster assumed that it did: the sky dimmed, but the sun was still blocked by cloud. Deckhands appeared bearing simple oil lamps, which they affixed along the deck and set alight. One climbed up the vessel's mainmast to attach a particularly large lamp directly underneath the lookout platform; he then went on to relieve the man sitting as lookout. Aster observed the action with some interest, mostly thinking that this latter task seemed like the most appealing he had seen on the ship so far.

One of the crewmen came up to him as this thought was passing through his head. "Hey, you there!" he called. "Lookin' like we're in for a rough night, so see that everything's secure! Fasten the lines, batten the hatches, and double-mind the crates — we don't need any of our cargo washing away!"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Aster agreed. "Er, just how rough are we talking ab —" He was cut off when a the ship plowed through a particularly high wave, which broke over the bow and sent water lapping up to his shoes.

"Move it!" The sailor commanded, and headed off.

After being made to cover the ship's deck from bow to stern, and then do the same in the cargo hold belowdecks — where the rocking and splashing were even more troubling for being combined with the claustrophobic dimensions — they were finally permitted to rest in their bunks. Attempting to sleep in a bunk that was swinging in offset rhythm to the motions of the room itself, as they could hear water splashing against the hull next to them and occasionally feel it dripping through the deckplates above, proved a bit challenging. Aster was becoming less and less convinced that this offered a compelling advantage over walking.

Aster was sure he hadn't slept all night, and his exhaustion the next day seemed to prove the point. And the sea didn't look too much calmer, either; as soon as he stepped on deck, he was greeted by a burst of spray in his face, and he nearly slipped on a piece of seaweed. He and his companions were immediately charged with scrubbing down the deck, even as more waves broke over the side of the ship carrying various samples of ocean life, while other crewmembers went about re-fastening lines that had come free or tending to the normal business of sailing.

"How long is this weather going to keep up?" Aster asked one of the crew as he was collecting dead seaweed to toss overboard.

"We're riding the edge of an autumn storm right now," the crewman replied. "Cap'n thinks we'll catch the full of it sometime tonight, and after that it's clear sailing to Tillfay!"

"Oh," said Aster. "...Great! So this'll keep up through tonight, then?"

"This?" The sailor looked amused. "_This_ is nothing. You'll see!"

Aster felt more than a little nauseous.

"Hey," said the sailor, frowning. "You eaten lately?"

"Eaten?" Aster asked incredulously. "It's all I can do to keep from throwing up even now!"

"You should throw up a few times. Best way to get your sea legs! 'Sides, you'll need to be at full strength for tonight!"

Aster shook his head as he went back to work, just knowing the sailor was enjoying his misfortune. Eventually, he did stop down in the mess hall for a meal disgusting enough for him to want to throw up even without the rocking of the ship. It stayed down for about five minutes, after which a sailor offered him a swig of some terrifically disgusting brew that did make him feel a bit better.

When nighttime came, however, he soon became nostalgic for the day. The winds began to howl through the masts and rigging, and the waves would regularly gush over the deck, soaking the crew thoroughly and leaving them ankle-deep in standing water. Worst for Aster, he could barely see the sea anymore, and had no idea when the next wave would strike. The sails were taken down and the deckhands went about even more furiously to secure the craft, while sweeping and bailing the water back overboard. Aster, hands already sore from all the scrubbing — whose purpose he could not understand at all, considering — was at wit's end even before the thunder started cracking overhead.

"Does this sort of weather come often?" asked Linnis, who was nearby and looking quite harried herself.

"Few times a month," said the sailor. "It's not so bad — more sound than fury, if your ship's solid enough."

Aster shook his head, thinking there was quite enough fury for him at least.

The winds intensified, cutting through them from behind and to the left, and more and more the waves they hit seemed to be coming straight from the side; each time the ship rocked precariously and water seemed to splash up onto the deck from _both_ sides.

"Uh, help!" Gavin called, after one particularly bad strike. Aster noticed that the aft sail had come free at one corner, and was now flapping freely, as were ropes and partly loose rigging with heavy pulleys that turned the aft half of the ship into an obstacle course. Gavin and a pair of sailors were already trying to chase down all the lines

"Someone get that sail!" ordered the deck chief, pointing to Aster. "...You! And you three, hurry up and secure the rigging!"

Aster shook his head, but dropped his bailing pail and maneuvered his way aft. He grabbed twice for the loose end of sail, and the second time nearly got himself smacked in the head with it as a flash of lightning almost directly overhead momentarily distracted him. He finally did catch hold of it, and set about trying to fasten it back to the mast where it belonged, though his unfamiliarity with the rigging and the spray lashing him in the side made this less than easy.

There was a particularly intense flash of lightning, and for a second, the wind died down. Aster managed to lash the sail with a makeshift knot before he noticed the strange glow coming from above. Backing up, he noticed that a pale, pulsing light was running down the ship's masts and rigging; even the sail he had just lashed was flickering a little. As he wondered at the sight, he caught a glimpse of Kestra, looking absolutely astonished. He saw her look out to the sea, then; and thought there was a sort of recognition dawning on her face.

One of the crew yelled something. Aster looked, and saw another strange flash of light above him. He barely had time to realize that it was one of the mast-lamps being reflected by a solid wall of water before a truly immense wave broke over the ship.

He found himself totally engulfed in water. Something hard slammed into him from behind, but then another blast of water pushed him upwards; he felt himself in a strange sense of freefall for a second, then found himself in some sort of limbo, unsure even of which way was up. He flailed wildly for a moment, but his limbs found no purchase save more water. There was a rush of water by his feet, as if something had just passed by; and a moment later, his back broke into air, and he managed to right himself. Once he did, he saw himself in the middle of what appeared to be an empty sea.

There was a shout behind him, and he twisted himself around to see the ship, already receding into the distance. "Hey!" he yelled," thrashing about but unable to keep his head above water; he had never before needed to know how to swim. The next time he did break the surface, the ship was farther off still, and he thought he could see something falling over the side as another wave slammed into it. Then he was himself caught in a wave that rose over his head without waiting for him to try and float with it.

He felt the current of water again, and this time felt himself being yanked along with it for a moment. Then another form collided with him; it had its arm wrapped around his waist before he realized it was human. A second later, he had been propelled back to the surface and was being dragged back toward the ship, his rescuer kicking with more force than seemed humanly possible.

Then again, there was the rushing current, and both of them were sucked underwater. Aster felt his foot brush against something solid, fishlike and quite huge. Then the...whatever it was bucked, slamming into him hard and sending him flying, along with a not-insignificant wave of water. He slammed into something hard, his rescuer let him go, and he gradually realized he was back on the deck of the _Meridiem_, gasping for air.

There were voices he could only pick up snatches of — "the hell was that?" "Damnedest thing I ever..." and the like. He was too shaken to even think of standing up, but did manage to roll over so his coughs didn't result in him taking in another half-mouthful of salt water.

It didn't surprise him overmuch when he caught a glimpse of Kestra beside him, picking herself off the deck. "Next time," she admonished breathlessly, "hold on to something."

He just nodded, far too shaken to thank her out loud.


	70. Tillfay

**TILLFAY**

As the sailor had promised, the waters calmed down remarkably about halfway through the night, and by morning the seas were downright placid. Still, Aster went about in a daze for the better part of the day, keeping as far away from the ship's railing as possible and remaining belowdecks whenever he could. He did start eating, though, and even managed to keep most of his meals down. The sailors seemed to hold him in a little higher regard, although he wasn't sure if this was genuine respect or simply some sort of cheap fun for them. And, it dawned on him, he really did feel more comfortable on the ship, though it didn't hurt that the deck was barely rocking at all compared to the previous day. And that night, he got the first decent sleep he'd had since boarding the vessel.

The whole group awakened in time for sunrise, which they actually got to see this time. The previously omnipresent clouds had scattered and rolled off to the north, and they were treated to a spectacular display as the sun broke over the horizon, chasing the morning star.

"We'll make landfall this evening," said one of the sailors. "Should see the delta 'round past noontime."

"That'll be nice," said Gavin.

"Hey, no worries," the sailor said. "We're through the tough part. Just watch the pretty waves."

He left them to commune by themselves. "It is quite a beautiful sunrise," said Linnis.

"Especially since we almost didn't live to see it," said Aster.

"You're fine," Gavin said. "...And we should get back to work. We're gonna lose all the credit we got from the crew last night if we hang around all morning."

They began to disperse and look for work to do on deck. Kestra lingered for another moment, leaning heavily on the rail and gazing out to sea.

"It really is alive, isn't it?" Darren asked, hovering by her and watching the waves. "Even without the Crystal."

"It's restless," Kestra said. "Especially where it comes near the other Forces. That's how water is."

"I can see why your people identified with it," he said. "But then there's yourself."

Kestra straightened, frowning at him. "What about me?"

Darren shrugged. "You're the only Blue Mage I've met, so I can't say for sure. But I've had this feeling every now and again that it's your _own_ kind who unsettle you most."

She glanced down at the deck. "...It's just easier," she said. "The further I get from them."

"Fair enough," said Darren. "But a lot of who they are goes for you, too. There's only so much you can run away from."

Kestra frowned, suddenly suspicious. "...Did Aster talk to you?"

"Give me _some_ credit," Darren said, smiling. "You've been running away since I met you."

Kestra shook her head, smiling modestly. "How did I let you get to know me so well?"

"Carelessness," said Darren.

"Well," Kestra said. "Like you say. I can't run from who I am, but at least I can fight it on my own terms."

Darren raised an eyebrow. "If you say so." And he left her be.

The rest of the voyage passed uneventfully. They spotted a green line of coast after taking the noon meal, and soon after other ships began to come into view; the six passengers made sure to find as many tasks as possible that allowed them to gaze over the railing as the _Meridiem_ glided into port.

The Arden was clearly quite a river; its delta was so enormous that it could hardly be recognized as such. (The fact that most of them had ever seen a river delta save drawn on a map helped with the wonder of it.) At their narrowest, the branches of the river were wide enough that a ship could sail through it and be outside shortbow range of both shores. The shores, for their part, sloped sharply upward to grassy plateaux some ten yards above sea level.

It was this landscape that made Tillfay so impressive. Its architecture was simple, its buildings speaking more to Cardinal's red-brick architecture but not standing particularly tall or seeming especially grand. But where the town approached the shore, it had been built into tiers like giant steps; the docks were at the lowest level, with platforms built out into the sea and cargo crates secured by the wall to the second tier; above this were plazas lined with shops, and at the top level were hotels, diners and the rest of the town. In the distance, a set of hanging bridges, incredibly long but apparently sturdy enough to run wagons over, had been strung across the islands to connect one side of the river to the other.

There was also a smaller dock located on one of the outermost islands of the delta that caught their attention for a different reason. There was only one ship there presently, along with a ferry or two; it was a sleek, dangerous-looking cruiser with red sails that matched the flag flying atop the dock's watchtower.

"Okay, _that_'s a warship," said Aster. "There's a naval port here?"

"You didn't know?" asked Kestra.

"No one said anything about a naval port," Aster insisted.

"It's the Arden Delta," Kestra said. "The river gives you access to all of north Cardinal — and it's a slow one, so you can sail up it. Of course they'd be guarding it."

"We're along Cardinal's Northern borders now," Darren added. "Their war with the Dwarves won't be far from here. We should get used to seeing soldiers again."

"But it won't be a problem for us just now, though, right?" asked Gavin.

"Shouldn't be," said Kestra. "Just don't do anything fugitive-like."

"Good advice," Aster said, faux-contemplatively.

"'Ey!" called Lorssen from the other side of the ship, loudly enough to make them jump. "We're makin' dock any minute. You're all with the unloadin'. Then you're with the loadin' of the _new_ cargo we're taking on. Then you take the night on the town, an' be back noon tomorrow for when we sail to Marindrôn. Got it?"

They all nodded. "Got it," said Gavin."

"Good, 'cause I'm not sayin' it again," said Lorssen. "If you need me, I'll be busy with my _real_ crew, so ask someone else." And he headed off to tend to something else.

"O...kay," said Aster. "Was he just trying to make us do all the work and then get rid of us?"

"I don't really blame him," said Gavin. "I mean, we're not on his crew, and this isn't exactly a passenger ship. As long as he doesn't take off in the middle of the night and leave us here or something, I'm fine."

"We'll see how you feel after the unloadin' and the loadin'," said Aster.

The ship glided edged into the dockside, with the crew striking its sails and hauling lines to dockhands who tethered the ship to ground, then hauled them in. Then a few of the _Meridiem_'s crew instructed them on which pieces of cargo were to be unloaded; most were on the deck, but a few they had to raise from the hold, using a pulley system that Gavin actually found quite fun. There were considerably fewer crates to be loaded than unloaded, which Kestra explained would help the ship ride higher in the water when it went upriver. As it turned out, they were done in time for dinner.

Finally, they were released to go ashore, and happily did so — though when Aster hopped onto the dock, he nearly fell over. "Woah," he said. "Why does it feel more like I'm on a ship now than when I was on the ship?"

"You'll walk it off," said Kestra. "C'mon, I know a great diner here. You wouldn't believe what they can do with seaweed."

They weaved through the crowds gathered along the walking lane to the nearest set of stairs, and up to the top tier that overlooked the docks. There were signs that directed them toward the more reputable establishments in town, and Aster found that the hard brick pavement felt a bit odd after spending so much time on dirt roads or the rocking deck of a ship. Every now and again, he'd spot a Guardsman walking about on patrol, though he guessed the group looked enough like sailors not to attract attention. Once, a Guardsman even caught his eye and nodded respectfully, which threw Aster off considerably.

"This is different," said Lazarus.

Aster jumped. He'd known that Lazarus was with them, but had thought the Black Mage was standing somewhere other than directly behind him. "Huh?" he asked, looking back.

"This town," Lazarus repeated. "It's not like the others."

"It's another port city," said Aster. "Like Jagraan. I mean, it's a bit more upscale, but..."

"There's more order," Lazarus said. "Everything's been organized here. But the people aren't being orderly."

"Hmm," said Darren. "That's as good a description of Cardinal as any I've heard."

"Few Nobles go to Jagraan," Linnis told Lazarus. "I'm sure it's a town of importance to those who live in the West, but I doubt a great amount of city planning was done in its construction."

"Yeah, Nobles don't care so much about what's a mess if they never have to see it," said Aster. Linnis didn't answer, but didn't look annoyed.

"Black Mages value the disorder, don't they?" Darren asked. "You don't try to restrain it."

Lazarus looked at him, cocking his head. "But you do. You control...not just what is done, but how it's done?"

"Sometimes the process defines the outcome more than the outcome itself," said Darren.

Lazarus gave the impression that he was frowning at this; Aster still couldn't figure out how he did it. "...I don't understand," he said.

"Yeah, I'm with him on that one," Aster agreed.

"It's difficult to explain," said Darren. And if he was going to try, he was cut off before he had the chance by the entrance of a trio of individuals directly into their path, just in time for Gavin to bump into them.

"Woah!" he said, jumping back. At first, he hadn't seen them at all, this attributable mostly to the fact that the tallest of them only came up to his elbow. They were stocky, and their skin was dark, but more notable were the long, braided beards that stretched down past their waists, about to Gavin's knees. Two of them wore sturdy leather caps framed with a metal circlet, while the third wore an intricately crafted metal helm, complete with what appeared to be real horns. All of them were glaring up at Gavin. "...Woah. —Sorry, I...didn't see you."

"Not that there's any special reason why he _wouldn't_ see you," said Aster. "—I mean, there is. Because we were distracting him. That's the reason, not...anything else."

"Not helping, Aster," Gavin muttered out of the side of his mouth.

The three strangers glared at them for another moment. Then the first one _hmph_ed, and the other two followed suit. Then they shouldered through the group and on down the path.

"...Okay," Aster said, when they out of hearing range. "Those were Dwarves."

"No kidding," said Gavin. "What was your first clue?"

"I suppose it isn't unheard of for Dwarves to venture into the Northern lands of Cardinal," said Linnis. "But it does seem...quite odd."

"How much of what's happened to us in the last month _doesn't_ seem 'odd'?" asked Aster.

Linnis' glares at him were evolving from exasperation to amusement. "This is odd in a _different_ way," she said.

"I dunno," Aster replied. "Who wants to wager we'll get out of this city without seeing them again? Because I'll take that."

"Pass," said Gavin. "And weren't we getting food?"

Kestra pointed further down the path. "This way."


End file.
